Nadie debe saber
by Lizz Asp
Summary: Tras cuatro años de amor no correspondido, Rin, debe presenciar la boda de su gran amor. Un imprevisto acontece antes de la ceremonia y debe intervenir dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos. Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana. O tal vez, un mundo completamente nuevo y lleno de misterios U/A. SessxRin.
1. No demuestres el dolor

**Notas:** _Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen únicamente a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi, mangaka japonesa; excepto algunos que son de mi propiedad, creados solo con el objetivo de desarrollar la trama de esta. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por sana entretención._

 _A su vez, cabe señalar que esta historia está siendo publicada en otra página llamada Fanfic punto Es, bajo el mismo nombre y autoría, así se evitan malos entendidos. Sin más palabrería… ¡a leer!_

 **Capítulo 1: No demuestres el dolor.**

 **Sábado 09 de septiembre - año 2017.**

Finalmente llegó el día. El cual deseé que jamás llegara, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Era una jornada llena de desdicha y que marcaría -de forma negativa- mi vida hasta el final de los tiempos. _Aunque soy la única persona que lo ve de ese modo._

 _Debo ser fuerte._ Repito una y otra vez en mi mente, como si se tratara de un mantra. Realmente me encuentro entre la espada y la pared. No sé qué hacer, si obligarme a sonreír –para no levantar sospechas-, o dejar que mis lágrimas sean libres de una buena vez. _Quizás si lloro, los invitados crean que son producto de felicidad y no de dolor._ Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme tal cosa. Eso llamaría la atención de los ojos vigilantes que siempre suelen estar fijos en mi persona y analizar cada acción de mi parte. Nadie debe percatarse de mi penoso estado, ni menos arruinar "el evento del año".

Dolor. Sí, claro que lo sentía. _Y mucho._

Quien diría que a mis veintidós años, a esta altura de mi vida, se me caería el alma en pedazos. La razón; en un poco más de una hora el hombre que amo contraerá matrimonio con una mujer.

 _Una que no soy yo._

¡Deseo gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quiero que eso ocurra! ¡Decir a viva voz que amo a ese hombre con locura!... Que no hallo mi vida sin él. Más algo en mi interior me obliga a callar como de costumbre. Tenía poderosas razones para obligarme a guardar silencio.

Dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro, con mis temblorosas manos, aliso mi vestido, intentando evitar que la tela se arrugue de algún modo. Ya bastante horrible es de por si, como para estropearlo más. _Bueno, tampoco es algo que realmente me importe._ Más bien, trato de calmar mi creciente ansiedad, junto con las ganas de salir corriendo de esta recámara. La que me recuerda a cada instante que ese hombre nunca fue mio, ni nunca lo será.

Percibo de manera lejana a una de las damas de honor hablando. _Es como si mis sentidos se viesen afectados de los puros nervios._ Pide que las damas de honor nos reunamos en una fila y que guardemos este momento con una fotografía. No puedo decir con exactitud qué dijo después de la típica frase _**"Luego de la boda la subiré a mi red social y las etiqueto".**_

De la nada comienzo a sentir náuseas y creo que voy de mal en peor, cuando mi cuerpo tambalea. Súmenle a mi malestar, un pitido que atraviesa mi cabeza que me deja fuera de combate por largos segundos. ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Desmayarme en plena boda? _No, gracias._ Mis padres me lo reprocharían hasta la muerte. De eso estoy segura, porque no han hecho más que eso en cada cosa que he realizado, opinado y entre otras muchas cosas que ya no vienen al caso. Incluso, no deseaban que fuera la dama de honor principal. No obstante, la protagonista de todo esto, "la novia", es muy cabezota como para hacerles caso. Ella era la que ponía las reglas del juego y no ellos. Ese día no supe si agradecer o maldecir aquella decisión, pero ya era tarde para retractarse de todos modos.

Bebo un poco de agua mineral y respiro pausadamente. Poco a poco comienzo a recuperarme y me siento un tanto aliviada en ese aspecto. También influyó que nadie le hizo caso a la "típica amiga" de la novia que solo sirve para tomar "selfies", pero si le piden freír un huevo quema el vecindario completo.

Estar con el teléfono celular, en tus manos todo el día, y solo sacando fotos para luego intentar presumir en una red social, para mi es un grave signo de baja autoestima. ¿Por qué intentar impresionar a un montón de gente que apenas conoces, en ocasiones? Con suerte esas personas se interesan en sus propias vidas, y menos se preocuparán de la vida ajena. A menos, que se arme un chisme de proporciones no imaginadas o subas fotografías de perfil bastante sugerentes.

Los minutos transcurren y no hago más que observar mi reflejo en el espejo con algo de congoja. Las ojeras –dignas de un mapache- son claramente notorias. La falta de sueño y las lágrimas derramadas en mi almohada en la madrugada, en definitiva no ha sido buena combinación.

 **Deprimente.**

 **Deprimente.**

 **Deprimente.**

Esa palabra retumba en mi cabeza más veces de las que quisiera. Más no dejaré que mi mente me saboteé. Aplico generosamente base facial, corrector de ojeras y un poco de rubor para darle más vida a mi cansado rostro. ¡Y cómo olvidar el brillo labial de tono rojo mate para destacar los labios!

La vista mejoró considerablemente tras ese ligero retoque facial.

La operación de belleza prosigue. Algo le falta a mi apariencia. Muy común a mi parecer. _¿En qué puedo innovar?_ Medito un momento y la respuesta a mi cuestionario se hace paso en medio de todas las dudas surgentes. _Cambio de estilo: cabello._ Esta vez no llevaré el cabello recogido en una coleta como de costumbre. Hoy lo llevaré suelto, para que la brisa lo mueva a su antojo. Así experimentaré una fracción de libertad dentro de mi encierro autoimpuesto.

 _Y tal como a él le gusta._

A un costado de donde me encuentro, cojo de un florero, un lirio de color blanco y no dudo en colocarla tras la oreja izquierda. Esto es para darle un toque más personal a mi apariencia. El matiz de la flor contrasta perfectamente con el tono azabache de mi largo y liso cabello. Por primera vez en el día, una tímida sonrisa, llena de complacencia, adorna una fracción de segundo mi rostro.

 _Estoy segura que esto le agradará. Aunque sea una última vez._

¿Cómo era posible seguir admirándome en el espejo con tanto bullicio a mi alrededor? Ni yo misma tengo la respuesta. Quizás eso es solo un distractor autoimpuesto para no pensar más de lo debido. No es que sea normalmente una chica pretenciosa. Muy por el contrario, siempre he sido de las personas que mantienen un bajo perfil para no llamar la atención de terceros. Aunque tengo en claro que por más que lo deseo en ocasiones, no tengo el resultado esperado. Pero, hoy luzco como pocas veces lo he hecho. Despampanante, agraciada, elegante y hasta un tanto sensual con este vestido verde esmeralda, el cual posee un escote en "V" y que deja mi espalda al descubierto. Si bien el vestido sigue siendo un asco a mi parecer, un par de modificaciones personales le han sentado bien, realzando de paso mi delgada figura y obviamente los atributos femeninos.

-¡Que culazo, Rin! –Aparece una mujer algo parecida mi, con el cabello ondulado, pelo negro y ojos marrones, pero con la diferencia que sus facciones faciales están llenas de picardía. Realmente luce bella - ¡Estás que ardes, chica!

La muy descarada me pega una palmada en el trasero, soltando una risilla en el proceso, mientras que por mi parte, pego un respingo como reflejo y siento como mis mejillas van adquiriendo un rubor natural por su atrevimiento.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, Kagome! –le reclamo sobándome la nalga derecha. Realmente tiene la mano pesada cuando quiere.- Sabes que me molesta que te comportes de ese modo. ¡Además, duele por si no te has dado cuenta!

\- ¡Estúpida, mi nalga, idiota! –Se sigue burlando de mi la muy… -

-¡Hablo en serio!

-No seas exagerada. No fue tan fuerte, Rin. –Mueve una de sus manos en señal de restarle importancia a lo sucedido, ignorando mi notoria molestia. Anoto en mi agenda mental el devolverle la mano algún día.- Por cierto, iré al primer piso. ¿Quieres que traiga un refresco o bocadillo?

-No, gracias. No deseo nada por el momento. –Me apresuro a contestar-

-Rin. –Me responde con cierto reproche maternal- Casi no has probado bocado del tiempo a la fecha.

-Ah…si…pues no he tenido apetito. –Contesto algo nerviosa sin poderlo evitar, cosa que Kagome capta inmediatamente, más sé que no va a hablar sobre ello. Al menos por el momento. Odio sentirme acorralada, sobre todo por ella.- Te lo agradezco, pero comeré después de la ceremonia. Ya sabes, a veces me pongo nerviosa y la comida no se retiene dónde debe.

-Pues si necesitas algo no dudes en enviarme un mensaje de texto. Nos vemos.

Casi estoy segura que Kagome sospecha que algo ocurre. _Maldición, soy muy fácil de leer._ Y cómo no hacerlo; si se me da fatal el mentir o actuar. Más hubo un instante en que no pude fingir estar de acuerdo, y fue hace un par de meses atrás. Sin poderlo evitar, me fijo en el vestido que uso para esta "esperada ocasión". Puedo comprender, en cierta medida, que las novias el día de su boda quieren resaltar por sobre las demás mujeres. Hasta ahí todo bien. Obviamente lo hacen para que no le roben protagonismo, pero… ¡Demonios!, Mei había exagerado aquella vez.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer aquel episodio. Aquel fatídico día cuando asistí con las demás damas de honor a la tienda para elegir vestidos. ¡Y cómo olvidar el jaleo que se armó al ver lo que portaríamos hoy en la ceremonia nupcial-estilo occidental!

 _-¿Es una broma?_ –Dijo Kagome con la boca abierta, totalmente incrédula por lo que sus ojos marrones observaban- _Mei, están ho…._ –se omitió el desagradable comentario, y aunque las otras chicas no hablasen, yo sabía que todas pensábamos lo mismo. Llámenlo instinto femenino o sentido del estilo, pero sus expresiones contenidas las delataban por completo- _¡Son holgados, sin forma, sin escote, sin chispa ni vida!_

 _-No seas exagerada, "prima"._ –Dijo Mei con suficiencia y destacando la última palabra con cierto sarcasmo- _Se les verá bien. Tal vez cuando tengas un título de moda escuche tu humilde opinión._

 _-Te informo que no somos monjas de claustro, "primita"._ –Añadió inconforme la aludida. Si hay alguien en este mundo que tiene sentido de la moda, es Kagome. Lástima que Mei no ha heredado ese lado de la familia Higurashi. Por otra parte, si Mei quería iniciar una guerra de sarcasmo, la tendría. Kagome ya no era la misma niña de antaño que se guardaba las cosas para si misma y no exponía su mal carácter. Hoy era toda una mujer, libre y con mucha opinión.- _Y no es necesario tener un diploma en mano para saber que tienes pésimo gusto de la moda. No me pondré esa "cosa" a menos que le realicen una modificación en el diseño y que cambies el color. ¿Negro? ¿En serio? ¡No es un jodido funeral!_

 _-Es el día en que se muere la putería, por eso será. –_ Pensé en voz alta, percatándome a los segundos de lo que había dicho. La cara de furia por parte de Mei no era algo que se pudiera ignorar de todos modos- _¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! Saben que no hablo en serio. –_ Solté una risita nerviosa ante la mirada asesina de la novia-

Últimamente, Mei estaba tan irritable que a muchas nos comenzaba a molestar su comportamiento. Si, todas las novias se ponían nerviosas por la cercanía de sus matrimonios, pero una cosa es ser ansiosa y otra muy diferente era ser una prepotente de primera cuando no se acataban sus deseos.

 _-Has el favor de cerrar la boca, Rin._ –Dijo amenazante, para luego decidir tras escuchar de una manera más sutil el parecer de sus otras damas de honor- _¡Está bien! Lo modificaremos levemente y en vez de negro, será de color verde esmeralda._

No había transcurrido ni medio minuto cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a mi bandeja de entrada del celular. Pertenecía a Kagome. Disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, abrí la aplicación de mensajería. Viendo de reojo si Mei o las otras cotillas de damas se acercaban a mi por casualidad. Aunque no era muy difícil de adivinar el contenido de ese mensaje.

Kagome: _**"No sé tú, pero lo voy a modificar a mi gusto cuando lo entreguen. Cero glamour.**_ _(_ _ **Emoji: ojos en blanco)".**_

Rin: _**"Opino igual. A mi parecer, estaban mucho mejor los vestidos tono burdeo de estilo griego que vimos en plena avenida central".**_

Kagome: _**"Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta aberración. Tienes mejor sentido de la moda que ella. ¿Estás segura que pertenece a la familia?"**_

Rin: _**"Creo que hicieron intercambio de bebés en el hospital cuando nació. Aunque no lo puedo comprobar. Soy menor que ella".**_

Tras dedicarnos una sonrisa cómplice entre ambas, decidimos –de mala gana- acatar las órdenes de Mei y fuimos a tomarnos las medidas para los vestidos, rogando de paso no ser la copia barata de Gotzilla el día de la boda.

 _Resignación a lo inevitable._

Quien conocía aunque fuese un poquito a Mei, sabía de buena tinta que cuando se le clavaba una idea en la cabeza nadie la hacía dar pie atrás.

 _Un gasto de aliento y saliva._

Devuelta al presente, mi corazón anhela fervientemente estar en el lugar de Mei. Aprovechando mi posición frente al espejo, reparo en esa mujer, la cual me da la espalda junto a dos de sus damas de honor.

La veo tan radiante, hermosa como una flor exótica, totalmente enamorada, y portando con gracia aquel vestido corte sirena con escote de corazón que le mandó a confeccionar a una gran diseñadora de U.S.A. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de esa mujer, aunque realmente no viene al caso en este momento. No importaba cual fuese el estilo del vestido que portara, sé que Mei luciría igual que una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

 _Una princesa que unirá su vida con un príncipe de las tierras del Oeste._

En este punto, no puedo dejar de envidiar a Mei. Ese sentimiento tan insano y poco común en mi, no me agrada para nada. Es como si me hubiesen inyectado un veneno potente en el corazón y que a su vez, este me carcomiera por dentro. De paso, acabando con mi vida. _La cual será más miserable sin él._ Añado para sus adentros.

Cómo me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Mei. Ser ella, aunque solo fuese este día. No obstante es imposible. _Ni siquiera soy capaz de impedirlo._ No, no es opción el evitar esa unión. Lo prometí en el pasado. A estas alturas del partido, no puedo retractarme y arruinar sus vidas. Sobre todo, la de ella.

" _ **No voy a dejar que por un capricho tuyo, todo se vaya a la mierda, Rin. Te juro, que si le revelas a él tus sentimientos, te arrepentirás.".**_ Eso me lo dijeron en el pasado. Me dejaron advertida sobre mis acciones. Nunca he visto que estos sentimientos sean un simple capricho de adolescente que desea algo que otro posee. Muy por el contrario, tengo muy en claro que es un amor puro y desinteresado. Un amor que nunca creí experimentar y que daría lo que fuera con tal de verlo feliz. No importa si yo termino rota en el proceso, tal como lo siento ahora. _Simplemente, un idilio platónico._

Han sido cuatro años de silencio. De amor no correspondido disfrazado de amistad. De ocultar lágrimas silenciosas a media noche, sabiendo que solo soy una buena amiga, incondicional, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos. De mantener la secreta esperanza en mi corazón de que él se fijase en mi finalmente. De ocultar completamente mis sentimientos al mundo, para que nadie los descubriese. De orar cada noche, pidiendo al cielo que alguna deidad conocida o desconocida, interviniese en mi secreta agonía, y que me arrancase este sentimiento prohibido y conocer a alguien más para lograr olvidarlo.

 _Lo intenté. Claro que sí._ Más fue imposible borrarlo de mi mente y corazón.

Salí con chicos mayores que yo, intentando sentirme protegida en brazos que no le pertenecieran a él. _Error._ No sentí nada especial, excepto incomodidad. También anduve con hombres menores o de mi misma edad, para ver si me preocupaba aunque fuese un poco por ellos. Nada era comparable a lo que tuviese relación con mi platónico amor.

 _Nada. Todo era inútil._

Ahí me percaté de mala manera, que el rol de segunda madre no fue hecho para mi. Solo tenía ojos, mente y corazón para él. Realmente estuve y me encuentro jodida.

 _Resiste, Rin. Pronto todo esto acabará._

Kagome entra a la habitación como un peligroso torbellino. Refunfuñando entre dientes algo que no logro comprender en los primeros instantes, y en menos de un parpadeo llega frente a mi. Antes de que pueda preguntarle qué le ocurre, se me adelanta y solo modula en silencio: **Inuyasha**. _Oh, Rayos._ Sé perfectamente de quién se trataba. Fue el novio de Kagome en el pasado y tengo muy presente que cada vez que se reencuentran se forma un mal rollo. Siempre se provocan y terminan discutiendo. Una guerra de orgullos latente. Bueno, era prácticamente imposible el que no se reencontraran en la ceremonia. O antes de ella, como ha ocurrido. No hay que ser un especialista en el área emocional para notar que está molesta y algo contrariada.

 _Después de todo, es familiar directo con el novio y aunque su relación no sea la más óptima entre ellos, no iba a dejar de asistir a la ceremonia de su hermano. Después de todo, es un día importante para él, como para Mei._

-¿Ahora qué te ha dicho? –Me atrevo a preguntarle en un susurro cómplice-

-Ven. –Me jala del brazo sin mucha fuerza y nos apartamos de la gente curiosa de la habitación. Damos unos cuantos pasos y llegamos al exterior del balcón. Kagome cierra la ventana corrediza, la cual conecta ambos lugares, para que nadie escuche nuestra conversación.- ¿Puedes creer que ese idiota me ha dicho lo bella que estoy? ¿Así sin más?

-No veo lo malo. –Comento rascándome la mejilla sin comprender realmente su enfado- Realmente luces bien, Kagome.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Con un gestito de vanidad, acomoda sus cabellos como quien no quiere la cosa- Lo he hecho apropósito. Pero lo que me molesta más, es que ha venido acompañado.

-Es una boda. ¿Qué esperabas? –Con razón los hombres dicen las mujeres son universalmente complicadas. Kagome era el ejemplo perfecto de esa teoría.- La gente viene con una pareja por lo general.

-¡Es que no comprendes, Rin! –Coloca ambas manos sobre mi hombros, captando toda mi atención- Vino con la "tipa" –Recalcó esa palabra con verdadero odio- Con la que me decía que solo era una amiga. ¡Amiga las pelotas! ¡Están juntos! ¡Yo los vi, con mis propios ojos!

-Entiendo el concepto y de quien me hablas. –Noto que el agarre de Kagome aumentaba gradualmente sobre mi piel. Ahora sabía que estaba más enfadada de lo que aparentaba en realidad. Se estaba conteniendo y eso no era del todo bueno.- ¿Kikyo? ¿Así se llamaba o me equivoco?

-¡Esa misma perra! –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me duele verla tan afectada por el tema. La realidad me golpea y me doy cuenta que no soy la única con problemas amorosos en la familia. Y para colmo de males, ella disfraza su amor con fingido odio. Creo que es igual o más dañino que lo mío en cierto ámbito- Creí por meses que yo era la catedral y ella una capillita a mal terminar. ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Fui tan tonta!

-Tranquila. –Decido que lo mejor es abrazarla, y calmar en algo su dolor. Algo que odio en el mundo es ver sufrir a mis seres queridos. Acaricio sus cabellos rebeldes intentando confortarla un poco más y parece funcionar luego de unos segundos, pues su tensión corporal comienza a flaquear de a poco- Tal vez… Inuyasha y ella no son…

-Rin. –Se separa de mi un par de centímetros, mirándome de forma sombría, casi tétrica. Posa una de sus manos cerca de mi trasero, haciendo nuevamente que pegue un respingo como reflejo- Eso no lo hacen los amigos.

-¿Pero qué se supone que haces? – Toda cercanía entre ambas queda anulada y para variar mis mejillas se vuelven a encender como un farolillo de navidad-

-Te demostraba la diferencia, boba. –Se seca las lagrimillas de su rostro y ve en dirección al jardín donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Ambas notamos como el "Rey de Roma" camina de la mano con dicha mujer, la cual de lejos tenía un parecido considerable con Kagome. Cualquiera diría que son hermanas o parientes lejanas. Pero, como no tengo instinto suicida, no le comento nada por temor a ser asesinada en el acto- Además, no tienes de qué alarmarte. –Sigue hablando sin apartar la vista de ellos la muy masoquista- No hay nadie que nos vea. Las muñequitas Barbie están muy ocupadas con Mei, los camareros están dando los últimos detalles a sus quehaceres, el novio está encerrado en su habitación…

-¿Encerrado? –Alarma interna. ¿Habrá sucedido algo?-

-Sí, Inuyasha me preguntó rápidamente si sabía qué rayos le pasaba, porque no quería abrir la puerta de su habitación y no respondía el teléfono desde ayer.

-¿Estás segura?

Era difícil no cuestionar directamente ese comentario y no creerlo en el proceso. Nuestra última conversación había sido esa misma madrugada y habíamos charlado hasta que mi corazón terminó estrujado por el dolor. ¿Por qué hablaría solamente conmigo? ¿Dónde quedaba Mei? ¿Había hablado con ella también o no había tenido noticias suyas tampoco? Un mar de dudas surgieron, más Kagome siguió relatando lo que sabía.

-Sí, aunque no pude averiguar nada más. Kikyo lo jaló del brazo hasta llevárselo al otro lado del salón de bienvenida. –Se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia- Pero… ¿a qué viene tanto cuestionario? –Quiso saber, y conociendo el lenguaje corporal de mi acompañante, estaba en la fase de "no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que sueltes la sopa"- Se sabe que Sesshomaru no es alguien de muchas palabras y su trato social es bastante reducido. Por no decir nulo. –Añade con una mueca que casi pasa desapercibida ante mis ojos- Me sorprende de sobremanera que te lleves tan bien con él desde que se conocieron.

-Es agradable si lo llegas a conocer. –Me limito a contestar-

-"Agradable". –Repite analizando la situación. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra de manera casi inaudible- ¿Qué tan agradable es para ti, Rin?

-Lo normal, obvio. –Me aparto de ella, fingiendo cierta molestia en mi voz. O quizás no actuaba, sino que era real. Mis nervios pueden flaquear en cualquier momento y mi nota mental es que no debo caer en su juego. De todos modos, ¿qué ganaba con todo eso?- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No soy boba, Rin. –Mantiene el tono relativamente bajo para que nadie nos escuchase- Sé que ese agrado va más allá de lo normal. No fue fácil descifrarlo porque eres muy recatada y no sueles exponer tus sentimientos por miedo a que te dañen nuevamente, pero lo hice.

 _Demonios. Me quiero morir en este instante._

No me queda más remedio que poner a mi mente funcionando a toda máquina. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia en algún momento? _Si ella sabía mi secreto, ¿otros también?_ Me niego rotundamente a esa posibilidad. Tal vez Kagome está jugando conmigo como hacía de niña, sacando verdad a punta de mentiras. Sin embargo, su rostro no delata burla o vacilación. Pero no debo flaquear. Es mi secreto y aunque estuviese entre la espada y la pared no le diré ni media palabra.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, prima. –Añadió con aire maternal, cogiendo mis manos con las propias, acariciándolas en el proceso- Si necesitas desahogarte…

Antes que pudiese refutar o agradecer su comentario, la ventana del balcón se abre de golpe, y mi corazón late a un ritmo desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Ruego porque nadie hubiese escuchado las palabras de Kagome. Es Mei, la cual nos observa de forma inquisidora a ambas. Tensión latente en el ambiente. Por instante nadie pronuncia palabra. Por mi parte, estoy a punto de dejar de respirar y solo atino a romper el agarre de Kagome que tenía sobre mis manos.

 _Que incómodo. ¡Trágame tierra y escúpeme lejos de aquí!_ Suplico mentalmente presa de los nervios. Sumándole la fatiga, no era una mezcla muy sana después de todo. En cualquier momento me echaré a correr si esto sigue así.

-Rin. –Comienza a hablar Mei, un _tanto-mucho_ nerviosa. Su tono de voz la delata al instante.- Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¡Quiero que vayas a la habitación de Sesshomaru y hables con él!

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Nadie más puede ir? –Intento zafarme de la situación, nerviosa por la forma en que nuestra prima observa y analiza cada palabra que digo- Es que estoy hablando con Ka…

-¡Me importa un rábano, Rin! –Me corta la frase de golpe, y puedo percatarme de sus ojos algo aguados. Esto no pinta para bueno.- Lo que tengas que hablar con ella carece de importancia en este momento. – Intenta acomodarse el velo en su cabeza, el cual no está bien fijado. Tontas damas de honor, no sirven para nada al parecer.- Ve, por favor. Sesshomaru está encerrado en su habitación. No quiere hablar con nadie. No responde ni las llamadas o mensajes.

 _No estaría tan segura de ese punto._ Añado mentalmente, más decido no decir nada. No deseo que me ataquen a preguntas al respecto.

-Eres su mejor amiga, Rin. –Mei coge de manera temblorosa mis manos y las besa en un gesto de desesperación. ¿Qué ocurre con todo el mundo que hace lo mismo?- No quiero que se arrepienta. Me moriría si eso ocurriera. ¡Imagina el escándalo!

 _No, por favor, que no llore. No podré resistirme._

 _-_ Debes hablar con él, ver qué le sucede. –Prosigue ansiando convencerme- Odio decir esto pero…

-Sabes que no escucha a muchos. –Interviene Kagome dándonos la espalda, nuevamente está mirando hacia el jardín, mientras la brisa mueve sutilmente su cabello- Debes aprovechar el privilegio del cual gozas, prima. Quizás sea bueno que hablen para relajar los ánimos.

-Hazlo por tu hermana, ¿sí? –Remata Mei, ignorando de cierta manera las palabras de nuestra prima. Tal vez porque ella piensa de igual forma, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta-.

 **Hermana.**

 **Hermana.**

 **Hermana.**

Esa palabra me quema como hierro caliente. Me recuerdo a mi misma que debía dejar de ser egoísta. Ver sus ojos expectantes y suplicantes me hace dar cuenta que no puedo seguir así. En este momento, la felicidad de Mei está dependiendo de mi. Me planteo seriamente dejar de lado los nervios, incomodidad y dolor, con tal de borrar el miedo de mi hermana mayor.

Mei espera alguna respuesta, percatándose que demoro más de lo normal en responder algo tan simple. Normalmente daría una respuesta afirmativa sin dudar y ya estaría tocando la puerta de la alcoba de Sesshomaru. _Bueno, aquí vamos._

-Bien. Tú ganas, hermana. –La abrazo un momento y entro a la habitación que estaba destinada para la novia y las damas de honor. Antes de salir por la puerta principal, me giro en dirección a Mei y no pierdo de vista como las damas de honor prácticamente corren a poner en su sitio el velo- Tranquilízate, porque si lloras el maquillaje quedará estropeado y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! –Dicen todas a la vez, incluida Kagome, quien había sido la encargada de dejarla como un ángel-

-Tengo poco más de media hora. –Comento más para mi misma que para las personas dentro de ese lugar, viendo el reloj pegado en la pared de la recámara- Nos vemos en un rato.

Al salir de la alcoba, no puedo evitar soltar el aire retenido en mis pulmones. Eso estuvo cerca. Cuanta incomodidad he experimentado en solo minutos. Solicito al cielo que algún ente divino me otorgue las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar lo que queda de día. No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar al otro lado de la puerta el ácido comentario de Kagome _"Se supone que las novias son las complicadas y entran en crisis de pánico. Sesshomaru desarrolló justamente hoy su lado femenino al parecer."_ Definitivamente esos dos nunca se llevarían bien del todo. No lo hicieron durante el tiempo que fueron cuñados, mucho menos los veía siendo amigables el uno con el otro después de ello.

 _Lo mejor será ir pronto a mi destino, o perderé tiempo valioso para Mei_. Por mi, no estaría aquí, sino lejos de todo este alboroto. Quizás me encontraría al pie del lago que está cerca de la cabaña a la que solemos ir como familia en la temporada de invierno. Es de los pocos sitios en donde no hay señal, y estás completamente desconectado del mundo. _Hasta de tus propios pensamientos en ocasiones_. No hay nada más que vegetación, bosques de pinos y animales silvestres en los alrededores. _Mi paraíso soñado el día de hoy_.

Intento apresurar mi paso al caminar, pero mi cuerpo no responde debidamente. Insistía en andar a un paso lento, casi dubitativo. Los pasillos de la mansión parecen un laberinto interminable, y comienzo a sentirme muy pequeña –e insignificante- dentro de estas instalaciones. Tal como una hormiga en un castillo de gigantes. Logro oír como el sonido de mis tacones resuenan contra las paredes de concreto, impidiendo que pueda escuchar adecuadamente la música proveniente del primer piso, que entretiene a los invitados que de seguro comenzaban a llegar y armonizaba el ambiente de espera.

Era extraño. En otras oportunidades había venido de visita a esta mansión y jamás me sentí de ese modo. Lo más probable es que la percepción de las cosas fuera diferente debido a la situación. _Si, definitivamente influía._

Me posiciono frente a la entrada de la alcoba, reuniendo el valor correspondiente para enfrentar a Sesshomaru. La mi garganta se reseca y mis piernas tiemblan levemente. _Es ahora o nunca_. Mis dedos se detienen a medio camino antes de tocar la fina puerta de madera. Suspirando hondamente decido no captar su atención de forma convencional. Silbo una melodía melancólica, la cual era considerada como un código entre nosotros. Espero alguna respuesta por parte del hombre que está encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Repito la acción, aumentando el tono del silbido, temiendo que la música proveniente del primer piso obstaculizara el sonido proveniente de mi boca. Antes de terminar la melodía, percibo como quita el pestillo de la puerta. Sabía que eso no podía fallar. _Eres tan predecible en ocasiones._

-¿Puedo entrar? –Le pregunto a la vez que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro-

Sesshomaru no pronuncia palabra. Algo muy característico en él. Simplemente se dedica a observarme con aquella mirada ambarina tan indescifrable, con su rostro indiferente. Ni siquiera una pequeña mueca que delatara su agrado o desagrado por mi presencia. Desbloquea el paso al interior de la habitación, haciéndose a un costado para que ingrese sin restricciones.

Eso era un signo evidente que no le molestaba que estuviese en el lugar. De otro modo, me hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices, tal como lo hizo cuatro años antes.

 **Notas autora:** ¡Espero les haya gustado la historia! Si gustan dejarme críticas constructivas o simplemente un par de tomates o huevos podridos (espero nunca llegar a eso) lo dejan a través de comentarios o mensajería privada y los leeré.

¡Saludos!


	2. Necesito saber

**Notas:** _Los personajes en esta historia, los nombres de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi, mangaka japonesa; excepto algunos que son de mi propiedad, creados solo con el objetivo de desarrollar la trama de esta. Este fanfic está hecho sin fin de lucro, solo por sana entretención._

 _A su vez, cabe señalar que esta historia está siendo publicada en otra página llamada Fanfic punto Es, bajo el mismo nombre y autoría, así se evitan malos entendidos. Sin más palabrería… ¡a leer!_

 _Advertencia: Saltos temporales._

 **Capítulo 2: Necesito saber.**

 ** _4 años antes._**

Último año de escolaridad, tercer día de clases y ya iba atrasada a la primera hora de la mañana. Fue un verdadero suplicio para mi el correr a toda velocidad por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Tras unos minutos de intensa maratón, un edificio escolar comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos, dándome a conocer que ya faltaba poco para llegar. Calculé, que estaba a cinco minutos de distancia, aproximadamente.

Lo mágico de recorrer ese camino –a pesar de la frenética situación-, era observar el paisaje rodeado de árboles de cerezo, justo en la época en que florecían. Sumándole el sentir como algunos pétalos de cerezo chocaban contra mi rostro y algunos se enredaban en mis cabellos azabaches. Se podría decir que ese espectáculo era lo que más me gustaba de aquella estación del año.

La escuela a la que asistía en ese entonces, era la Preparatoria Fujisawa. Unas de las escuelas más reconocidas de todo el Japón. También era conocida por sus cobros mensuales -algo elevados-, pero valía la pena de todos modos.

La enseñanza era excelente y te formaban para enfrentar la siguiente etapa: la educación superior o universitaria. Lo negativo de ello: los exámenes finales eran de temer. _Aun lo recuerdo_. Al menos, un par de alumnos al final de año terminaban recurriendo al suicidio, al no poder sobrellevar la presión que estos generaban. _Semanas del terror._

Miré de reojo mi reloj de muñeca, y me percaté que llevaba casi una hora de retraso. _Mierda_. Sabía de antemano que me metería en líos, tanto en la escuela, como en casa. No es que le diera demasiada importancia a ello, pero estaba en una etapa donde ya no quieres más guerra; ni contigo misma, ni con el entorno social con el que toca convivir. _Pero, no siempre se tiene lo que uno desea_.

Por más que tratase de levantarme temprano y llegar a la hora correcta a clases, simplemente no se me daba. _¡Era como si el tiempo y el mundo en sí se confabularan en mi contra para que no lograra mi cometido!_

Asimismo esa mañana culpaba a medias a mi hermana mayor. La muy pesada se había rehusado a darme un aventón en su automóvil, poniendo como excusa que tenía una reunión muy importante a primera hora en la empresa de nuestro padre. _Cuan pedazo de mentirosa era Mei._ Ella no asistía a las reuniones empresariales más que para entregar carpetas con documentos a los asistentes de estas.

Papá -por alguna razón que siempre desconocí- no permitía que nos inmiscuyéramos más de lo necesario en sus negocios. _En fin, tampoco me interesaba ese rubro._ En realidad nada me importaba en la vida. Todo era una porquería a mi parecer. Lo único que deseaba era terminar mis estudios y largarme de ese sitio. Lo más lejos posible de todos. _Incluyendo a mis padres y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos._

Nunca comprendí por qué mi hermana trabajaba medio tiempo en ese sitio. No tenía necesidad económica, debido a que nuestra familia gozaba de una fortuna envidiable y le costeaban su carrera universitaria sin problemas. Lo que gastaban en un año académico de Mei, lo recuperaban en una semana prácticamente.

Escuchando una canción mediante los audífonos que portaba, me animé a correr un poco más aprisa de lo que ya hacía. Además, para añadirle más tensión al asunto, al primer bloque de la jornada tocaba cálculo avanzado con un nuevo maestro. Supliqué al cielo para que el profesor tuviese un imprevisto y llegase después de mi, para no reportar falta en el libro de asistencia y retrasos.

Diez minutos después, ya estaba en el interior del establecimiento educacional. Había sido todo un logro personal el adentrarme sin ser vista por algún conserje o inspector. No muchas veces gozaba de esa suerte. Internamente me sentía como esas actrices que participan en las películas de Hollywood, personificando a una espía internacional o una ninja silenciosa que puede ser asesinada en cuanto la descubran. Si, mi imaginación podía volar muy lejos si me lo proponía. Al menos eso combatía mis contantes aburrimientos en la preparatoria.

Lo negativo de correr como si el diablo te pisara los talones, es que mi cabello terminaba hecho un desorden –por mucho que me hubiese esforzado en arreglarlo en una coleta- , con la sensación del sudor empapado en las ropas, y con el mal pensamiento que apestaría igual o peor que un zorrillo.

En las escaleras del segundo piso, me detuve un instante para oler mi uniforme. Gracias al cielo que no apestaba, sino el bochorno hubiese sido incómodo y desagradable –sobre todo para mis compañeros-

Tras caminar por el corredor del tercer nivel, pude oír que en algunos salones estaban charlando animadamente -como de costumbre-, haciéndome saber que debían de estar en alguna clase relacionada con debate o realizando algo dinámico. _Qué suerte tenían._ Yo estaba a punto de entrar a una asignatura estructurada y aburrida de por si. Sin embargo, el contraste fue tremendo al llegar a mi salón. _Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral_. Eso era extraño. No éramos un curso muy aplicado que digamos.

Reuniendo valor, abrí tímidamente la puerta que conectaba el aula con el pasillo. Al frente del salón no había nadie, solo un par de pertenencias sobre la mesa del docente. Seguro le pertenecían a un viejito de poco cabello, algo canoso, rechoncho, con joroba y mal aliento, como el maestro del año anterior. No obstante, al poner un pie dentro de la sala, un brazo extendido me bloqueó el paso.

 _Qué rayos_ … fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente al seguir con la vista aquella extremidad que descendía –con efecto de cámara lenta- hacia el costado del cuerpo de su dueño, cubierta por una fina camisa de tono gris. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con algo que no imaginaba: un guapo individuo –cabe decir que era bastante joven- de cabellos platinados y con la mirada más amenazadora que me pudieron dedicar en la vida. Poseía unos ojos muy peculiares de color ámbar, que me dieron la leve impresión que guardaban más misterios que el mundo en si.

 _Dios._

Si antes no creía en el amor a primera vista, podía cambiar de parecer, me dije. No obstante, un comentario ácido de su parte, me bajó del paraíso al averno en segundos:

-¿No conoce el horario de entrada a clases? -La voz crítica y fría de mi interlocutor me dejó sin habla.- ¿O no tiene la suficiente capacidad intelectual para ello?

Un _"Uhhhh…"_ colectivo por parte de mis compañeros rompió el silencio sepulcral del aula.

 _¿Quién rayos se creía que era para tratarme de ese modo?_ Mi sangre comenzó a hervir gradualmente en mis venas, producto de la cólera que me produjeron sus palabras. Con solo echar un vistazo rápido por el salón, notaba los gestos faciales de algunos de mis compañeros. Unos mofándose y cuchicheando entre si, otros compadeciéndome por mi mala suerte.

Reuniendo la poca paciencia que poseía, le respondí de forma más educada que me permitía la molestia:

-Si poseo o no la capacidad, no creo que sea asunto suyo, señor. Lo que me queda en duda es su ética profesional para dirigirse así a un estudiante. –Noté como casi imperceptiblemente él se asombraba por mi respuesta. Más bien por mi insolencia. _¡Conste que él comenzó!_ \- Intentar denigrar a un alumno deja mucho que decir de su persona.

Pude escuchar un segundo _"Uhhh/Ahhhh.",_ por parte de los espectadores de aquel enfrentamiento. No es que nunca me hubiese enfrentado a un educador, pero jamás a uno como este.

-Silencio, insolente. –Me silenció a la vez que fruncía levemente su ceño, mientras apretaba el puntero de madera entre sus manos-.

Sus varoniles rasgos se endurecían más tras cada segundo que nos desafiábamos con la mirada. Realmente era intimidante, dándome la impresión de que si me descuidaba él podría lastimarme. Me obligaba a mi misma el no romper el contacto visual entre ambos. No iba a ceder aunque me ganase el castigo de mi vida. Si hay algo en el mundo que molesta a todos los seres humanos, es que duden de la inteligencia que poseemos. Y yo no era ninguna tonta. No Rin Higurashi, que a pesar de tener un supuesto "déficit atencional" tenía un lugar entre las mejores calificaciones a nivel curso. ¡Así que ese tipo se jodía!

-Fuera del salón. –Ordenó en posición firme. Su lenguaje corporal no demostraba mayor alteración, pero su tono de voz mostraba molestia latente-.

-No quiero.

-Le doy tres segundos para que salga por su cuenta. –Amenazó por lo bajo- No aguataré otra insolencia de su parte.

-Ni yo una suya, señor. –Dejé mi maletín en el suelo y me crucé de brazos indignada- No me moveré de aquí.

-Eso está por verse.

Un agarre en mi brazo y un rápido movimiento hacia el exterior del aula fue lo único de lo que me pude percatar. Comencé a forcejear, pidiéndole que me soltara. Extrañamente lo hizo una vez que nos encontramos en el pasillo, dejándome perpleja y sobándome la zona afectada por su agarre. De seguro había más de algún curioso espiando por la ventana. _¿Qué clase de protocolo era ese?_ _¡Qué bestia era ese sujeto!_ Tenía ganas de golpearle. Sin embargo, eso complicaría aún más las cosas. Era una expulsión segura si me pasaba de la raya.

-Usted se quedará aquí fuera. –Expresó apuntándome con su dedo índice y ya era más que evidente su molestia hacia mi. Realmente temí que pudiese golpearme en un arrebato- Irá por dos baldes con agua y lo sostendrá hasta que termine mi hora. La vigilaré por la ventana, así que ni intente llevarme la contraria. –Luego añadió- Al final del día, irá al salón 1H y arreglará cuentas conmigo. ¿Entendió?

De forma elegante, se dio media vuelta, guiando sus pasos hacia el interior del salón como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Encolerizada a más no poder, intenté mandarlo al carajo, golpeando la puerta del aula para que me diera cara. Medio segundo después de eso, el maestro más irritado que antes, me entregó de forma brusca mi maletín, chocando este contra mi pecho. Antes que pudiese decir algo, me cerró la puerta en las narices. _Literalmente._

-Qué tipo más idiota y grosero. –Mascullé entre dientes, resignándome a ir por dos condenados baldes de agua y estar de pie en el pasillo por otra hora más-

 _Ese día comprobé que tener un título, no es sinónimo de tener educación o civilización._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Realmente ese no fue mi mejor día en la escuela.

Tras estar varios e interminables minutos cumpliendo mi castigo, tuve una charla con el director, quien me encontró fuera de clases y me preguntó el motivo por el cual estaba cumpliendo castigo. Le relaté lo sucedido, -omitiendo mi retraso en la llegada a clases- y le reclamé la falta de tacto por parte de ese cretino que tenía por maestro. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando recibí una respuesta que no esperaba: no me creyó nada. Por más que le insistí en que le preguntara a mis compañeros para afirmar mi versión de los hechos, él simplemente se negó y me dijo que un castigo por mi mal comportamiento -del tiempo a la fecha- no me haría daño.

 _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿No me expresé claramente? ¿Se le zafó un tornillo?_ Fue lo primero que pensé en mi estado de perplejidad. _¡Él me agredió!_ Digan lo que digan usó fuerza bruta y merecía una sanción. Sin embargo, tanta bronca me tenían en ese establecimiento, que faltaba poco para que le entregaran una medalla de honor a ese idiota, junto con un jugoso bono en su próxima remuneración mensual. Todo por "ponerme en mi lugar". _Ineptos._

Tras una larga charla-discusión, me gané un pase directo a la zona de "empleados gratis", para limpiar todas las aulas del tercer piso como castigo. _Demonios._ Una cosa era participar de semanera con algunos de mis compañeros una semana al mes, y otra muy diferente era limpiar pulcramente siete salones yo sola. Maldije mi mala suerte.

Para colmo de males, en la hora de almuerzo tuve un duro encuentro con Dai Yamaguchi, mi archi-enemiga. Aquella pelirroja de mirada violeta me tenía entre ceja y ceja desde que teníamos once años de edad. ¿Motivo? Según ella, quería robarle el amor de su vida, el chico más popular de nuestra escuela: Takeshi Yukimura. A pesar de tantos años transcurridos, jamás se le quitó esa idea de la cabeza. O sea, si, ese chico en un tiempo fue mi amor platónico, pero, intentar algo con él era algo que nunca me atreví a hacer. Me encantaba su cabello siempre ordenado, tan sedoso y marrón que parecía un chocolate a punto de derretirse al tacto. Sus ojos heterocromos eran fascinantes, nada usuales. El derecho tenía un tono verde esmeralda y el otro azul, y en más de una ocasión me descubrí observándolo fijamente más de la cuenta. Su piel trigueña también era llamativa por su descendencia latina por parte materna. Tal vez fui tan evidente de mi atracción hacia él en algún lapsus de tiempo, que por eso Dai me odió. Mi interés en Takeshi solo llegó hasta la edad de quince años. Me di cuenta que él jamás me vería como algo más que una amiga. _Friendzone_. De ahí es difícil salir, y teniendo en cuenta mi suerte, junto con la creciente belleza y atosigamientos de la pelirroja, era mejor dar un paso a un costado con bandera blanca.

Bien, retomando el tema principal. Ese día, Dai hizo comentarios tan desagradables, que faltó poco para que le diera un golpe y le volara los dientes. Aunque nunca fui partidaria de la violencia física, con ella hubiese hecho una excepción. Me restregó en la cara que por primera vez en muchos años, un profesor me ponía en mi lugar. Que al parecer estaba desarrollando una personalidad antisocial y eso agravaría mi trastorno oposicionista desafiante. _¿En serio?_ ¿Cuándo le dieron el título en psicología que no me notificaron? ¿Se había basado en el criterio diagnóstico del manual DSM-V para diagnosticarme? _¿Qué seguía después?_ ¿Realizar psicoterapia con ella para descubrir el origen de todos los males psicológicos de los que era víctima? _Qué manera de hablar tantas boberías_. Simplemente Dai tenía un don en ello. Ya bastante fastidioso era lidiar con un mal diagnóstico desde la infancia, como para tratar otros dos más, detectados por una adolescente que aún creía en los unicornios.

Akane, mi mejor amiga, me aconsejó no tomarla en cuenta cuando se percató de que estaban aumentando mis deseos de quitarle su perfecta sonrisa del rostro. Años soportando múltiples burlas y acosos ya comenzaban a hartarme. _Era cosa de tiempo que ajustáramos cuentas entre ambas._ Mi amiga y su novio, se ofrecieron a ayudarme en mi labor, y lo cumplieron cuando finalizó la jornada. Fueron muy amables en ayudarme un par de minutos, y escuchar sin quejas un par de improperios salidos de mi boca, deseando que la víbora de Dai se ahogara con su propio veneno algún día. Juraba bailar sobre su tumba el día que sucediera. No literalmente, por supuesto. _Pero, ganas no me faltaban._

El tiempo transcurrió más lento de lo normal y mi agotamiento era evidente al trapear los pisos y ordenar los pupitres de cada aula. No entendía como los auxiliares de aseo no se aburrían de aquella rutinaria tarea que me encomendaron. En ocasiones, la necesidad de tener un trabajo no deja más opciones. _Mientras sea un trabajo honrado, lo demás no interesa._

Finalmente, llegué al último salón, el 1H. Era la última de las interminables aulas que debía asear. Pensé que ahí debía estar mi "nuevo amigo". Aunque era algo improbable, debido a que eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Ya prácticamente no había nadie en la escuela a esas horas. Más me animé a entrar en ella, por si se asomaba el director. _Así podría apreciar que cumplía con su hermoso castigo._

Mi sorpresa indescriptible al ver a un hombre de cabello largo y platinado mirando hacia el patio a través de los pulcros cristales de la ventana. Se veía concentrado y bastante relajado al parecer. Hasta me daba cierto pesar sacarle de su estado. _Pero no tanto_. Dejé caer el balde metálico que portaba, dejando un bullicio evidente al chocar contra el suelo, esperando asustarlo. Más no sucedió. Ni siquiera se inmutó y eso me molestó aún más. Sin mirarme siquiera, habló con voz monótona:

-Demoró, Higurashi.

-Pues no ha sido el único que se ha divertido castigándome, señor. –Respondí a la vez que acomodaba algunos pupitres en su lugar. Esta sala no lucía sucia a comparación de las demás, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Sin embargo, debía lucir atareada para no mirarle-

-Aún no ha comenzado su castigo.

 _¿Qué?_ Le dediqué una mirada confundida, notando como me observaba, sentado frente a su escritorio, tomando entre sus manos algunas hojas de papel. Debía aceptar que se veía apuesto con aquella luz anaranjada del atardecer cayendo sobre él. Aunque de solo recordar su trato hacia mi, se me retorcía el estómago del asco. _Lindo, pero cretino._

-Coja una silla y acérquese, Higurashi. –Ordenó desviando la vista hacia aquellas hojas-

 _Solo sabe dar órdenes. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Un príncipe?_ Pensaba malhumorada, acatando de mala gana su dictamen. Una vez frente a él, este me explicó que sería su ayudante y le ayudaría a corregir exámenes, tanto los de mi curso, como los demás en los que impartía clases. Nos quedaríamos después de cada jornada, tres veces a la semana hasta que termináramos el curso.

 _Genial._ Pensé con sarcasmo, tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco a medida en que lo escuchaba. Realmente no era mi día. En ese momento lo comprobé. Pasar tiempo extra con ese hombre no era de mi agrado. Además, tenía una vida fuera del instituto por si él no sabía. _Tener que reorganizar mis clases de cello no me hacía la menor gracia._ A su vez, tendría menor tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes. Lo único bueno de ello, era no pasar tanto tiempo en casa y con una buena justificación.

-¿Por qué yo? –Pregunté de mala gana-

-Porque lo he decido y así se hará. –Respondió con arrogancia, extendiéndome una hoja con un par de ejercicios anotados en ella- Vi sus antiguas calificaciones y destacan por sobre las demás en esta materia como en otras. –Añade a la vez que me entrega un bolígrafo de tono azul-

-¿Quiere que los resuelva ahora? –Cuestioné escéptica-

-No pregunte tonterías. –Respondió sin variar su tono de voz- Es más que obvio.

Respirando hondamente, me di los ánimos necesarios para resolverlos. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para solucionarlos sin mayores dificultades. Deseaba deleitarme con algún gesto de su parte que demostrara sorpresa por los resultados obtenidos. Nuevamente no obtuve lo que quise. No hubo expresión facial que delatara su estado. _Era tan frustrante._ Al parecer nada ni nadie era lo suficientemente bueno o excelente para él.

-No me he equivocado. –Comentó calificando mi buen desempeño.- Comenzamos el próximo lunes, Higurashi. –Anunció guardando su papeleo de forma ordenada y elegante-

-Puede llamarme Rin. –Me incorporé del asiento, llevándolo a su lugar para terminar de asear el aula- Me incomodan las formalidades.

-Pues lo prefiero de ese modo. –Salió del salón sin despedirse ni mirarme siquiera-

 _Lindo, cretino y mal educado._

Minutos más tarde, pude irme a casa. Sujetando mi maletín entre mis manos, me deleité escuchando una canción de Bach a través de los audífonos. Con la vista que me ofrecía el atardecer, junto con los arboles de cerezo en flor, me pregunté qué me prepararía el destino al tener que convivir tiempo a lado de ese malhumorado profesor.

.

.

.

 ** _Presente._**

Una vez que me encuentro dentro de la alcoba, intento ordenar mis ideas y pensar algo coherente que decir. Improvisando, me apoyo contra el escritorio que se encuentra a unos pasos de su cama, esperando un actuar o frase por parte de Sesshomaru. Noto que cierra la puerta con seguro. Al parecer no quiere que nadie lo importune, mucho menos estando conmigo. Inconscientemente, tiemblo por ello. No me gusta sentirme encerrada y menos en un lugar tan reducido como este. _Junto a él._ Sé que no hará nada indebido ni mucho menos, pero mi mente puede jugar malas pasadas en ocasiones.

Lo veo caminar hacia la cama y sentarse de manera pesada sobre ella. Tal como cuando alguien deja caer un costal de harina al piso.

 _Está tan guapo como siempre._ Mantiene las nulas expresiones faciales, aunque sé que algo lo inquieta. No tengo idea de lo que se trata, pero si está de ese modo, debe ser por algo importante. Asimismo, me percato que aún no está completamente vestido. Le falta portar la parte superior del traje y su corbata. Ambas cosas están colgadas a mi lado, sobre una silla de madera. Aun portando solo una camisa y pantalones, es capaz de verse elegante sin ningún esfuerzo _._

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasa? –Decido iniciar una conversación, rogando por que no quiera finalizarla antes de comenzar-

-No.

 _Demonios._

-Mei está preocupada por ti. –Sigo con mi cometido, desviando la mirada de la suya. Extrañamente me cohíbe. Su mirar es más penetrante y profundo que de costumbre-

-Sandeces. –Manifiesta con un tono neutro, muy usual en él. Cualquiera pensaría que está aburrido por algún motivo. Sin embargo, lo conozco a tal punto que sé que no es así, sino un rasgo característico de su persona- No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Yo también lo estaba, Sesshomaru. –Confieso sin mirarle-

-No veo el porqué de ello. –Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi de manera insistente-

-Te aprecio. –Indico sin titubear, aunque juego con mis dedos, sabiendo que puedo entrar en terreno peligroso si doy un paso en falso- Sé que no eres muy social, y que te gusta estar en soledad la mayoría del tiempo, debido a que te fastidia el bullicio o las pláticas sin sentido. Pero llegar al punto de encerrarte en tu cuarto y no atender llamadas ni mensajes, da para pensar que algo te inquieta.

-No me ocurre nada. –Reafirma juntando sus manos y apretándolas entre si- Sólo que no quería hablar con nadie que no fuese de mi agrado.

-¿Has hablado con alguien aparte de mi? –Pregunto de manera automática-

-No.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Cuestioné sin poder creérmelo. ¿ _Dónde quedaba Mei en todo ello?-_

-No estoy para bromas, Rin. –Se encoge levemente de hombros, haciéndome saber que no ganaba nada con mentir-

 _Nunca lo estás de todos modos._

-Ya veo. -Aliso nuevamente mi vestido sin saber que decir o hacer- ¿Me dirás qué sucede o tengo que jugar a las adivinanzas? –Insisto luego de un rato en silencio.-

-No ocurre nada, Rin. –Su lenguaje paralingüístico me dice que comienza a perder la paciencia ante mi obstinación. Su tono varía levemente, pero aun así logro notarlo-

-No mientas.

-¿Y a ti te sucede algo, Higurashi? –Contraataca suspicazmente- Luces más ansiosa de lo normal. –Luego remata, añadiendo- Y creo firmemente de que todo tiene que ver en relación a mi persona.

 _Demonios. ¿Tan obvia soy? Realmente espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando o me veré en grandes aprietos._

-No he venido a platicar de mi, sino de ti, Taisho. –Miro a un costado, frunciendo mi boca de manera leve. No quiero sentirme así, entre la espada y la pared.-

-No esperes mi contestación si no eres capaz de responder a la mia.

-Pues, ¿sabes qué? Me voy. –Me incorporo ya harta de ese juego y marcho en dirección a la puerta- Le diré a Mei que estás bien y no hay de qué preocuparse. –Intento abrirla y recuerdo que está con pestillo y no está la llave puesta en el cerrojo- ¿Serías tan amable de…? –La pregunta murió en mi garganta al verlo detrás de mi, cuando me giro. _Cerca. Muy cerca para mi gusto_ \- ¿Qué…Sesshomaru…te pasa?

 _Genial, no soy capaz de formular una pregunta coherente._ Debo parecerle patética. Lo peor de toda la situación, es que me tiene asediada. De pie frente a mi, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Solo reacciono a apegar mi espalda a la puerta, para así mantener el máximo de distancia posible entre ambos. _Más bien la que él permite._ Tener la mirada de este hombre fijamente en mi me pone de los nervios. No de miedo, sino de otra sensación que no logro descifrar. La temperatura ambiente sube considerablemente y el silencio gobierna en el lugar. Mi respiración alterada destaca sobre la suya, y trato de regularla para no ser más obvia de lo que ya soy. _Comienzo que a sospechar que no es la habitación la calurosa, sino yo._

Su mano se posa delicadamente sobre mi mejilla y creo que estoy a punto de gritar. Sesshomaru nunca había hecho esto. Jamás había tenido este nivel de cercanía conmigo y mi corazón late desbocado por ello. _Primero me acorrala y ahora me ve como si fuese una presa a punto de ser devorada por un fiero animal._ _¿Rin, cómo caíste en esto?_

-No me gusta que ocultes cosas. –Dice después de un largo silencio, su tono de voz sigue siendo el mismo, aunque está levemente enronquecido. Su mano sigue en mi cara y creo que su tacto quema sobre mi piel. O puede que mi rubor le queme a él. _Ya no estoy segura de nada_.- Si deseas decir algo; hazlo. Es el momento.

 _Santa Mierda. No, no puede ser. ¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él? No. ¡No es posible!_

-No tengo nada qué decir. –Digo lo más segura que puedo.- ¡Dime qué rayos sucede! ¿Por qué actúas de este modo? –De alguna forma me escapo de su cercanía y me retiro en dirección al escritorio de metal nuevamente. Lo veo mantenerse quieto en el sitio donde estábamos y dar media vuelta para verme- ¡No es hora de juegos, Sesshomaru!

-No estoy jugando. –Responde dando unos pasos en mi dirección, más se detiene a medio camino.-

-¡Pues parece lo contrario!

 _Necesito regular mi palpitar, mis emociones, mis pensamientos, ¡o sino todo se irá a pique!_

-Sabes que no es así. –Nuevamente se dirige a la cama y se sienta con más ligereza que la primera vez- Antes de casarme, necesito saber qué es lo que sientes. Vengo cuestionándomelo hace tiempo y necesito respuestas; claras y verdaderas.

 _Oh no…_ Aunque me resulte dificultoso, me obligo a mi misma decir:

-Te quiero… como a un gran amigo. Como un cuñado, el cual cuidará muy bien de mi hermana mayor, Mei; una mujer que te ama demasiado.

La verdad es otra, aunque no lo puedo confesar. Lo amo con locura, como un hombre hecho y derecho que es. Con sus virtudes y defectos, con su amabilidad y su mal genio. Con su tibieza y su frialdad. Nunca lo vi como un futuro pariente, sino como un hombre lleno de sorpresas, ocultas bajo un blindaje de hielo y carentes expresiones. Le amo como a nadie en este mundo, y podría afirmar que nadie lo amaría como yo, hasta el resto de mis días.

-No eres sincera. –Me refuta, poniéndose de pie y llegando ante mi en menos de un parpadeo. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo se volvió jodidamente rápido?_ \- Dime la verdad. –Demanda-

\- ¿Qué harás si me niego? –Lo enfrento llena de valor, apartando mi ansiedad. No permitiré que todo mi trabajo sea derrumbado el día de la boda de mi hermana- ¿Me sacarás la verdad a golpes? Nunca te he creído capaz de eso, a pesar de ser tan bruto cuando nos conocimos.

-Sabes que no caería tan bajo. –No aparta la mirada, la cual analiza cada rincón de mi rostro- Pero me obligarías a tomar otras alternativas. –Quita la flor que estaba detrás de mi oreja, rozando intencionalmente sus dedos en el proceso, para dejarla a un costado de la mesa-

-Pobre de ti s-…

Todo rastro de palabra esperando salir por mi boca es brutalmente bloqueada por suya. No es un beso tímido o inocente, sino uno enteramente pasional que invade cada rincón de mi ser. Sus labios son exigentes, tibios y suaves al tacto, los cuales se mueven sobre los míos con gran maestría. A su lado parezco una novata en el tema, producto de mi resistencia. Un tímido gemido brota de mi garganta cuando me eleva del piso alfombrado, para depositarme sobre el escritorio, pegándose completamente a mi cuerpo, e instalándose sin tapujos en medio de mis piernas.

Al principio no hice más que resistirme a su beso, pero lentamente voy cediendo a sus caricias, al mismo tiempo en que el libido entre ambos aumenta a niveles insospechados. Que mezcla tan peculiar es Sesshomaru. Puede ser un hielo glaciar y a la vez lava ardiendo, la cual me consume por completo. Toda racionalidad es desvanecida al momento que su lengua ingresa a mi boca y choca con la mia. Con una de sus manos me sujeta firmemente de la nuca para que no escape, mientras la otra acaricia uno de mis muslos, ubicando esa extremidad a la altura de su cadera.

Creo estar en el paraíso, aunque eso signifique desmayarme en cualquier instante por culpa de la pasión que desborda esta caricia, la falta de aire en mis pulmones y cerebro, y por el hambre contenido por ese hombre. _Años añorando este momento._ Si no podía decirlo en palabras, lo haría mediante de este beso, quizás el primero y último que experimentaría con él.

Dejando de lado cualquier rastro de timidez, mis manos se dedican a vagar sobre su pecho masculino, sintiendo como la tela de su camisa estorba a su paso. Enredando una de mis manos en su blanca cabellera le dejo ver que no deseo apartarme de él. Prolongo lo más posible el beso, oyendo un leve gruñido, casi imperceptible salido de él, a la vez que podía sentir el aumento del tamaño de su virilidad chocando contra mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero, algo interrumpe mi momento de felicidad, justo en el momento en que su beso comienza a tomar otro rumbo; mi cuello y descendiendo. Mi conciencia me da un último llamado de alerta, con la voz de Mei en mi cabeza diciendo mi nombre con horror.

-¡Detente! –Me separo abruptamente de él, colocando una mano en su pecho, pudiendo sentir su corazón tan acelerado como el mio- ¡Esto no es correcto!

-Rin. –Dice mi nombre con voz enronquecida, con sus pupilas dilatadas y ardientes sobre mi-

-¡Apártate! –Le ordeno empujándolo casi sin fuerzas, pero aun así me da el espacio suficiente para ordenar mis ideas- Mei… yo… esto…

-Rin. Cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Nos besamos! –Casi le grito al borde de desesperación producto del arrepentimiento- ¡Mei no se merece esto!

-¿Tú mereces amar en silencio? –Me pregunta analíticamente, sin perderme de vista-

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. –Me limito a contestar, aun sabiendo que ha sido lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida- Ahora abre esa puerta, Sesshomaru. –Apunto en dirección a la salida- ¡Que la abras ya!

-Rin. Baja el tono de voz. –Me pide- Alguien puede escucharte.

-Abre ahora o me veré obligada a gritar. –No se mueve, ni siquiera hace un ademán de sacar la llave de su bolsillo- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estás a punto de contraer matrimonio y haces esto! ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

\- Necesitaba corroborar mis sospechas. No podía casarme sin saber lo que sientes, Rin. –Contesta sin ninguna vacilación. No puedo creer que solo haya sido por eso: _Curiosidad._ -

-Pues solo ha sido un beso. –Respondo con arrogancia y restándole la importancia que merece, o que realmente significa para mi- ¿Creías que era una de tantas que muere por ti? ¿De las que besa el piso por el cual caminas? ¿La típica joven enamorada de alguien mayor que es imposible?

-Para ti no soy imposible. –Me corrige duramente-

 _¿A qué venía ese comentario?_

-Sí, lo eres. –Le contradigo para no seguir metiendo la pata hasta el fondo como segundos antes- Eres mi cuñado. El futuro esposo de mi hermana mayor. –Le recuerdo- Ya he sido bastante tiempo la oveja negra de la familia, como para seguir siéndolo.

-Rin estás malinterpretando.

-¡Tú estás malinterpretando! No siento nada más allá que una amistad por ti, Sesshomaru. –Le miento descaradamente- No sé qué te ha hecho pensar diferente, pero estás errado.

-Sabes que no lo estoy. –Se acerca a mi intentando tocarme la mejilla, más no lo permito. No puedo caer en tentación nuevamente. _Esta vez no estoy segura de detenerme a tiempo._ \- Rin, necesitaba comprobarlo y creo que tú también deberías saber que... –Acalla un momento, como si luchase con algo interno que lo obligaba a mantener silencio-

-¿Saber qué?

-Yo… tengo que casarme con tu hermana, aunque esté enamorado de ti. Lamento no habértelo revelado antes.

 _¿Qué?_

No comprendo nada. Mi cráneo comienza a doler de forma punzante. Me siento en una montaña rusa de emociones que no puedo controlar. Hay tantas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, que no se por cuál comenzar a interrogarle. Noto como las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos, a tal punto que mi vista se pone en extremo borrosa.

-Entiendo si crees que he sido cobarde. –Sigue hablando tras un incómodo silencio- Pero, debes comprender que esto es más grande que yo. Solo diré que has sido la única persona que me ha puesto en grandes aprietos y ha hecho dudar entre lo que es considerado bueno o incorrecto. Más lo que tengo sumamente claro, es que eres una gran mujer, Rin. Valiosa, pero no apreciada como es debido. –Prosigue, apretando sus puños con inercia- Y he pensado dejar todo por ti en varias ocasiones, aunque no pueda.

-¿Por qué? –Lo interrumpo, luchando aún por no romper en llanto tras oír sus palabras- ¿Por qué no puedes cancelar todo?

-Negocios. –Responde monótono, y no me convence para nada- Tu padre ya me lo ha advertido.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No vale la pena. –Se limita a responder- Sin embargo, ten cuidado de él, Rin. No es quien aparenta ser.

-¿Te ha amenazado?

Unos golpes discretos desde el exterior llaman nuestra atención. La pregunta queda en el aire y el tiempo de la verdad se acaba. Le hago un movimiento con la cabeza, para que capte la indirecta de que abra la puerta. De mala gana lo hace y veo que se trata de Kagome, quien viene acompañada por mi padre. Antes de salir, le doy una dura mirada a Sesshomaru y le digo en lenguaje de señas. **"Te veo en la ceremonia nupcial".** Mi prima mira atónita la escena, y doy gracias al cielo que ella y mi padre no comprendan el lenguaje de sordo-mudos.

Mi padre entra en silencio a la habitación en la cual nos encontrábamos, mientras mi prima y yo nos vamos por el camino contrario. Caminamos un largo trecho hacia la alcoba de Mei, y sé que Kagome está tentada a decir algo, más se lo reserva de momento. Realmente se lo agradezco. _No quiero hablar, solo deseo desaparecer y que nadie me encuentre._ Antes de entrar a la habitación ella me detiene, cogiéndome del brazo con delicadeza. La observo extrañada y ella delinea levemente el contorno de mis labios con la yema de sus dedos. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro y me explica su actuar:

-Tenías el brillo labial corrido, prima. –Me abraza de momento y acaricia mi mejilla de forma conciliadora- Las Higurashi tenemos mala suerte con la familia Taisho, ¿verdad? –Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, no tardó en agregar- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Rin.

-Kagome, yo…

-No digas nada. –Pone un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme- Ahora, entremos. Mei, está a punto de lanzar por el balcón a las demás damas de los puros nervios. –Comenta en son de broma-

-Tal vez deberíamos demorarnos un poco más. –Sugiero intentando recuperar mi humor, antes de entrar- Suena muy tentador lo que dices.

-Lo sé. –Concuerda conmigo, colocando sus dedos sobre la mejilla de forma pensativa- Pero, si las aniquila no podré grabarlas cuando estén borrachas y ese es un espectáculo que no estoy dispuesta a perdérmelo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas finales:**

 _Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior: **Eli Rivaille – AnnieLorca – Rinmy Uchiha – Guest – Any-Chan** y **Emi13,** me alegra un montón el saber que les ha gustado la historia y que se dieran un tiempito para escribirme. Obviamente, el agradecimiento también va dirigido a los fantasmitas que se han animado a leer durante estos días._

 _Por otra parte, en esta actualización se sabe el motivo por el cual Rin estaba aliviada al no tener la nariz contra la puerta como ya le había sucedido años antes. Definitivamente su inicio no fue nada positivo, pero ya sabrán como las cosas fueron cambiando entre ambos, a tal punto en que se convirtieron mejores amigos._

 _¿Sesshomaru contraerá matrimonio con Mei? ¿Se arrepentirá en última instancia guiado por su corazón?_

 _Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo: ***fecha: 06/02/2019***_

 ** _Saludos!_**


	3. ¿Quieres diversión?

_**Notas** : ¿Pueden escuchar las canciones que se mencionan a lo largo del capítulo._

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Quieres diversión?**

 _Los nervios me carcomen._ _Ya casi es hora._ Es increíble lo bien que han decorado el lugar. Sillas ordenadas en fila, con perfecta alineación y espacio entre ellas. Un altar cerca de una laguna que se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de la mansión, el cual se encuentra decorado por flores rojas y blancas, sin olvidar las antorchas que iluminan el lugar, debido a que el atardecer casi llega. Las damas de honor, toman sus respectivas posiciones y me preparo para enfrentar lo que viene por delante.

Una melodía sublime comienza a sonar de fondo, está compuesta principalmente por dos instrumentos: un violín y el sonido de un piano. _Y así, la ceremonia nupcial da inicio._ Las damas de honor comenzamos a andar con paso lento, calculado, para no demorar más o menos de lo debido. Al dar un par de pasos, me doy cuenta de unas miradas indiscretas por parte de Inuyasha; las cuales van dirigidas a una coqueta prima que pasa por su lado, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas al caminar. _Ya puedo imaginar una disimulada sonrisa triunfal en su rostro por captar su atención_. También logro notar el disimulado codazo en la costilla que Kikyo le propinó a su acompañante y de paso fulminando con la mirada a Kagome tras verla caminar hacia el altar. Es algo que le comentaré cuando todo este rito acabe. _Pegará un grito de felicidad que se escuchará en cada extremo del país._

Mis padres, Masayoshi y Leiko Higurashi, no me pierden de vista, haciéndome saber que no desean que haga algo para avergonzarlos o arruinarle el momento a mi hermana. _Tranquilos, aunque tenga ganas de salir corriendo, mis pies no me lo permitirían. La carga emocional ha sido mucha para un solo día._ A veces me pregunto si algún día dejarán de verme con desagrado o reproche.

En el altar, puedo distinguir a un anciano juez, quien será el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia. Cerca de él, diviso al distinguido novio que no aparta su mirada de la mía. Me percato que la flor que antes tenía detrás de mi oreja –la cual él arrebató antes de besarme-, está adornando su esmoquin. _Lo hizo de manera intencional._ Me ordeno a mi misma el controlar mis emociones, mientras mi corazón sigue resquebrajándose en enormes pedazos. En mis manos se mantiene un cojín de terciopelo, donde están puestas las sortijas de enlace. _De todas las mujeres, justamente tenía que ser yo la encargada de esta tarea._ Maldecía mi suerte y a Mei por escogerme. Realmente comenzaba a odiarla, porque sabía muy bien sus motivos para hacerlo.

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar una vez que estamos posicionadas en nuestros respectivos lugares, y los invitados se giran automáticamente para observar a la radiante novia que camina de forma ligera por la pulcra alfombra roja, la cual se dirige al altar con una sonrisa amplia, que no pasa desapercibida a pesar de que su rostro esté cubierto por un velo semitransparente.

A mis progenitores se les nota a millas de distancia que se sienten orgullosos de su hija mayor. Totalmente dichosos por el nuevo paso que dará en su vida. Muy al contrario de la expresión que me dedican cada vez que estamos frente a frente. _¿Diferencias entre una hija y otra? ¿Dónde?_

Mei llega al lado de Sesshomaru, viéndolo de forma embobada. En cambio él, la mira de forma glacial y sin expresiones fuera de lo común. No se ha inmutado por su apariencia o belleza, aunque ella no parece notarlo. Ambos se giran en presencia del juez y la ceremonia da inicio.

Debo aceptar que mi estómago está hecho un nudo, y que mi corazón mantiene la diminuta esperanza de que él se arrepienta en última instancia y huyamos juntos, tal como suele ocurrir en las películas de romance. Revivo el beso en su recámara y me digo a mi misma que las palabras de amor que él me profesó –a su manera- no fueron producto del momento. Me niego a ello.

 _Si no me hubiese detenido, ese beso hubiera llegado más lejos de lo que nunca imaginé._

Una voz monótona y masculina me saca de mi ensoñación y me trae de vuelta a la cruda realidad, al momento en que hizo la pregunta crucial:

-Higurashi, Mei. ¿Acepta usted a Taisho, Sesshomaru, como su legítimo esposo, ante la ley de Dios y del Hombre?

-¡Si, acepto! –Responde emocionada, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su acompañante-

-Y usted, Taisho, Sesshomaru. –Prosigue el hombre con su labor, con un tono solemne en cada palabra emitida por él- ¿Acepta a Higurashi, Mei, como su legítima esposa, ante la ley de Dios y del Hombre?

 _No, por favor, no._ Suplico en mi mente, en el breve instante en que nuestras miradas se encuentran. _Sesshomaru, no lo hagas._

 _- **Acepto.**_ -Responde finalmente tras desviar su mirada ambarina hacia mi hermana mayor, y mi mundo se derrumba en el instante.-

Fui una tonta. Debí pedirle que huyéramos juntos en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, pero no; tenía que pensar en Mei. Por cobardía. Ahora él le pertenece a ella y no podré hacer nada al respecto. _No importa lo que sintamos el uno por el otro, lo nuestro jamás pasará._

Doy un par de pasos en dirección a ambos, extendiendo el cojín con las argollas matrimoniales. Les dedico un lamentable intento de sonrisa mientras contengo mis lágrimas. Creo que pocas veces en mi vida he tenido este nivel de fuerza interior. Una vez posicionados los enlaces en sus dedos anulares izquierdos, me retiro a mi puesto, al lado de Kagome quien no me ha perdido de vista ni por un minuto. Hace un ademán para coger mi mano, pero se arrepiente. De seguro pensó que alguien podía notar ese simple gesto y darse cuenta que estaba sufriendo por esta situación. Concuerdo con ella, ya que mi madre me observa con crítica latente, aun cuando su atención sigue relacionada en Mei.

Ambos protagonistas firman el formulario que los hace un matrimonio legal según las leyes del Japón y finalmente el anciano juez, proclama ante la plebe:

-Hoy los declaro, marido y mujer. ¡Les presento formalmente al señor y señora Taisho! Muchas felicidades. –Les dice confidencialmente el hombre a la pareja de recién casados-

Un aplauso general se escucha cuando los concurrentes de la boda se incorporan de sus asientos. Me obligo a participar de ello aunque no lo desee. _No debo llorar. No deben saber el dolor que me produce todo esto. No deben notar que estoy muriendo en vida_. Mucho menos cuando Sesshomaru, quita el blanco velo para descubrir el rostro de Mei, y le besa castamente los labios por un breve instante. Ella sonríe como si se hubiese ganado el premio mayor en la lotería de la vida.

.

.

La fiesta nupcial transcurre lentamente a mi parecer, llena de formalidades y ostentaciones. Mis padres realmente se han esmerado en dar una buena recepción y entretención a los espectadores de esta unión. Trescientas personas en general y ni siquiera conozco a la mitad de ellos. No creo encajar en este evento por más que lo intento. Me aparto de la muchedumbre, y le solicito a un joven camarero que me sirva el trago más potente que tenga. El muchacho que atendió mi pedido, no tarda más de un minuto en entregarme un vaso de bourbon doble y no dudo en beberlo de golpe. Siento mi garganta arder, pero no importa. _Al menos eso ayudará a mitigar levemente mi triste estado._

-¡Rin! –A mi lado aparece Inuyasha, con el nudo de la corbata aflojado, sin chaqueta y en su rostro hay dibujada una enorme sonrisa- Al parecer tú también necesitas beber para soportar esta aburrida y protocolar fiesta. –Sostiene un vaso con un contenido que desconozco-

-No sabía que lo tuyo era la telepatía. –Le sigo el juego de forma amable. Después de todo, fue novio de mi prima y había tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversaciones con él en más de una ocasión- Realmente, esto no es lo mio, Inuyasha.

-Ni lo mío tampoco, niña. –Ríe jovialmente, mirando a un punto entre la muchedumbre que no logro descubrir.- Rin, necesito preguntarte algo, –Se acerca un poco más a mi y me pregunta en un susurro- ¿Kagome no ha venido acompañada?

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿o si? –Le respondo en el mismo tono de voz, y por un momento me siento contagiada con su alegría natural-

-¡Vamos, pequeña! No seas mala y contesta mi pregunta. –Insiste a la vez que bebe un poco de su trago-

-Pues, no. No ha venido acompañada. –Le respondo al fin y al cabo, notando como una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibuja en sus labios.- Sin embargo… –Le detengo antes que diga alguna bobería- Eso no significa que no pueda estar acompañada en lo que resta de velada. –Le guiño el ojo a la vez que le apunto la ubicación de mi prima, quien reía jovialmente con uno de los invitados. Si bien no era tan apuesto como Inuyasha, no había que restarle crédito- Puede tener a cualquier hombre bajo sus pies. Cuando quiera y como quiera. ¿No lo crees?

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Rin. –Reconoce sin perderlos de vista.-

-Lo sé y te lo merecías. –Le palmeo suavemente el hombro, y nuevamente soy su foco de atención- Has sido un completo idiota estos meses y para colmo de males traes a esa joven, Kikyo. La que resulta ser la mujer de la cual, Kagome, siempre tuvo sospechas de que tenían algo más que una buena amistad.

Antes de que lograse pronunciar una sílaba, Masayoshi Higurashi, mi padre, llama la atención de los asistentes a través de un micrófono y sostiene distinguidamente una copa de champagne en su mano. Para variar, da un discurso donde no deja de alagar a su hija favorita, deseándole la mayor de las prosperidades en su matrimonio y haciendo uno que otro mal chiste. No sé si es producto del licor en mi sistema, pero no puedo evitar reír, aunque fuesen aburridos.

Después de un brindis en honor a los recién casados, estos elegantemente se dirigen a la pista central y bailan el tradicional vals. Yo me margino de esa situación, debido a que en algún momento tendría que bailar con mi "cuñado" y lo que necesitaba era mantener una prudente distancia de su persona. Así que me dediqué a esperar –interminablemente- a que todos cesaran de danzar esa cursilería y bailes lentos para ir a beber otro poco. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tenía otros planes y me detiene gentilmente:

-¿Quieres divertirte?

-Es obvio, ¿no crees? –Respondo sin entender lo que planeaba- Por eso iba por otro trago.

-¡Deja eso para después que la noche es larga! –Sonríe como si tuviera la idea más genial del mundo- ¡Espérame aquí un momento, y no te muevas hasta que te dé una señal! –Me pide para desaparecer del sitio que compartíamos.-

Sin perder tiempo, lo veo ir rápidamente a la orquesta y hablar con el director de esta, de forma cómplice y secreta por unos momentos. Al parecer ha logrado algo ya que frota sus manos con satisfacción. En un santiamén, está en el centro de la pista y extendiendo su mano en mi dirección. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Esa es la señal?_ Pensé cuando comencé a escuchar una melodía que reconocía a la perfección y que contrastaba totalmente con el estilo de la fiesta: **_Rock & Roll._** Moviendo su cuerpo, improvisa una serie de pasos al momento que el cantante de la orquesta imita al gran **_Elvis Presley_** , con la canción **_Blue Suede Shoes._** De forma automática acepto su invitación, quitándome los incómodos tacones que Mei me obligó a usar. Los dejo a un costado de la pista, y voy hacia Inuyasha al ritmo de la melodía y dejando que mi cuerpo fuese libre. Tomándonos de las manos realizamos unos pasos clásicos, algunos más osados que otros, ganándonos miradas indiscretas por parte de algunos invitados.

Nunca en mi vida imaginé que me encontraría bailando con el ex de mi prima, y menos esta clase de danza típica de los años cincuenta. Debía admitir que esto se le daba muy bien. Incluso, cuando menos me lo espero, me eleva por los aires en un momento y no puedo evitar dejar libre un grito por la emoción. ¡ _Qué locura!_ Echando un vistazo rápido, pudimos percatarnos que un círculo de gente nos rodeaba, observando atónitos nuestro espectáculo. Mi pareja de baile lució complacido por ello y pareció darle más incentivo para no detenerse. Dejar de mover nuestros pies y manos no era opción.

 _Ya podía ver a mi madre escupiendo un poco de vino ante mi osadía._

Una segunda canción se distinguió al finalizar la principal. Esta tenía por nombre **_Rock around the clock_** (1), aunque desconocía al intérprete de esta. Kagome, quien estaba mezclada con la multitud, nos alentaba aplaudiendo con evidente energía, para luego animarse a bailar con el guapo y desconocido acompañante que no se apartaba de su lado. Increíblemente, muchos más se integraron al baile, el cual no era nada tradicional en nuestra cultura, pero no menos entretenido. Por un momento me olvidé de todo lo malo, solo existía el ahora y lo bien que lo estaba pasando. _¡Quién diría que una solista de cello bailara de este modo!_ Si de algo era culpable, era hacer que un montón de aburridos perdieran el pudor y probaran cosas nuevas.

Para finalizar el baile, Inuyasha fingió tocar una guitarra eléctrica, a la vez que se deslizaba por la pista como un **_rock star_** , mientras que yo movía la larga falda de mi vestido de forma agraciada, desatando la risa y aplausos animados de muchos. Ahora si pude entender el motivo por el cual Kagome seguía enamorada de él. Expresivo, lleno de energía, sin escrúpulos sociales y desbordante en simpatía. Realmente Inuyasha era muy diferente a su hermano.

 _Como el agua y el aceite._

Como era de esperar, tras finalizar nuestro frenético bailoteo, mi padre me ha dado una disimulada reprimenda tras bambalinas. Por ese motivo, me he comportado como una señorita de alcurnia lo que ha restado de celebración. _Creo que nos hemos quedado sin invitación para el próximo evento familiar que se realice._ Portando nuevamente mis tacones altos, a ratos me mezclaba en medio de la multitud que danzaba estilos más refinados. En una que otra ocasión, acepté bailar con algún joven que no se percataba de las desaprobatorias miradas que nos dedicaba un individuo desde la mesa de los novios.

 _Al menos todo ese alboroto sirvió de algo._ Inuyasha y Kagome se habían acercado un poco más, después de que Kikyo se fuese indignada de la fiesta. El motivo: su guapo acompañante no le había brindado la suficiente atención por más que le reclamó e intentó participar en sus actividades. Y como a mi no me gusta ser mal tercio en medio de una pareja, me escapé a una mesa solitaria para comer algo de pastel, para mitigar el mareo provocado por el vil alcohol. En vez de sentir el dulzor del pastel de bodas, era masticar amargas cenizas en mi boca. _Desagradable._ Pero, debía tener algo de contenido mi estómago para no caer en un estado de evidente embriaguez.

Lo que no imaginé, fue ver un brazo extendido en mi dirección, exigiéndome bailar al menos una vez. Es Sesshomaru, quien no me quita la vista de encima. Pensé en negarme, más sé de buena fuente que no ganaría nada con ello. Era un caso perdido y no se movería de ahí hasta darle en el gusto. Cojo su mano y me arrastra de forma diplomática hacia la pista de baile. Suena una canción lenta. _Hasta romántica en cierto modo._ La he escuchado antes: es **_Maybe I, Maybe You_** (2).

Sesshomaru, tan elegante como siempre, posa una mano en mi espalda y encierra mi mano con la otra. Por mi parte, deposito mi mano libre sobre su hombro. Comienza a bailar ligeramente, a tal punto que creo que puede levitar. Sus pasos me guían y me atrapan en una interminable espiral. Intento no pensar en su asfixiante cercanía y me dedico a analizar la letra de la canción y es bella a mis oídos. Habla de poder hacer un cambio en el mundo, de estar en busca de un alma perdida en la oscuridad. De poder encontrar la llave a las estrellas para atrapar el espíritu de la esperanza, para salvar a un corazón desesperanzado. _Tal como el mio._

-Interesante canción. –Comenta en voz baja mi pareja de baile, atento de las miradas que muchos depositan en nosotros-

-Ya lo creo.

Responder con cierta monotonía es lo único que me permite hacer mi confundido cerebro. Tras cada ligero paso, nos adentramos hacia el centro de la pista, mezclándonos con algunas parejas que han encontrado un momento de ligue en todo lo que lleva la velada. La tenue luz de los reflectores iluminan nuestro delicado danzar, y me da la impresión que por un breve instante el tiempo se detiene. _Como si no hubiese nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor._ Es como las escenas románticas que se detallan en las películas o libros; donde la mirada de los protagonistas está llena de complicidad, con sus cuerpos en casi nula distancia, donde finalmente, el chico inclina hacia atrás a la joven enamorada y cierran los ojos para sellar el momento con un beso memorable. _Estamos muy lejanos a esa situación._ Ese pensamiento me llena de melancolía y lucho para no salir huyendo de ahí. Sé que no podré compartir más con él una cercanía como la de hoy.

-Intenta sonreír, Rin. –Solicita de manera no demandante por primera vez en su vida.- Eso es fuera de lo común entre nosotros.

-Lo haces sonar fácil. –Le dedico una forzada sonrisa, al momento que me suelta y me atrae hacia su cuerpo después de darme un giro sofisticado-

-Sandeces. –Responde de forma inmutable sin perderme de vista por un instante. Quisiera saber qué pasa por su cabeza, los misterios que oculta su astuta y sigilosa mente- Lo que no es fácil es querer besarte como en la habitación y no poder hacerlo, Rin.

-Sesshomaru.

No sé qué más decir. Me ha dejado perpleja y desarmada. Seguimos bailando en silencio lo que resta de canción en un silencio cómplice. Creo que ninguno necesita añadir algo al respecto, pues me encuentro en la misma situación que él. Intento guardar en mi memoria este momento, impregnarme de su olor varonil y del cálido tacto de su mano sobre mi espalda desnuda.

Al finalizar la melodía, nos separamos. Él saca la flor que adornaba su esmoquin y me la entrega nuevamente. Tan sigiloso como llegó, se marcha a la mesa que compartía con Mei, quien no nos dedicó una mirada muy aprobatoria que digamos. No sé qué comentario le habrá hecho cuando Sesshomaru llegó a su lado, pero él como de costumbre no debió darle importancia.

.

.

 **Sábado 04 de noviembre- año 2017.**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde la boda de mi hermana y mi ánimo no ha mejorado desde entonces. Tampoco he sabido algo sobre Mei y Sesshomaru, quienes se encuentran de luna de miel en algún punto de Europa. Mi hermana siempre estuvo obsesionada con conocer París, junto con la Torre Eiffel, y no descansó hasta que lo logró. _Bien por ella._

En este tiempo me he dedicado a tocar cello en algunos bares de la ciudad para matar el tiempo libre y ganar dinero para solventar los gastos de mi departamento. Las cosas no han marchado muy bien, pero he decidido ser perseverante ante las dificultades que se me presenten. Todo este embrollo comenzó cuando descubrí una nueva faceta en mi vida que me dejó fascinada, y eso es la Pedagogía en Educación Diferencial. Una bella carrera que se encarga de las diversas dificultades en el aprendizaje de aquellos alumnos con necesidades educativas especiales, que pueden tener origen cognitivo, motor, auditivo, entre otros aspectos. He dedicado parte de mi tiempo a informarme sobre los pros y contras, así también de sus mallas curriculares. Lo que me ha dejado más entusiasmada de lo que llegué a imaginar.

Hasta ahí todo iba excelente, hasta que decidí informarle a mis padres que ya no deseaba seguir estudiando Ingeniería en Negocios Internacionales como Mei, quien ya está egresada hace dos años. Fui consiente que solo me quedaban dos semestres para finalizarlo, pero no me veía el resto de mi vida detrás de un escritorio ocupándome de los negocios de mi padre. Siempre me visualicé en el área musical o social, y esta última calza especialmente en la educativa, que su principal fin es guiar e incluir a los niños, jóvenes o adultos, que poseen las mismas oportunidades de aprender que los demás individuos de nuestra sociedad, pero que lo hacen a un ritmo más lento que la mayoría. Los que son marginados muchas veces por no estar en los estándares que muchos consideran como "normal". _Tonterías._ Eso no es más que para estigmatizar a las personas con etiquetas, con las cuales deberán cargar el resto de su vida si es que alguien no hace algo al respecto. Me proponía marcar la diferencia. Crear metodología, material didáctico y concreto, ser mediadora en el proceso de aprendizaje y darles la motivación necesaria que se requiere en el proceso.

Como era de esperar, mis padres rechazaron mi idea en el acto. Mi padre se enfadó tanto, que casi me golpea, lo cual evitó mi madre al cogerle el brazo antes de que él levantara el trasero de su fino asiento. Indicó que era una irresponsable, una hippie buena para nada que solo sabía tocar un miserable instrumento y que ahora buscaría estar rodeada por un montón de "retrasados mentales". Eso último me hizo hervir la sangre de maneras insospechadas. Recuerdo haberme erguido de la silla que estaba frente a mi puesto en la mesa y lanzarle el agua que contenía mi vaso.

.

.

 _-¡Rin!_ –elevó la voz Leiko, mi distinguida madre, indignada por mi reacción. Físicamente éramos parecidas, pero como persona yacíamos en un plano totalmente diferente.- _¿Cómo te atreves, chiquilla insolente?_

- _Puede que tengas razón, padre._ –Comenté sin reparar en los comentarios de mi madre- _Puede que esté rodeada por muchos estudiantes que tengan algún déficit cognitivo o de otra índole… pero no hay ningún plan de intervención que te despoje de la ignorancia que sufres._

 _-¡Me hartaste! ¡Vete de aquí!_ –Ordenó mi padre, imitando mi acción, cogiendo de paso una servilleta de tela que estaba cerca de su alcance y secar las gotas de agua que quedaron en su rostro- _¡Vete y no regreses hasta que te quites esa idea de la cabeza!_

- _Pues, nos veremos en tu funeral, padre_. –Respondí encaminándome a la salida del comedor. Manteniendo la cabeza en alto y por primera vez orgullosa de mi actuar, pesase a quien le pesase.-

- _Nuevamente solo sirves para otorgarnos vergüenza y decepción, Rin._ –Escuché con pesar las palabras por parte de mi progenitora-

Me dolió, más no lo demostré. Después de todo no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de su boca. Antes de salir de ese sitio, me arranqué la cadena de oro que portaba y la dejé caer al piso con orgullo. Ese había sido su regalo de cumpleaños cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Ella sólo demostró una leve estupefacción por la escena.

- _Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, señora Higurashi._ –Contesté sin quitarle la mirada a ambos- _Y hoy los desconozco como padres, hasta que se percaten de lo mal que han obrado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Cuando les pese cada golpe y cada humillación que me hicieron pasar, aunque yo tuviese la razón. ¡Cuando se den cuenta que nunca he sido y jamás querré ser como Mei!_ –Elevé mi voz a tal punto, que la anciana que prestaba servicios en casa, Kaede, vino a ver que todo estuviese en orden.- _Que tengan prospera vida, señores._

 _._

 _._

Ese día tomé las pocas pertenencias que quedaban en ese sitio y las trasladé a mi departamento, el cual quedaba ubicada cerca del centro de la ciudad. Desde ese día, hace tres semanas que no hablo con ellos y sé que pasará mucho tiempo más en que no nos dirigiremos la palabra.

Estaba decidida a estudiar aquella carrera, no importando si debía optar a un crédito universitario con tal de lograrlo. No sería ni la primera ni última persona en recurrir a ello, tal como hacían miles de estudiantes en el país. Tenía suficientes ahorros para solventar los gastos comunes y tener un buen pasar económico el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir un trabajo de media jornada y estudiar en la restante.

 _Este era el primer paso para construir los cimientos de mi futuro profesional._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas autora:**

1) Rock around the clock - Billy Haley

2) Maybe I, maybe you - Scorpions.

¡Gracias por seguir y comentar la historia! Eso es realmente motivante :)

Próxima actualización: 22/02/19

Saludos


	4. Todos cargamos una cruz

**Capítulo 4: Todos cargamos una cruz.**

 ** _Cuatro años antes:_**

Había cosas con las que detestaba lidiar en la vida; y una de ellas era tratar con el profesor Taisho: el hombre más apático sobre la Tierra. _Bueno, también mi padre disputaba ese lugar, pero en esa ocasión le restaría el crédito._

Fuese durante o después de la jornada de clases, nuestro trato profesor-alumna no había variado en lo más mínimo. Los intercambios de opiniones ácidas entre ambos eran una rutina. Como era de esperar, la que siempre perdía en los enfrentamientos era yo. No por falta de argumentos, sino porque él tenía el poder. Era divertido en cierto ámbito hacerle enfadar, pero por el otro, ya comenzaba a fastidiarme debido a las consecuencias. No me agradaba en lo más mínimo el cargar baldes por cerca de una hora en los pasillos del establecimiento, mientras él y su estirado trasero estaban dentro del aula, vigilando de vez en cuando mi expresión de pocos amigos.

Aquella mañana, tras sufrir un nuevo castigo por cortesía del maestro antes mencionado, necesitaba descargar mi molestia en algo que no me significara nuevos problemas.

 **Venganza.**

 **Venganza.**

 **Venganza.**

Esa palabra se repetía en mis pensamientos, y por muy tentadora que sonara la idea, sabía que debía desecharla porque tendría asegurado un castigo peor que cargar tiestos con agua.

Tras terminar la clase de cálculo, el señor Taisho me dio la señal habitual de que la sanción había terminado y que podía dejar de cargar los molestos baldes, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos que comenzaba a salir de sus aulas. Noté que los estudiantes parecían darle el espacio suficiente para que él caminara entre ellos y no rozarlo. _Tal como si fuera un príncipe y los vasallos le dieran el paso por temor a ser aniquilados._ Sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Al parecer era la única persona en el establecimiento que no le temía realmente. _Quizás era valiente. Tal vez era muy estúpida._ Pero lo que si sabía, es que no iba a doblegarme y terminar como el demás alumnado: temerosa ante su presencia.

Tras un breve receso, la clase de literatura debió comenzar como de costumbre, más ello no sucedió. La docente a cargo debió tomarse el día debido a que su hijo se encontraba en el Hospital tras un accidente en su escuela _. Consecuencia: el niño estaba inconsciente en la sección de pediatría. La madre preocupada por lo que podía acontecer. Nosotros teníamos libre lo que quedaba de mañana._

Muchos de mis compañeros, incluida Akane y su novio Daisuke, se quedaron en el aula. Algunos estudiando, otros charlando, unos durmiendo o jugando a algo que no me interesaba. No me quedaría ahí de todos modos. Tenía mejores planes. Me levanté de mi pupitre y decidí dar un paseo en dirección al aula de música, no antes sin recibir una veleidosa mirada por parte de Dai. Opté por ignorarla por millonésima vez y desaparecer de su vista. No tenía ánimos para escuchar sus venenosas palabras. No ese día.

Si algo me agradaba y me devolvía en parte mi buen humor, era disfrutar de mis tiempos libres y escaparme al aula de música y tomar prestado el cello que estaba a disposición del alumnado.

Al entrar a dicho lugar, cerré la puerta tras de mi. Corrí las cortinas de las ventanas para que los tibios rayos de sol inundaran por completo cada rincón de la sala. Una genuina sonrisa y cierta satisfacción se produjo en mi al ver aquel majestuoso espectáculo. Instrumentos de todas clases; de viento, cuerda, percusión y eléctricos, todos ordenados en su respectivo sitio, formando una media luna mirando hacia el podio del director de orquesta. Cogí una de las sillas disponibles, ubicándola al centro del aula, para ir por el instrumento de mis pasiones: el cello o violonchelo, como se le dice normalmente.

Nunca entendí el porqué de mi fascinación hacia el cello. No fue su tamaño, ni sus notas graves, sino la sensación de tener la piel de gallina, completamente erizada, cuando sostengo aquel instrumento entre mis piernas y toco a través de él lo que nace de mi interior. _Transmite perfectamente mis emociones._ Mi enojo, tristeza o alegría, pero jamás amor, ya que nunca lo he conocido. Cada nota me representa, cada vibración, hasta el movimiento del arco es algo que requiere sutileza y a la vez poder. Controlas la complejidad de las técnicas necesarias para usarlo de manera correcta. Mantienes la concentración de todos los sentidos. Te consume poco a poco. _Nada más existe._ _Solo las cuerdas, tu digitación, tu arco y la completa expresión de tu ser._

Tras tenerlo en mis manos, una placentera corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral y ya no hallaba el momento para comenzar a tocar. Tomé asiento en el lugar que había destinado, para luego acomodar el instrumento entre mis piernas y también la falda de mi uniforme para que no se viera más allá de lo debido.

Me di el tempo necesario para comprobar con mi oído lo muy desafinado que estaba. Tardé un momento más en afinarlo correctamente. Cuerda por cuerda, con el cuidado suficiente para no cortarlas en el proceso. Cuando comprobé que estaba listo, las primeras notas hicieron su aparición.

 _Improvisación_ , no hay nada mejor que ello. Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo me dejé llevar por el instante, dejando que la melodía fluyese libre por los rincones del aula y el exterior de ella. Sabía que era algo casi imposible que alguien notara mi presencia en el lugar, debido a que se encontraba en un sitio algo aislado del primer piso. Luego de unos minutos, me detuve a descansar. Realicé unos movimientos básicos para relajar mis manos, mientras me detenía a pensar en todo lo acontecido de los años a la fecha.

Ese día era especial, melancólico y lleno de dolor, el cual no quería demostrar. Era la fecha en que mi hermano menor había fallecido, el día en que mi mundo cayó en un agujero negro y me recordaba día a día su partida. _Más bien, mi familia me lo recalcaba._ Incluso, esa misma mañana mientras desayunábamos, se me recordó – _recalcó agriamente_ \- que antes del atardecer se realizaría una ceremonia conmemorativa, donde todos debíamos asistir. La verdad, no deseaba hacerlo. Diez años haciendo lo mismo y soportando las miradas reprobatorias por parte de todos, diciendo sin palabras **_"Es tu culpa",_** ya me tenían exhausta psicológicamente.

Posicionando mi arco contra las cuerdas, comencé a tocar la canción que a Etsu le gustaba. _Mi pequeño, cuanto lo extrañaba._

Si, extrañaba día a día su sonrisa y ternura peculiar.

Su ceño fruncido cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Su mal humor cuando solía esconderle sus caramelos.

Su inocencia.

Su voz emocionada mencionando mi nombre y el verlo correr hacia mi cuando me veía llegar de la escuela.

Su fiel compañía cuando practicaba cello.

El que me despertara dando brincos en mi cama cada fin de semana para jugar desde muy temprano con él.

Sobre todo, extraño sus reconfortantes abrazos, diciendo un genuino: " **te quiero, hermana** ".

 _Si tan solo hubiese sido yo la que hubiera muerto y no él._

Conteniendo mis lágrimas, pobremente logré finalizar aquella banda sonora de **_For the love of a Princess_** (1). Bajando el arco a un costado de mi cuerpo, apoyé mi cabeza contra el cuello del cello y dejé que mis lágrimas fuesen libres de una buena vez. Fue como si me la fuerza corporal me abandonara de un momento a otro. Solo podía abrazar ese pobre instrumento como si fuera un ser humano, intentando consolarme a mi misma, pretendiendo borrar mis propios remordimientos.

 _Nadie miraba. Nadie sabría. Nadie notaría mi cruz y el dolor._

-Etsu, lo lamento tanto. –Dije con aquel jodido nudo en la garganta que apenas te deja inhalar el aire, para luego percatarme de la presencia de alguien al sentir unos pasos entrando al salón, posicionándose frente a mi-

Pude escuchar una voz malintencionada, la cual podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo. _Deseo que se retire. Hoy no es un buen día._ _No tengo ánimos de soportar sus estupideces_. Noto que otras dos personas la acompañan, y una de ellas cierra la puerta para que nadie entre o escuche lo que van a decir.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Si es nada menos que la mosquita muerta de Rin.

-Lárgate, Dai. Hoy no toleraré tus boberías. –Advertí con voz neutra, controlando mis emociones. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza y despegarla del cello, menos limpiar el rastro de mis lágrimas. Solo podía mantener los ojos cerrados, intentando no caer en las próximas provocaciones que se vendrían por delante-

-Ay, pequeña Rin. –Dijo sin tomar atención a mi advertencia, rodeándome con sus amigas, las cuales eran un fallido intento de bravuconas- ¿No entiendes que estamos preocupadas por ti? –Prosiguió hablando con fingida inocencia e inquietud en sus palabras- Mira nada más, estás llorando. Tú, una chica tan fuerte…

-Dai, vete de aquí. –Repetí sin variar mi tono de voz-

-Tú no le das órdenes, asesina. –Contestó rápidamente Kyoka, la joven que se encontraba a mi derecha.-

Le dediqué una mirada analítica a la persona que habló. De abajo hacia arriba, con todo el desprecio que despertó en mi con seis palabras. Noté sus pulcros zapatos, sus medias blancas, sus piernas blancas cubiertas por una falda tableada de tono azul marino, la cual le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Luego miré su plateada blusa de manga tres cuartos, la cual estaba perfectamente planchada, su corbata roja, para después detenerme en su rostro y perfectas facciones. Sus ojos marrones que estaban mostrando cierta confusión y como dejar pasar su ondulado cabello rosa tan esponjoso como un dulce, el cual estaba podrido desde el interior. Si, Kyoka tenía un alma tan podrida como su jodida amiga.

-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? –Pregunté, recordándome que esa joven no solo era una golfa que pasaba casi inadvertida, sino que al parecer era también estúpida, y eso no era una buena combinación para ella.- Repítelo y te cortaré la lengua con este arco.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –Rió Dai ante mi comentario, aplaudiendo fascinada- Veo que nuestra compañerita quiere añadir a la lista otro nombre. ¡Miren nada más su expresión! –La veía apuntándome directamente- Sombría… ¡Es la de una asesina! ¡Cuidado, cuidado, Kyoka! –Se burló exageradamente, moviendo su cuerpo como una gallina- Solo eres una inadaptada que no sirve más que para dañar a los que te quieren. –Me observó ya una vez quieta, agachándose a tal punto que quedábamos a una misma altura, pero a unos pasos de distancia una frente a la otra- Y como nosotros te odiamos, no podrás dañarnos.

-Dai, creo que ya es suficiente. –Comentó Sakura, quien se estaba a mi izquierda, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- Te estás pasando.

-No eres más que una escoria, Rin. –Dai prosiguió sin prestarle atención a su bravucona, tal como si no existiera- Tú mataste a Etsu, tu hermano, te guste o no. Un pobre niño de cinco años con dificultades mentales. Este no es mundo para esas personas. Tal vez le hiciste un favor al hacerlo. Pobre, retrasado, ni cuenta debió darse de que lo aniquilaste.

 _Con Etsu, no, perra._

Dejé caer al piso aquel instrumento musical que antes sostenía con fuerza, para estar en un rápido movimiento frente a Dai y darle un buen golpe en la quijada, haciéndola caer al frío piso de la sala. Si hubiera sido por mi, la hubiera seguido golpeando hasta cansarme, pero sus amigas me lo impidieron. Me atraparon de cada brazo y me jalaron hacia atrás, impidiendo que siguiese golpeando a Dai.

-¡Con mi hermano no te vuelvas a meter! ¡Te lo advierto, perra! –Exploté tras su estúpido e ilógico discurso, y no iba a dejar de forcejear por nada en el mundo. Ya se iban a enterar cuando lograra zafarme- ¡Suéltenme o se van a arrepentir! ¡Que me suelten he dicho!

Dai se incorporó del suelo, viéndome con una mezcla de incredulidad y naciente odio. Pasando cuidadosamente sus dedos sobre la mejilla, parecía debatirse entre realidad e imaginación. De todos los años que nos conocíamos, era la primera vez que actuaba con violencia física. Nunca habíamos pasado de los comentarios y respuestas ácidas. _Más siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

Su quijada estaba tomando color y pronto sería un contundente moretón. Por primera vez, sentí satisfacción. Cerrarle la boca a Dai Yamagushi, no era fácil. Sin embargo, un golpe en la boca del estómago me arrebató la dicha del momento. Pude sentir como el aire salía de mi y un dolor punzante comenzaba a expandirse por la zona afectada, mientras solo podía inclinar parte de mi cuerpo hacia adelante por reflejo. Cogiendo mi rostro con rudeza, me devolvió el favor de golpearme la mejilla mientras Sakura y Kyoka me mantenían retenida.

 _Cobardes._

Podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca tras recibir varios golpes, pero no les daría el gusto de demostrar el dolor que sentía. Dai me recordaba a cada instante, en cada golpe que había sido un garrafal error el golpearla y que lo pagaría muy caro.

Cuando menos lo esperé, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Ya no estábamos solas. Tanto Kyoka como Sakura me soltaron en el instante, y como reflejo caí al suelo, posando mi mano sobre el estómago, como si eso realmente ayudara contra la dolencia. En realidad ya no había parte de mi cuerpo que no sufriese tras los golpes de esa infeliz.

Cuando levanté la mirada, pude ver que se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho, el profesor de cálculo. Por primera vez sentí miedo al notar su mirada ambarina, la cual parecía estar levemente enrojecida. No era de reproche, sorpresa, o cualquier expresión que uno podría poner al encontrase con tal situación. No. Era otra cosa. Él si tenía una mirada asesina con o sin proponérselo. Hasta se me cortó la respiración cuando dio los primeros pasos dentro del lugar, y creo que a las demás les ocurrió lo mismo. Su tensa mandíbula, sus puños apretados, y su cuerpo tenso me daban a entender que estaba más que furioso por la escena que había descubierto.

-Lárguense de mi vista o verán lo que les ocurrirá. –Amenazó a las tres muchachas que estaban de pie rodeándome. Ninguna podía a mover un musculo de su cuerpo. Ese maestro era intimidante. Peligroso.- No hagan que repita esto dos veces.

-Pero, profesor… -Intentó decir algo Sakura, imitando una voz dulce, pero el temor era más poderoso-

-¡Largo! –Aumentó significativamente su tono de voz, no llegando a ser un grito de amenaza, pero podría asemejarse. No pude evitar pegar un respingo por el temor que me dio- Las veré en diez minutos en la oficina del rector, más si no están allí para cuando llegue, las buscaré yo mismo y desearán haberme obedecido antes.

 _Mierda._

Las tres chicas salieron corriendo del lugar, dejándonos a ambos solos en aquellas cuatro paredes. Paso a paso, fue acercándose a mi, hasta que llegó a mi lado y con una de sus manos examinó mi rostro golpeado. No supe descifrar su mirada, su rostro se había normalizado por completo nuevamente. En cosa de segundos. Solo pude murmurar un casi inaudible _"gracias_ ", dejando que algunas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran libremente su camino. _Una cosa no es querer demostrar dolor ante los demás, otra muy diferente es luchar contra la humillación que provocan ese tipo de acontecimientos._

Con cuidado, lo primero que hizo fue secar todo rastro de lágrimas con sus dedos. Luego, me tomó entre sus brazos y me sacó de aquel sitio, encaminándose a la enfermería. Pocas veces en mi vida no sabía qué rayos decir, y esa era una de esas extrañas ocasiones. Solo pude aferrarme a su cuello para no caerme, y esconder mi rostro en aquel sitio. Eso ayudaba para no notar algunas miradas curiosas que nos brindaban al ir al otro extremo del colegio. Eso sería un chisme de proporciones insospechadas.

.

.

Una hora después, aún me encontraba en enfermería, descansado, ya con mi rostro con evidentes rasguños y moretones que ya habían comenzado a tomar color. Aun podía sentir mi mano derecha adolorida por el golpe que le di a esa arpía. _Dioses, que sensación tan agradable._ Mis nudillos enrojecidos gritaban: **"¡victoria!"** , pero lo que restaba de mi cuerpo decía: **"te ganaste una paliza".**

 _Contraste total._

Debía dirigirme a la oficina del rector y explicar el origen de esa agitada situación. _¿Cómo decirle sutilmente que Dai era una gran hija de puta?_ Si se lo decía tal como sonaba, la sanción para mi sería peor, ellas ganarían. Que gran dilema.

Aún seguía enfadada por lo acontecido _. ¿Y cómo estarlo?_ Que me insultaran a mi, me daba igual. Pero, que hablara de la condición de mi hermano, y de su muerte, fue más de lo que pude soportar. Semanas antes, Akane, me detuvo de golpearla, y hoy a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

La enfermera, firmó un detalle para mis padres, y me notificó que ya podía retirarme. Me bajé de la camilla, con el máximo de cuidado, y caminé lo mejor que pude hacia la rectoría. Fue ahí donde me encontré nuevamente al profesor Taisho, quien hablaba con el rector y las tres alumnas implicadas. Las cinco personas me observaron al llegar y tres de ellas temblaron tras desviar la mirada al docente que las había enviado al lugar. Estaban atemorizadas. ¿Qué les habrán dicho o hecho?

El rector se acercó a mi, con aire serio y me solicitó explicarle los hechos. El maestro Taisho, me detuvo antes que pudiese pronunciar una sílaba. Él vio los hechos, ellas me estaban golpeando cuando llegó a la sala de música. Ellas me habían provocado, para luego golpearme. No había más que agregar a su parecer.

-¿Necesita más explicaciones? –Comentó con su típica seriedad que le caracterizaba- La señorita Yamagushi y compañía, ya han admitido su culpabilidad en los hechos.

-Ella también la golpeó. –Contraatacó el rector, ajustando la chaqueta gris que portaba-

-Yo la provoqué. –Admitió Dai en voz baja-

-El rector no te ha escuchado. Dilo más fuerte. –Ordenó con disimulo-

-Dije que yo la provoqué. –Acató Yamagushi conteniendo las lágrimas. Dios, ella lucía aterrada.- Hablé mal de su hermano. Le dije asesina. Deshonré la memoria de Etsu Higurashi. Ella me golpeó por eso y luego la golpeé mientras Sakura y Kyoka la sujetaban. Aprovechamos que era un lugar apartado y solitario durante el horario de clases y no contamos con que el señor Taisho nos descubriera. Lamento haberme excedido bajo un acto de estupidez.

-Lo lamentamos. –Dijeron las aludidas, dando una reverencia en mi dirección.

-Ha estado bajo una constante estupidez, Yamagushi. –Añadió el profesor Taisho- No es la primera vez que usted y sus amigas han estado acosándola y provocándola. Llevo casi dos meses haciéndoles clases y esto ha ocurrido en numerosas ocasiones. Era cosa de tiempo para que esto aconteciese.

-Es inaudito. Lo hubiésemos notado…

-Sandeces. –Le interrumpió el maestro, al notar lo contrariado que estaba el calvo y bigotudo hombre que estaba frente a él- Usted no acude a los salones a menos que sea por una determinada situación. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina o con la secretaria. Algunos de los maestros no están interesados en lo que estén vivenciando los alumnos, porque piensan que no es asunto. Pero, si lo es. Fallamos como docentes al pasar por alto acciones como las que comenten cientos de "Yamagushis". –Le puso una mano sobre el hombro a la aludida- Gente podrida, tanto de mente como alma, que goza con atormentar a los demás, porque los consideran débiles. Sin embargo, puede aparecer una "Higurashi" que puede marcar la diferencia. –Retiró su mano del lugar en que la había posicionado, posicionándola a un costado de su cuerpo- Se pueden cansar de sus malos tratos y dar por finalizada una situación. Por nuestra indiferencia, la violencia crea más violencia y en ocasiones muchos recurren al suicidio por no darles importancia. No puede quedarse sentado detrás de su escritorio y fingir que las cosas están bien. No lo están. No siempre estaré para detener estas situaciones. Puede que alguien termine muerto en las instalaciones por no hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Se atreve a cuestionar mi gestión administrativa? –El rector se ofendió notablemente, mientras yo solo pensaba en hacerle un jodido altar a ese profesor malhumorado. Que huevos tenía para decirle todas esas cosas y no temer por un probable despido-

-La administrativa no. Pero, la humana y educacional deja que desear.

-Tú y yo hablaremos después Taisho. –Advirtió el hombre a cargo del establecimiento, bufando ofendido, con el orgullo herido. Más bien hecho trizas- Y ustedes tres. –Se dirigió a Sakura, Dai y Kyoka- Están suspendidas por diez días, con situación condicional y mañana deberán presentarse con sus padres a las nueve de la mañana.

-Si, señor. –Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo-

-Mientras que usted, Higurashi. –Se volvió a mirarme cuando ya se encaminaba a la oficina- Puede reincorporarse normalmente a clases a contar de mañana. Llamaré a sus padres para hablarles sobre la situación que ocurrió y notificarle sobre la sanción de las implicadas en su cobarde agresión. Pueden retirarse.

.

.

Al finalizar las clases, me encontraba en biblioteca, donde solíamos corregir las pruebas de los demás cursos. El profesor aún no llegaba y eso era extraño. Acostumbraba a ser bastante puntual. _¿Y si se encontraba en el salón 1H?_ No, no era probable, debido a que él mismo había fijado el sitio semanas atrás. Cuando ya me estaba dando por vencida, apareció él sosteniendo una taza de café humeante. Me observó un momento y se acercó a la mesa donde tenía mis pertenencias.

-Daba por hecho que te habías ido al finalizar la jornada, Higurashi. –Dijo posando la taza en la mesa y me extendía una carpeta negra que contenía las pruebas-

-Decidí quedarme. Tenía un compromiso con usted.

-Hoy no era necesario. –Se limitó a responder monótonamente-

-Para usted no, pero para mi sí. –Rebatí abriendo la carpeta y sacando un montón de pruebas que estaban sujetas con un listón rojo-Tres veces a la semana, hasta final del curso. No creo que en un día lo haya olvidado. –Sonreí divertida recordando sus palabras-

Ambos tomamos asiento y nos repartimos las pruebas de un curso de veinticuatro alumnos, doce pruebas cada uno por consiguiente. _¿Qué había de entretenido en corregir pilas de exámenes y en gutural silencio?_ Nada, pero lo disfrutaba de cualquier modo. Pero, era hora de romperlo y sacar un tema de conversación. No iba a admitirlo a viva voz, pero el maestro me intrigaba de sobremanera. Nadie sabía algo de él: ni su procedencia, edad, gustos, cosas triviales.

-¿Qué lo trajo a esta ratonera de preparatoria, profesor?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –No dejó de tachar algunas respuestas equivocas de la hoja que corregía-

-¿Por qué la evita?

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-¿Responderá sin hacer otra pregunta? –Dejé de lado el lápiz que sostenía, debido a que ya comenzaba a frustrarme- Usted sabe que no me doy por vencida tan fácilmente y este juego del responder con otra pregunta puede extenderse eternamente.

-Trabajo. –Respondió finalmente, imitando mi acción de dejar de lado su lápiz y beber un poco de café. Su respuesta era lo más obvio del mundo y no me dejaba satisfecha- Ahora, tú. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Ya le dije. Tenía un compromiso con usted y…

-No me gustan las mentiras, Higurashi. –Cortó mi versión de forma tajante- Di la verdad o este intento de conversación acabó.

-No miento. En serio, deseaba quedarme a cumplir con mi obligación. –Comenté jugando con mis dedos sin saber qué hacer realmente- Pero, también hoy se realizará la ceremonia de mi hermano y no deseaba asistir. Todos los años es lo mismo. No deseaba enfrentarme a la desagradable situación de que me culpen como ocurre año tras año.

-¿Qué le ocurrió realmente?

-Es una larga historia. –Desvío la mirada de la suya, temerosa de que al final termine juzgándome como todos o que me diga asesina como Dai-

-Tengo tiempo. –Se acomodó en aquella silla de madera que estaba a mi lado, preparándose para mi relato-

-Bien. –Dudo en proseguir o no, pero decido contarle lo ocurrido- Mi hermano nació cuando yo tenía tres años. Recuerdo haberle pedido a mamá un hermanito o hermanita para poder jugar. Mei, mi hermana mayor no se llevaba muy bien conmigo en aquel entonces y siempre obtenía un no por respuesta cuando le pedía pasar tiempo con ella. Mi niñera, Kaede, me relataba que el día que él nació, corrí y salté por toda la casa, feliz por el ansiado nacimiento. Cuando entré a la habitación de mamá, ella lloraba. No de felicidad, sino por tristeza. –Relaté los acontecimientos, bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante- Etsu había nacido con Síndrome de Down. Sus rasgos físicos le delataban según el médico de cabecera.

No entendía el por qué mamá lloraba tanto. Yo no veía nada raro en él. Incluso, me pareció lo más bello que pude ver en mi vida. Parecía un muñequito. Quieto, sonriente, muy blando y suave al tacto. –No pude evitar sonreír al tener un corto recuerdo sobre ello. Inexplicablemente, eso se había marcado como hierro caliente en mi memoria- Pasó el tiempo y mamá tuvo cierto rechazo hacia Etsu. Decía que él era diferente y que era por su culpa, por ser muy vieja para tener hijos. Yo lo veía como un niño más, pero me percataba que le costaba realizar ciertas cosas. Tardó en caminar, comer por si mismo y sobre todo comunicarse verbalmente. Etsu, habló a la edad de tres años y lo primero que dijo fue "Lin". Como tenía problemas para pronunciar la "R", me conformaba que me dijese de ese modo. Mi madre, dejó de lado su "culpabilidad" y comenzó a estimularlo de múltiples formas para que adquiriera más vocabulario.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿En qué momento de la historia entra él? –quiso saber, extrañamente se notaba interesado en él-

-Mi padre. –Junté la yema de mis dedos, conteniendo una irónica sonrisa- ¿Cómo podría mencionarlo? Ni siquiera estaba en casa. Viajaba mucho por su trabajo y la verdad, poco le importaba lo que sucediera con mi hermano. Según él, Etsu no debía ser su hijo. Que era una aberración de la naturaleza por su condición congénita. Estupideces, si me pregunta mi opinión. Más bien un bastardo sin corazón, que solo en el momento de su muerte se dignó a llamarse a si mismo "padre" de Etsu.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Hace años.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermano?

-Él creció como era de esperar y se convirtió en un remolino. Jugaba, corría, hablaba tanto como un perico. Yo era la más feliz con todo ello, mi sueño de tener a alguien con quien jugar se hizo realidad. Hasta cuando él cumplió los cinco años de edad, todo era diversión y felicidad. Una tarde de primavera, jugábamos cerca de la piscina con una pelota. "Gol", así le llamaba a jugar al fútbol. –Mi voz se ve obstruida por el nudo en la garganta que advierte que estás a punto de llorar y lucho para no dejar a medio relato lo que tengo que decir- Yo tenía ocho años y por ende mi fuerza era mayor a la de él. Le lancé la pelota y no pudo atraparla. Apliqué más fuerza de la necesaria tal vez, no lo sé. Solo tengo claro que la pelota le llegó en el rostro y que su cuerpo cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra el armado del trampolín. Le dije que se pusiera de pie, pero no lo hizo. Corrí a su lado y tenía los ojos cerrados. Grité pidiendo ayuda cuando toqué su cabeza y estaba ensangrentada. Él fue trasladado al Hospital y tuvo una inflamación cerebral en la parte occipital. Etsu nunca despertó. Nunca salió de allí.

-Higurashi. –Dijo mi acompañante al momento que depositaba una de sus manos contra la mia, mientras mis hombros sufrían espasmos al tratar de controlar mi llanto que amenazaba con salir.- Fue un accidente.

-¡Yo tuve culpa en ello! –Grité cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, soltando mis lágrimas de una vez. Dejando que el jodido dolor en el pecho y garganta se disolvieran de apoco- Yo no debí jugar tan brusco con él. No debí permitir que jugara cerca de ese maldito trampolín. No debí…

-Rin. –Habló nuevamente mi profesor, captando mi atención. Me había llamado por mi nombre. _Creí que jamás lo haría_.- No fue tu culpa. Estaban jugando, tú lo dijiste. Si hubieses tenido una mala intención para hacerle daño, si hubieras sido culpable. Más no fue así.

-Mis padres no piensan lo mismo.

-Que se jodan. –Sus palabras me impresionaron. En otra situación me reiría pero simplemente no podía.- Los que deberían sentir culpa son ellos. Por haberlo rechazado por su condición. Por apartarlo, siendo que las personas con ese síndrome pueden realizar una vida normal como cualquier otra. Cada acción por parte de tus padres demostró su egoísmo e ignorancia.

-Profesor. –Estaba impresionada. _Él no me culpaba._ No me reprochaba.-

-Ahora entiendo tu forma de ser, Higurashi. -Hasta había llegado mi nombre. _¿Dónde quedaba Rin? Que decepción-_ No es mucho lo que dijiste de ti, pero eres sensible y de espíritu noble. Te escondes en una coraza de personalidad irreverente, rebelde y fuerte para que no te vuelvan a dañar, cuando en realidad eres todo lo contrario. Pude imaginarte corriendo y jugando con él, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no sueles demostrar aquí. Al menos no una expresión genuina. Y si, fue un accidente el motivo por el cual tu hermano murió, pero tú le brindaste la felicidad que él necesitó hasta su último momento. Nadie en tu familia le dio lo que tú le brindaste, por lo cual eres mejor que todos ellos juntos.

No sabía qué decir. Solo podía verlo y escucharlo hablar como si fuese el hombre más sabio del mundo, aquel que me entregaba la llave de mi propia paz interior, la cual nunca encontré antes de sus palabras. Que contraste. Esa misma mañana lo odiaba, y a esa hora de la tarde me provocaba una sensación confusa tras sus palabras.

-Te daré un concejo. –Prosiguió sin problemas con su discurso- Tú ves si lo tomas o no. Deja de sentir remordimiento que no te corresponde. –Fue al grano de golpe- Eso te hace débil, no fuerte. No sientas lástima. Solo te vuelve mediocre, y tú, Rin Higurashi no estás hecha para la mediocridad.

-¿Y para qué estoy hecha? –Pregunté curiosa, pues ni yo misma lo sabía. En cosa de minutos me había descifrado y a esa altura de la conversación no me sorprendía si descubría algo más sobre mi persona-

-Eso lo descubrirás a su tiempo. Pero, estoy seguro que es algo grande. –Terminó de beber su taza de café, para luego observarme nuevamente- Por cierto, tienes talento. Te oí cuando tocabas violonchelo. Luego, me fui por un momento y cuando regresé, tus compañeras te agredían.

-Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme. –Me puse de pie para brindarle una reverencia en señal de respeto- No me imagino lo que hubiese pasado su usted no hubiera llegado.

-No te acostumbres. –Se puso de pie, de forma elegante y casual-

Dimos por finalizada la tarea de ese día y pronto salimos del establecimiento, conversando como si nos hubiéramos conocido de años. No me lo podía creer. _¡Había charlado con él sin discutir!_ Todo un récord para ambos y esperaba seguir acumulando conocimientos de su persona. La verdad nunca pensé tener algún tipo de trato con él, debido a que era una persona tan fría y distante, que ni en mis mejores sueños imaginé ese momento.

Caminamos juntos por largos minutos y supe algunas cosas de su vida. Sesshomaru Taisho tenía veinticinco años, era soltero y vivía en un complejo de edificios a las afueras de la ciudad. Era el primogénito de la familia Taisho. Su padre, Inu no Taisho, había muerto dos años antes tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico con su segunda esposa, Izayoi. De esa unión había nacido un hermano menor, el cual se llamaba Inuyasha. Este último no tenía una relación muy amistosa con el profesor Taisho, y ese muchacho estaba cursando el primer año de Universidad en Tokio, tal como mi prima Kagome. Me preguntaba si había una mínima posibilidad en que esos dos se conocieran. Poco probable, pero el mundo es un pañuelo.

No pude averiguar más sobre su persona. En cambio, él estaba interesado en saber algunas cosas de los Higurashi. Normalmente, no solía dar información sobre ello, pero debido a que él me había confidenciado algunas cosas, lo justo era pagarle con la misma moneda. Le comenté que mi familia tenía un negocio muy importante, que movía sus servicios de forma nacional e internacional. Originalmente, este imperio surgió en Fujisawa, pero creció notablemente cuando mi padre expandió sus proyectos a la ciudad de Tokio. Le mencioné que Mei y yo, quedaríamos a cargo del negocio una vez que papá falleciera. _Eso no me gustaba en absoluto._ Lo mío no eran los negocios, pero para Mei parecía ser el paraíso.

-¿Y cómo es ella? –Preguntó mi profesor, cuando cruzábamos la calle principal de la ciudad-

-Igual de calculadora que mi padre. –Respondí sin dudar- No es mala persona, pero no descansa hasta cumplir sus objetivos. No es la clase de persona con la que te gustaría trabajar.

-Competitiva. –Dedujo al instante-

-Y ambiciosa. –Añadí sin perderle de vista de reojo- ¿Por qué pregunta por ella? ¿Le ha interesado?

-Sandeces.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? –Me detuve un instante y él prosiguió su caminar como si nada-

-Soy un ser humano. –Respondió a cierta distancia- La curiosidad está en cada uno de nosotros y buscamos respuestas para satisfacer aquella necesidad incomprensible.

-Suena filosófico. –Me burlé sutilmente de sus palabras- Pues yo le diré mi necesidad incomprensible y no es precisamente la curiosidad.

-¿Así? –Se detuvo, para mirarme de medio lado-

-¡Claro! –Sonreí genuinamente- Estar en contacto con la naturaleza, disfrutar de la fresca brisa durante el atardecer, dejarme llevar por la melodía de una música sutil…

-¿Violonchelo? –Interrumpió-

-Sí, pero también puede ser una flauta dulce, un piano o violín. Tal vez una banda sonora de alguna enigmática película o serie de televisión. Caminar a la orilla de la playa o algún lago, sentir el frescor del agua en mis pies.

-Vaya, pensé que era encontrar al verdadero amor. –Se burló el muy cretino- Todas las jóvenes de tu edad suelen buscar lo mismo.

-Sé que lo encontraré, pero no estoy desesperada por ello, profesor. –Le respondo caminando hacia él, para retomar mi lugar a su lado durante la caminata- No es algo que me quite el sueño. Cuando llegue, lo sabré. Si es un buen amor, le entregaré mi corazón.

-¿Y si ese hombre no te corresponde?

-Lo amaré de igual forma, pero estaré contenta si es que lo veo feliz.

-¿Aunque esté con otra mujer? –Preguntó escéptico- No es algo muy común que digamos.

-Si, aunque esté con otra. –Respondo convencida de ello- Bueno, no soy muy común que digamos, así que no hay nada de que sorprenderse. ¿Y usted qué haría si encuentra su verdadero amor?

-No creo en esas cosas banales y sentimentales. –Se limitó a responder-

-No sea gallina y responda.

-No seas insolente, Higurashi. –Advirtió frunciendo aún más su ceño característico- O llamaré a Yamaguchi para que te enseñe modales.

-¡Vaya, usted intentó hacer una broma! –Seguía impresionándome ese hombre de cabello plateado- Un chiste malo, pero al menos fue un intento.

-¿Quién dijo que era un chiste?

-Bueno, lo que sea. –Decidí ponerle fin a la situación o nuestro record personal sin mandarnos mutuamente al carajo se iría por el ducto del desagüe- Responda mi pregunta y lo dejo en paz. ¿Qué haría si encuentra su verdadero amor?

-La protegería con mi vida. –Respondió finalmente- Creo que dejaría muchas cosas por ella, y trataría de hacerla feliz tanto como sea posible.

-Eso suena muy sublime para alguien que no cree en cursilerías. –Ahora la que se burlaba era yo- Pero, la mujer que se enamore de usted, deberá tener paciencia y saber leerlo.

-¿Leerme?

-Si, es que usted es complicado. Tiene un genio de los mil y un demonios, no es muy expresivo. Lo único que sabe es tener la boca en una línea y el ceño fruncido. –Miraba su expresión facial y moría de ganas por burlarme de él- Sí, tal como lo hace ahora cuando hablo, y cada vez se nota más, más y más. ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar a fruncir su ceño? ¡Déjelo libre! No, no lo frunza tanto o le saldrán arrugas a temprana edad.

-Sigue caminando o toma otro camino, niña graciosa.

-Yo llego hasta acá. –Le indico y él detiene su caminar por un momento- Mi casa está cerca de esa colina. Si gusta algún día podría visitarme.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Preguntó sagazmente-

-Lo invito de cortesía. –Le doy una nueva reverencia, no exagerada como suelo hacerlo para molestar a mis padres- Usted me ha salvado, me ha aconsejado y me ha hecho un mal intento de broma. –Sonrió al verlo molesto nuevamente- A pesar de ello, estoy agradecida. Las puertas de mi morada están abiertas para usted.

-No es necesario.

-Yo le he dado una invitación, usted verá si la acepta o no, señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué mencionas mi nombre? –Pregunta curioso, tal vez un poco ofendido por mi atrevimiento-

-Por la misma razón que mencionó el mío en la biblioteca.

-Lo hice sin una razón de por medio, Higurashi.

-Pues yo tampoco. –Respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Hasta mañana, señor Sesshomaru. Fue un gusto compartir el viaje de regreso a su lado.

Agité mi mano con gracia para luego desaparecer del lugar, dejando a un sorprendido hombre detrás de mi. _Sus ojos no mentían, y ellos son la llave maestra de su baúl de secretos._

A su vez, me sentía algo extraña. Una calidez inusual comenzaba a despertarse en mi pecho. Por inercia posicioné una de mis manos sobre la zona, mientras que con la otra sostenía con fuerzas mi maletín. _¿Qué era eso? Nunca había experimentado una situación parecida._ Sin poder evitarlo, eché un vistazo hacia atrás y aún podía ver a aquel profesor en su lugar. De pie. Quieto. Elegante con su impecable traje. Serio. _El cual no me perdía de vista._

Ni yo misma entendía lo que sucedía. Solo podía sentir mi corazón palpitando con ritmo alterado como si hubiese participado en la maratón más extensa del mundo.

.

.

 **Nota autora:**

1) For the love of the princess: Banda sonora de la película "Corazón valiente", compuesta por James Horner. (Cover 2cellos)

¡Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Aquí se sabe algo del pasado de nuestra pequeña Rin y su gran dolor. También, cómo Sesshomaru con un acto tan sencillo comenzó a conquistar su juvenil corazón.

Agradezco a quienes dejaron sus impresiones y quienes siguen esta historia. ¡Gracias totales!

Próxima actualización: 10 de marzo.


	5. El regreso

**Capítulo 5: El Regreso.**

 ** _Martes 02 de enero- año 2018._**

 _Año nuevo, vida nueva._ Al menos eso dicen muchos.

Han sido semanas agotadoras. _Demasiado._ No solo el cansancio es físico, sino también mental. Tras la discusión con mis padres, he optado por alejarme un tiempo de mis familiares y amistades. Sé que eso no trae nada bueno, pero simplemente no me nace saber de ellos.

Tener contacto con mi familia paterna o materna no es opción por el momento, ya todos saben de mi rechazo a mi apellido y padres. _También de la probable desheredación de los bienes que me corresponden por parte de ambos._ Solo Kagome me sigue hablando después de ese episodio. _Bueno, hasta cierto punto_. No es que tenga algo en contra mío, sino que se encuentra de viaje en Brasil. _Específicamente, Río de Janeiro_. Me ha enviado algunas fotografías a mi correo electrónico, posando en traje de baño frente a paradisiacas playas y con algunos hombres que dejan seca la boca en cuanto los ves. _¡Qué envidia me da!_ Si no tuviese que ahorrar hasta el vuelto del pan, me encontraría con ella para disfrutar del verano en aquellas tierras templadas.

Lo positivo de toda esta caótica situación es que ya he congelado de forma definitiva la carrera que cursaba y pude ingresar a la que yo deseaba. En abril comienzo las clases de manera oficial y ya estamos a principios de enero. También me he unido a una orquesta local que durante dos meses tocará en el centro cultural de la ciudad y así podré tener ingresos extras, aunque los ensayos me dejan algo agotada. Sin embargo, no me quejo de ello. Todo el esfuerzo vale la pena.

Hoy me he dado el gran privilegio de levantarme más tarde de lo habitual, cerca del mediodía. Merezco un debido descanso y disfrutar de la calidez que produce el sistema de calefacción. Lo único que me motiva a ponerme en pie, es mi estómago gruñendo como un león. Exige comida. No en una hora o dos, lo desea ahora.

 _Bien, si no hay otra opción: ¡arriba!_

Levanto mi perezoso trasero de la cama y me dirijo al baño con más energía que otros días. _Extraño, pero ya era hora de salir de ese deplorable estado depresivo en el cual me encontraba._ Recojo mi cabello en una improvisada coleta para cepillarme los dientes y mi reflejo en el espejo es de temer. Poco me interesa, debido a que no conozco a una persona que tenga buen aspecto al despertar. Conecto el teléfono celular a unos parlantes y comienzo a escuchar una canción que Kagome me recomendó tras su paso por La Habana, Cuba. Era un tema contagioso en el cual era casi imposible no mover las caderas mientras haces tus quehaceres personales. _¡Que la vida es un carnaval y las penas se van cantando!(1)_ Pues, si. Era una buena terapia y había que iniciarla de inmediato.

Giro la llave de la ducha, con algo de cuidado ya que está un poco averiada y no he llamado al plomero para que la reponga. _Nota mental: llamarlo dentro del día o tendré que cambiarla yo misma._ Luego de unos segundos compruebo que la temperatura sea óptima y no dudo en asear mi cuerpo sin dejar de moverlo por el animoso ritmo musical que invade el cuarto de baño. El agua tibia relaja mis contraídos músculos y el dolor tras días de interminable trabajo parece desaparecer con rumbo al desagüe. Mi cabello empapado ya se encuentra libre, listo para ser lavado y perfumado con esencias florales.

Mi voz no tan privilegiada, pero con notable emoción, resuena por las paredes del cuarto el tiempo que dura la labor. Eso, hasta que escucho unos insistentes golpes en el exterior. _¿Qué demonios? No tengo a un volumen tan elevado como para que reclamen los vecinos_.

Lo primero que hago es apagar la música tras salir de la ducha. Envuelvo mi cuerpo en una gruesa toalla, y me encamino hacia el corredor para notar que siguen tocando la puerta de ingreso. _Es muy temprano como para que se trate de mi vecina, Sango y su pequeña hija, Midoriko, a la cual le doy clases de cello._ Sin ver a través de la mirilla, abro la puerta y lo que veo me deja sin palabras. Es mi hermana, acompañada por Sesshomaru. Mi rubor no tarda en aparecer y antes que diga palabra, Mei me abraza efusivamente, haciendo que ambas demos unos pasos hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Rin! –Dice pegando unos brinquitos- ¡Te he extrañado este tiempo!

Solo puedo pensar en tres cosas. _Primero_ , que no debo permitir que mi toalla se salga de lugar. _Segundo_ , mi evidente estupidez al no ver por la mirilla de quien se trataba. _Y tercero_ , del espectáculo que le ofrezco a mi analítico cuñado, que dibuja una disimulada sonrisa en su inmaculado rostro. Ni siquiera se mueve del umbral de la puerta. Podría jurar que vigila cada gota de agua que adorna mi húmeda piel. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas tan bochornosas?_

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vistas. –Recomienda dejando ver una risa divertida, mientras ve de reojo a su marido y cambiado de tonalidad de voz, agrega- Tú, mira para otro lado. A la única que debes ver en esas fachas es a tu esposa, amor.

Mei se separa de mi, y no dudo ni por un momento su recomendación. Con la velocidad de un huracán, atravieso la sala de estar y me encierro en la alcoba. El único lugar en que me siento a salvo tras lo que acaba de ocurrir. Por inercia posiciono la mano derecha sobre mi pecho, y ya no puedo descartar un probable ataque cardiaco. Siento que mi corazón está tan acelerado que de un momento a otro se fatigará y se detendrá sin remedio. No puedo hacer más que inhalar y exhalar las suficientes veces para nivelar mi ritmo cardiaco y agitada respiración.

Sin desaprovechar el impulso de energía, reúno rápidamente un par de prendas para vestir. Una blusa negra con líneas blancas, jeans azules y botines de tono negro. Con la toalla que antes cubría mi desnudez, quito el exceso de agua en mi largo cabello, para luego peinarlo ágilmente y lo dejarlo suelto para que seque de forma natural. _Me asombra mi rapidez._ En cinco minutos estaba vestida, peinada y perfumada. _También alborotada._

Fingiendo la tranquilidad que no tengo, salgo de mi momentáneo encierro y saludo como es debido a mis visitas. Ambos están sentados en los sillones de cuero que adornan la sala. Mei hace el comentario acerca del cuadro hecho por mi y que a su parecer le da un toque especial en la decoración. Sonrío agradecida, aunque no es más que una pintura con un paisaje correspondiente a la cabaña familiar que está a pasos del lago. Con cortesía, les pregunto si desean algo.

-¿Té, café, alguna bebida, agua mineral, natural?

 _¡Solo hablen algo para no sentir más incomodidad de la que ya siento!_

 _-_ Por mi parte, no deseo nada. –Se limita a contestar Sesshomaru, con destacable desinterés en su voz, mientras se despoja del abrigo negro que portaba momentos antes. Fue una sabia decisión ya que la temperatura ambiente del departamento es agradable a comparación del frío exterior producto del invierno-

-Yo quiero una taza de té verde. –Responde Mei a la vez que coge cariñosamente la mano de su esposo.-

 _Ni siquiera un "por favor" a su pedido. Maleducada._

Me dirijo a la cocina tras escuchar su encargo y tras unos breves minutos de ausencia, regreso a la sala, depositando con cuidado las taza de porcelana y unas fuentes con bocadillos sobre la mesa de centro que estaba frente a Mei, y digno de una ceremonia del té, lo serví con gracia y sin derramar una sola gota fuera de lugar. Gentilmente les pregunto cómo lo habían pasado en su larga luna de miel. _Casi cuatro meses de interminables viajes. De seguro tendrán mucho que contar._ Pero al contrario de lo que esperé, solo Mei habla evitando el contacto visual con su esposo. Charla de cosas vagas y no da mayores detalles, lo cual no deja de llamarme la atención. _¿Qué rayos les sucede?_ Yo en su lugar hablaría hasta por los codos, notando emoción en cada sílaba e irradiaría felicidad. Eso carecía en mi hermana y era señal de que algo no machaba bien.

Un mensaje en el celular de mi cuñado interrumpe la conversación. Sesshomaru ve el contenido del mensaje y se despide de nosotras ya que debe atender un asunto de último momento. Mei se pone de pie para darle un casto beso en los labios, y él desaparece de nuestra vista en cuanto cierra la puerta principal. La tensión del ambiente se reduce al mínimo, más no el semblante extraño que posee mi hermana.

-Necesitaba platicar contigo, Rin. –Comenta acariciando mi mano, una vez que estuvo sentada de nuevo. Su tono de voz está lleno de melancolía y preocupación- Supe lo que ocurrió con mamá y papá en cuanto llegamos. No debiste abandonar la carrera por algo que…

-Mei, ya soy lo bastante adulta para tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo nunca he juzgado las tuyas. –Le atajé antes que le diera el favor a mis padres. Si no me vería obligada a pedirle que se retirara- Así que te pediré, gentilmente, que no te entrometas.

-No necesitas estar a la defensiva. –Me reclama frunciendo el ceño. _Vaya, al vivir con Sesshomaru se le han pegado los gestos faciales._ \- Últimamente has estado tan agresiva.

-Créeme que no lo estoy siendo, Mei. –Respondo quitando mi mano debajo de la suya, para así tomar mi taza de té- Sólo marco los límites.

-Imagino que no ha sido fácil todo lo que esto ha conllevado. –Murmura mientras analiza silenciosamente la situación- Sobre todo en lo económico, me imagino.

-Al menos no parece ser así para Leiko y Masayoshi. –Bebo un poco del líquido caliente que humea en la parte superior de la taza- Creo que les hice un favor en cierto aspecto. Y lo monetario no es algo que me importe, y lo sabes.

-¡No hables de ese modo! –Me regaña tal como lo haría mamá en alguna discusión o situación que no es de su agrado- Son tus padres. Te guste o no, y ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti. - _Sí, claro, hermanita. ¿Cómo no lo he notado antes?_ Evito poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar sus palabras- Nuestro padre me comunicó en plena luna de miel lo que había pasado y su inconformidad con el asunto. –Me relata con seriedad pocas veces vista en ella- Él cree que solo haces esto para causarle molestias. Y también dijo que tu decisión se debía a tu remordimiento por la muerte de Etsu.

-Mei, te sugiero que ya no hables. –Advierto posando la taza de té con fuerza sobre la mesa que compartimos- No es por remordimiento, es por vocación. Es mi decisión y haré lo imposible por lograr mis objetivos. No necesito el apoyo de papá ni el de nadie. Mi esfuerzo es lo que vale. Del mismo modo, mi perseverancia y resiliencia para sobreponerme a las dificultades que ustedes como familia se han empeñado a poner en mi camino, luego de culparme de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Rin… No fue mi intención… -Tartamudea a pesar de que intenta ocultar su dificultad para reunir ideas- Bueno, tú sabes lo que yo pienso sobre la situación del "niño", pero…

-Ese "niño" como le dices, se llamaba Etsu. –Le recuerdo con notable molestia en mi voz por la manera en que se refería a él- Y es tú hermano, por si se te olvida. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Mejor cuéntame de tu viaje. –Decido cambiar radicalmente de tema, esperando que se explaye hablando de eso y no se entrometa en mis decisiones. Sé que papá está detrás de todo esto, porque esas no son las palabras que ella usaría en un contexto así. Además, ¿qué tan común era verla en mi departamento una tarde cualquiera? _Extraño_.- ¿Qué tal ha resultado tu vida de casada?

-Las cosas no han resultado como yo esperaba. –Comienza a hablar, y su lenguaje corporal demuestra aflicción. De cierto modo, se le ve más desmejorada, como si algunos años le hubiesen caído encima.- Creí que la vida de casados sería distinta, Rin. Pensé que la personalidad de Sesshomaru variaría al convivir juntos. –Juega momentáneamente con su argolla de matrimonio, girándolo en su dedo un par de veces.- Pero, no ha sido así. Se ha comportado más frío y distante que de costumbre. Parece que le fastidiara mi presencia en ocasiones y busca estar constantemente en soledad.

-Sesshomaru siempre ha sido muy solitario y reservado. –Salgo en su defensa sin ser plenamente consiente- Deberías saber que no iba a cambiar su naturaleza de un día para otro.

-Rin, no comprendes. –Mueve la cabeza de forma negativa.- Es algo más que eso.

 _Pues explícame que no puedo leer la mente._

Espero pacientemente a que ella me relate lo que pasa. Aunque tengo mis sospechas de lo que está aconteciendo, pero no estoy completamente segura de estar en lo correcto. _No quiero ser el motivo del estado de mi hermana._ Mei, abre y cierra la boca en más de una ocasión, como si titubeara en confiarme su dilema. No la culpo, a pesar de tener un genio de los mil demonios, siempre ha sido muy reservada y discreta en relación a su vida personal. Creo que eso tiene que ver en la poca confianza que tiene en si misma y por eso trata de agradar a todas las personas con las que tiene relación. Y eso la ha llevado, en múltiples ocasiones a seguir las influencias que mis padres le indican. Estudiar una carrera que nunca le agrado del todo, a pesar de ser tan buena en ello. Dejar a un gran amor por no ser de nuestro status social. _Su necesidad de complacer a otros me parece excesiva._ Y es por eso que siempre fui considerada la oveja negra del imperio Higurashi, porque siempre ponía resistencia a sus mandatos.

-Si deseas podemos dejar el tema para otra oca… -Menciono al ver que no se decidía a hablar-

-No. –Me ataja inhalando exageradamente para reunir valor- Lo que yo quiero decir, es que él no me presta atención. -Prosigue limpiando unas lagrimillas traicioneras- ¿Sabes? Te envidio de cierta manera, Rin. –Antes que le diga algo al respecto, ella me hace una señal con su mano para que calle- Tienes una relación con él que no me puedo explicar. Sesshomaru es distinto cuando está a tu lado. Se ríe de tus chistes, nunca de los míos. Pueden charlar horas y horas, y jamás se harta de ti. En cambio yo, debo sacarle palabras a tirones, y con suerte responde con monosílabos. –Relata y mi corazón se estruja acorde sus palabras traspasan mis oídos- Deseo que sea más expresivo, que no me dé la impresión que le molesta mi presencia cuando me acerco. Que no se sienta invadido cuando toco sus cosas. Incluso, he llegado a pensar que tiene a una amante. –Su hipótesis me deja perpleja, y no hago más que parpadear de manera incrédula por sus palabras- Es que no es normal que una pareja de recién casados y que llevan tan poco tiempo conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, tengan… poca actividad sexual. –Lo último me lo dice en un susurro, como si las paredes escuchasen su confesión- Hasta en un momento pensé que…

-¿En qué, Mei? –Quise saber-

-En que se había enamorado de ti y no fue capaz de decírmelo. – _Ay, no. ¡Detengan el mundo que me quiero bajar!_ \- Así como un día tú lo estuviste de él.

 _¿Por qué tenías que recordarlo, Mei? ¿Qué necesidad hay en restregarme la verdad en la cara?_ Sí, ella lo supo en su momento. Recuerdo sus "gentiles palabras" en su fiesta de compromiso, **_"No voy a dejar que por un capricho tuyo, todo se vaya a la mierda, Rin. Te juro, que si le revelas a él tus sentimientos, te arrepentirás"._ **Sí, mi propia hermana, producto de los celos me amenazó. Tuve que fingir que ese sentimiento había muerto, y que no había sido más que una "atracción" producto de la protección que él me brindó cuando más lo requerí.

En ese tiempo, estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Nobuo Yamada, el cual era muy divertido, caballeroso y de buen corazón, así que lo usé de excusa para salir de esa situación. El amor a la música nos había unido en una vuelta del destino, y me había dicho a mi misma que le daría una oportunidad, por más que no sintiera más allá de una amistad por él. Como era de esperar, mi hermana no me creyó en un inicio, así que me vi obligada a formalizar nuestro "noviazgo" para no levantar sospechas. _Hasta el día de hoy lamento esa decisión._ Jugué con sus sentimientos con tal de salvar los míos. Luego las cosas se pusieron peor. Mei, decidió que sería su dama de honor principal y que llevaría las sortijas al altar. La muy desalmada, me restregaba en la cara lo que sucedería. Jugó conmigo para ver si realmente estaba o no enamorada de Sesshomaru. Me repetía mil veces que podría engañarla, y triunfé. _Lo logré_. No descansé hasta verla convencida. Por eso me esmeré tanto el día de su boda, para que no hubiese contratiempos. _Me sentía culpable por desear algo que ella amaba._

-Mei, déjame decirte algo. –Comencé a decir en voz neutral, ocultando la emoción de tantos recuerdos juntos, mezclados con el reproche por tantas farsas en las que me he visto envuelta.- Yo sentí hace mucho tiempo algo por él, pero no fue amor. Simplemente, confundí las cosas. Lo sabes. –Le recuerdo en mi mentira- Pero, piensa. Él se casó contigo. Si Sesshomaru sintiera algo, aunque fuese mínimo por mí, no lo hubiera hecho– La veo y me doy asco por lo cínica que estoy siendo- Solo dale tiempo. No es fácil vivir en pareja.

\- ¡Pero, llevamos juntos cerca de cuatro años!

-Más nunca habían vivido juntos en todo ese tiempo. –Le recuerdo y en eso sé que tengo razón- Tú sabes perfectamente como es él; frío, meticuloso, calculador, muy pensativo y solitario. Quítate de la cabeza que cambiará de un día para otro, porque no será así. Si no te agradaba su forma de ser, debiste pensarlo antes de casarte con él.

-Lo amo, por eso lo omití, Rin.

-No me salgas con eso, Mei. –Me pongo de pie, perdiendo un poco la compostura- Tú y yo sabemos que no es completamente cierto. –Ella me mira sin comprender- Te gusta tener el control y si algo escapa de tu alcance te frustras. Además… -Hago una breve pausa, intentando regularizar mis emociones y no cometer errores- Sé lo que pasó entre tú y Nao antes de tu matrimonio. ¿O crees que el comentario que hice en la tienda de vestidos fue mera casualidad? Fue inconsciente. –Aclaro- Pero, lo sabía desde un principio.

 _Si, hasta Mei tenía secretos._

Meses antes de la boda, ella comenzó a actuar muy extraño. Salía más de lo normal y siempre estaba pendiente de su teléfono. _Como si esperara una señal o mensaje demasiado importante para pasar por alto._ Eso me intrigó bastante. Un día, después de salir de la universidad, transitando por el centro de la ciudad, la vi dentro de una cafetería muy popular en la zona. Estaba nada más, ni nada menos, que con su antiguo novio; Nao, quien en un pasado fue su primer amor. Ellos estaban tomados de la mano de forma cómplice. Ese gesto no podía aclarar todas mis dudas surgentes, así que tuve que optar por espiarla. Me oculté en un punto neutro de aquella calle y esperé a que terminaran su reunión. Después de una hora, ambos salieron y se despidieron amistosamente. _Creí haber juzgado mal la situación, pero no fue así._ Nao, sin previo aviso, le robó un beso y la encaminó al auto que tenía Mei en ese entonces. Ella no le respondió, no sé si por la impresión o por otro motivo. Mi hermana tras subir a su automóvil, rápidamente se perdió de vista mientras Nao la observó desde la acera hasta un punto lejano. Luego él también se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

Después de ese episodio, Mei parecía estar en las nubes. Lo único que la traía a tierra era Sesshomaru. Eso llamó la atención de mi observativa madre y le preguntó directamente qué le ocurría, primero asegurando que nadie se encontrara por los alrededores. Bueno, no supo que yo casualmente pasaba por fuera de la habitación de Mei y de manera accidental escuché su conversación. Mi hermana había caído en el círculo vicioso de la confusión entre dos amores. Por lo que supe, había seguido saliendo con Nao a escondidas de Sesshomaru, pero optó por terminar con él definitivamente tras el paso de unas semanas. Decía amar a su novio y que con él proyectaba su vida a pesar de su forma de ser, además, la fecha de la boda estaba muy próxima y no quería provocar escándalos.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Se incorpora del sofá, tomando su cartera para marcharse.- Lo mejor es que me retire antes que digas cosas sin sentido.

 _Oh, no. No te vas hasta que me escuches, hermana._

-Mei, si quieres puedes negarlo, pero lo sé. Y eso no puedes cambiarlo. –Le digo yendo en dirección a la puerta para evitar que escape- Pero, si Sesshomaru tiene una amante, cosa que dudo, está en su derecho. Tú fuiste la primera en engañarlo. –Ella no se mueve, apenas parpadea por mi enfrentamiento- Mi único concejo a tu dilema: esfuérzate por tu matrimonio. ¿Quiere estar sólo? Déjalo en paz. ¿No quiere que toques sus pertenencias? Dale y respeta su espacio. ¿Quieres llamar su atención? Háblale de temas interesantes, que manejen ambos y no solo tú. ¿Quieres tener sexo con él? Sedúcelo, deja el pudor de lado y sorpréndelo. - _De ese último punto me arrepentí en el acto-_ No ganas nada quejándote. Desde ahora, los asuntos de tu matrimonio con Sesshomaru debes manejarlos tú y él. Nadie más. –Finalizo-

Mei, sin decir palabra, se acerca a mí y busca refugio en mis brazos. Pude percatarme de ciertos espasmos, y eran producto del llanto que dejaba libre, como pocas veces lo hacía. No era la persona más indicada para consolarla, pero me sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

 _Rin. Eres la hipócrita más grande del mundo._

 _._

 _._

En otro punto de la localidad, en un moderno edificio ubicado cerca del centro de Fujisawa, una reunión se llevaba a cabo en la mayor de las discreciones. En aquella sofisticada oficina, siete personas estaban viéndose de frente y comentando las grandes ganancias que les acarrearía integrarse en un nuevo negocio. Todos parecían estar dispuestos a invertir en ello, excepto un hombre que se mantenía extrañamente al margen de la conversación, el cual solo se dedicaba a escuchar y fumar un puro durante el proceso. Masayoshi Higurashi, meditaba en silencio todas las opciones de sus socios. No había llegado tan lejos en su imperio por coger las primeras opciones que se le presentasen a la ligera. _No, claro que no._ Era un sujeto meticuloso y en extremo calculador. Nunca daba un paso en falso sobre el tejado de vidrio por el cual debían realizar todas las transacciones para no llamar la atención del gobierno. El hombre de cabellos blancos pensaba que tal vez en esta ocasión, no deberían de hacer transacciones y dejar pasar un plazo prudente hasta concretar uno que fuese más fácil y con mayores ganancias. Pero, lo más probable es que transcurriera un largo periodo para que eso sucediera. No podía darse el lujo de solo quedarse con los ingresos lícitos de su empresa. _¿Qué hacer?_ Por primera vez en años, las respuestas en su cabeza no estaban claras.

Quizás no podía pensar con claridad debido a los recientes acontecimientos vividos en su disfuncional familia. Leiko, su esposa se dedicaba a administrar los bienes inmobiliarios, cerciorándose que todo estuviese en respectivo orden y también se daba el tiempo para asistir a reuniones sociales en el club de clase alta. _Una vida sin mayores preocupaciones y llena de ostentaciones sociales._ Mei, su hija mayor, acababa de llegar de viaje y creía firmemente que ella no estaba preparada aún para incorporarla a este mundo en el cual él era dueño y señor. _Joven, inocente e influenciable._ Masayoshi lo sabía perfectamente, y esos tres aspectos podían hundir todo lo que él había creado. Su hija era arcilla en sus manos. Si él daba una orden, ella acataba sin rechistar. Tal vez por eso la consideraba como su hija favorita y le consentía en todo lo que ella deseara, mientras que le retribuyera de forma positiva. Mei, había dejado a aquel muchacho de mediocre condición social en un chasquido de dedos años antes. A su parecer, su princesa merecía algo mejor que un mecánico automotriz y no le importó cuanto lloró suplicándole que no la apartara de ese chico. No, ella no lo amaba, solo estaba encaprichada. Los sentimientos de esa índole eran meras sandeces de la adolescencia y lo iba a superar con el tiempo. No se equivocó. Ahora había desposado a un hombre de buen estatus social, inteligente, y no descansó hasta verlos unidos. Aun cuando él tuvo que intervenir dos veces para recordarle que con la hija mayor de Higurashi nadie juega. También, hizo que su primogénita estudiara una carrera acorde a su negocio de importaciones. Ella tenía que familiarizarse de cualquier modo con el medio que la rodearía. Algún día tendría que asumir el cargo mayor con su hermana y manejar la empresa, con sus luces y oscuridad. Jamás le confiaría su imperio a desconocidos e incompetentes.

Todo iba bien según sus planes, hasta que Rin, la oveja negra y descarriada de la familia, se había revelado a sus designios. _Maldita mocosa_. Ella y su rebeldía natural que alteraban siempre sus planes. Primero, se dedicaba a la música y tenía que lidiar con sus rencillas escolares cada cierto lapsus de tiempo. Luego, se resistió un tiempo a estudiar la carrera de Ingeniería en Negocios Internacionales y cuando creyó que la tenía en su poder, le comunicaba que deseaba estudiar para tratar personas con déficits: Pedagogía en Educación Especial, le dijo. ¡ _Pamplinas_! Masayoshi no se consideraba un hombre estúpido, y creía saber el motivo por el cual le llevaba la contraria. Ella sentía remordimiento por la muerte de su hermano, no por vocación. Le gustaba provocarle y llevarle la contraria cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Demostrar que ella podía lograr cosas sin su ayuda.

Ya idearía la manera en hacerle saber que estaba muy equivocada. Él tendría el control de la situación aunque ella no quisiera. Era un hombre influyente tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad y si deseaba verla arrodillada pidiéndole ayuda, la tendría o dejaba de llamarse Masayoshi Higurashi.

-Señor. –Escuchó una voz familiar que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones personales. Era él, aquel hombre con el cual había tenido que relacionarse con tal de ver feliz a su adorada hija. Un infeliz que no le caía nada de bien y que debía soportar de unos años a la fecha. Había algo en ese sujeto de apariencia fría e indiferente que no le agradaba en absoluto. Le daba mala espina, dándole la impresión de que escondía algo dentro de esa estoica apariencia.- Esperan su parecer. –Informó el mismo personaje con voz neutra-

-Nos arriesgaremos. –Decidió Masayoshi, viendo el cuadro familiar que estaba colgado en la pared de aquel lugar- Seremos meticulosos como de costumbre. –Se puso de pie de forma distinguida, sosteniendo en todo momento su habano, mientras acomodaba su fina chaqueta- El embarque llegará en un mes y medio, a las dos de la madrugada. –Anunció con voz solemne y sin dejar de observar a cada miembro de esa reunión secreta- Como bien saben, las cosas se complicaron notablemente tras el arresto de Naraku hace cuatro años, y los oficiales de Aduana son más difíciles de sobornar. De ser necesario, iré yo mismo a supervisar la situación.

-Eso tiene solución, Higurashi. –Comentó uno de los sujetos, chasqueando los dedos para que su acompañante mostrara disimuladamente un arma que tenía escondida debajo de su abrigo- Siempre la hay, como usted bien sabe, señor.

-De no haber otra opción, se considerará. –Determinó mientras dejaba que el humo saliera de sus pulmones hacia el exterior, dejando un pesado olor en el ambiente al parecer de los asistentes- Ahora retírense. Hay trabajo que hacer, caballeros. Excepto tú, Taisho. –Anunció cuando los asistentes comenzaban a retirarse del lugar uno por uno- Quiero que mantengas a Mei alejada de esta oficina hasta que llevemos a cabo la operación. –Ordenó sin rodeos-

-Así se hará. –Acató-

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí la última vez que hablamos? –Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el ventanal que permitía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad-

-Usted sabe que es así. –Respondió Sesshomaru controlando la tensión de su cuerpo al recordar el día de su boda con Mei, cuando Rin salió de la habitación después de su declaración- Solo hoy tuve un breve contacto con ella, y fue porque mi esposa deseaba ver a su hermana después de nuestro viaje. Cuando llegó su mensaje me retiré del lugar. Puede comprobarlo con su chofer, o con Mei si lo desea.

\- Lo que deseo es que te alejes de Rin. –Lo enfrentó apuntándolo con el habano- No he llegado donde estoy por dejarme engañar por tipos como tú. Sé que algo pasó entre ustedes ese día. ¿Crees que no noté su brillo labial desalineado?

-Es libre de creer lo que guste. –Contestó Sesshomaru con arrogancia- Ese no es mi problema.

-¡Mi problema es que estás casado con mi hija y la respetarás! –Se puso frente a él, lanzándole el humo en la cara después de hablar, provocando a Sesshomaru para ver su reacción- Lamentarás el día en que oses engañarla con esa mocosa traidora o con cualquier otra, Taisho.

-¿Amenazas nuevamente? –Dijo el peli-plateado sin inmutarse ante la provocación de su suegro- No creí que un hombre como usted manejara sus inquietudes con tal baja estrategia. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Voy a desaparecer del mapa como lo hizo con Nao hace un par de meses? Mei, sigue creyendo que fue ella la que lo abandonó, por lo que escuché hace un tiempo.

-Haría eso y mucho más en tu caso. –Sonrió maléficamente el padre de las hermanas Higurashi, alejándose lentamente de su cercanía, marcando altanería en cada paso que daba hacia su escritorio- Gozaría hacerte daño y ver como tu corazón se detiene en la palma de mi mano.

Sesshomaru, como era de esperar, le siguió el juego como él solo lo podía hacer. Colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose al asiento donde Masayoshi estaba sentado.

-Quiero ver si lo logra. –Sonrió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su interlocutor momentos antes- Nos vemos en su fiesta de aniversario, señor.

Aquel hombre tenía valor y no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente. Al menos no había reaccionado del modo en que lo había pensado al comienzo. Ese tal Sesshomaru estaba lleno de sorpresas y Masayoshi se planteaba a si mismo el lograr descubrir todo lo que ese tipo escondía. Sus antecedentes demostraban una vida normal, pero él sabía que había algo más allá. _Ya idearía el modo de averiguarlo._

.

.

.

 **Notas autora:**

1.- La vida es un carnaval – Celia Cruz.

¡Hola a todos y todas! Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está su nueva actualización. Como pudieron darse cuenta, se deja ver lo "amoroso" que puede ser Masayoshi Higurashi con sus familiares, sea su hija o yerno, además del indicio claro que posee negocios turbios, meramente fuera de la ley. ¿Impresiones? ¿Teorías? Las leeré con gusto.

Si notan alguna falla ortográfica, mil perdones de antemano.

PD: Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus impresiones y reclamos por el corazón roto por el capítulo anterior. Conozco un pegamento súper efectivo para esos males, así que si quieren les enviaré un par de botes para ocasiones futuras (xD). También agradecer a quienes siguen y tienen en sus favs la historia, ¡es realmente motivante!

Los fantasmitas silenciosos también tienen un lugar en mi corazoncito, no se preocupen.

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización: 07-04-19!** ¡Cariños!


	6. La leyenda de un youkai

**Capítulo 6. La historia de un youkai**

 ** _4 años antes:_**

 _Aniversario de la preparatoria:_ episodio anual que revolucionaba la rutina educativa a nivel institucional cuando ya había iniciado el segundo semestre académico. Cada año los entes administrativos organizaban ciertas actividades para recaudar fondos, también competencias deportivas y de otra índole, para que cada alumno y docente participase. Todo eso concluía en tener un equipo ganador que sería representado por una pareja al final del proceso. Normalmente nos dividían en cuatro alianzas con diferentes temáticas a representar, mezclando todos los cursos entre sí para tener una mejor convivencia. _Aunque todos sabíamos que era en vano. La competitividad para quedarse con el trono era latente y en más de una ocasión se generaban conflictos._ Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió aquel año. Cada curso disputaría su reinado. Las sirenas de peligro resonaron en nuestras mentes: era una guerra declarada que duraría tres días. Si ya era difícil competir entre cuatro grupos, sería garrafal el resultado el disputar en solitario. _Que Kami se apiadara de nuestras almas si caíamos en el proceso._

Akane, quien era la delegada del curso, se acercó aquella mañana a la profesora de Historia, y le pidió un par de minutos de su clase para informarnos lo ocurrido en el consejo escolar. La mujer amablemente le cedió la palabra, mientras se iba a su puesto y observaba en silencio la situación. Akane, muy agradecida y llena de formalidad, nos detalló lo planteado en esa reunión. Cuando ya finalizó su informe oral, nos solicitó compromiso en las actividades a realizar con el fin de ser ganadores en nuestro último año de preparatoria. Tras eso, se desató un bullicio de proporciones mayores. Mucha inconformidad en el ambiente, ideas dispersas, todos querían ser el rey y reina del baile al final de las actividades. _Llenarse de gloria y popularidad._ Akane, por un momento se vio superada por las voces que retumbaban en todo el salón. Pude ver como temblaba en un minuto, conteniendo su enojo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde:

-¡Silencio, bola de inservibles! –Alzó la voz la delegada, golpeando el pizarrón con su palma extendida.- ¡Dejen de quejarse como niñas y presten atención! – _Akane podía dar miedo si se lo proponía._ Podía ser muy relajada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si le hacían enojar era el demonio en persona. Así que no tuvimos más opción que escucharla en silencio y con mucha atención. Era eso o nos golpearía uno por uno. _Y si se entrometía la profesora, capaz y le tocaba también un zape en la cabeza_.- Las reglas son claras y no van a modificarlas. Hay que elegir a un candidato a rey y una reina, que nos representarán en cada actividad. Deben ser comprometidos y jugársela por completo.

-Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria. –Alzó la mano Dai Yamagushi mientras levantaba coquetamente su estirado trasero del asiento- Soy bella, inteligente, y comprometida cada vez que requieren de mi ayuda. Además soy buena atleta y competitiva si me lo propongo.

-Tiene razón, Akane. –Digo desde mi posición al otro lado del salón donde ella se encontraba.- Es buena atleta, competitiva por naturaleza y bella. –Dai ya podía sentirse como un pavo real inflando su pecho tras mis palabras con cumplido- ¡Pero...! –Hice una breve pausa en el comentario- No es inteligente. Es una bruta que pierde la paciencia con rapidez y reacciona como una energúmena. Solo por instinto, y eso no nos servirá al momento de enfrentar una situación. Puede que nos resten puntos o que nos suspendan de las actividades.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Higurashi! –Respondió colérica la aludida, haciéndome sentir contenta por demostrar lo que yo decía-

-¡Tampoco pedí la tuya, Yamagoshi! –Habló Akane Matsumoto desde el punto céntrico del salón- Así que siéntate de una buena vez.

Podíamos estar sentadas en cada extremo del salón, pero las miradas asesinas entre ambas eran de temer. Dai, aún estaba molesta por el episodio de la sala de música y si le sumábamos aquel nuevo enfrentamiento, el resultado era peor. Ya bastante había tenido que soportar sus teorías insinuantes en los últimos meses, diciendo que el profesor Taisho y yo teníamos una relación clandestina de profesor-alumna. _¡Estupideces!_ Desde ese mal suceso, nuestra comunicación había variado considerablemente fuera del horario de clases. Si bien seguía siendo un pesado, era más fácil tratar cuando no había nadie mirando o escuchando. Ya me había acostumbrado a su sentido del humor ácido y le seguía el juego de la misma forma. Nunca había obtenido una sonrisa amplia de su parte, solo muecas torcidas que demostraban lo interesado que estaba en el tema para volver a contraatacar con otro comentario peor. En cierta manera era un enigma para mi el sonido de su risa y quería descubrirla algún día. _Aunque fuese por casualidad._

Para no extender la situación, Akane pidió que todos escribiéramos en un papel los nombres de los posibles candidatos (hombre y mujer). Luego, doblaríamos el escrito y depositaríamos el contenido en una gorra que Daisuke portaba aquel día. _¡Democracia, señores!_ Los resultados de esa votación me dejaron anonadada. Fui la tercera chica con más votos, después de Amaya (una muchacha de intercambio) y como era de esperar, ganó Akane. El candidato a rey sería el guapo de Takeshi Yukimura. El amor platónico de la mayoría del salón.

Era un chiste ver la expresión de Dai Yamagoshi en pleno conteo de votos. _Ahí quedó la bella y llena de cualidades._ Ya casi no le quedaban uñas de la cólera que sentía la boba muchacha. Se quedaba sin reinado y sin su guapo aspirante a rey, el cual extrañamente la ignoraba desde su ataque a mi persona. _Tal vez se había dado cuenta la calaña de persona que era Dai._

Después de una silenciosa celebración por el triunfo de mi amiga, Akane comenzó a relatar y a escribir en el pizarrón las actividades que estaban confirmadas hasta ese momento:

\- **Primera actividad:** Donar a la biblioteca mínimo veinte libros. (De cualquier índole: académico, literario, entre otros.) **Nota: NO CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

\- **Segunda actividad:** **_Presentación de candidatos._** (Coreografía grupal. Máximo quince integrantes. Mixto).

\- **Tercera actividad: _Gastronomía._** El curso debe crear su propio restaurant con gastronomía nacional o internacional y venderlo fuera del establecimiento. El que recaude más fondos, ganará la prueba. (Mayor detalle tratar en nuevo concejo escolar).

\- **Cuarta actividad: _Obra de teatro._** (Temática libre. Sin mínimo o máximo de personajes a participar. Debe incluir en esta actividad a un docente educacional).

Y así sucesivamente se detallaron las actividades a realizar. La cuarta actividad me pareció interesante. Ver participar a los docentes no era muy común, excepto en el aniversario de la preparatoria. Eso trajo muchas dudas a nivel curso y no nos íbamos a quedar con ellas dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Akane. –Hana Akimaya levantó tímidamente la mano para pedir la palabra, a lo cual la delegada le otorgó la opinión sin problemas- ¿Quién será el profesor que participará en la obra? ¿Lo asignaron o lo elegimos nosotros?

-Si, Akanecita. ¿Quién será nuestra victima este año, Matsumoto? –Se escuchó en uno de los puestos de atrás del salón-

-Tú serás víctima de mis puños si no cierras la boca, Takahashi. –Amenazó la delegada levantando ambas manos empuñadas, generando un nuevo silencio en el aula- Nosotros lo escogeremos, Hana. –Anunció retomando la formalidad del asunto- Pero, primero debemos escoger la temática de la obra a representar. ¿Ideas?

 **Silencio absoluto.**

-¿En serio? ¿Nadie tiene una idea? –Se asombró Akane- ¿Para qué tienen el cerebro? ¿De adorno?

\- Disculpe, señorita Matsumoto. Sé que no me corresponde entrometerme en esto. –Habló la profesora quien se había mantenido en el anonimato del asunto. Sinceramente habíamos olvidado que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, sentada y bebiendo una taza de café- Pero, les daré una pista que dudo se repita a nivel institucional. –Se puso de pie sin soltar aquella taza humeante, caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba parada Akane- Mitología antigua japonesa. Inspírense en la era feudal. Como bien saben, hasta el día de hoy se habla de ese pedazo de historia nacional. Una que ya está quedando en el olvido colectivo de las personas porque se cree simple fantasía producto de la ignorancia de los antiguos habitantes, que asociaban sus vivencias cotidianas con las criaturas que le acechaban.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas, profesora? –Takeshi alzó la mano, por primera vez en su vida interesado en lo que decía la maestra-

-Mágicas y letales para el ser humano, Yukimura. –Le respondió la aludida sin alterar su agradable tono de voz- Algunas eran inofensivas, otras no tanto. Unas bellas, otras horripilantes.

-¿Algún ejemplo, maestra? –Preguntó Sakura sin dudarlo. Era increíble. Todos prestábamos atención a las palabras de la mujer que nos solía aburrir de sobremanera en las clases de historia-

-¿Han escuchado sobre los Youkai? –Todos movimos la cabeza de forma negativa, a lo cual nuestra interlocutora se sintió defraudada- Esta juventud de hoy en día. Nunca saben nada. –Rodó los ojos en blanco y sonrió irónica- Los youkai, son criaturas sobrenaturales o demonios. Algunos son animales, o tienen apariencia casi humana, excepto por que tienen alguna parte que corresponda a un animal. Se dice que estos seres poseen una fuerza superior a la del ser humano. Por ende, muchos afirman que cuando un humano se enfrentaba a ellos, muy pocos podían causarle real daño a la criatura.

-¿O sea, eran superiores en todo aspecto a nosotros? –Preguntó Daisuke-

-En algunas cosas si, en otras quien sabe. –Se encogió de hombros la profesora Mitsuri mientras bebía despreocupadamente un sorbo de café- Ahora, prosiguiendo con el tema; algunos youkai vivían lejos de la civilización humana, mientras que otros no hacían ni el intento de mantenerse alejados. Algunos de esos demonios, secuestraban mujeres y las devoraban. A otras las violaban para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Si estas mujeres quedaban embarazadas, daban a luz a un hanyou: mitad demonio y mitad humano.

-Suena bastante interesante. –Susurró mi compañera de pupitre llamada Yumi-

-Recuerdo una historia muy antigua. –Siguió su relato la docente mientras comenzaba a caminar por el salón de clases- La leyenda se desarrolla en la era feudal. En ese tiempo, existió un Daiyoukai que gobernaba las Tierras del Oeste. Pertenecía a una raza llamada inu, quienes adoptaban la forma de un perro gigante y monstruoso cuando luchaban contra sus enemigos. Cuando no era la situación, mantenían su forma humana. Podían parecer un humano común y corriente si lo deseaban, más sus marcas faciales y puntiagudas orejas les delataban. Como decía anteriormente; este gran señor, se casó con una poderosa youkai del Clan Luna, y de esa unión nació un bello y poderoso príncipe, heredero de esas tierras y líder del clan de su madre.

-O sea, tenía la vida asegurada. –Comenté sonriendo divertida por su relato-

-Podría decirse que si, Higurashi. –Respondió del mismo modo la profesora, dibujando una amplia sonrisa que luego disolvió- Pero, eso no le libraría de enfrentarse a sus enemigos en un futuro. Es por eso que el joven príncipe youkai se especializó ampliamente en el arte de batalla, llegando a ser un perfecto asesino a muy temprana edad. A la edad de tres años humanos, ya había matado por si mismo a cinco enemigos y sin sufrir rasguño. Cuando el príncipe llegó a la etapa de adolescencia, se enfrentó a su padre, creyendo que podría detenerle de cometer el peor error de su longeva vida. El lord de las tierras del oeste, se había enamorado de una princesa humana, y esta iba a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Un hanyou, como les había mencionado anteriormente. Eso traería la deshonra y la posible caída de su amplio imperio, y el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a ello. Además, deseaba quedarse con las dos espadas que el lord tenía en su poder, pues no había armas más poderosas que esas. Si tenía que matar a su propio padre para detenerlo, lo haría. Pero, si el hijo era bueno en batalla con o sin espada, el padre era mucho mejor.

-¿Y qué pasó luego? –Preguntó Dai desde su lugar-

\- El lord sabiamente le preguntó: "¿tienes algo que proteger?", al ver que su hijo estaba cegado por el poder. El joven príncipe no respondió, debido a que no le encontraba lógica a su pregunta. No tenía, ni quería proteger a nadie más que a él mismo. Era innecesario.

-¿Y se mataron mutuamente? –Curioseó Kito totalmente boquiabierto por la historia narrada-

-No. –Negó la profesora viendo unas aves volar a través del ventanal del salón- El lord del oeste, sabía que si se enfrentaban en un duelo, perdería a su hijo. Lo amaba, a pesar de su ambición, frialdad y sed de poder. El príncipe se quedó quieto en su lugar y le vio partir por última vez, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de su padre a lo largo del tiempo.

-Que noble daiyokai. –Dijo Amaya al borde de las lágrimas- Poseía más humanidad que su hijo o cualquier humano.

-El lord del oeste guió su destino hacia el castillo donde su amada princesa estaba en labor de parto. Cuando llegó, los soldados le atacaron para impedir su ingreso, más no lo lograron. Él se abrió paso a toda costa, aun cuando le lanzaban flechas y bolas de fuego ardiente y letal. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la princesa, ella estaba muerta. Su General le había dado muerte cuando ella trató de salvar a su criatura recién nacida. El lord del oeste, desenfundó una de sus espadas y con su poder divino la revivió. El General regresó al saber que el youkai había ingresado al castillo y desenvainó su espada para enfrentarse a muerte con él. El lord del oeste le pidió a su amada que abandonara la habitación que se encontraba en llamas, que fuera feliz lo que le restara de existencia y que en otra vida le amaría y recompensaría su ausencia. Ella huyó lejos, mientras que el daiyoukai y el general sucumbían por la espada y el fuego.

-¿Y qué pasó con el príncipe del oeste? –Me animé a preguntar. Era mejor que una telenovela o anime-

-Por ironías de la vida, muchos años después, youkai y hanyou se enfrentaron en una épica batalla por poder tener una de las espadas de su padre. Uno fue por sed de poder, el otro para proteger a una sacerdotisa. Como resultado, cada uno de ellos obtuvo una espada, pero el joven youkai no obtuvo la que deseaba. El príncipe perdió uno de sus brazos al perder la contienda y se refugió en un bosque, el cual estaba a un par de kilómetros de distancia de la aldea más cercana. Una noche, una pequeña huérfana de unos ocho años lo encontró mal herido y le proporcionó agua y alimento. A ella le pareció ver a un bello ángel caído del cielo y pensó que debía tratársele como tal. Como era de esperar, el príncipe rechazó su ayuda, ya que sentía un profundo rechazo a los humanos. Más eso no desanimó a la pequeña humana. Le traía cada día un alimento distinto y aunque obtuviera la misma respuesta, ella se empeñaba en atenderle. –Relató con paciencia y creó un ambiente de misterio para darle más suspenso a la situación- Un día cualquiera, la niña no regresó. El daiyokai comprendió que la humana se había hartado del juego y que era mejor marcharse de ese lugar, pues ya casi había recuperado el total de sus energías. Al caminar un par de kilómetros, gracias a su poderoso sentido olfativo, pudo detectar el aroma de la niña no muy lejos de ahí, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el fuerte hedor a sangre que le acompañaba. Sin detenerse a pensar, se guió siguiendo la proveniencia del aroma y la encontró muerta en un camino solitario. Su piel demostraba haber sido herida por alguna criatura letal que la había dejado en un deplorable estado físico.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. –Comentó Amaya con el corazón en un hilo tras escuchar el relato de la joven profesora-

-¿Y saben qué ocurrió? –Recibió una respuesta negativa a nivel general- ¿Recuerdan la espada del gran lord del oeste? –Esta vez recibió una respuesta más que afirmativa y llena de esperanza- Aquella arma, comenzó a vibrar en el cinturón que el príncipe portaba y se iluminaba tras cada segundo que transcurría. El príncipe, desconocedor de su poder, la desenfundó y pudo ver gracias a ella, a los servidores del inframundo que encadenaban el alma de la niña para llevarla a la otra dimensión. Sin dudar, probó las capacidades de aquella espada y con un golpe certero, aniquiló a los sirvientes. –No pude más que contener un grito de asombro en ese momento. Esa historia era genial- Las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer y sin dejar cicatriz alguna sobre la tersa piel de la muchacha. El príncipe la sostuvo entre sus brazos y esperó pacientemente a que la niña abriera sus ojos marrones. Hasta que lo hizo. Se dice que ese día el frío corazón del youkai se entibió gracias a ella. La pequeña niña decidió ser su compañera de viaje y seguirle hasta que él decidiera lo contrario. No tenía nada que perder de todos modos.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? –Se escuchó la voz de Takeshi desde el fondo del salón-

-Con el paso del tiempo, las palabras de su padre se le venían a la mente. "¿Tienes algo que proteger?". ¿Ironía de la vida? Pues si. Ahora él, un príncipe y lord de las tierras del oeste, tenía algo que proteger: la vida de aquella dulce humana que había robado su corazón a un ritmo lento y sigiloso. Al pasar de los años, él ya no era aquel demonio frío y despiadado que mataba por simple placer. No. Tenía quien le contuviera, aunque eso al principio no le agradó en lo absoluto. Sentía que eso podía hacerle débil, pero luego descubrió que era al contrario. El tener un sentimiento como el que estaba descubriendo gracias a la humana, le hacían sumamente poderoso al momento de defenderla o pensar en ella. También, se dio cuenta del error que era el pensar que humanos y demonios no debían mezclarse. No era insano. Sin embargo, sentía que ella podía querer más que estar con él en una eterna caminata en busca del poder. Cuando la pequeña cumplió once años, la dejó en una aldea a cuidado de la sacerdotisa con la cual su medio hermano se había enlazado en matrimonio. La niña debería convivir con humanos, aprender a vivir y socializar con ellos y un día elegir libremente si quedarse ahí o vivir con él el resto de sus días. –Hizo una breve pausa al notar como el timbre de salida a receso sonaba- Para abreviar el asunto; ella se quedó en aquella aldea hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. El príncipe regresó para saber su veredicto y aunque su lenguaje corporal no lo demostrara, estaba ansioso y deseoso de que ocurriera lo que su corazón anheló por años. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que nada quedaba de aquella niña, sino que se había convertido en una hermosa y deseable mujer. ¿Qué creen que pasó después?

-Se quedó en aldea. –Respondió Dai-

-¡Yo creo que se dio la oportunidad con el youkai! –Contradijo Sakura sin dudar-

-Sakura, tiene razón. –La amiga de Dai hizo un gesto de conformidad al contestar correctamente. Era el final que la mayoría deseaba- El príncipe siempre se había mantenido en sus pensamientos y su joven corazón. Al principio creyó que era agradecimiento por revivirla y admiración por la gran fortaleza que le caracterizaba. No obstante, al crecer se dio cuenta que no era por esas razones. Se había enamorado y mantenido la secreta esperanza de que él volviese por ella. No importaba cómo, pero quería mantenerse a su lado. El príncipe, al saber su respuesta, la tomó como compañera de vida y se enfrentaría a cualquier enemigo o ser que no aprobara su unión. Obviamente, tuvieron descendencia y ambos fueron felices por largos años, hasta que ella falleció antes que él por supuesto.

-¿Por qué murió antes? –Alcé la mano para aclarar mi duda-

-Porque los demonios pueden vivir miles de años y la vida humana es apenas un suspiro de ellos en comparación. –Interrumpió una voz masculina proveniente de la entrada del salón. Era el profesor Taisho, quien había escuchado el relato en completo silencio. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que habló- Y se dice que él al morir, prometió buscarle en cada reencarnación y reafirmar su unión. ¿Irónico, no lo creen? El príncipe repitió los pasos de su padre sin ser consciente de ello.

-Usted si conoce la historia. –Comentó fascinada la profesora Mitsuri mientras recogía sus cosas- Así que ya saben, ese es mi concejo. Guíense por esta historia y dramatícenla, tienen mucho material. ¡Hasta la siguiente clase!

.

.

-¿Rin? –Akane me golpeaba insistentemente con su codo, mientras yo intentaba comer mi almuerzo- Es una simple dramatización que no durará mucho, además que Kito relatará y ni tendrás que hablar.

\- Jódete. –Le respondí apuntándole con los palillos de madera, con la comida a medio tragar- No seré material para el circo.

-¡Por favor! –Insistía su novio Daisuke juntando sus palmas- Serás recordada por este épico momento. No tendrás que preocuparte por la vestimenta ni nada.

\- Lee mis labios, corazón. –Le hablé lentamente y recalcando cada palabra para que le quedara claro- **No-voy – a – ac – tu – ar.**

-Hagamos algo. –Propuso Akane como último recurso- Si haces lo que te pido, te juro que no te vuelvo a molestar en lo que resta de actividades. Además, harás buena pareja con quien representará al Youkai.

Eso sonó muy tentador a mis oídos. Habían sido días caóticos para organizar los pendientes del aniversario institucional, y al día siguiente era la dichosa obra, la cual tendría lugar después de la coreografía para presentar a los candidatos de nuestro curso. Para qué mencionar lo desagradable que era oír a Dai creyéndose la líder del grupo, aportando ideas que nadie consideraba, pero a su gusto era lo mejor que alguien podía imaginar.

 _Momento. ¿Cómo era eso de hacer buena pareja con quien representaría al príncipe del oeste?_

-¿Quién lo representará? –Me animé a saber, mientras que cogía el sushi con los palillos y los llevaba lentamente a la boca-

-¡Es sorpresa! –Respondió aplaudiendo emocionada mi amiga- Bajo esa condición aceptó actuar y sabes que si doy mi palabra la cumplo.

\- Deja pensarlo de aquí a que finalice mi almuerzo, por favor, Akane. –Respondí ya un poco fastidiada, pero su cara de cachorrito abandonado me terminó por convencer- ¡Esta bien, ahora deja de verme así!

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Me abrazó efusivamente para luego dejarme en libertad. Yo creo que se percató del sonido de mis huesos por tan brusca que fue- Te juro que te verás hermosa. Tengo todo lo que conforma el kimono, unos peines, y maquillaje.

-No te pases con lo último. –Advertí con determinación- No soy muy amiga del maquillaje. Además, la compañera del youkai era una huérfana. Por ende, era sencilla y por eso le gustó al demonio.

-Tú no te preocupes, solo goza. –Guiñó el ojo izquierdo en señal de complicidad, para luego hablar con ensoñación- Ya puedo verte con aquel kimono, caminando a su lado, con el cabello suelto mientras todos aplauden su unión.

-Pienso que deberías ser tú la compañera del youkai. –Le manifesté mi opinión personal en todo el asunto- Eres la candidata a reina después de todo.

-No tengo menos protagonismo que tú, Rin. –Me rebatió sin dejar de sonreír con complacencia- Después de todo, soy la princesa humana que enamoró al gran youkai y con el cual tuvo un hanyou. Mi historia es más dramática que la tuya, hasta mi General me traicionó por culpa de los prejuicios.

-¿Así que Takeshi será el Daiyoukai? –Pregunté terminando mi almuerzo por fin. Era más que obvio si ella sería la dulce princesa humana-

-Exacto. –Respondió Daisuke, abrazando protectoramente a su novia- Y yo seré el General. Si se pasa de listo con Akane, tendré la oportunidad de cortarle el pescuezo y pasar desapercibido.

-Además le da más realismo a la obra. –Añade Akane, haciendo que los tres riésemos divertidos por las ocurrencias de ambos-

Por mi parte, esperaba que todo eso no se convirtiese en una completa locura.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	7. La leyenda de un youkai (II parte)

**Capítulo 7: La leyenda de un youkai (II parte)**

Primera jornada del aniversario institucional; habíamos sobrevivido a aquella ajetreada mañana, todo gracias al agradable ambiente que se mantenía entre los estudiantes de todos los niveles educacionales. Todo era festividad, risas y cantos que alentaban a sus respectivos equipos. Globos y pompones de papel de diversos colores se distinguían en las manos de los estudiantes que repletaban el amplio auditorio de la preparatoria, donde se solían dar los discursos administrativos del rector o para eventos importantes. En aquella ocasión, ese sitio serviría para observar las elaboradas coreografías y obras teatrales de cada curso.

No solo asistían al evento los alumnos y docentes, sino que también el cuerpo directivo de la preparatoria y algunos apoderados que deseaban participar al margen de las actividades programadas. Muchos de los espectadores se iban a encargar personalmente de fotografiar los eventos. Entre esas personas estaba mi prima paterna, Kagome Higurashi, quien por una huelga en su universidad había regresado a la ciudad por unos cuantos días y tras comentarle brevemente sobre mi participación, decidió asistir para inmortalizar el momento. _Más bien era para burlarse y torturarme el resto de mi miserable existencia._

Ya que ese año la organización administrativa optó por la democracia y ninguna alianza se ofreció para ser los primeros en presentarse, se realizó un sorteo donde cada capitán sacaría un papel con su respectivo orden de presentación. Por suerte, salimos en cuarto lugar, y tendríamos a nuestro favor un poco más de tiempo para dar los últimos detalles a nuestros bailarines estrella.

Decidimos en forma grupal el mantener en todo momento la temática sobre la mitología japonesa, pero bailarían al ritmo de un clásico ochentero: _Thriller_ de _Michael Jackson_. Los diez artistas "voluntarios" –nótese el sarcasmo- encargados de esa actividad se disfrazaron de múltiples seres muy conocidos en nuestra cultura, por ejemplo: Takeshi junto con Daisuke, se disfrazaron de un tétrico **shinigami,** uno de color negro y el otro rojo. Akane, interpretó a **Jorogumo** (la doncella araña). De cierta manera fue divertido verla con un kimono negro con telarañas pegadas en el género del traje, con múltiples patas a los costados de su delgado cuerpo, espantando a las amigas de Yamaguchi en un momento de descuido. Dai, representó a **Yuki-Onna** , la mujer de las nieves. Le prestaron una peluca de cabello negro, debido a que esa era la principal característica de aquella tétrica mujer que solía alimentarse de la esencia humana. Tres de mis compañeros se disfrazaron de **Tengu** , duendes de la montaña que les gusta gastar bromas a la gente y son como una especie de pájaros, pues tienen alas y picos.

Debía aceptar que se veían geniales y muy creíbles todas aquellas interpretaciones. Se notaba una buena organización, la cual había sido gran trabajo por parte de Akane, quien se consiguió de alguna forma u otra todos los implementos y disfraces necesarios para obtener tales resultados. Es por eso que con mis compañeros decidimos apoyarla en lo que más pudiésemos. _Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer después de todo._ La meta era clara: salir campeones aunque tuviésemos que arrasar contra las demás alianzas tal como una letal avalancha.

En esos minutos previos al evento, me quedé en un lugar apartado del resto de mis compañeros. Ya había ayudado a algunos a maquillarse y ajustar sus disfraces para que no hubiese desperfectos técnicos a mitad del baile. Lo que me quedaba, era esperar a que Akane llegase con los kimonos que tendría que usar en la obra y dirigirme a la sala más cercana para vestirme dentro del menor tiempo posible.

Un hombre se puso a mi lado sin decir palabra, apoyándose en uno de los pilares de concreto que había en el lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó con su voz plana y grave que le caracterizaba:

-¿No bailará, Higurashi?

-En esta ocasión no, profesor.

Ni siquiera era necesario verle directamente para saber que era Sesshomaru Taisho. En muchas ocasiones, sabía que estaba cerca de mi por su mera presencia y era prácticamente imposible no mirarle y dedicarle una sonrisa amable cada vez que hablábamos. Por una extraña razón, comenzaba a deleitarme cada vez más con su misteriosa e imponente apariencia. _Verlo era mi nuevo y culpable pasatiempo favorito_. Algo dentro de mi confundida cabeza me decía que eso no era del todo bueno. _Una señal de alerta que aún no podía comprender del todo._

Aquella mañana, el profesor Taisho estaba casi irreconocible. Al verlo vestido con ropas informales, tan poco común en él, casi hizo que se me saliera el corazón del pecho y que la baba cayera de mi boca formando un charquito a mis pies. _¡Estaba jodidamente guapo!_ Debería ser considerado un pecado salir así a la calle y sobretodo asistir a un establecimiento donde había adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. _Tal como yo en aquel momento._ Hasta parecía una estrella de cine con aquella chaqueta de cuero de tono marrón, la cual estaba abierta y dejaba lucir una camiseta negra que se marcaba un poco a su trabajado cuerpo. También portaba unos jeans azules que le venían de maravilla y le combinaba perfectamente con todo el conjunto que portaba.

Podría ser un pesado de primera, pero de que era atractivo, lo era. _Y mucho._

 _¿Desde cuándo me fijaba en las ropas que portaban los hombres? Más bien, ¿Cuándo me fijaba tanto en mi profesor?_ Me dije a mi misma que solo era la impresión del momento, por no estar acostumbrada a verlo vestido como un hombre de su edad, común y corriente. Sin embargo, _¿_ por _qué mi corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal y mi estómago se hacía un nudo vibrante?_ No podía entenderlo. Si mi cerebro estaba confundido ya de por si, la cosa había empeorado en cosa de breves segundos.

-¿Usted participará en alguna de las actividades? –Me atreví a preguntar, teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que no recibiera una contestación-

-Ya lo verás. –Se limitó a responder mientras no dejaba de analizar silenciosamente las vestimentas de mis compañeros- Eligieron buena temática, aunque un grupo de primer año optó por imitar su idea mitológica, aunque egipcia en vez de japonesa.

 _Ratas sin ideas propias._ No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la desagradable noticia. _¿Por qué no podían innovar?_

-¿Se quedará a ver nuestra obra? –Sin saber por qué, pude sentir un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Quizás era por los nervios o la maratónica situación que se vivía tras bambalinas. _¿A quién engañaba?_ Era él el que ponía en ese penoso estado, aunque intentaba no demostrar el surgente nerviosismo en mi interior. Me hubiese visto demasiado patética si demostraba a todas luces lo que él me provocaba a unos pasos de distancia y sin siquiera ponerme un dedo encima- Está realmente interesante la historia como usted pudo escuchar el otro día.

-Estaré en primera fila viviendo el espectáculo, Higurashi. –Respondió dibujando una pequeña mueca, algo muy parecido a una diminuta sonrisa torcida, de la cual solo yo me percataba. Mi "yo" interno, gritaba de alegría por ese simple y diminuto gesto facial.- Además, supe que serás la humana que conquistó el corazón de aquel youkai.

\- ¡Oh, aquí están! –Apareció de la nada Akane, sonriendo ampliamente hacia ambos, y al verla el profesor Taisho alzó una ceja intentando saber qué se trataba su disfraz- Soy la doncella araña, no me mire como un bicho raro, profesor. –Rió divertida por su expresión limitada y común en él- Rin, los kimonos y accesorios están con mi madre en la sala de música, debido a que nuestro salón está muy lejos de aquí y te necesito lo más rápido posible para darte los últimos retoques. –Cuando ya me disponía a retirarme de aquel sitio, pude escuchar que ella agregó- El suyo también está en el mismo sitio, señor.

-¿Y para qué necesita uno? –Pregunté inocentemente sin saber el trasfondo de su comentario-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Pues él será el príncipe, Rin. –Guiñó el ojo con la misma picardía que la semana anterior cuando acepté el rol de niña huérfana- Creí que ya lo sabías. –Me vio mover de manera negativa mi cabeza como respuesta- Es que los vi conversando tan amenamente que creí… ¡Bueno, no importa realmente! Son detalles. –Soltó una risita nerviosa ante la mirada asesina que ya le dedicaba de por si-

 _¡Que se detenga el mundo que me quiero bajar!_

 _¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?_

 _¡Era tan obvio!_

 **Tonta.**

 **Tonta.**

 **¡Rin, tonta!**

Tenía ganas de pegarme una auto-cachetada en la cara por ser tan boba. A eso se debía tanto misterio de no querer decir quién sería el sujeto que interpretaría ese papel y que no asistiese a los ensayos programados. En ese segundo me hizo lógica su comentario: **_"Estaré en primera fila viviendo el espectáculo"._** _¿Qué le costaba decirme la verdad?_ Con razón sonrió el muy cretino. _¡Estaba disfrutando de mi gran ignorancia!_

-Una vez que esté vestido, regrese y le aplicaremos los retoques de maquillaje, profesor. –Le informó Akane sin perder su buen sentido del humor, ignorando mi conflicto interno contra mi estupidez disfrazada de inocencia-

-No me dejen como un payaso de circo. –Sentenció rotundamente el joven hombre de cabellos platinados que estaba a nuestro lado.-

-No, señor. –Negó tranquilamente con su mano derecha- Esto es algo serio para nosotros. Solo le haremos unas marcas características que la profesora Mitsuri nos detalló el otro día. Usted descuide. –Le explicó brevemente- Ahora, vayan por su vestimenta que aquí les esperamos.

-Después de usted, Higurashi.

Tras hacer un gesto con su mano de forma cordial, di los primeros pasos hacia la dirección que guiaba hacia la sala de música. Ambos caminamos en silencio hacia ese lugar y si antes estaba nerviosa por lo de la obra, en ese instante fue peor. Mis manos sudaban levemente y no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo mientras sentía mis mejillas arder, imaginando el compartir escena con él enfrente de toda la comunidad escolar. En tanto el profesor Taisho, caminaba como si nada ocurriese. _¿Acaso no podía sentirse igual que yo? ¿Era posible que él no experimentara ninguna emoción aparte del enfado?_

Una ronda de preguntas daba vueltas en mi mente, pero sabía que había algunas que estaban más cercanas a responderse que otras: Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre muy apuesto de por si, pero, _¿cómo se vería vestido con kimono y maquillado como un youkai?_ _¿Se vería bien o le restaría crédito?_ _¿Él tendría conocimiento del final oculto de la historia o estaría tan ignorante de la situación como yo?_

.

.

-Rin, te ves de maravilla. –Dijo la madre de Akane al terminar de anudar la cinta del kimono que portaba- Te ves como una dulce y joven niña. –Sonrió al momento que dejaba mi cabello suelto y lo peinaba rápidamente para formar una trenza espiga algo desarmada. No había que olvidar que era una niña desvalida y pobre, así que su apariencia debía ser desordenada y algo miserable- Te viene muy bien el color rosa.

-¿De verdad lo cree? –Le pregunté tímidamente al verme en un espejo que ella había traído desde su departamento.-

-Por supuesto, querida. –Terminó de trenzar mi cabello y me obligó a mirarle de momento- No permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario. ¿Vendrán tus padres a la obra?

La respuesta fue seca y rotunda. No vendrían. _Para variar._ No esperaba menos de todos modos. ¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Perder su valioso tiempo en una actividad sin productividad para ellos? Ni de chiste. Mei tampoco vendría porque tenía trámites que realizar y pues, para verle la cara de aburrimiento en plena actividad, mejor se quedaba en casa. Le especifiqué a la señora Matsumoto que solo vendría mi prima Kagome, para tomar fotografías tras bambalinas y posteriormente grabar la obra. Con ella era suficiente compañía, pues parecía estar más emocionada que yo misma con el asunto.

-Ya veo. –Una mueca torcida se distinguió en su antes amable rostro y negó con la cabeza tras escucharme, para luego hablar con aquel aire maternal que le caracterizaba y emanaba naturalmente de su persona- Tienes que tener presente algo muy importante: este es tu momento. Que nadie te lo arruine. Ni siquiera ellos. Tus padres no saben de lo que se están perdiendo y la vida les restregará eso en algún instante.

-Gracias, señora Matsumoto.

-Dime Umi. –Me corrigió suavemente- Tenemos confianza, Rin. Y créeme; no hay nada que agradecer.

No pude evitar sonreírle. Era una de las pocas personas que elevaba mi pobre autoestima con pocas y sabias palabras. Por breves instantes, me dediqué a ver el sencillo, pero bello kimono que portaba. Era de tono rosa con flores de diversos colores, cada una de ellas bordadas a mano. Un delicado trabajo a decir verdad. El kimono se mantenía cerrado gracias a una cinta de tono blanco, la cual estaba bien amarrada para que no hubiera dificultades por un mal movimiento. _La verdad no me emocionaba la idea de mostrar alguna parte de mi cuerpo en pleno escenario._ Y cómo olvidar los sobresalientes parches de género, los cuales estaban mal bordados, dando a conocer el mal estado en que estaba aquel traje, y luego le darían unos toques de tierra sobre la tela para darle un peor aspecto.

-Bien, es hora de ir con Akane para maquillarte. –Anunció juntando sus palmas con emoción- Llevaré el otro kimono a detrás de escena para que te cambies en ese sitio. No te dará el tiempo necesario para venir y volver allá.

.

.

La coreografía había sido un total éxito. Los bailarines se lucieron en coordinación grupal. Hasta la pesada de Dai se había esforzado en seguir correctamente los pasos, respetando el ritmo y las silenciosas indicaciones que entregaban los candidatos a reyes en lo que duró la presentación.

La cúspide de la fascinación, fue cuando Takeshi y Daisuke, elevaron por los aires a Akane y la posaron sobre sus anchos los hombros masculinos al momento de finalizar la coreografía, con elegancia y una gran sonrisa triunfal. Los que observábamos la coreografía detrás de escena, creíamos que nuestra compañera podría caer en tal hazaña, pero no lo hizo. Como una completa diva, extendió sus brazos al cielo y disfrutó de los aplausos que le dedicó el público más que impresionado. La temática escogida por nuestra alianza fue más que comentada durante varios minutos y eso era un gran punto a nuestro favor. _Habíamos captado la suficiente atención de los espectadores y sus miradas estarían fijas en nosotros._

Mi atención se vio interrumpida brutalmente al ver al causante de mi confusión mental, caminando entre la gente, ya listo para entrar en escena apenas nos dieran la señal. _¿Acaso dudé en algún minuto que aquel disfraz le restaría crédito a su apariencia natural?_ Pues, sinceramente había sucedido lo contrario. Mi corazón palpitaba con una inusual rapidez y mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Sesshomaru Taisho se veía poderoso al portar aquel kimono masculino de color blanco y con patrones distintivos en la zona del cuello, sobre el cual llevaba una armadura aparentemente de acero, con púas que se notaban afiladas a simple vista. Su obi era de color amarillo, aunque no tan intenso como el tono de sus ojos, el cual iba sujeto con fuerza a la altura de la cintura, en donde portaba dos espadas ficticias. Una extensa estola peluda de color blanco cubría uno de sus masculinos hombros, la cual parecía cumplir la función de un escudo protector.

 _Su rostro maquillado. ¿Cómo no fijarse en ello?_ Su piel parecía suave y tersa, en donde a la altura de las mejillas dos franjas violetas lo adornaban. Sus parpados poseían el mismo tono, los cuales parecían ser rasgos permanentes en su tez. Lo que me llamaba mucho la atención era una luna azul morada en su frente, la cual parecía ser dibujada por los mismos dioses. Su cabello platinado caía libre y suelto en su espalda y parecía ser en extremo sedoso. _Cuanto deseé tocarlo y peinarlo en ese instante._ En sus manos se distinguían garras de mediano tamaño, las cuales daban la impresión de poder cortar cualquier material existente con tan solo un pequeño roce, aunque eso era imposible debido a que solo eran uñas postizas. Algo en lo que no había reparado en su momento: sus orejas, las cuales eran largas y puntiagudas como las de un elfo. Si, Sesshomaru Taisho era muy atractivo, imponente con su casi metro ochenta de altura y calzaba perfectamente con la descripción relatada por nuestra profesora. _Parecía ser un verdadero youkai._

-¿Estás lista, Rin? –Preguntó Takeshi, el cual llegó a mi lado sin siquiera percatarme. Lo escuché tan lejano que ni siquiera pude entender bien lo que había dicho-

-¿Disculpa?

-Te pregunté si estabas lista. –Repitió al momento que guiaba su vista hacia donde miraba momentos antes- Vaya. Ya veo porqué tanta distracción de tu parte. –Comentó con un dejo de molestia en su voz que no pasó desapercibido-

-No digas boberías, Yukimura. –Resté importancia a su comentario rápidamente para evitar otros de igual categoría. Lo último que quería era que se regara el rumor de que casi se me caía la baba por mi profesor de cálculo, y eso le hubiera dado razón a la teoría malintencionada de Dai Yamaguchi- Por cierto, te ves bien.

Takeshi Yukimura tenía una apariencia algo similar a la que llevaba Sesshomaru Taisho. La diferencia era que su peluca platinada estaba recogida por una coleta y en sus mejillas solo tenía una franja dibujada, en vez de dos como su "primogénito". Tampoco tenía aquella luna en la frente, sino que la llevaría Hana, quien interpretaría a la madre youkai del clan luna.

-Sin que te ofendas, Takeshi… -Llegó Akane dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje- El profesor se ve más bueno que tú.

-Me vale lo que digas, Matsumoto.

-Sólo míralo. –Le apuntó en dirección donde el maestro estaba charlando con la madre de Akane sobre algo que desconocíamos- Todas las mujeres se le quedan mirando. Lo miran con deseo juvenil. Apuesto que más de alguna tiene las bragas mojadas en este momento.

-No tienes remedio. –Murmuré sintiendo mis mejillas arder, y solo pude ocultar mi rostro con una de mis manos negando varias veces con la cabeza tras sus palabras-

-¡Es la verdad, Rin! Es más, creo que más de alguna le ofrecerá su virginidad cuando empiece la temporada de exámenes finales con tal de aprobarlos. Aunque, me imagino que no debe ser un sacrificio muy doloroso con tal profesor. –Rió disimuladamente, para luego posar una de sus manos sobre la armadura que traía puesta Takeshi- ¿Y tú? Él chico más deseado en los últimos años, el muchachito de ojos heterocromos, no tiene perro que le ladre.

-Vete a la mierda, Matsumoto. –Levantó el dedo medio el aludido ya bastante mosqueado por los comentarios ácidos de mi amiga- No sé qué le ven. Es un pesado sin gracia. Lo único que sabe hacer es pasar por alto a la gente con esa superioridad injustificada, acompañada de esa expresión estampada de estar oliendo mierda cuando está cerca de alguien.

-Aun así te da mil patadas en el trasero. –Rebatió Akane sin dar su brazo a torcer- Tiene más ligue que tú y los niños ratas con los que te sueles juntar. –Me jaló del brazo para llevarme a algún lado que desconocía y antes de retirarnos, añadió- Y no es que huela mierda a su alrededor como dices. A mi parecer, solo percibe el hedor de fracasados como tú y prostitutas inseguras como tu noviecita, Dai.

 _Uh, con esa palada de mierda que le tiró, mejor escapar antes que venga la respuesta._

.

.

Las luces iluminaban el amplio escenario. El auditorio estaba en un profundo silencio ante la expectación de lo que sucedería en los siguientes minutos. Kaori Inoue y Kito serían los narradores de la historia y cada uno de nosotros estaba atento para salir a escena en el momento indicado. Recuerdo haber estado algo nerviosa. _No es que fuera muy agradable el tener tantos ojos fijos en mi, cuando normalmente intentaba pasar desapercibida en las multitudes._ También había que añadir el punto sobre el misterioso final alternativo que aún desconocía y que solo sabría al momento de finalizar la obra. _Algo me decía que no sería nada convencional._

La voz de nuestro compañero sonó a través del micrófono y este relataba con calma la vida del youkai interpretado por Takeshi, quien recibió uno que otro silbido y suspiro coqueto por parte del género femenino. Segundos después cuando se anunciaba el matrimonio entre el daiyoukai y la heredera del clan luna, apareció Hana en escena, dejando su característica timidez, para adoptar la seriedad, seguridad y porte de una dama de clase alta. Se veía bella y distinguida con aquel kimono blanco con detalles púrpura, y al igual que los otros personajes, llevaba el pelo largo y platinado, peinado en dos coletas con dos mechones libres al costado de la cara. Al igual que su hijo, llevaba lentes de contacto de tono ámbar y una luna morada en la frente. No parecía ser la Hana que conocíamos, tierna y tímida con poca seguridad. En esa ocasión se mostraba indiferente, inalterable, muy parecida a la personalidad de Sesshomaru.

Fue algo divertido ver como la pareja de daiyoukais presentaban a su heredero al público, muy al estilo de la película "El Rey León" (cuando presentaban a Simba), para que al disminuir la graduación de la luz del escenario, Takeshi lanzara el bebé de plástico lejos para ganar tiempo en cambiar escenografía. _Era más que evidente que seguía molesto por los comentarios de Akane minutos antes de comenzar con la obra._

Kaori relató el momento en que el daiyoukai conoció por casualidad a la dulce princesa humana, Akane, quien caminaba por un bosque sin su escolta de guardias. Takeshi la observaba a unos pasos de distancia y ambos dieron alusión que el amor naciente entre ellos había sido a primera vista. _Aunque lo más probable es que quisieran abofetearse mutuamente. No era un secreto para nadie el saber que se soportaban por mera obligación._

Luego se mostró como el rumor del romance entre la princesa humana y el daiyoukai comenzó a expandirse como la hierba mala entre los enemigos del señor del oeste y cuando osaron atacarlo para impedir su unión. Pero, ya era tarde. La mujer estaba embarazada y él estando mal herido iría por ella y su hijo para protegerlos. Fue ahí cuando el maestro Taisho entró en escena, en donde muchas mujeres contuvieron la respiración al verle. _Si, señoritas. Yo también tuve la misma reacción_ , pensaba al ver lo que ocurría. Sin más opción, me obligué a seguir pendiente del rumbo de la historia y no lo que sucedía con el profesor.

La escena de la playa fue la más tensa de todas. Hijo y padre podrían enfrentarse en cualquier momento; uno por amor, el otro por poder. En ese punto de la historia, nadie perdía de vista lo que pasaba y muchos de nosotros sonreíamos con satisfacción ante tal panorama. Takeshi con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él, le preguntó a Sesshomaru: " **Dime, hijo mío. ¿Tienes algo que proteger**?", mientras por su brazo caían gotas de kétchup con agua, simulando ser sangre tras una fallida batalla con sus enemigos. Tras un breve silencio, su "hijo" le respondió que eso no era necesario, sin perder la expresión indiferente de su rostro. Sin más, las luces del escenario comenzaron a parpadear simulando la transformación de aquel youkai para ir en busca de su amada, en donde un perro blanco de marioneta (muy similar a los que utilizan en China con los dragones durante los festivales) corría por el escenario, escuchándose la voz de fondo de Takeshi preguntando nuevamente si su hijo tenía algo que proteger, a lo que este solo respondió en voz alta: **"Sandeces".** Sesshomaru se retiró de escena mientras se daba paso a la segunda parte de la historia.

Rápidamente, se ambientó el lugar en dos secciones. La primera, fue la parte frontal del castillo, donde el daiyoukai se enfrentó a los soldados en su forma no humana, acabándolos uno por uno sin temor a las "bolas de fuego" que se lanzaban en su contra. La segunda ambientación, ocurría en la habitación de la princesa, donde Akane fingía estar en labor de parto. Poco después apareció Daisuke interpretando al General del ejército del reino, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada. La escuchó gemir de dolor, apenas soportando las duras contracciones de las cuales era víctima. Poco después ella dio a luz y con pocas fuerzas sujetó al hanyou contra su pecho. Sin esperar un momento más, Daisuke desenvainó su espada y le dio muerte a la princesa ante la queja colectiva de los asistentes.

El General desapareció del lugar limpiando su arma, sintiendo un breve remordimiento al acabar con la vida de la mujer que amaba en secreto. Segundos después apareció Takeshi por el lado contrario del escenario y con su espada revivió a la princesa con sus poderes sobrenaturales, pues el niño jamás había sido lastimado. Daisuke al regresar vio que la humana y su hijo estaban con vida, y eso le molestó de sobremanera. Youkai y humano se enfrentaron en una épica batalla, mientras el sonido de las llamas ardientes sonaba dentro del auditorio. Las luces se apagaron al momento en que un derrumbe daba muerte a ambos guerreros, mientras que la princesa huía con el recién nacido.

Así lentamente transcurrió el rumbo de la historia, hasta que ambos hermanos se enfrentaron en una batalla por las espadas de su padre. El hanyou, interpretado por Sasuke, le cortó el brazo al príncipe y este malherido fue a refugiarse en un bosque no muy lejano al lugar de batalla. Suspirando hondamente, salí a escena sabiendo que estaba siendo grabada por mi prima, quien modulando en silencio me deseaba suerte.

Con una melodía suave de fondo, me acerqué al profesor quien estaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol y reposaba sobre su estola manchada con sangre. Al verme, él gruñó como método de defensa y yo al ser una niña pequeña, quedé oculta tras unos arbustos. Poco a poco se iba mostrando como le proporcionaba agua y comida, y como él la despreciaba en cada intento.

Luego aparecieron los lobos atacando mi aldea, y en la huida tropezaba con una piedra sobresaliente que hizo que cayera al piso, donde esas bestias me dieron alcance y acabaron con mi corta vida. Creo que Dai fue la más emocionada al morderme la pierna. _Maldita._

Kito relató el momento en que Sesshomaru al sentirse en mejor estado físico, caminó para retornar a su hogar, más se detuvo cuando sintió el aroma de mi sangre. Añadía que el joven príncipe del oeste, experimentó el poder que la espada de su padre tenía y que al igual que aquella princesa humana, había revivido al aniquilar a los sirvientes del inframundo. Aunque se dejaba ver que no sólo había sido un experimento, sino una forma de agradecimiento por los cuidados que la niña le había proporcionado por varios días.

Durante el maratónico cambio de la tercera y última escena, tuve que correr para cambiarme de kimono y peinarme en tiempo récord. Akane apenas pudo terminar de amarrar el obi, mientras que su madre me soltaba el cabello para darme una apariencia más adulta.

-El príncipe del oeste, viajó durante años junto a la pequeña que decidió acompañarle en su travesía en busca del poder. –Narraba Kaori desde un punto neutro del escenario- Su frío corazón guardaba un profundo secreto; comenzó a tener sentimientos por aquella humana. Al principio creyó que era compasión, luego se percató que era algo mucho más profundo de lo que imaginó. Era amor. Pero, él no creyó correcto elegir por ella y mantenerla a su lado sin más. La envió a una aldea, donde casualmente vivía su medio hermano con una sacerdotisa. –En escena se veía a Sesshomaru, hablando en silencio con Sakuke y Sakura, quien interpretaba a la Miko- La niña viviría con ella hasta la mayoría de edad y sería libre de elegir si compartir su vida con él o convivir con los humanos.

-El daiyoukai, volvió cinco años después. –Comenzó a hablar Kito- Estaba nervioso y ansioso aunque no lo demostrara. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado su compañera en todo ese lapsus de tiempo? Él quedó perplejo al ver que de esa niña solo quedaba el recuerdo, pues ante sus ojos había una hermosa y deseable mujer que volvería loco a cualquier ser de este mundo.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie en el bosque, observando al horizonte esperando a que apareciera en escena y nuevamente me di ánimos para terminar con mi parte. Dando tímidos pasos en su dirección, fui mirando la falda de mi kimono, la cual era de color violeta, el cual tenía dibujado perfectas y múltiples flores de varios tonos y un par de estrellas como patrón a la altura de hombros y a lo largo de los brazos. El obi era de tonalidad roja con detalles amarillos, en donde había un modesto abanico de madera puesto en él.

No sabía si estaba nerviosa por las miradas fijas de los espectadores, el no saber el final de la historia o tener esa mirada ambarina sobre mi. Mi estómago parecía estar llena de mariposas revoloteando en aquella zona tras cada paso que daba. Sesshomaru Taisho extendió su mano y fue casi un acto automático de mi parte el cogerla con cuidado de no pasar a llevar una de sus garras. Por un momento creí que una corriente eléctrica corría por aquella extremidad que derivó en un exquisito escalofrió en toda la espalda.

-La joven, decidió pasar su vida junto al daiyoukai, y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. –Hablaba nuevamente Kaori con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ambos prometieron protegerse, amarse y buscarse en cada reencarnación para vivir nuevamente su amor. El youkai encontró sentido a la pregunta que su padre le hizo siglos antes de su muerte y por primera vez reconoció en voz alta.

-Sí, tengo a alguien a quien proteger. –Dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta y clara cuando fue su turno- Y eso me hace el ser más poderoso de este mundo. Ella lo vale.

-Y sin más… -Kito hizo una breve pausa- Youkai y mujer, se dieron un dulce beso en los labios para sellar su amor y unión por toda la eternidad.

 **¡QUÉ!**

 ** _¿Había escuchado bien?_**

En ese instante creí que me iba a dar algo.

 ** _¿Besarlo?_**

 ** _¿Besarme?_**

 ** _¿Besarnos?_**

 ** _¡Dioses!_**

Un murmullo colectivo no se dejó esperar, mientras que Sesshomaru solo abría un poco más de lo habitual sus párpados al estar tan sorprendido como yo con el final de la obra. _¿Qué hacer?_ Era buena interrogante, pues si lo llevábamos a cabo, ambos podíamos tener consecuencias. Sobre todo él, aunque yo ya fuese mayor de edad. Los códigos éticos y morales del establecimiento educacional no lo permitían.

Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca o hacer algo, mi profesor rápidamente cogió el abanico de madera que tenía en el obi del kimono. Tomándome sorpresivamente por la cintura, abrió de golpe aquel abanico, se acercó a mi casi en cámara lenta, lo que hizo que automáticamente cerrara mis ojos, y con ese objeto cubrió nuestros rostros y el "beso" final.

Una exclamación de asombro no se dejó esperar en el público. El rector del establecimiento se puso de pie indignado gritando algo que no logré comprender. El profesor Taisho se alejó de mi, cerrando el abanico y dejándolo en el lugar donde lo había encontrado momentos antes. Las cortinas del escenario se cerraron y ambos quedamos en nuestros lugares sin siquiera movernos. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero tenía más que claro que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo parecía estar acumulada en mis mejillas y que no iba a ser fácil regresarla a su lugar.

 _Mierda. ¿Había sido real lo que pasó?_

Pues si. Habíamos estado muy cerca. _Demasiado._ Pero no lo suficiente, pues nunca llegó ni siquiera a rozarme los labios. Solo fingió hacerlo y deseé silenciosamente que si lo hubiera hecho. Kagome entró a escena gritando de la emoción, lanzándose directo a abrazarme sin soltar su cámara. Después de separarse de mi, le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro a Sesshomaru quien le dedicó una de las miradas más gélidas y reprobatorias que había visto hasta el momento.

-Vaya, vaya. –Comentó maliciosamente mi prima- No sabía que eras tan buen actor, Sesshomaru.

-Reserva tus comentarios, Kagome.

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunté al no comprender la familiaridad con la que se trataban-

-Pues claro. –Se apoyó en él, dedicando una sonrisa burlona- Es mi cuñado, aunque no le agrade la idea.

 **¿Qué?**

 **¿Cuñado?**

Sesshomaru, dedicándole una mirada peor a la que le había brindado instantes antes, decidió marcharse sin decir palabra. Sin darle tiempo a retirarse de escena, el rector gritaba su nombre pidiendo explicaciones por lo ocurrido. Era un escándalo de grandes proporciones al parecer. Sin embargo, él no parecía estar complicado por la situación. Kagome y otra apoderada, se acercaron a los dos hombres que mantenían una acalorada conversación sin vacilar, demostrándole a través de la cinta de video, que realmente jamás me había tocado y que solo había jugado con la percepción del público asistente.

Por inercia, tocaba mis labios, preguntándome _¿qué hubiese sentido si realmente me hubiese besado?_

.

.

Al final de la jornada, ya todos nos preparábamos para retirarnos a nuestros hogares, algo desanimados al saber que casi nos descalifican por el final que los chicos habían escogido para la obra. En la entrada principal pude divisar a Mei, sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos. Sonreía ampliamente y tras abrir sus brazos, me brindó un gran abrazo cuando estuve frente a ella. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Se iba a acabar el mundo y yo no lo sabía? ¿Mei siendo así de cariñosa? ¿Qué demonios?

-Estuviste maravillosa, Rin. –Dijo entregándome aquella cajita que antes sostenía, para ver que se trataban de unos chocolates que no eran muy usuales en el mercado de la ciudad- Alcancé a llegar a mitad de la obra y déjame decirte que casi se me cae el pelo al ver que ese hombre te besaba.

-No me besó. –Aclaré sintiendo como nuevamente mis mejillas se iban tornando rojas- Solo fingió hacerlo.

-¡Que alivio, hermana! –Revolvió mi cabello, aliviada- Aunque debo decir que es bastante guapo tu profesor.

-No tanto en realidad. –Respondí tratando de mostrarme indiferente, pues Mei podía malinterpretar la situación e ir de chismosa con mis padres.- Con suerte nos toleramos.

-Pues no se vio de ese modo. –Contradijo alzando una de sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, sospechando que había algo más de trasfondo- Parecían tener una conexión de alguna manera.

-¡Era solo una jodida actuación, Mei!

-Entonces, ¿no te molestará presentármelo? –Preguntó de golpe, dejándome perpleja y tambaleante- La verdad, me pareció un sujeto bastante atractivo y sumamente interesante.

-No creo que seas su tipo. –Interrumpió Kagome, al momento que guardaba su cámara en el bolso que portaba- Por lo general, le agradan las mujeres con cerebro.

-Dejemos que yo compruebe eso, ¿no lo crees?

-Pierdes tu tiempo. –Insistió Kagome sin ningún tipo de filtro- Estoy segura que al momento de verte, él pasa de ti.

-Comprobémoslo. –Sonrió mi hermana con autosuficiencia- Yo siempre tengo lo que quiero.

-La diferencia es que Sesshomaru no es un objeto. –Contradijo mi prima con un aura parecida a la de Mei; totalmente competitiva- Es una persona que razona y siente, aunque no lo parezca en el último punto.

Yo había quedado en un segundo plano de aquella conversación. Me sentía un pequeño punto invisible entre ambas. Nadie tomaba en cuenta mi presencia u opinión. _¿Querría realmente que Mei conociera a Sesshomaru? ¿Kagome tendría razón al pensar que él no le daría bola a mi hermana?_ Pues, había un modo de comprobarlo.

-¡Profesor Taisho! –Le llamé cuando él estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, haciendo que ambas cotorras se callaran de golpe- ¿Gusta acompañarnos durante el trayecto?

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente por hoy, Higurashi. –Respondió tal como siempre, aunque pude notar que su mirada se detenía en Mei más de lo que solía hacer con otras personas-

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse por lo que piensen, señor. –Dijo mi hermana mayor de forma coqueta, extendiendo cordialmente su mano para presentarse- Soy Mei Higurashi, hermana de Rin. Ella me explicó lo que pasó durante la obra, así que no piense que le reprocharé algo.

-Sesshomaru Taisho. Un placer conocerla. –Cogió su mano y mantuvo firme aquella mirada ambarina sobre mi hermana- Me alegra que no piense equivocadamente.

 **¿Un placer conocerla?**

 **¿En serio?**

 **¿Le alegraba que ella no pensara mal sobre la situación?**

 **¿Qué demonios?**

Creo que tanto Kagome, como yo, tuvimos la misma expresión desencajada al escucharlo con una voz que dejaba entrever un particular interés. Finalmente, después de unas cuantas insistencias por parte de Mei, mi profesor de cálculo aceptó caminar con nosotras en el trayecto.

Kagome y yo íbamos delante de ellos, intentando escuchar algo de lo que conversaban, pero los intentos eran fracasados. En ningún momento hablaron con nosotras. No había nadie más que ellos en su burbuja. Al despedirse, recién pudimos oír que él le invitaba un café al día siguiente después de la jornada de aniversario. Ella por obviedad, después de unos cuantos regateos, aceptó encantada.

Kagome no se lo podía creer, y estaba a punto de cavar su propia tumba y echarse tierra ella misma.

Por mi parte, un confuso sentimiento de tristeza invadió mi ser, junto con una molestia que solo podía contener apretando mis puños y mirando a otro extremo de la calle. Me dolía verlos juntos, y eso no era para nada bueno. Quizás no solo me gustaba, sino que me estaba enamorando de él y no lo supe ver a tiempo. Me dije a mi misma que debía acabar con ese sentimiento antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y acabase sufriendo y llorando por los rincones como una magdalena.

.

.

 _ **Nota autora:**_ ¡Sorpresa! ¡Capítulo doble! Gracias por seguir esta historia y hacerme saber sus opiniones. Lo valoro mucho.

Bueno, ahora entenderán porqué Rin se refiere a Sesshomaru como un príncipe del oeste (si tienen dudas, lean el primer capítulo si lo han pasado por alto). Por otra parte, es aquí donde ella se comienza a percatar de sus sentimientos hacia ese menudo profesor de cálculo que se gastaba, y del mal sabor de boca que le ha dejado Mei y su actitud al conocer a Sessh.

Si tardo en actualizar, favor comprender. Tengo demasiado que hacer en mi trabajo y estudios (último año de carrera) y pues debo repartir el tiempo para tambien seguir escribiendo el final de esta historia para que no quede inconclusa.

¡Besos y abrazos psicológicos para todos!


	8. Alma desnuda

**Capítulo 8: Alma desnuda.**

 ** _Sábado 13 de enero del 2018._**

Hoy me he despertado con una sonrisa en los labios. He soñado una vez más con la mágica obra teatral que interpreté en mi último año de preparatoria. Pude verme una vez más en los brazos de Sesshomaru, temblando cual hoja en el viento sin saber qué decir o hacer al momento del beso final. En aquella ocasión no pudimos concretar aquel pedido, pero en mis sueños si se lleva a cabo, donde puedo sentir la calidez, suavidad y sabor de sus labios. Rozo con la yema de mis dedos la curvatura de mi boca y el recuerdo de la boda no tarda en aparecer. _Su beso, sus caricias, su pasión que consumía todo a su paso._

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquella ocasión. Entre ambos se ha creado un doloroso abismo que nos ha separado. Una parte de mi me reclama que lo busque, que hablemos y tratemos de recuperar la relación de amistad que un día tuvimos. La otra parte racional me dice que eso no será posible. Ambos somos plenamente conscientes de los sentimientos que tenemos hacia el otro y que él decidió estar con Mei a pesar de todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. No podemos fingir que nada pasó. La distancia es necesaria _. No importa cuánto duela._ No puedo interponerme en su camino una vez más. _¿Qué sigue? ¿Ser la amante? ¿Traicionar a mi propia hermana?_ Eso jamás. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Ella me odiaría. Mi madre me rechazaría, más de lo que ya hace cada día. Mi padre me mataría y a él también. Sí, me asusta pensar en la reacción de mi padre si cayese en esa situación. Su adoración es Mei. _Nadie daña a su niña._ Él no es una persona que perdona y deja pasar las cosas como si nada. _Puede llegar a ser peligroso._

Cubro mi cabeza con las blancas sábanas de mi cama, intentando despejar mi mente de aquellos locos pensamientos matutinos. _Tranquila, Rin, eso no pasará._ Decido que lo mejor es tomar un buen baño caliente y comenzar una ajetreada jornada de trabajo. _¡Será un gran día!_ Hoy en la tarde, tocaré en el Teatro Fujisawa junto con la orquesta en la cual soy partícipe desde hace algún tiempo. Dependiendo de cómo se vayan desarrollando las cosas, puede que en algún día no muy lejano tenga la posibilidad de interpretar un solo en alguna presentación. Eso me emociona y motiva de sobremanera para seguir participando en aquella agrupación de talentosos músicos. No importa cuán sacrificado sea para estar al nivel musical en que ellos están.

El director de orquesta, un ruso llamado Dimitri Sokolov, constantemente dice lo satisfecho que está con mi trabajo, que puedo transmitir fuertes emociones y que en más de una ocasión se le ha erizado la piel al escucharme tocar el violonchelo. Al principio, me sentía realmente alagada por sus cumplidos, pues no tengo los estudios ni la preparación que los demás integrantes tienen y me creía en total desventaja con ellos. La situación varió cuando Isamu Oka, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años que toca también un violonchelo, se ofendió al oír tales comentarios, pues al parecer Dimitri le decía las mismas cosas antes de que terminaran acostándose. _Además, él jamás le mencionó la posibilidad de tener su propio solo en una presentación a pesar de lo buena que es._ Eso me parece totalmente injusto.

Muchos me han dicho que tal vez Dimitri tenga esa misma intención: acostarse conmigo para darme un papel protagónico. Sin embargo, no tardo en aclarar en que no caeré en ese juego y que si algún día tengo mi propio espacio en una presentación será por mi trabajo y no por un acostón como ficha de cambio. _Eso no va conmigo._ Y aunque pudiese, el simple hecho de estar enamorada de Sesshomaru cambia las cosas. Tener relaciones sexuales con una persona a la cual no amas no es algo muy placentero. _Al menos en mi caso_. Recuerdo mi primera vez; estaba en extremo nerviosa, no sabía si iniciar mi vida sexual o salir huyendo. De otra forma u otra, mi acompañante me convenció para quedarme y concretar la situación.

En todo momento Sesshomaru estuvo en mis pensamientos. El tocar la piel del joven que estaba junto a mi en el lecho, era como tocarle y besarle a él. Sabía que eso no era correcto e intenté por todos los medios apartar de mi mente a mi amor prohibido y por un momento lo logré. Dejé de lado a ese hombre de cabellos platinados que me traía loca y abatida. _¿Y qué logré?_ Sentir una dolorosa penetración que me hizo derramar lágrimas y que en la mitad del acto sexual viese en mi amante el rostro de Sesshomaru con su mirada ambarina sobre mi. Eso fue lo más inédito que me pude imaginar alguna vez. Recuerdo haber solicitado desesperadamente que se detuviera. Cuando la imagen mental se aclaró y me cercioré que realmente no se trataba de Sesshomaru, sentí alivio y a la vez un sabor amargo de boca. _En ese momento supe que estaba realmente jodida._

Verlo en mis sueños era una cosa, que apareciera su imagen en pleno actual sexual era otra muy diferente. Por obviedad, me arrepentí de perder mi virginidad con el joven que se percató de que algo había sucedido, pero que no pudo saber qué fue realmente. Hubiese sido bochornoso y revelador sobre mi secreto. Solo fingí placer lo que restó de velada para no lastimar el ego de mi acompañante. _Él no tenía culpa de lo que me asechaba._

 **.**

 **.**

Sin duda, esta mañana ha comenzado de forma extraña. **_Primero_** ; sueño con la obra. **_Segundo;_** mi conversación mental sobre la distancia que he tenido con Sesshomaru y como la cosa se distorsionó hasta el punto de pensar en las consecuencias de convertirme en su amante. _Muy loco a decir verdad._ **_Tercero;_** pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que el director de orquesta quiera acostarse conmigo y que su ex ligue me odie por ello. **_Cuarto;_** recordar mi primera vez –realmente mala- y lo jodida que estaba psicológica y emocionalmente al darme cuenta que lo de Sesshomaru iba más allá de una atracción física. _¿O era normal verlo en el cuerpo de otra persona cuando tienes sexo? No. No lo era._ **_Quinto y final:_** La llamada de mi madre.

Estaba preparándome el desayuno, a la vez que escuchaba el pronóstico del tiempo. Este anunciaba la probabilidad de fuertes lluvias en la región al caer la noche, acompañada de fuertes vientos. _Eso justificaba el día gris producto de las nubes que cubrían el cielo y que podría caer un buen aguacero en cualquier momento._ Sosteniendo una taza de té en mis manos, me acerqué a la ventana de la sala de estar, observando el cielo y esperando que la lluvia no cayese hasta después de la hora del concierto. _No deseaba mojarme más de lo necesario._

En ese momento el sonido del teléfono celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. El contacto que aparecía en pantalla correspondía a mi madre. _¿Qué rayos?_ No habíamos hablado en meses y que de la nada decidiera hablar conmigo era extraño y ciertamente sospechoso. Algo recelosa atendí la llamada y tras una cordial y tensa conversación, me informó que hoy en la tarde-noche se realizaría su fiesta de aniversario en la mansión, la cual fue mi hogar por muchos años. Este tenía como fin el reunirnos como familia y vivir una agradable velada sin rencillas de por medio. _¿No que solo servía para otorgar decepciones y malos ratos? No, no podía ser tan inconsciente y exponerlos al ridículo._ Como era de esperar, me negué de inmediato. Incluso, quise colgarle la llamada, pero de todas formas insistió en que asistiera _. ¿Quería verme la cara de idiota? Lo que le importaba eran las apariencias sociales._ De eso estuve segura desde el minuto uno.

Sin darle un rotundo **"NO PIENSO IR NI DE CHISTE"** , le comenté cortésmente que lo pensaría en el transcurso del día. Le daría una pequeña esperanza, para que luego sufriera el desaire y se enfadara por no prestarme para ese circo anual en donde fingimos ser una familia feliz y unida.

Ahora que lo pienso, es una buena idea el no asistir. ¿Ver a Mei y a Sesshomaru como un matrimonio aparentemente feliz? ¿Escuchar repetidas veces lo lindos que se ven juntos? ¿Escuchar muchas veces más el cuándo tendrán hijos? ¿Tener que soportar las tediosas preguntas de cuándo voy a sentar cabeza y a escoger un esposo? _¡Como si eso fuese lo más importante de la vida!_ No, no toda la felicidad de un ser humano se basa en tener pareja o llenarse de hijos. _¿Dónde queda tu realización personal? ¿Dónde quedan tus aspiraciones? ¿Tus sueños? ¿Los viajes que puedes vivir?_

 **Maldita sociedad.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mensaje llega a mi bandeja de entrada. Se trata de Kagome, preguntándome si estaré a la fiesta. Le digo que no, además de que tengo que tocar en el gran Teatro y pues es algo complejo andar movilizando de un lado a otro mí instrumento sin que se maltrate en el proceso. _No puedo mentirle a ella._ Mi prima me hace notar su desilusión, pero promete darme todos los detalles de lo que acontezca durante la celebración.

La conversación se extiende a otros puntos y la verdad es que me distrae positivamente del embrollo que normalmente tengo en la cabeza. Menciona lo emocionada que está por viajar nuevamente a Brasil, pues allá conoció a un muchacho de su misma edad, muy guapo y simpático al parecer, con el cual no ha perdido contacto en ningún instante. Es el mismo chico moreno y de ojos grises que aparece junto a ella en varias fotografías tras su paso por Sudamérica. _João._ Él parece ser el joven que puede borrar a Inuyasha del corazón de Kagome. No será tarea fácil, pero puede ser una posibilidad por lo que deja ver. No deja de hablar de él, sobre sus vivencias, sus salidas y bailes al pie de una fogata en la playa. Suena hasta romántico en cierto aspecto y me alegra el saber que está feliz y no pendiente del compromiso de Inuyasha con Kikyo _. Si, él tomó esa decisión días después de la boda de Mei._

Al conocer la noticia, Kagome era la pena y el dolor en vida, aunque intentó disimularlo de la mejor manera posible. Recuerdo que estuvo varios días aquí en el departamento evitando hablar de eso y despejarse de la realidad, pero por las noches podía escucharla llorar en la otra habitación destinada para invitados. Sabiendo por lo que ella pasaba, no dudaba en ir para recostarme a su lado y consolarla en silencio mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi pecho.

.

.

 _-¿Así se siente, verdad? –Preguntó entre sollozos presa del dolor- ¿El saber que al hombre que amas lo perderás y será de otra?_

 _-Sí. –Contesté desviando la mirada a un punto neutro de la habitación, a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza- Así se siente, Kagome._

 _-No quiero sentirme así. Me duele mucho._

 _Kagome, estalló nuevamente en llanto y sin poderlo evitar me vi reflejada en su sufrimiento. Muchas veces estuve por las noches como ella: llorando en anonimato y fría soledad, deseando que mi suerte cambiase; que el amor de Sesshomaru fuese mío y no de mi hermana. En ocasiones, anhelé con todo mi corazón el olvidarme de él y no seguir sufriendo. Era más que obvio que ninguno de mis deseos se cumplió. Él se había enamorado de mi, pero no estábamos juntos. Estaba con Mei. Tampoco había podido arrancar la página y olvidarme de él. Por cosas así, sentía que la vida y el amor eran una mierda ensañados con el dolor._

 _-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. –Me limité a responder pensando en los puntos anteriores-_

 _-¿Cómo pudiste superar esto que siento sin decirle algo a alguien? –Volvió a preguntar después de un rato de silencio en el cual creí que al fin había caído en los brazos de Morfeo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿No me tenías la suficiente confianza?_

 _-No seas boba. Tengo una enorme confianza en ti. Lo sabes. –Comencé a hablar en forma pausada y con un tono de voz bajo, como si alguien pudiese escuchar mis motivos- Es solo que pensé que lo mejor era no decirle a nadie. Ninguna persona podría reprochar. Nadie me podría apuntar. No quería involucrar a alguien en caso que se supiese la verdad. –Suspirando el silencio, me animé a proseguir- Y no superé el dolor, sino que aprendí a lidiar con ello. No podía permitir que me viesen mal o sospecharían. Tú sabes lo "especial" que es mi familia cuando se trata de mi._

 _-Entiendo. Pero, no te hubiese reprochado. –Comentó con la voz entrecortada producto del ataque de llanto que había sufrido- De algún modo, lo sabía. –Relajó su agarre de mi cuerpo y comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Lo supe desde la obra. ¿Te acuerdas? Estabas tan tímida y sonrojada en la escena del beso. Te delató tu cara atónita cuando él te jaló de la cintura. Eso quedó grabado en mi mente, y me sorprendió el ver que cerraste los ojos cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a tu rostro, al momento en que el abanico de madera los cubrió de la vista de los espectadores. Si no hubieses estado de acuerdo, lo hubieses apartado como a cualquier otro chico. Te entregaste a él._

 _-¿Tan obvia fui? –Pregunté en un hilillo de voz. Nunca creí que me había visto de ese modo ante los ojos de los demás-_

 _-Al menos para mi, sí. Te conozco más que cualquiera. –Se incorporó y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama para mirarme directamente, acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja izquierda al paso de los segundos- Tu lenguaje corporal te delató. Los demás debieron creer que era parte del show y que solo cumplías con tu papel. –Explicó brevemente, para luego añadir- Aunque tras el paso de los años, confirmé que era verdad lo que sospechaba. Con Sesshomaru eres otra persona. Ríes, bromeas, juegas como una niña, entre tantas cosas que ya no viene al cabo mencionar. Y él también es otro. Creo que te has percatado._

 _-Sí, pero no quiero que hablemos de mi, sino de ti. –Desvié el tema drásticamente al saber que fui bastante obvia en algunos aspectos- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

 _-Creo que lo mejor será irme lejos por un tiempo y disfrutar de otros aires. –Comentó decidida al momento que cogía un par de pañuelos desechables y se sonaba la nariz con fuerza. Muy poco femenina debido a la situación, pero no había nadie que reprochara su falta de delicadeza-_

 _-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, Kagome. –Le di un abrazo apretado, para luego soltarla y sentarme igual que ella sobre la cama- Sé que ahí podrás aclarar tu mente y corazón, lejos de esta toxicidad que nos rodea._

 _-¿Y si no logro unir los trozos de mi corazón roto?_

 _-Te ayudaré a pegarlos de alguna manera. Uno por uno. –Sonreí levemente producto de la melancolía- En eso tengo experiencia._

.

.

Es por eso que Kagome preparó sus maletas y sin decirle a muchas personas sobre su plan de viaje, decidió irse lo más lejos posible y no volver en un tiempo. Lo que no contaba era conocer a ese muchacho, João, quien de alguna forma se las ingenió para hacerla sonreír y olvidar el mal rato. _Ni siquiera lo conozco en persona y ya comenzó a agradarme._ Bien dicen que cuando uno menos busca, es cuando encuentras cosas maravillosas.

Las horas transcurren y ya estoy casi lista para asistir al evento. Hoy he decidido mantener mi pelo semi suelto, con dos trenzas pegadas a la cabeza y que el resto del cabello caiga en cascada y en ondas semi definidas. El maquillaje facial es sobrio y la sombra oscura está difuminada de tal manera que hace que mis ojos marrones resalten. _Además se complementa de buena manera la máscara de pestañas que hace que estas se vean más largas y definidas._ Mi ropa es algo sencilla, ya que no gano nada con ponerme el vestido negro de noche, siendo que todavía tengo que trasladar e instalar mis cosas en el teatro.

 _Estoy algo nerviosa._ Anhelo que todo salga excelente y que no haya contratiempos por el anuncio de tormenta. Mantengo mi optimismo todo lo que dura el viaje hacia el Teatro Fujisawa. El tráfico en la ciudad es relativamente normal para esta hora de la tarde, y me resta el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un restaurante o local de comida rápida para comprar mi almuerzo. Quizás compre algo más para no fatigarme hasta la hora del concierto. Detengo el vehículo frente al restaurant " ** _Yako_** ". _Debe ser nuevo, porque no sabía de su existencia hasta hoy._

Antes de bajar del auto, chequeo a través del espejo retrovisor de que otro vehículo no se acerque para poder bajar, y en ese punto noto algo con lo que no contaba. Un Audi R8 gris se estaciona a unos metros de donde me encuentro. Espero un momento para ver si el conductor sale y no ocurre. No es la primera vez que veo ese coche cerca de mi. Al principio creía que era mera casualidad ir al mismo destino, pero al paso de los días pensé que podía estar siguiéndome sin que yo me diese cuenta. _Hoy lo he comprobado. La pregunta es, ¿quién es y por qué lo hace?_

Sin más demora, cojo mi bolso y decido descender del vehículo, aparentando no darme cuenta de lo que ocurre. Cercioro que el sistema de alarma esté funcionando y camino por la berma despreocupadamente hacia el restaurant. Al entrar siento como el aire llega a mis pulmones. _Al menos aquí puedo sentirme segura por unos cuantos minutos._ El ambiente de este local es rústico pero mantiene la elegancia. Sus paredes están cubiertas de piedras azulinas y grises, con algunos árboles de apariencia sintética, ubicados en puntos estratégicos del recinto. Cada mesa, posee varias velas en el centro, las cuales expelen un agradable olor a madera fresca. _Pino, tal vez._ La música ambiente es tan amena que por un momento olvido el nerviosismo de saber que alguien anda tras mis pasos y no conocer el motivo.

-Buen día, señorita. –Aparece una bella mujer de cabellos negros y de ojos carmesíes. Su cabello está amarrado en una alta coleta, donde tiene una pequeña pluma de pavorreal como adorno en ella. La mujer sostiene con maestría una bandeja de plata con algunos utensilios. Su ropa es sencilla y la parte inferior es cubierta por un delantal blanco con el logotipo del restaurant. Su sonrisa es amable, pero su mirada transmite una singular melancolía que trata de ocultar con un grueso maquillaje- Mi nombre es Kagura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

De manera cordial, le respondo que deseo una orden para llevar. Al no tener claridad del menú que ofrecen, la mujer me extiende la carta para que la examine. Agradecida, comienzo a revisar minuciosamente los platillos y cada uno es más tentador que el otro.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y dando un leve brinco veo de quien se trata. Lo que me faltaba; es Sesshomaru. _¿Por qué de todos los habitantes que viven en la ciudad tenía que encontrarme con él?_ Además, ¿qué rayos hacía aquí?

-Tanto tiempo, Rin. –Comenta retirando la mano sin demora. Ha notado mi incomodidad y le agradezco por ello. No es que me moleste su presencia en si, es solo que estar cerca de él me altera de alguna u otra manera. Deseo con todo mi corazón que no lo note o será más incómoda la situación de lo que ya es de por si.-

-Bastante. –Cierro la carta y por instantes no sé qué decir realmente.- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Debería ser yo quien te lo preguntase.

-Pues, vengo por comida. –Encojo un tanto mis hombros, debido a que mi respuesta es lo más obvio del mundo- Tengo una jornada ajetreada así que…

-El concierto. –Deduce rápidamente y me pregunto dónde ha escuchado sobre eso- Vi los carteles fuera del teatro y pude distinguirte entre los demás músicos.

-Vaya que tienes buena vista. –Sonrío impresionada. La foto es tan pequeña y estamos todos tan juntos que con suerte se distingue quien es quien- Sin embargo, aún no me dices qué haces por acá. ¿A Mei se le ha antojado algo? –Menciono con cierta malicia-

-No. –Después de un incómodo silencio entre ambos, el añade con autoridad– Sígueme.

-Es que estoy algo apurada y…

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o puedes. –Contesta el muy cretino sin darme tiempo a terminar la jodida frase- Acompáñame. Tenemos que hablar, te guste o no.

Ya suena como mi padre. Sesshomaru hace una señal con su mano para que mueva el trasero de mi lugar y sin más opción, acato. Lo que menos deseo es discutir y menos en un lugar que tiene un buen flujo de clientes. Caminando detrás de él, me percato como algunas de las camareras, incluida Kagura, nos quedan mirando tras cada paso que avanzamos.

-¿Qué mesa vas a escoger? –Me atrevo a hablar sintiéndome algo cohibida por las miradas indiscretas que nos asechan-

-¿Quién dice que necesitamos una? –Responde con soberbia- Soy hijo de la dueña del local, la cual se encuentra fuera del distrito por dos semanas. No nos mezclaremos con la gentuza común.

-¿No me habías dicho que tu madre había muerto?

-Mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico junto con la madre de Inuyasha, la cual era Izayoi. –Explica sin inmutación. Ahora me daba cuenta que había confundido la situación. Recuerdo que me habló de ello años atrás, pero nunca me había dicho qué fue de su madre- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ahora si. Lamento la confusión, no debí...

-Es irrelevante, Rin. No te disculpes.

Sesshomaru, con la seguridad que siempre le ha caracterizado, abre la puerta que está a un costado de la zona de no fumadores, donde había una gran inscripción tallada que señalaba " **ADMINISTRACIÓN – _Prohibido el paso. Sólo personal._** " Educadamente, se acercó a una silla ubicada frente al escritorio, indicándome en silencio que tomase asiento en ella, en donde una vez sentada, la corre un poco hacia adelante. Mientras él se despoja del grueso y fino abrigo marrón que portaba, dejo mi bolso y la carta que la mesera me había dado sobre la mesa. Un silencio se instala en la oficina en lo que dura el proceso y veo de reojo la decoración. El lugar desbordaba femineidad, estilo y sofisticación.

-¿Por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes?

-¿Qué? –Digo fuera de contexto. Estaba tan ensimismada viendo los jarrones y objetos antiguos del lugar, los cuadros de cuerpos pintados y otros aspectos, que su pregunta me ha pillado desprevenida-

-No me hagas repetir. –Junta sus manos, reposando apenas sus brazos en el escritorio de madera. Parece un verdadero hombre de negocios en este preciso momento- Sabes que es algo que me desagrada.

-Pues, yo… yo…

 _Demonios._ Esto no estaba en mis planes. _Yo solo venía por comida, no por un interrogatorio._

-¿Sabes la falta que me has hecho, Rin?

 _¿Qué?_

-¿Sabes cuántas veces quise ir a tu departamento para verte?

-No. –Murmuro totalmente desencajada por sus palabras. Ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginar esta conversación y más proviniendo voluntariamente de él. Sesshomaru, el hombre de hielo y sin emociones o expresiones sentimentales, me está cobrando sentimientos.-

-Estoy molesto. No sabes cuánto.

-No deberías estarlo. –Cruzo mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, acomodándome lo más posible pues noto que esto va para largo- Es lo mejor, Sesshomaru.

-Eres consciente de que no es verídico lo que dices. –Su mirada no se aparta de mi rostro y sé que intenta intimidarme como antaño, pero lo que no sabe es que ya soy prácticamente inmune a su táctica-

-Estás sumamente errado. –sonrío de medio lado, provocándole en el acto una expresión de molestia en su rostro- A mi me ha funcionado de maravilla. Mantenerme alejada de ti ha sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

-¿Así? –Alza una de sus platinadas cejas y se recuesta sobre el asiento de cuero en el que está, colocando sus dedos índices sobre el afilado mentón que posee- Eres la cobarde más grande que he conocido. –Ahora la que borra su sonrisa sardónica y tiene una expresión molesta soy yo- Me decepcionas.

 _Puñalada directa en el ego._

-¿Quién te crees para llamarme de ese modo? -Me pongo de pie, empuñando mis manos a tal punto que entierro mis uñas en la carne- ¿Me habla de cobardía el hombre que decidió contraer matrimonio aun amando a otra? ¿Quién es el que pasa cada noche con alguien que no ama? ¿Quién es el que está en una relación producto de la intimidación de mi padre? ¿Quién es el que se casó por negocios? ¿Quién es el interesado?

-¡Basta, Rin! –Imitó mi acción, golpeando el escritorio con uno de sus puños. Creí que podría partir el mueble en dos con la fuerza que aplicó y me callo de golpe por su reacción. Años que no lo veía tan enojado como ahora.- Puede que si me haya casado con una mujer que ya no quiero, pero tú no sabes cuál fue la amenaza que aplicó tu "querido padre" para que yo accediera a seguir con esta falsa. Y sí, me casé por negocios, pero no por interés, porque si aún no lo has notado, no tengo nada de tu familia y tampoco me interesa. ¡No tengo necesidad de ello! –Su respiración se agita a medida que va dando pasos en mi dirección, donde solo reacciono a retroceder en mi posición. Me recuerda a nuestro primer encuentro donde me sacó de un brazo al pasillo sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo- Y si me encuentras cobarde por esos puntos, tú también lo eres. Pensé dejar todo por ti, sin embargo tú escogiste la felicidad de tu hermana, la cual te ha hecho mil y un cosas malas pero sigues ahí mendigando cariño de su parte. ¡Como si Mei agradeciera alguna acción! –Rie sarcásticamente tras el último punto- No respondes mis llamadas ni mensajes. Me rehúyes si voy de visita con tu hermana. No das una maldita explicación por tu conducta. Quieres olvidarme, pero sabes que no puedes. ¿A eso le llamas valentía?

-Ya basta, aléjate. –Coloco una mano en su pecho, intentando alejarle de mi cuando veo que nos acercamos a una de las paredes de la oficina- Te estás excediendo.

-¿Por qué no me alejaste de esa manera cuando te enamoraste de mi? –Pregunta sujetando mi muñeca, sin llegar a lastimarme. Sus labios están entreabiertos, su mirada ambarina fija en la mia, su cuerpo irradia un calor inusual que pudo haber sido provocado por la agitación insana del momento- ¿Por qué ahora que sabes lo que siento?

-¡Porque fue tarde cuando me percaté! ¡Porque no pude evitarlo a tiempo!– Estallo una vez que se libera aquel nudo en la garganta que te anuncia que estás a punto de llorar- ¿Estás feliz ahora, idiota?

Sesshomaru me jala con suavidad hasta encerrarme en un cálido abrazo contra su pecho. Intento no llorar. No quiero parecer débil frente a él una vez más, además de que el maquillaje se estropearía. Uso ese punto como motivación interna para no derrumbarme. _Dios, se siente tan bien estar así en sus brazos y escuchar su palpitar acelerado._ Su corazón está igual que el mio y eso me arranca una pequeña sonrisa. Está tan afectado como yo, aunque no lo aparenta exteriormente. **YO LO ALTERO. ÉL ME ALTERA.** _Nuestros corazones parecen latir en una misma sincronía._ Una de sus manos acaricia mi cabello y luego de un rato se posa en mi mentón, haciendo que lo mire directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Rin? –Cuestiona con una voz que nunca he escuchado desde que lo conozco: aflicción.- ¿Por qué no te conocí en otra situación?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sesshomaru? –No entiendo a lo que se refiere y deseo averiguarlo- ¿Cuál situación?

-Nada, Rin. –Junta su frente contra la mia, como si algo en su interior le pesara de sobremanera. Él cierra los ojos pesadamente.- No me hagas caso.

Nos mantenemos en esa posición un minuto o dos. Ninguno desea separarse del otro. Su fresco aliento choca contra mi rostro y mis piernas tiemblan sin poder controlarse. _Es mucha cercanía._ En mi estómago revolotean millones de mariposas y mis mejillas toman un rubor notorio. Mi mano derecha acaricia su mejilla, y tengo más que claro que la discusión ha llegado a su fin. _Su piel es tan suave. Tan cálida._ Recuperando la confianza en mi misma y esta vez tomando la iniciativa, me acerco lentamente hasta sus labios y deposito un casto beso sobre ellos. Una genuina sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y la aflicción que antes había terminó siendo borrado con un breve roce.

-Dijiste que querías mantener distancia. –Murmura en voz baja, sin comprender por completo mi actuar-

-No cuestiones. –Respondo sonriendo infantilmente, producto de la mezcla de sensaciones que han aflorado en cosa de segundos- Solo disfrútalo.

Él no tarda en responder e imita mi acción pero durante un tiempo más prolongado. Cabe señalar que me siento flotar en una nube mágica con un casto beso. Tal como cuando una es solo una adolescente que vive eso con su primer amor. No seré una quinceañera, pero él es mi primer y único amor. _El dueño de mi corazón._ Ambos nos separamos en silencio y por primera vez, me siento embobada y con una sonrisa que no me la quita ni Lucifer. Me aferro una vez más a su pecho y me doy cuenta que no puedo luchar contra lo que siento. _Lo amo, con locura._

Tiene razón, cada palabra que salió de su boca. Me he centrado en la felicidad de mi hermana y no en la propia. Por primera vez quiero ser egoísta. _Pensar, sentir y actuar por mi misma._ Algo me dice que si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, me arrepentiré el resto de mis días y no deseo pasar más tiempo sin estar a su lado. No ha servido de nada mantener distancia. Está presente en cada momento del día, desde que abro los ojos hasta que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas, Rin. –Le escucho hablar normalmente, a la vez que me separa de él levemente- Tienes un concierto al cual asistir, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Lo había olvidado! –Comento viendo mi reloj de muñeca, notando que faltaba media hora para iniciar el ensayo- Pero, no sé qué hacer con otro asunto.

-¿Qué asunto? –Se apoya contra el escritorio sin dejar de verme- Sea lo que sea, puedes decirlo, Rin.

-Alguien me está siguiendo desde hace un tiempo. Incluso, el sujeto aún debe estar esperándome estacionado en la avenida.

-¿Puedes describirlo?

-Es varón, de unos cincuenta años, no puedo decirte sobre su altura debido a que nunca ha salido de su vehículo… -Comienzo a relatar algunos aspectos que he notado del tiempo a la fecha- Siempre trae gafas de sol y en su boca tiene un mondadientes. Es casi calvo, y de cabello marrón. ¡Ah! Y conduce un Audi…

-R8 Gris. –Concluyó hábilmente Sesshomaru- Pues parece ser el mismo tipo que estuvo siguiéndome hasta hace dos semanas atrás, aproximadamente. Antes de él, estuvo cumpliendo la misma tarea el chofer suplente de tu padre.

-¿Por qué mi padre haría algo así? –Cuestiono sin encontrarle sentido al asunto. No tenía lógica su proceder-

-Por la sencilla razón que no desea vernos juntos. –Explica brevemente, luego agrega- Dame un momento. –Camina en dirección a la puerta, donde llama a una de las meseras, la cual resulta ser Kagura la que responde el llamado. Él con pocas palabras le solicita algo y la mujer no duda en desaparecer de la vista de su jefe suplente. Mi acompañante cierra la puerta tras de él y se dirige nuevamente al asiento que le corresponde y yo en el mio: frente a él como en el inicio- Podemos proseguir. ¿En qué quedamos?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de no quiere vernos juntos? ¿Acaso crees que él sabe algo?

-Masayoshi no es un hombre al cual se le puede engañar. –Comienza a hablar tal como de costumbre; sin alteraciones en su tono de voz o gesto facial. _¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre con alma desnuda de hace solo unos cuantos minutos?_ Que radical era en sus cambios de humor- Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. No tengo claridad en qué momento se percató de tus sentimientos, pero si cuando se dio cuenta de los mios.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-El día de la fiesta de compromiso con Mei. –Confiesa mientras abre una laptop que estaba a su alcance y tecleando la contraseña entró al sistema que operaba el restaurant-

-¿Qué te delató? – _Quiero y necesito saberlo._ Estoy ansiosa por descubrir más antecedentes de mi misterioso acompañante-

-Celos.

-¿De Nobuo Yamada? ¿Mi ex? _-¿En serio?_ No tengo otra explicación, debido a que fue mi acompañante en la velada y nos separamos en muy pocas ocasiones en lo que duró la fiesta-

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tocaba algo que era mio. –Responde tensando levemente su rostro y se escucha algo resentido por la manera en que lo expresa- Porque él podía abrazarte o besarte y yo no. Me obligué a mantenerme al margen, pero lo único que deseaba era apartarlo de ti.

 _Posesividad._

-¿Así que por eso te amenazó?

-Efectivamente.

 _Algo no me calza._

-Tú no eres un hombre que se deja amedrentar fácilmente. –Comento siendo totalmente transparente en mi pensamiento de su persona- Es más, sueles tú ser el que intimida a los demás con extrema facilidad. –Él encoje levemente los hombros, dándome a entender que eso ya era de su conocimiento. Parece ser un talento innato en él.- Entonces, ¿cómo un hombre como mi padre terminó teniendo en su mano a Sesshomaru Taisho de la nada?

 **Silencio.**

 **Silencio.**

 **Más silencio.**

 _Al parecer no tendré una respuesta._ Esto es más grave de lo que parece por lo que deja ver, sino no le costaría tanto en contestar a mi pregunta.

-Amenazó con acabar con lo único que realmente me importa. –Confesó rompiendo el tenso momento de espera-

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Tú, Rin. –Responde en seco y por un momento creo dejar de respirar por la impresión- Dijo que acabaría contigo si no me alejaba de ti, recalcando que sobre su cadáver dejaría que alguien hiciera sufrir a su primogénita.

Creo que necesito un momento para canalizar toda esta información que me ha otorgado. Todo parece dar vueltas en espiral y debo acomodarme de tal forma en la silla para asegurarme de no caer en cualquier momento. _Mierda._ Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos y trato de comprender todo esto. _Si dudaba que mi padre tuviese un odio hacia mi, hoy lo comprobé._ Una cosa es tener resentimiento por un suceso en el cual no fui culpable, y otra muy distinta es querer borrarme del mapa. _Matarme, para mantener la felicidad de Mei._ ¡En qué diablos pensaba! _Ahora entendía todo._ Es por eso que estuvo vigilando mis movimientos durante un tiempo. El control de mis acciones. Las llamadas a cualquier hora. Tantas otras cosas que terminaban en miradas reprobatorias de su parte.

-Las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse de control en día de la boda. –Sigue relatando y no dudo en apartar mis manos del rostro para mirarle. _¿Con qué sorpresa me encontraré ahora?_ \- ¿Recuerdas la discusión luego del beso? –Afirmo en silencio, pensando en cómo podría olvidar ese día y cada suceso que marcó la jornada.- Saliste de la habitación y te fuiste de ahí con Kagome…

-Y te quedaste en la compañía de mi padre luego de eso. –Deduje al momento. Lo había olvidado por completo. Pero otro acontecimiento llegó de golpe a mi memoria: Kagome limpiando los bordes de mis labios, debido a que estaba corrido el brillo labial- ¿No me digas que él…?

-En efecto. –Fue a una pequeña despensa, que en su interior tenía una buena cantidad de botellas que contenían una considerable variedad de tipos de licores. Cogió con toda calma dos vasos y en uno sirvió un poco de whisky, mientras que en el otro sirvió agua mineral- Aquí tienes. –Me extendió el agua, para él beber sin prisas su trago- No creo que quieras escuchar lo demás, pero me da la impresión que ya puedes hacerte una idea.

-Necesito saber hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar. –Le suplico sumisamente- Por favor.

-Como era de esperar, me reprochó el actuar estando a minutos de la boda. Me recalcó la amenaza, diciendo que si no me detenía, en el plato de entrada estaría tu corazón acompañado de ensaladas. Lo otro que añadió después, no te lo diré por tu salud mental y emocional.

 _Sádico de mierda._

Siento ganas de vomitar, llorar, gritar y encararlo. No lo puedo creer. ¡Se supone que es mi padre, maldición! ¡Es él la persona que debe protegerme, no dañarme! _Si no puedo confiar en mi propia familia, ¿en quién?_

-Rin. –Las manos de Sesshomaru se posan con firmeza sobre mis mejillas y me obligan a verle directamente- No importa qué diga tu padre. Mientras esté con vida, nadie ni nada te dañará. Te doy mi palabra.

-¿Y si te lastima? –Mis lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y lucho con las fuerzas que me quedan para que no se derramen por culpa de la desilusión que me ha causado mi padre- ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?

-Sandeces. –Posa brevemente sus labios sobre los mios y nuevamente junta nuestras frentes de forma cómplice- La única persona que puede lastimarme eres tú y eso será si me apartas de nuevo de tu vida.

-No lo haré. –Cierro los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía- Lo prometo, Sesshomaru.

-No prometas lo que no sabes si serás capaz de cumplir, Rin.

.

.

 **Nota autora:** ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios! Próxima actualización: 12/05/19. ¡Saludos!


	9. En lo profundo del bosque

**Notas:** Cambio de narración y espacio físico.

 **Capítulo 9: En lo profundo del bosque.**

 _¿Quién iba a imaginar que una interesante y ajetreada tarde terminaría de esta forma?_ Estoy tan aburrida en este lugar. Ver a tantas personas con traje me da nauseas. Parecen unos pingüinos de alcurnia, los cuales solo comen caviar y beben el más fino champagne que esta fiesta puede ofrecer. Las mujeres, todas unas estiradas. _Una más pretenciosa que la otra._ Todas fingen estar interesadas en conversaciones superficiales que ni siquiera comprenden. Algunas se reúnen en grupo para relatar sus experiencias del último año; fiestas, viajes, romances, compras, entre otras cosas que no me interesan en absoluto.

Las fiestas que mis tíos ofrecían antaño eran más interesantes. Tal vez lo percibía de ese modo porque era más joven y solía entretenerme con los de mi edad realizando una que otra travesura. Recuerdo que una vez, influencié a Rin para que nos vistiéramos con las ropas de su madre. Nos veíamos tan graciosas; peinadas y maquilladas como ella, pero de una manera más exagerada. Parecíamos payasos de un circo de tercera clase. Sin embargo, según nosotras nos veíamos de maravilla. Como era de esperar, estropeamos varias prendas al manchar con lápiz labial, base facial y esmalte de uñas las telas.

Hubo un momento en que jugamos a imitar a nuestros familiares. Ella tuvo la genial idea de imitar a su madre, gritándola por cualquier tontería. Era tan real, era como escuchar a mi tía. Estallamos de risa por ello, casi llorando por sus muecas y gestos tan características de ese apático personaje. Más esta acabó de golpe cuando Leiko entró a la habitación y la vio. Aún resuena en mi mente el sonido del golpe que le propinó en el rostro, el cual le hizo caer al piso alfombrado de la habitación. Solo pude ir a socorrerla y cubrirla con mi cuerpo para que no la golpeara más. No sirvió del todo. Yo también toqué parte en el asunto.

Como era de esperar, no dudé en coger a Rin y llevármela de ahí. Era mayor y mi deber era protegerla. Fui donde mi padre y le expliqué la situación. Si no hubiese sido por ese relato de los hechos, creo que él también hubiese reído por nuestro aspecto. No lo hizo. Masahiko, un hombre correcto y bondadoso –tal como significa su nombre- no se enfadaba comúnmente, más esa vez fue todo lo contrario. Fue directamente donde los padres de Rin y manifestó su molestia sin dudarlo. Repudió el hecho que Leiko nos golpeara a ambas por algo así. Nadie tenía el derecho de violentar nuestra integridad física. Masayoshi, mi tío, defendió el actuar de su amada esposa y le pidió de "forma amable" que nos retiráramos de la fiesta. De mala gana acatamos el pedido y pensé en la desdichada noche que tendría que enfrentar la Rin de apenas doce años.

Por cinco años nos ausentamos de las festividades que los padres de mi prima organizaban. Y si bien en un momento dado las rencillas fueron solucionadas, la relación familiar no volvió a ser la misma. Para variar, de vez en cuando me enteraba de los maltratos físicos que sufría Rin. No eran constantes, pero los psicológicos era pan de cada día. Era de esperar que ella al salir de la preparatoria se buscara un lugar propio en donde vivir y alejarse de esa familia tan toxica. No puedo explicarme como dos seres pueden contener tanta maldad dentro de si. Mi tío y mi padre no parecen hermanos. Son como agua y aceite. Totalmente opuestos.

-¿Dónde está Rin?

Una sofisticada mujer de cincuenta años se acerca a mi, sosteniendo una copa entre sus delgados dedos. Leiko. Aborrecía tenerla tan cerca. Sin embargo, había que guardar las apariencias sociales y fingir un mínimo agrado hacia su persona. Sus ojos escrutadores no me pierden de vista y contiene una mueca de estar oliendo mierda.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –Me limito a responder mientras llevo la copa a mis labios y bebo un poco de champagne. _Disfruto tenerla en suspenso_.-

-No mientas y dime de una buena vez dónde demonios está mi hija. –Sostiene mi brazo en un agarre que comienza a aplicar una sutil fuerza sobre mi piel. Está tratando de intimidar. _Que ni crea que lo logrará._ No me rindo frente a Mei, menos con una momia como ella- No estoy para juegos.

-¿Ahora es su hija? –Cuestiono retirando mi brazo de golpe, manteniendo en todo momento la compostura de una dama a la altura de la celebración. No quiero llamar más de la atención debida _. Esto puede ser divertido.-_ Creo que la mayor parte del tiempo le llama "decepción", "deshonra al apellido" o simplemente "error". –Sonrío de medio lado con ironía- Si estuviese realmente interesada en su "hija", sabría que ella está en su concierto.

-Tú opinión es lo que menos me interesa, mocosa. –Se acerca sutilmente a mi rostro, para hablarme en un tono más bajo- Si Rin no aparece en media hora, puede olvidarse definitivamente de esta familia y sus regalías.

-Le harían un tremendo favor. –Contesto sin siquiera dudarlo, haciendo que ella se aparte considerablemente de mi cara- Alejarse de lacras como ustedes sería lo mejor.

\- ¡Insolente! –Su rostro muestra total indignación. Se ve tan graciosa con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que sus arrugas aparezcan en el acto por la zona de los ojos cuando los achica. _Es igualita a Mei en ese estado_. Creo que desea darme una bofetada, pero se contiene para no llamar la atención de las personas que nos rodean- Quiero que tomes tus porquerías y te retires inmediatamente de mi casa.

-Oh, vaya. Pero, ¿sabe qué? –Finjo desilusión con un dejo de sorpresa al escuchar su orden, para luego mostrar una expresión totalmente diferente a sus ojos- Me importa un pepino. De mejores sitios me han expulsado. Sin embargo, no me iré. –Su cara es un verdadero poema- No hasta cuando termine la velada o haré un escándalo de tales proporciones que nadie olvidará lo que diré.

-¿Y qué podría decir una mocosa como tú? –Comenta con sarcasmo y cierta superioridad- ¿Qué tanto revuelo podría generar tus palabras entre los invitados?

-Que Mei estuvo a punto de no contraer matrimonio por seguir enamorada de su ex novio, Nao. –La sonrisa disminuye considerablemente y siento que voy ganando terreno. _Si hay pelea de gallos, el mio es el ganador siempre_ \- Y si no fuera por la manipulación que usted ejerció sobre ella, Mei estaría feliz al otro lado del mundo haciendo su vida y ni pensaría en Sesshomaru, al cual no ama tanto como todos creen.

 _¡Boom, bitch!_

Leiko, sin decir palabra, pero destilando odio por cada poro de su piel, se da media vuelta y se pierde entre la multitud de pingüinos _. Digo, invitados._ Su mirada comunicaba una amenaza latente: **Te vas a arrepentir**. Sin embargo de algo estoy segura; no le tengo miedo. Tengo mejores cosas en las cuales preocuparme y esa es la salida fugaz de Rin. _¿Cómo traicionar a mi prima favorita por una vieja estirada que la odia?_ ¡Nunca en la vida! _Menos sabiendo con quién está._ Una sonrisa triunfal y llena de satisfacción adorna mi rostro mientras camino hacia dónde está mi querido padre, fingiendo que nada ha pasado y rezando mentalmente para que todo salga bien para Rin por una vez en su vida.

-¿Dónde has estado, querida? –Pregunta mi padre al verme llegar, dándome un cariñoso beso en la mejilla como bienvenida- Comenzaba a pensar que te habías perdido con alguno de estos jóvenes que han asistido a la fiesta.

\- Sabes que no es mi estilo perderme a la mitad de la fiesta con algún muchacho. –Respondo algo ofendida, pero sé que él sabe de qué es un simple juego- Eso se hace después de concluir la velada.

-Has aprendido bien de tu padre, hija mia. –Me abraza sonriendo ampliamente y su alegría natural me contagia rápidamente- Me enorgulleces.

-Que no te escuche mamá o te dará un jalón de orejas que no vas a olvidar. –Rio disfrutando del momento, viendo como mi madre se acercaba a paso lento mientras conversaba animadamente con una de sus tantas amigas- Además de enviarte a dormir al sofá durante una semana.

\- No es incómodo una vez que te acostumbras.

\- No tienes remedio.

.

.

Esto es una locura. _¿Quién diría que estaría viajando por plena carretera a esta hora?_ Si esa pregunta se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza cuando me desperté hoy en la mañana, me hubiese dicho a mí misma que ni de chiste ocurriría. _Sin embargo, está sucediendo._ Es agradable estar por primera vez en la vida compartiendo el asiento delantero con Sesshomaru, sin tener que dedicarle una mirada discreta y fugaz a través del espejo retrovisor. Ahora soy libre de mirarlo tanto como quiera. Aunque me obligo a controlarme. _No quiero ser tan obvia de que se me cae la baba por él._ Es que es tan guapo, que es inevitable no hacerlo de vez en cuando y admirar cada centímetro de su rostro. _Tampoco es fácil ocultar mi sonrisa embobada._

Me encanta su elegante perfil, su mentón varonil y afilado, sus ojos ámbares fijos en el camino, una expresión relajada latente, una ceja que se va enmarcando tras cada segundo que pasa. Creo que se siente incómodo por como lo observo. _No puede culparme por ello._ Nunca he podido hacerlo libremente sin sentir algún remordimiento o tener temor por la crítica probable de los espectadores.

 _Basta, Rin._ Me obligo –de mala gana- a desviar la mirada de mi acompañante y descubro que el paisaje comienza a tornarse verde y lleno de árboles por doquier, es un bello espectáculo cuando ya comienza a ocultarse lentamente el sol tras las montañas. Esto es muy contrario a lo que se ve en la ciudad donde residimos: todo está repleto de edificios y comercio; casi sin lugares recreativos y plazas verdes. _Ya ni siquiera sé dónde nos encontramos._ Tampoco me importa. _Confío en él y su buen juicio._

Las gotas de lluvia siguen estrellándose contra los cristales del automóvil y como respuesta, Sesshomaru disminuye un poco más la velocidad al ver que la fuerza de la tormenta comienza a crecer acorde vamos avanzando hacia nuestro destino. _Es tan precavido._ Es extraño que ninguno pronuncie palabra durante el trayecto, pero creo que a ambos nos acomoda estar así. _Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos_.

Atreviéndome -y arriesgándome a un posible regaño- enciendo la radio, esperando escuchar algo interesante en alguna de las emisoras locales. Mi acompañante me dedica una mirada de soslayo, más no rompe el silencio. _Es buena señal._ A Mei siempre la regañaba por meterse con las cosas de su vehículo. _Aunque no soy Mei, solo Rin y eso marca la diferencia._ Sigo buscando algo que no sea reporte del tiempo, política, farándula y cosas por el estilo. Luego de unos momentos, encuentro una canción pegajosa la cual reconozco de inmediato. **_Bang, bang_** _.(_ 1) Al principio de la canción, me dedico a tararear, luego comienzo a mover mis hombros siguiendo la melodía, y lo siguiente que ocurre es bailar en mi asiento del copiloto mientras imito la voz de Nicki Mijaj. _No soy un prodigio de la voz, pero el sentimiento no debe ser menospreciado._

-Creo que una juguera con clavos dentro de ella suena mejor que tú, Rin. –Comenta seriamente Sesshomaru al momento en que cambia de estación-

-Amargado. –Murmuro entre dientes inconforme por su crítica-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. –Finjo demencia, acomodándome nuevamente en mi asiento-

-Eso creí.

El silencio entre ambos se establece nuevamente. La música clásica se deja escuchar de fondo y esta vez es Beethoven quien nos ameniza el viaje con sus dedos mágicos sobre el piano. _Esto parece de película._ _Más bien, toda la tarde ha sido increíble._

Recuerdo que antes de salir del restaurante, Kagura, sostenía una bolsa plástica que contenía mi almuerzo. Al entregármelo, me dijo confidencialmente que dentro de la bolsa había un papel con unas indicaciones que Sesshomaru dejó para mí. Me indicó también, que el sujeto desconocido aún estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar y que lo más probable es que continuara con la tarea de perseguirme a todas partes. Salí del local fingiendo ser ignorante de todo lo que acontecía, ya que no deseaba levantar sospechas innecesarias. Una vez dentro del automóvil, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el teatro. Deseaba ganar tiempo para instalar el chelo, cambiarme de ropa y leer el mensaje oculto en la caja de alimento.

-¿Te fue difícil encontrar el mensaje? –Habla finalmente después de diez largos minutos de silencio-

-Para nada. –Le dedico una fugaz mirada, para luego centrar mi atención en el camino que cada vez es más iluminado por las luces delanteras del coche- Kagura fue muy clara al decirme donde estaban tus indicaciones.

-De acuerdo.

 _¿No hay más dudas? ¿Este es el fin del comunicado?_ En ocasiones olvido quien es Sesshomaru. _El hombre con menos motivación para comunicarse verbalmente en el mundo._ Frecuentemente, me da la impresión que con una sola palabra él tiene el don de comprender un mundo completo de posibilidades y tener respuestas sobre una situación.

-No creí que querrías hacer esto. El viajar repentinamente. –Retomo la conversación, esperando más que un monosílabo como respuesta- Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Era la idea.

-Ya veo. –Esto no va a ningún sitio. _Estoy a punto de rendirme_. Simplemente no quiere hablar y yo estoy con un notable aburrimiento-

-¿Fue difícil deshacerte de ese hombre?

-No tanto como pensé. La verdad fue hasta interesante. –Confieso jugando con mis dedos- Fue adrenalínico.

-Oh, niña. No sabes realmente lo que es la adrenalina. –Menciona por primera vez apartando brevemente la vista de la pista. Su tono es misterioso. Me deja perpleja con ocho jodidas palabras y con un montón de dudas en la cabeza-

\- ¿Acaso tú si sabes lo que es la adrenalina, Taisho?

 _No hay respuesta._

Vira una vez más a la derecha. Este es un camino no pavimentado. De vez en cuando, saltamos en nuestros asientos debido a lo malo que está. _¿Cómo es posible que en menos de veinte metros haya casi diez agujeros?_ Luego, lo inevitable acontece: nos hemos quedado atascados.

 **¡Genial!**

 **¿A quién se le ocurre manejar por este sitio con tal diluvio que cae sobre nosotros?**

 **¿A quién más sino a Sesshomaru Taisho?**

 **Pequeño y adorable pelmazo.**

Mientras yo refunfuño mentalmente por lo que acontece, él se muestra totalmente inmutable. Realiza rápidos movimientos con la palanca de cambio y no sé qué más, pero lo que está intentando no está rindiendo frutos positivos. _Parece que a alguien se le están saliendo las cosas de control._ Eso me hace gracia. Al fin hay algo que Sesshomaru no puede controlar, y eso es estar atrapados en un agujero y no poder bajarse del vehículo para empujar. _Espera, ¿qué hace?_ Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad con decisión, con esa cara de cabrón pretencioso que grita al mundo: " **Esta chatarra de metal no me la va a ganar".**

-Muévete a este asiento. –Ordena antes de aventurarse al exterior- Cuando te indique, aceleras a fondo y no dejes que esto se te salga de control. Mantente firme sobre el manubrio, Rin.

 _Este tipo está loco._ Salir con esta lluvia torrencial es coger voluntariamente un resfriado.

-Pero… ¡vas a quedar todo empapado! –Digo a la vez que imito su acción de desabrochar el cinturón.- Quizás si…

-Solo haz lo que te digo y ya.

Tras hablar con ese "dulce" voz demandante, abre la puerta del piloto y sale sin más. _Que huevos. Ni loca haría eso en su lugar._ Sin detenerme a pensar mucho, acato su orden y me posiciono tan rápido como puedo en el lugar que ha dejado libre segundos antes. Mis pies, listos sobre el acelerador y el freno. Una mano en la palanca de cambio y la otra sobre el manubrio. _Lista para la acción muchacho._ Dos golpes fuertes sobre la cajuela me hacen saber que está listo y doy rienda suelta a esta bestia. Varios truenos retumban con fuerza en la zona y creo que esta maniobra si está funcionando, aunque da pelea. No me dejo intimidar por la condición climática y sigo en la batalla. Después de otro intento, el carro sale del agujero y... ¡Somos libres de seguir hacia nuestro destino! _Creo que podría gritar de emoción por mi hazaña._

A través del cristal veo que Sesshomaru ya viene nuevamente al asiento del piloto y le cedo lugar. No puedo verlo con claridad, debido a que la noche impide ver correctamente, excepto su oscura silueta. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con algo que no esperaba. Un hombre todo embarrado de pies a cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y con una cara de malos amigos que era de temer. _¡En la vida pensé verlo de este modo!_ Él un señor impecable y pulcro, ahora es la copia barata de un cerdito de granja todo enlodado.

-Ni te atrevas. –Amenaza duramente-

Muerdo mi labio inferior intentando contener fallidamente una risita, que al cabo de un instante se convierte en una risotada monumental y llena de burla. Una risa de aquellas en que te duele la panza de tanto reír, que caen lagrimillas de tus ojos y que en ocasiones te falla hasta la respiración.

-¡Y pensar que mi preocupación era verte todo empapado!

 **Silencio.**

-¡Eso ha sido el menor de tus problemas!

 **Silencio.**

-Vamos, imita a un cerdito. –Junto mis manos sin dejar de reír burlescamente- Oing, oing.

-¡Basta! –Alza la voz de tal manera que reduce mi ataque de risa casi al mínimo- Tú te lo buscaste.

.

.

-¿Y bien, Muri? –Habla duramente un hombre de traje, el cual sostenía con elegancia un puro entre sus dedos. Masayoshi Higurashi esperaba informes claros y novedosos en torno a la menor de sus hijas, de tal manera que citó a su trabajador en el despacho personal de su lujosa mansión. Un sitio bastante alejado de los oídos curiosos de los asistentes que brindaban y comían alegremente en la fiesta- ¿Dónde demonios está mi hija?

-En la casa de su sobrina, la señorita Kagome. –Informó con seriedad el hombre encargado de vigilar los pasos de Rin y de Sesshomaru unas cuantas semanas atrás- Luego de acabar el concierto, compró pizza y otras cosas más, para dirigirse a aquel domicilio. De allí no ha salido, señor.

-Interesante. Mi sobrina, ha dicho que no tenía idea de su paradero. –Comentó sin variar el tono de voz, con aquella soberbia que caracterizaba a ese poderoso hombre de negocios. Algo no le calzaba en todo ello. Sin embargo, comprendía que Kagome, esa niña caprichosa e igual de rebelde que su hija -en su opinión personal-, cubriera sus espaldas y negara su paradero. Simplemente, sabía que deseaba a Rin lo más lejos de él y de su esposa, Leiko, con la cual tampoco tenía una buena relación- ¿Y en torno a Sesshomaru? ¿Qué has averiguado, Nakahara?

-Pues, ahora que lo recuerdo, señor… -Interrumpió Sota Muri, el cual hablaba con cierta imprecisión- La señorita Higurashi, antes de dirigirse al teatro, ingresó a un nuevo restaurante que hay por la zona oeste de la ciudad. –Tras ver la cara de desagrado de su anfitrión, decidió ir al grano inmediatamente- Momentos después, llegó el señor Taisho al lugar. Su hija estuvo ahí alrededor de media hora, y salió con un almuerzo entre sus manos. No parecía fuera de lugar cuando subió a su vehículo. Me quedé ahí un momento más y luego salió él como si nada. No parecía alterado, ni siquiera sospechaba de nuestra presencia en el lugar. Después de eso, fui camino al teatro y esperé estacionado a las afueras del edificio toda la tarde.

-Mientras tanto, por mi parte seguí al señor Taisho, quien se dirigió al aeropuerto sin hacer parada. Tal como usted lo había dicho anteriormente, jefe. –Añadió lambisconamente Nakahara, un hombre que no superaba los cincuenta años, quien tenía un peinado lleno de gel para el cabello, el cual intentaba ocultar fallidamente su naciente calvicie- Continué con mi tarea y le seguí los pasos dentro del aeropuerto. Antes de abordar, él ingresó al baño. Estuvo menos de tres minutos dentro y luego salió, caminando rápidamente para subir al avión.

-¿No habló con alguien por teléfono durante ese lapsus de tiempo?

-No, jefe. –Negó efusivamente el trabajador, quien acomodaba su corbata, como si esta le asfixiara con el nudo tan apretado que hizo con tal de parecer presentable ante Masayoshi- Usted puede corroborarlo en sus llamadas telefónicas que le entregará Tsukino mañana a primera hora.

-Excelente. –Masayoshi Higurashi sonrió de medio lado tras expulsar el humo del habano y colocándose de pie con la elegancia con la que estaba acostumbrado, les indicó la salida con su mano izquierda- Retírense. Por hoy no serán necesarios sus servicios.

-Buenas noches, señor. –Ambos empleados hicieron una reverencia y se encaminaron a la salida- Que disfrute su velada.

\- Nakahara. –Habló por última vez el señor de la casa- Quiero que en tres días, esperes a mi yerno en el aeropuerto. Quiero saber a qué hora llega su vuelo, si llega solo o acompañado, si pasa a algún sitio de camino a casa y cuánto se demora en llegar con su esposa. Todo.

-Como usted ordene, jefe.

Masayoshi, bebió animadamente un poco de brandi una vez que estuvo solo dentro de esas cuatro y bien decoradas paredes. Ahora podía estar tranquilo, pues Rin y Sesshomaru estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia entre si y las líneas estaban intervenidas para saber si hablan por llamada de voz o por mensajería de texto. Él no tomaba a la ligera su promesa de mantenerlos alejados a toda costa y se los demostraría con el tiempo. Tras apagar el puro, salió del despacho y fue directamente al lado de su mujer. En un secreto cómplice, le comunicó que todo marchaba acorde a lo planeado: No estaban juntos, al menos por tres días más.

.

.

Ley del hielo de ahora en adelante a este bestia que tengo por acompañante. No soporta una bromita ni una risita inocente. Si las miradas de odio fuesen catanas, Sesshomaru estaría cortado en rodajitas o fileteado como un salmón de río. _¡Tan sensible y bruto que es en ocasiones!_ No conforme con arrastrarme a la fuerza fuera del carro, hozó embarrarme toda la cara con lodo para que supiera lo que era estar en sus pies.

-No sé para qué te enojas. –Habla una vez que se estaciona impecablemente dentro del pórtico que estaba al costado de una cabaña de madera- Tú eres la pretenciosa que siempre dice que el barro sirve de tratamiento facial. Te has ahorrado un dineral en costosos tratamientos.

 **Deshonor.**

 **Deshonor sobre toda tu familia.**

 **Deshonrado tú.**

 **Deshonrada tu vaca, que en este caso sería Mei.**

 _De acuerdo, me calmo._ Ya comienzo a hablar como el pequeño dragón –Mushu- que acompañaba a Mulan en aquella famosa película animada de Disney.

-Cretino. –Digo a la vez que tiemblo levemente producto del frío, a raíz de tener las ropas completamente mojadas, porque cierto idiota enojón no sabe digerir una broma inocente. Tras ver que él apaga el motor, decido abrir la puerta del copiloto y salir sin esperarlo-

-Tú comenzaste, yo lo finalicé.

Con ese simple comentario, Sesshomaru finaliza la discusión, al mismo tiempo que le pone seguro y alarma al vehículo de la discordia, para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la cabaña. El camino está protegido gracias a un techo de madera que está cubierto por tejas que detienen la inclemente lluvia que nos ha asechado toda la tarde. Al ingresar, el ambiente está igual de frío que afuera, y mi acompañante va directo a la chimenea para encender unos leños que estaban a un costado de ella.

Mi humor no mejora. _Tengo frío, hambre, necesito un baño y esto no pinta para nada de bien en nuestra primera cita._ Comienzo a recorrer las instalaciones y descubro que esta cabaña tiene un salón, una cocina, un baño con un calentador –por fin algo bueno, al menos sé que podré bañarme con agua caliente- y dos habitaciones separadas, una frente a la otra. Cuando regreso a la sala de estar, el fuego ya está encendido y veo que Sesshomaru se quita el abrigo que solía ser marrón pálido, pero que ahora era un contenedor de fango.

Sin pronunciar palabra, le hago el gesto para que él tome un baño primero. Él parece comprender y se dirige al lugar de forma pesada, más antes de ingresar, pasa a uno de los cuartos y saca un par de toallas y unas batas. Una de tono azul marino y la otra celeste pálido. Se devuelve y me coge de la mano para guiarme al lugar. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza.

 _¿Será que desea tomar un baño conmigo?_

 ** _Oh, por Dios._**

Un rubor cubre mis pálidas mejillas, a pesar de la probable hipotermia que debo de estar a punto de experimentar. Más todos mis pensamientos alocados se derrumban de golpe cuando él, después de encender el calefactor sale del cuarto y me indica que seré yo quien entre primero y que él preparará té mientras me aseo.

 _Uy, así que chiste._

Mi conciencia me abofetea y me doy cuenta lo considerado y caballero que es. A pesar de estar un poco enojado conmigo, aún así respeta mi espacio y no se propasa más allá de los límites. Una sonrisa llena de encanto, de la cual él no es testigo, ilumina mi rostro y decido asearme lo más rápido posible para evitar que Sesshomaru coja temperatura por seguir con aquellas ropas y lodo casi seco sobre su cuerpo.


	10. En lo profundo del bosque (II)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Contenido sexual (+18). (Si eres menor de edad o no gustas leer este tipo de escenas en una historia, favor esperar el siguiente capítulo. De antemano, gracias por la comprensión).

 **Capítulo 10: En lo profundo del bosque (II parte).**

Diez y algo de la noche y todo es tranquilidad dentro y fuera de la cabaña. Es una completa paz lo que se vive. No hay nada ni nadie cerca de nosotros, excepto una chimenea que mantiene un cálido ambiente, una sala iluminada por gruesas velas repartidas en ella, un par de tazas de té, y solo puede oírse la lluvia estrellándose en el tejado y el viento que se desata en el exterior. Aun espero a que Sesshomaru salga del cuarto de baño, ya que lleva un buen rato dentro de este. _Debe ser por todo el fango que llevaba encima._

Necesito hacer algo, quedarme quieta mucho tiempo no es lo mío. _La ansiedad no me lo permite._ Para matar el rato, me dedico a contemplar un par de fotografías dentro de unos delicados marcos colgados en la pared. Parecen ser fotos familiares, pero algo antiguas.

 _Aquí hay algo interesante_.

Veo a un niño de unos cinco o seis años, sosteniendo de mala gana a un bebé casi recién nacido. _Podría jurar que se trata de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha._ Reconocería en cualquier sitio ese ceño fruncido y esa cara de pocos amigos, trasmitiendo en su gestualidad **_"este bebé será un estorbo para mí_** ", **_"yo quería ser hijo único_** ", o un certero: **_"si me hacen cuidarlo, lo tendré de mascota"_**.

 _Cualquiera de las tres opciones se puede acercar a la realidad sin caer en la exageración._

Conteniendo una risilla divertida por mi hipótesis, paso al siguiente cuadro, y reconozco a un hombre muy parecido facialmente a Inuyasha, el cual también tiene el cabello platinado y mirada ambarina. A su lado aparece otra mujer bastante seria –por no decir apática-, quien a simple vista da la impresión de seguridad, elegancia y arrogancia que no pasa desapercibida. _Es realmente bella._ Debe ser la madre de Sesshomaru. _Sin duda, es más parecido al lado materno que al paterno._ Él señor Taisho está lleno de vida y chispa latente, en cambio ella, es un témpano de hielo.

 _Hasta su mirada es intimidante, muy similar a la de su hijo._

En otra de las fotografías, aparece el mismo sujeto, abrazando tierna y protectoramente a una joven mujer de cabellos azabaches. Ambos están de frente y se sonríen de manera cómplice sin perderse un momento de vista. _Debe ser la señora Izayoi._ Es increíble que en un pedazo de papel pueden trasmitir todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

 _Algo muy al contrario de la imagen anterior._

Que se detenga el tiempo un instante. _Esto me es algo familiar._ Ahora que lo medito, son contadas las fotos que tengo con Sesshomaru a comparación de las que tiene con mi hermana. Con Mei, siempre aparece con expresión formal o casi aburrida, sosteniéndola en una posición calculada y algo monótona. La gran mayoría de las veces, siempre la rodea con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. _Nada más_ , a _unque ella se esfuerce de una forma u otra en cambiar de posición._ La mayor parte de ellas, son tomadas durante las fiestas y eventos importantes de mi familia o la empresa, donde siempre hay un protocolo debido a la ocasión. _Muy pocas son en casa o fuera de ella._

En cambio conmigo, puede ser fotografiado en cualquier lugar: fiestas, playa, centro comercial, campo, entre otros. A veces logro arrancarle una media sonrisa, o una mueca de fastidio fingido por tanto insistirle en que se relaje. Sin mucho esfuerzo varía de su típica seriedad que le acompaña la mayor parte del día. Algunas veces aparece caminando a mi lado, abrazándome de medio lado, yo subida a sus espaldas usándolo como caballito y muchas situaciones más, de las cuales ahora me percato.

Es fácil y algo perturbador comparar estas fotografías. Si veo el primer cuadro donde aparece el señor Taisho con su primera esposa, es ver la relación calcada de Sesshomaru con Mei. En cambio en la segunda, es vernos a nosotros mismos.

 **¿Por qué no me di cuenta de estos detalles antes?**

 **¿Desde cuándo inició su interés en mí?**

Es tan difícil atar cabos sueltos tratándose de Sesshomaru. _Nunca se sabe con certeza qué cruza por su mente o lo que realmente siente._ Ni siquiera sabía de sus sentimientos hasta que estaba a punto de casarse con Mei. Lo único que tengo claro es que desea hacer bien las cosas conmigo. Quiere tener una cita lejos de cualquier imprevisto y poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin temer por los ojos vigilantes que nos asechan.

El dueño de mis pensamientos aparece en escena, sosteniendo una toalla entre sus manos, las cuales mantiene ocupadas secando su largo cabello. Su mirada se detiene en mi y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al verme pillada husmeando en sus recuerdos familiares. Sin perder la serenidad, deposita la toalla a un costado de la mesa de centro y coge ambas tazas de té. Camina en mi dirección y me extiende una de ellas en silencio. Le agradezco con la voz entrecortada, pues con su sola presencia y cercanía me altera. Intentando romper la tensión del momento, decido que lo mejor es conversar de algo y no quedar en el mutismo al igual que lo hicimos la mayor parte del viaje hasta aquí.

-Eras muy lindo de pequeño. –Hablo a la vez que separo mis labios de la taza e indico con la cabeza en dirección a la fotografía a la cual me refiero- Sin mencionar lo tierno que te veías con tu traje de marinerito azul y sosteniendo a tu hermano menor en brazos. –Bueno, la burla no podía faltar en este momento. No había que romper la costumbre entre nosotros- ¿Qué edad tenías en ese entonces?

-Gracias. –Responde con ironía, también dándoles un vistazo a las fotografías- Cinco años, él apenas un par de meses.

-No me habías mencionado de tener alguna fotografía de tu niñez.

-No recordaba que estuviesen aquí aún. –Menciona para él mismo- Creí que Inuyasha se las había llevado a su departamento.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no venías a este lugar?

-Casi siete años. –Su voz se apaga levemente, aunque no lo suficiente para demostrar que le afecta recordar ciertas cosas del pasado- Específicamente después de que mi padre e Izayoi fallecieron.

-¿Era de tu padre esta cabaña?

-Exactamente. –Se aparta de mi lado, para depositar la taza en la mesa, y sin que me diga algo, lo sigo y me siento a su par, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente. Sé que en momentos así requiere de espacio o podría explotar de la manera menos esperada- La tenía desde su matrimonio con mi madre, Irasue, y tras casarse con Izayoi, veníamos en verano todos juntos por una temporada.

-¿Incluso tu madre?

-Si.

-¿No le molestaba estar al lado de la nueva mujer de su ex esposo?

-Para nada. –Contesta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Mi madre no es de muchas palabras y mucho menos una mujer amistosa, más con ella fue diferente. Izayoi, era una mujer muy amigable y sencilla, de carácter dócil. Ella de alguna manera u otra se ganó el respeto de Irasue. Además, mi madre no es boba. Veía y analizaba minuciosamente la dedicación que ponía en mi para que no me sintiese desplazado o poco querido por rehacer la familia. –Relata como si las imágenes en su cabeza se agruparan en una línea de tiempo y recordase cada detalle de lo acontecido- Además, Irasue ya no amaba a mi padre de todos modos. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerle la vida imposible a Izayoi si no tenía sentimientos de por medio hacia él?

-Ninguno. –Estoy más que impresionada, en la actualidad eso no se ve muy seguido. La mayoría de las mujeres se declaran la guerra por situaciones parecidas o menores de la cual él me relata- Se oye como una mujer madura que sabe lo que hace.

-Estás en lo correcto y no sabes hasta que nivel.

Seguimos charlando por un largo rato, nada muy elaborado, sino algo muy casual y ameno. Creo que ha dejado de lado la molestia por quedar embarrado de pies a cabeza. _En mi defensa solo puedo decir que no escuché sus insistentes golpes sobre la maletera del vehículo, ya que en ese momento sonaban los truenos de la tormenta._ Sin esperármelo, él coloca su mano sobre la mia y acaricia mis nudillos con mucha suavidad. _No dice nada, mucho menos yo._ Es tan extraño para mi verlo de este modo, teniendo una iniciativa en crear un contacto físico. No puedo darlo por hecho, más creo que es la mejor manera que encuentra para expresar lo que siente. _Disfruto ese pequeño e inocente tacto el tiempo que dura_. Sonrío con timidez al tiempo que me acerco un poco más a él y me atrevo a rodearle en abrazo. Mis mejillas arden con fuerza y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no piense que soy una atrevida o algo parecido. _Me moriría de vergüenza._ Más todo eso queda en el aire cuando lo siento corresponder el gesto y acariciar mi espalda. Me acurruco un poco más sobre su pecho y sigo disfrutando de sus mimos.

 _Esto parece ser un sueño, uno del cual no deseo despertar jamás._

 **No hay tensión.**

 **No hay culpa.**

 **No hay nada negativo, excepto dos personas en un punto lejano de la civilización, demostrando un cariño que antes nunca pudieron hacer.**

.

.

 _Rin._

 _Rin._

 _Arriba._

Escucho su voz masculina y algo enronquecida, la cual a mi parecer está muy lejana. Solo hay oscuridad a mi alrededor, y sé que solo su voz me puede guiar a la luz.

 _Despierta._

 _Debes comer algo._

Logro abrir mis párpados con gran pesadez y lo primero que diviso son dos brillantes puntos ámbares, en un pálido y bello rostro cerca del mio. Sonrío encantada sin poderlo evitar. _Si pudiese despertar cada mañana y ver su rostro tan cerca, sería feliz hasta el final de mis días._ Me he quedado dormida sin percatarme, y lo mejor de todo es que ha sido entre sus brazos, aunque ahora esté sobre el piso alfombrado y teniendo un cojín como almohada. Mis sentidos comienzan a despertar poco a poco. Percibo el aroma de algo realmente bueno, a la vez que él me ayuda a sentarme. _Me pregunto qué habrá cocinado, porque dudo que lo haya traído listo de otro sitio._

-Te ayudo a traer los platillos.

Animadamente comento mi intención de ayudarle en la tarea de poner la mesa para nuestra cena, más una severa y gélida respuesta me deja sentada y pegada al asiento como si me hubiesen echado pegamento en el trasero.

-Quédate sentada y no te muevas, Rin. –Se separa de mi para dirigirse en dirección a la cocina para terminar lo que sea que esté haciendo- Arruinarás lo planeado.

 _Si, Rin._

 **No te muevas.**

 **No mires.**

 **Mejor no respires.**

 _Que sutil es para decir las cosas. Una que tiene la mejor de las intenciones y no lo valora._

Ahora que lo noto, hay dos velas adornado la mesa, un par de cubiertos y dos copas, además de una botella de vino. Las servilletas de género ya están posicionadas en cada puesto y perfectamente dobladas. Se nota que esto lo ha hecho él. _Mucha perfección_. Se ha esmerado realmente en esto y ha sido detallista.

 _Me pregunto, ¿con qué me sorprenderá ahora?_

En menos de cinco minutos, él regresa sosteniendo un plato de alimentos en cada mano, manteniendo el equilibrio perfecto para no dejarlos caer. Es un plato muy sencillo que consta de trocitos de carne de cerdo con un poco de salsa roja para darle sabor, además de variadas verduras salteadas. Colocando de manera cuidadosa el plato frente a mi, él hace lo mismo en su puesto y se sienta a mi lado. Después de dar las gracias por los alimentos, comenzamos a degustar nuestra cena.

 _No solo olía bien, sino que sabe de maravilla._

-Debo aceptar que eres un buen cocinero. –Comento a la vez que bebo un poco de vino tinto, sin perderle de vista. _Deseo ver su reacción a mis palabras_. Digamos que no es muy común de mi parte alagarlo, debido a que su ego ya es bastante alto de por si-

-Gracias. –Contesta mi elogio inclinando levemente su cabeza, al tiempo que lleva con delicadeza los alimentos a su boca-

-¿Todo esto lo cocinaste cuando estaba durmiendo?

-Exacto. –Imita mi actuar con cierta galanura, bebiendo de manera elegante el líquido rojizo, y manteniendo en todo momento una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- Justo en el instante en que un hilo de baba caía por el costado de tu boca.

 **Mata momentos nivel Sesshomaru Taisho.**

 _Qué más podía esperar de él._ Bueno, siempre ha sido así nuestra relación, en donde los dos nos lanzamos comentarios ácidos para humillar al otro cuando menos lo espere. Pongo los ojos en blanco sin poderlo evitar, pero es que todo iba tan bien que me ha descolocado un poco su comentario fuera de lugar. Ya hasta se me ha quitado un poco el apetito. _Gracias, muchacho, gracias._

-Odio cuando haces eso. –Dice de la nada y me deja algo descolocada. _¿Qué hice ahora?_ \- Poner los ojos en blanco. –explica incentivado por mi cara de _"¿puedes ser más específico, por favor?"-_

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo controlarlo. –Inclino un poco la cabeza para evitar mirarle. _Ya me siento como una niña pequeña a la cual regañan por una mala conducta_ -

\- Puedes, más no quieres hacerlo. –Contradice severamente-

-Pensaré en evitarlo el día en que dejes de mirarme con ese ceño todo fruncido. –Remato la discusión, a la vez que termino de comer- Estaba delicioso.

Él no responde nuevamente y termina de alimentarse al poco tiempo. Sin que pueda realizar algún movimiento tras dejar sus cubiertos sobre el platillo, los recojo y los llevo al lavadero. _Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que preparó la cena y todo lo demás._ De pie frente al lavaplatos, sigo en mi labor sin siquiera mirarle, pues estoy segurísima que me debe de estar lanzándome cuchillos filosos con la mirada y pues, de cierto modo me intimida de vez en cuando. El frescor del agua enfría mis manos al tacto, aunque luego pierden aquel efecto, cuando en completo silencio, una figura masculina se apega a mi espalda y cubre con sus manos las mías. Un sonrojo y un acelerado palpitar se desatan cuando siento la punta de su nariz acariciando suavemente mi cuello, recorriendo aquella curvatura de forma casi tortuosa, chocando su cálida respiración sobre la piel de manera intencional.

-Creí que querías lavar los platos, Rin. –Le escucho con una voz melosa y casi divertida, a la vez que aparta delicadamente un mechón de cabello que le estorba en su excursión-

-Y eso haría si no estuvieses distrayéndome. –Respondo con algo de dificultad, teniendo con fuerza el plato que sostengo y con unas ganas enormes de lanzarlo lejos, darme media vuelta y besarle. Sin embargo, mantengo el autocontrol. _No sé qué pretende, pero no ganará_ -

-¿Rin Higurashi no logra hacer dos cosas a la vez? –Se burla a la vez que deposita unos cortos y suaves besos en aquella zona, produciendo una exquisita corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo y se centra en mi bajo vientre- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado

-Por supuesto que si puedo. – _Muestra seguridad en lo que dices, Rin_.- ¿Y será que Sesshomaru Taisho no puede estar apartado de mi más de cinco minutos? – _Si él es burlesco, yo también puedo serlo._ \- Tampoco lo hubiera creído en un pasado.

-No. –Contesta moviendo sus manos de su posición, subiendo por mis brazos, tocando la tela de la bata que cubre mi cuerpo y las detiene en mi cintura, de manera posesiva, casi enterrando sus dedos en mi cuerpo, más sin llegar a lastimarme- La verdad es que no puedo, ¿y tú? ¿Puedes estar lejos de mi?

\- Tampoco.

El calor en esta sección de la cabaña ha aumentado significativamente y solo puedo ahogar pequeños suspiros que me arranca con cada beso depositado en la piel descubierta que encuentra a su paso. Sus besos y su tacto sobre la tela queman como el infierno. Me siento igual que aquel día en que nos besamos por primera vez. Nuevamente él es el río de lava y yo el mar que lo recibe. Sin esperar otro momento más, dejo de lado la loza y lo enfrento, notando sus labios entreabiertos y sus pupilas dilatas a un punto que jamás había visto en él. Pongo tímidamente mi mano sobre su pecho, donde ya puedo sentir sobre el género su musculatura y ritmo cardiaco por las nubes.

Al momento en que me colocaba de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios, el sonido de su bíper comienza a sonar insistentemente, dejándonos a ambos con una frustración más que notable en nuestros rostros. Le dedico una mirada casi suplicante para que no atienda el llamado, más rompe el abrazo y me doy cuenta que no puede hacerse el desentendido.

 _Más vale que sea importante._

Sesshomaru camina a un lugar apartado de la sala y llama desde su teléfono a quien ha interrumpido nuestro momento. Segundos después, sale de la cabaña para tener privacidad y obviamente, para que no escuche su conversación.

 _¿Y si es Mei, mi padre u otra persona significativa para él?_

Ahora que lo pienso, para ser un lugar tan apartado de la civilización es extraño que tenga señal. _Daba por hecho que estaríamos totalmente descomunicados, pero ya veo lo errada que estoy_. Más mosqueada de lo que puedo demostrar, termino la jodida labor de lavar los utensilios y las copas que estaban sobre la mesa a medio beber. Tras secarme las manos con un paño, me encamino a la recámara que he de utilizar esta noche y deslizo la puerta para ingresar, al momento que Sesshomaru entra nuevamente en la morada.

-¿Vas a dormir? –Pregunta cerrando la puerta principal, y suena algo prudente en su manera de hablar. _Bien, al menos ha notado que estoy molesta por la interrupción_ -

-Si. –Contesto al verlo caminar en mi dirección y ponerse nuevamente frente a mi, más sin ponerme un dedo encima- Estoy bastante agotada por lo acontecido durante el día y no me caería mal un merecido descanso.

-Entiendo. Buenas noches, Rin. –Se limita a decir monótonamente- Que descanses.

-Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Tú también.

Me coloco de puntitas nuevamente, con la inocente intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, más en un movimiento inesperado corre su cara y nuestros labios se encuentran una vez más. Es tan breve el contacto, pero completamente llenador. Sonríe satisfecho, como un niño que ha robado una galleta del frasco prohibido, el cual siempre ocultan las madres en la cocina. Sin pronunciar palabra, abre su puerta e ingresa a la habitación de enfrente y antes de cerrarla, me dedica una última mirada y se pierde tras ella.

Por mi parte he quedado de pie, congelada al lado de mi puerta, tocando con la yema de mis dedos los labios que lo acaban de besar, sintiéndome tan emocionada como una colegiala. Entro en la habitación y me recuesto sobre el futón que he tenido en el piso. Cubro mi cuerpo con las mantas y cierro los ojos esperando a que mañana sea un día lleno de sorpresas al igual que este.

.

.

Un par de pasos en el corredor me han despertado. La madera del piso ha crujido sonoramente y decido que lo mejor es ir a averiguar de qué se trata. Obviamente es Sesshomaru, más quiero ser yo la que hoy prepare el desayuno. El día sigue gris, aunque no llueve. Veo mi reloj de pulsera y noto que son casi las ocho de la mañana. Es algo temprano, más sé que mi acompañante es un madrugador empedernido. No desperdicia ni un minuto del día, aunque sea en época de vacaciones. _Según él, siempre tiene algo que hacer._

Acomodo y anudo correctamente la bata para dormir, cubriendo los espacios importantes de mi cuerpo. _No deseo mostrar mi ropa interior o andar de exhibicionista por todas partes._ En cuanto pueda, iré al asiento trasero del vehículo y sacaré la muda de ropa extra que Kagome me trajo al teatro ayer por la tarde. También, lavaré la ropa sucia, y la pondré al pie de la chimenea para que se seque rápido.

Salgo de la recámara y veo a Sesshomaru en una esquina de la cocina preparando café. Me observa de reojo y regresa a su labor. _¿Ni un hola o buenos días? ¿Es en serio?_

-Hoy comeremos temprano. –Anuncia cuando toma un par de tostadas recién hechas y le esparce un poco de mantequilla y mermelada sobre ellas- Saldremos luego de ello.

-Yo quería ayudarte en eso. –Reclamo dócilmente, casi haciendo un puchero infantil por no alcanzar a lograr mi cometido-

-Déjate de niñerías y ve a arreglarte. –Ordena como siempre, aunque no de mala manera- No quiero que nos coja la lluvia a medio camino.

 _Como ordene, capitán._

Sin más opción, cojo las llaves que estaban colgadas en la puerta de entrada y voy por mis cosas. Aprovecho de sacar el bolso de Sesshomaru, el cual está más pesado que el mio. _¿Qué traerá?_ La curiosidad me está empujando a abrir el cierre y descubrir lo que hay en el interior. Mis dedos ya acarician el pequeño metal, a punto de ejecutar la acción. En último instante, lo evito.

 _No es correcto._

Son sus pertenencias y no es mi asunto. Además, si me descubriese, lo más probable es que me daría el regaño de mi vida y me llevaría de una oreja a casa. _No quiero eso._ Quiero quedarme aquí y a su lado lo que más pueda.

Al entrar en la cabaña, me quedo viendo lo minucioso que es para ordenar casa cosa en la mesa. Hasta para servir un desayuno es detallista y perfeccionista. Sonrío maravillada ante tal espectáculo. Podría estar el día entero observándolo como un dueño de casa, cocinando para mi. Sin perder más tiempo, me acerco a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla de forma rápida, ganándome una mirada que no logro descifrar. Es una mezcla poco común en él. Cariño, tal vez un poco de asombro y un " ** _Te dije que te dieras prisa_** ". En silencio, obedezco y desaparezco por el pasillo con mis pertenencias.

.

.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Calla, Rin. –Dice mi guía de excursión por el bosque, el cual se maneja mucho mejor que yo en este terreno tan particular; rocoso y lleno de barro por donde quiera que voy- Deja de quejarte.

-Es que caminar casi veinte minutos este camino lleno de lodo es agotador. –Hablo a la vez que tiendo a perder el equilibrio de vez cuando, mientras que él avanza sin mayores dificultades- Demonios.

-Cuando lleguemos, descansaremos. –Alzando su cabeza, ve el cielo a través de las verdes ramas que surgen de los árboles que guían nuestro camino- Date prisa, pronto comenzará a llover. –Extiende su mano y coge la mía para evitar que caiga de un momento a otro-

-Si no hay otra alternativa.

Es casi imposible para mi no sonrojarme ante estos gestos de su parte. Solo puedo presionar un poco más el agarre y contrastar la frialdad de mis manos con la calidez de las suyas. Es encantador escuchar el viento estrellándose con las hojas y el cantar de las aves alrededor. Oler el fresco aroma de tierra y hierba mojada.

Al avanzar unos cuantos metros, el sonido de agua fluyendo se distingue con cada vez más fuerza. Al llegar a destino, noto que es una pequeña catarata de no más de diez metros de altura, la cual culmina en un río de agua clara y transparente. Hay rocas de todos tamaños alrededor de ella y Sesshomaru me guía hasta la más grande para que tome asiento en ella.

-Así que esta es la sorpresa que tenías para mi.

-Exacto. –Afirma mientras me ayuda a quitarme la mochila que traigo en las espaldas y sacar una botella de agua para extendérmela-

-¿Cómo supiste de la existencia de este lugar? –Pregunto interesada-

-Solía venir acá de niño, para escapar de los lloriqueos de Inuyasha.

 _Típico._

-Me esperaba algo así. –Musito con una pequeña sonrisa- Me imaginé que venías aquí para estar solo. Es muy esperable de ti.

-Si hubieras estado en mis zapatos entenderías. –Agrega con algo de molestia- Si es un dolor de cabeza ahora, antes era peor.

-Exagerado. –No tiene remedio. Nunca cambiará esa relación de amor/odio que tienen estos dos particulares hermanos- Debo aceptar que es un lugar encantador y bello.

-No tan bello como tú.

-No mientas. –La timidez aparece nuevamente _. ¿Dónde quedaba la mujer segura de mi misma que creía ser?_ Pues parece que se quedó en la cabaña junto a la calidez de la chimenea-

-Sabes que no lo hago. –Sus dedos se posan en mi barbilla, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encuentren y evitando que le rehúya- Bella por dentro y por fuera.

 _Dios, realmente puede ser encantador si se lo propone._ Antes lo más lindo y delicado que me decía era **_"silencio, mocosa odiosa"_**. Han cambiado tantas cosas en poco tiempo, que temo que esto solo sea producto de mi loca imaginación, y que despertaré en mi habitación, sola, llorando y con el amargo sabor de boca de comprender que solo era un hermoso y mágico sueño.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –Pregunta tras un lapsus de silencio-

-En lo encantador que estás siendo conmigo. –Confieso a la vez que posiciono mi mano derecha en su mejilla, casi hipnotizada por esa mirada ambarina que tanto me ha fascinado con el correr de los años- Jamás imaginé verte de este modo.

-Ni yo siéndolo. –En su expresión facial o verbal no hay burla. Está siendo sincero y transparente- No es natural en mi. No obstante, me nace ser de ese modo contigo. No puedo decirte que caeré en las cursilerías de flores y corazones, más esta es la manera de demostrar el afecto que siento hacia ti; tomar tu mano, acariciar su espalda si me abrazas, preparar una cena o robarte un beso si es que siento el impulso.

-¿Has sentido más impulsos que solo robarme un beso?

-Eso no está en discusión.

 _Oh, por dios._ Esas cinco palabras sonaron tan sensuales que se me ha erizado la piel de manera casi automática. _Y no es por el frío y la humedad del ambiente._

-¿Ahora?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Me va a dar algo, estoy casi segura._

Se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro, buscando mis labios. Sin embargo, solo los roza con clara intención de tentarme y torturarme en la espera. Solo cierro mis ojos, dejándome querer, cayendo en su sutil seducción, inhalando su perfume varonil.

-¿Sabes, Sesshomaru? –Hablo con un poco de dificultad producto de su cercanía- A veces me gusta imaginar que eres aquel orgulloso príncipe del oeste y yo la frágil humana. –Evito momentáneamente su mirada, para bajarme de aquella piedra y quedar de pie frente a él- Que me protegerás de aquellos enemigos que estén en contra de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y que no importa cuántas eras pasen a través del tiempo, siempre nos buscaremos mutuamente para vivir nuestro amor.

-¿Así? –Alza una de sus cejas, quizás un poco perplejo por mis palabras _. De seguro debe estar carcajeándose en su mente_ \- Interesante.

-Puede que te parezca una completa bobería, pero es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme. Pensar que esta vida fue una situación complicada y no pudimos estar juntos como deseamos, pero que en la siguiente las cosas serán diferent…

No puedo concluir la oración. Mi mente queda en blanco cuando me besa y estrecha completamente entre sus brazos. _Me pierdo en él, en su sabor, en todo._ No dudo en responder y saciar mi sed, notando un mordisco juguetón de su parte, subiéndole la temperatura al asunto. No puedo separarme de Sesshomaru. _Es un imán y yo un metal._ Cuando menos me lo espero, se separa de mi, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas en todo momento.

-Puedo ser lo que desees, Rin. –Le escucho decir con voz enronquecida y decidida. Su mano izquierda sube y baja a su antojo por mi espalda, y comienzo sentir que quema a su paso- Puedes ser quien quieras.

Las gotas débiles de lluvia inician su caída desde el cielo para caer sobre nuestros cuerpos y alrededor. Ninguno se mueve al principio, más Sesshomaru reacciona y me coge de la mano para que emprendamos el rumbo hacia un lugar seguro. Corremos con algo de dificultad hacia la cabaña al ver que la tormenta va tomando cada vez más fuerza. Si en ir a la cascada nos demoramos veinte minutos, devuelta nos demoramos la mitad del tiempo.

La dificultad por el odioso lodo del trayecto, fue eliminada mágicamente.

Al llegar a la morada, estamos completamente empapados, de pies a cabeza. Como si se tratara de un juego de carreras, me siento victoriosa al ingresar primero y sonrío ampliamente por ello. Más para Sesshomaru no es un juego. Su mirada transmite el deseo contenido. Contengo la respiración cuando me acecha contra la pared de madera, tal como un hábil depredador a su despistada presa. Me muerdo el labio al intentar acallar un grito de sorpresa debido a su fugaz movimiento, aunque eso solo sube el nivel de excitación en ambos. Sus labios buscan los míos y los encuentra con facilidad, al igual que mis dedos al cierre de su chaqueta, la cual deslizo por sus hombros y lanzo al suelo en un segundo, no importando lo mojada que se encuentra.

 **Sé lo que quiero.**

 _Lo deseo a él. Completo._

Gimo en su boca cuando su lengua explora cada centímetro, exigiendo, saboreando. Estar en esta situación con Sesshomaru es como estar arriba de una montaña rusa; inicias lento, tomas velocidad y caes al vacío dejando libre la adrenalina. Le ayudo con la tarea de despojar mi ropa, la cual tediosamente está apegada a mi cuerpo producto de la humedad.

Todo sucede con algo de torpeza, pero es que un simple contacto no es suficiente, necesito más, y él está dispuesto a brindarlo. Una vez en ropa interior, Sesshomaru me coge en brazos y lleva a su habitación para depositarme con cuidado sobre el futón. Me observa minuciosamente desde arriba y añade con algo de agitación:

-Eres realmente bella. –Se arrodilla frente a mi, a la vez que coge una de mis manos para besarla fugazmente- Perfecta.

No puedo decir nada. Me libero de su cálido agarre, mientras que en un impulso de osadía, me siento a ahorcajas sobre él, manteniendo el máximo de cercanía entre ambos. El calor de nuestras intimidades chocando una contra la otra es sofocante y palpitante. Puedo darme el placer de tocar a mi antojo todo su torso, disfrutar de aquellos músculos bien trabajados, sentir la suavidad de cada centímetro de piel, y extrañamente una que otra cicatriz en su espalda. Él no se queda quieto tampoco. Se acerca sigilosamente a mi cuello y aparta un mechón de cabello mojado que le estorba:

-¿Sabes? -Su voz enronquecida provoca una vibración en mi ingle- Se dice que los youkai al escoger a su compañera, dejan su marca.

-No tenía ni idea. –Digo entre suspiros, al sentir su boca caliente sobre mi piel. Solo puedo entrelazar mis dedos sobre su cabeza y afirmarme, ya que siento que en cualquier momento puedo desfallecer cuando una mano curiosa se va guiando en dirección a uno de mis senos y lo aprieta- ¿Cuál es esa marca?

\- Enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello. –Desabrocha el corpiño negro de encajes que traigo puesto- Inyectar su veneno en su sistema para que los demás machos supieran esa hembra que ya le pertenecía a alguien.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

\- Quiero hacer eso y más.

 _Oh, Dios._

-Poseerte.

 _Está a punto de hacerlo._

-Hacerte mía por siempre.

Muerde mi cuello; primero suave, luego duro. Gimo; no de dolor, solo de entero placer. Dejaría que mordiera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el cual arde enteramente por él. Me entrego a sus caricias, y sin que lo espere yo imito lo mismo. Dejo mi marca en la curvatura de su cuello, pero de una forma más sutil. Puedo oír un leve gruñido de su parte, saliendo de la zona más profunda de su garganta. Me siento triunfante con ese pequeño sonidito, significa un logro. _Él es mio, yo soy suya._

Ni siquiera soy consciente del momento en que hemos cambiado posiciones y soy yo la que está contra el futón y él encima mio. Al quitarme las bragas, me estimula a tal punto que ya puedo ver estrellas _. Sabe lo que hace_. Jadeo, repito mil veces su nombre, causando un estímulo excitante para sus agudos oídos. Se detiene un momento, se aparta y se despoja de la última prenda de vestir que le quedaba. Es un adonis. Perfecto de pies a cabeza. Con precaución, coge un paquetito metálico y ya sé de qué trata. Lo rompe, coloca el preservativo en su miembro hinchado y no tarda en acomodarse entre mis blancas piernas. Sigue con la estimulación, recorriendo mi intimidad con sus hábiles dedos. incluso con su lengua en ocasiones, deleitándose con cada sonrojo y gemido manifestado, acompañado de un jalón de su cabello platinado.

Antes de consumar nuestro amor ilícito, pregunta:

-¿Estás segura de esto? –Me observa con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos ámbares. _Sabe que soy susceptible a la culpa_ \- Luego no podré detenerme.

-Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida. –Digo con seguridad y ansiosa de lo que va a suceder-

Lo beso dándole a entender que quiero llegar hasta la última consecuencia con él.

Se hunde en mi, lentamente y poco a poco comienza una danza de la cual caigo presa voluntariamente. La lentitud al cabo de unos minutos no es suficiente. Requiere de salvajismo, de entrega, de pasión liberada.

 _Ahora sé lo que es estar en el cielo._

 **Esto no saldrá de aquí.**

 _Se quedará en la profundidad del bosque._

 **Es nuestro secreto, Sesshomaru, mi príncipe youkai del oeste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota:** Queridos lectores/as: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Agradezco sus comentarios y mensajes, así también a las personitas que han agregado a favoritos y que siguen fielmente la historia. Un beso y abrazo psicológico, y nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.

 **Fecha actualización: 21 de Junio 2019.**

 **Capítulo 11: Recuerdos y un retorno a la realidad.**


	11. Recuerdos y un retorno a la realidad

Advertencias: Cambio tiempo-espacio.

 **Capítulo 11: Recuerdos y un retorno a la realidad.**

 ** _4 años antes:_**

-¿Y bien, primita? –Una ociosa Kagome estaba recostada en mi cama, viéndome alistar los últimos detalles para la fiesta a la cual asistiría esa noche. Su cabello era más corto en ese entonces, llevando un gracioso corte de honguito, la cual le hacía parecer más infantil que de costumbre- ¿Quién será el galán que te acompañará a tu fiesta de graduación?

-No seas entrometida. –Respondí en tono cantarino, observando mi reflejo en el espejo, ajustando los largos zarcillos de plata que Masahiko, el padre de Kagome, me había obsequiado al terminar el curso. Era un hombre tan atento y cariñoso, muy al contrario de mi padre. _A veces dudaba que fuesen hermanos._ Luego, acomodé levemente las ondas de mi cabello suelto, para que cayesen con gracia por mi espalda semi descubierta- Además, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de ese punto. –De un brinco se puso de pie, para ajustar la cremallera de aquel vestido con tirantes que me dio guerra unos instantes. Era de tono negro con brillantes y me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla- Tengo ojos en todas partes y te sorprenderías al saber cuanta información manejo a mi disposición. –De una forma juguetona, intentaba captar mi atención, en su mini rol de agente secreto- Los tengo a todos identificados.

-Pues, si manejas tanta información, ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Muy listilla, jovencita. No obstante, ya verás que lo averiguo de todas formas. –Se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil, apenas disimulando un puchero en su trompita carmesí-

Tras el paso de los minutos, el timbre de la casa de mis padres sonó. Kagome, cual torbellino, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para saber de quien se trataba, creyendo firmemente que se encontraría con mi pareja y saber lo máximo de él en el menor tiempo posible. Al pie de las escaleras del segundo piso, pude deleitarme con su expresión desencajada. En la entrada estaba de pie, mi profesor de cálculo, Sesshomaru Taisho, quien sostenía un ramo de rosas azules en sus manos, luciendo tan impecable en su traje gris como de costumbre.

-¿Estás de joda? –Gritó inconscientemente mi "disimulada" prima al no poder creer lo que veía, sin siquiera invitarlo a pasar- ¿Será Sesshomaru tu pareja en la fiesta de gala?

-No, será mi pareja esta noche, prima. –Rebatió elegantemente mi hermana, al bajar de las escaleras poco después que mí, vistiendo un largo y fino vestido tono rojo, el cual resaltaba con gracia y elegancia con su tez blanca y su cabello marrón- Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. –Dijo con coquetería al estar frente a él, y saludándole con un beso en la mejilla- Es un agrado verle nuevamente y en tan poco tiempo.

 _¿Nuevamente? ¿Acaso habían salido en más de una ocasión?_

-El placer es mio, Mei. –Habló a la vez que le extendía el ramo de flores, donde ella muy feliz las recibió, acercándoselas para impregnar sus sentidos con su aroma- Luce radiante como siempre.

 _Mucha miel para mi gusto_ , a tal punto que creí estar al borde de un coma diabético con solo escucharles.

Kagome, no entendía nada. _Su cara lo decía todo._ Por mi parte, estaba igual que ella, pero lo disimulaba de mejor manera. _¿Qué rayos sucedía?_ Tenía conocimiento que habían salido una vez a tomar un café al día siguiente de la obra del aniversario, pero, si Mei mencionó que era agradable verle y en poco tiempo, es que efectivamente se estuvieron viendo sin que estuviese enterada de ello. Bueno, no es que mi hermana debía darme explicaciones de su vida privada, pero no dejaba de doler verlos así. _Tan cercanos._

Kagome, dejando de lado a esa parejita, como un ninja se desplazó hasta el pie de las escaleras del primer nivel, donde me encontraba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, admirando la situación. Acercándose a mi oído, susurró:

-¿Puedes decirme qué rayos sucede? ¿De qué me perdí este mes y medio?

Con disimulo, la jalé del brazo y me la llevé a un punto donde no pudiesen escuchar nuestra conversación. El salón comedor estaba libre, luego de que la anciana Kaede fuese a la cocina luego de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa para la hora de la cena, la cual se acercaba cada vez más.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Créeme que estoy tan perpleja como tú con lo que acabo de ver.

-¿Qué sigue luego? –Luchaba por mantener su tono de voz bajo, pero su desesperación por no tener la información necesaria le jugaba en contra- "¿Sesshomaru, no deseas tomar una tacita de café?" –Contoneaba sus caderas, imitándola al sostener un ramo de flores, para luego ponerse rígida y poner voz grave- "¿No será mucha molestia?", "Ay, ¡cómo cree! Pase usted". "Después de usted".

-Eso puede ser considerado plagio. –Le comenté en son de broma por su magnífica representación del programa mexicano que dan por el tv cable-

-¡No me interesa! –Le resta el asunto, mientras nuevamente cruzaba sus brazos, lidiando con una frustración interna que se exteriorizaba a cada instante- Mira, Mei es mi prima y todo, pero no me gusta esa mezcla tan peculiar en esa parejita.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté con curiosidad más que evidente-

-Él no es para ella y viceversa. –Contestó con seguridad-

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-A Sesshomaru lo conozco lo suficiente para afirmarlo, porque aunque nos pese a ambos, somos cuñados y debemos soportarnos mutuamente hasta que el destino diga lo contrario. –Al escucharle hablar, me daba la impresión de que le faltaba el aire producto de la indignación- Y la conozco a ella, más de lo que me gustaría, y la soporto por cosas familiares, y sé que no va a terminar en nada bueno.

Nuevamente el timbre de nuestro hogar se escuchó y Mei, quien aún charlaba de quién sabe qué con mi profesor, abrió la puerta principal, dejando ver a mi pareja de baile. Takeshi Yukimura, el chico más guapo de la escuela vino por mi esa noche. Algo de lo que me pude percatar, fue que al momento de saludar a mi hermana y presentarse, le dedicó una dura mirada al señor Taisho, quien tampoco tenía muy buen semblante al verle. No podía comprender por qué esos dos se desafiaban en silencio, creando un hostil ambiente. Tomando mi bolso de mano, llegué a su lado para depositar un beso en su mejilla y anunciar que ya nos retirábamos a la fiesta.

-¿En qué se irán al salón de eventos ustedes dos? –Cuestionó desconfiadamente mi prima al llegar a nuestro lado, mostrando una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios rojizos-

\- En taxi. –Respondió nerviosamente Yukimura- Está afuera esperando.

\- Dile que se vaya. –Ordenó Kagome con "amabilidad", sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo izquierdo de la jardinera que traía puesta- Iré a dejarles yo misma.

-¡No es necesario! – Respondimos al mismo tiempo con mi compañero-

-¡Claro que lo es! –Su voz era melosa y con fingida preocupación- ¿No crees que luce radiante y hermosa esta noche, Takeshi Yukimura?

-Mu-mucho. –Mencionó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- Más que de costumbre.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Kagome? –Cuestionó de mala manera mi hermana, sosteniendo el brazo de Sesshomaru en todo momento, el cual solo se dedicaba a analizar en silencio lo que acontecía-

-Pues, sería deprimente que tal belleza femenina fuese tristemente opacada al llegar en un taxi a un lugar tan importante. –Remató mi prima, gesticulando con cierto desagrado- Se esfumaría su estilo, ¿entiendes?

-Tiene razón. –Mencionó el señor Taisho sin una pizca de burla en su tono de voz- Además, lo mejor es tener la supervisión de un adulto cercano, para asegurar que lleguen bien a destino.

-Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor. –Sonrió radiante mi cuidadora y arruina citas de bolsillo. Juraba que la iba a estrangular en cualquier momento- Así que dicho esto; ¡los espero en mi auto!

.

.

Diez minutos de trayecto y ya deseaba bajarme de aquel vehículo lo más pronto posible. Era un ambiente realmente tenso y asfixiante, que ni siquiera la música que sonaba en la radio podía disminuirlo. Kagome, manejaba. Mi hermana iba en el asiento del copiloto. Takeshi sentado en un extremo y yo en el otro del asiento trasero, siendo separados por la presencia del señor Taisho en medio de ambos.

 **Incómodo.**

 **Incómodo.**

 **Demasiado incómodo.**

 _¿En qué estaban pensando ese trío de locos en hacer algo así?_ Definitivamente estaban en mi lista negra. Me las iban a pagar, estaban rompiendo el encanto de ir a mi fiesta de graduación con el chico más deseado de toda la escuela, el cual me había escogido a mi y no a otra chica. Ni siquiera a Dai Yamaguchi, la cual escupió fuego –no literalmente- el día en que se esparció la noticia de que sería mi pareja en el baile.

Una vez que llegamos a destino, Kagome nos pidió a todos, excepto a Yukimura, que nos mantuviésemos un minuto dentro del vehículo. Pude ver como ella gentilmente le cogió la mano y la mantuvo extendida un momento. Luego, le pasó uno de sus dedos sobre su extremidad y luego lo dejó libre. La cara de Yukimura era horror puro. Kagome, dándole un golpecito sutil en su hombro, le indicó para que fuese a mi lado del vehículo. Él, con algo de torpeza debo añadir, abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano para que pudiese bajar, la cual temblaba levemente.

 _¿Qué demonios le había dicho para que quedara de esa forma?_

Después de eso, los tres "arruina momentos", se fueron del lugar a quién sabe dónde, no sin antes escuchar un **"recuerda mis palabras, querido"** por parte de mi primita.

Una vez que ingresamos al salón de eventos, este estaba ornamentado con elementos de color blanco; globos, adornos de papel, manteles, las fundas de las sillas, entre otros. Las luces de diversos colores iluminaban con gracia la pista de baile y la música aún era suave y melodiosa, aunque todos sabíamos que a cierta hora de la noche terminaría todo siendo un descontrol.

Nos reunimos con Akane y su novio Daisuke, quien portaba una corbata del mismo color que el vestido que traía elegantemente mi amiga, tono violeta oscuro, el cual era largo y lleno de encajes sutiles, con pedrería en la cintura y un escote de fantasía.

Escogimos la mesa más cercana y lo más lejos posible de Dai, quien bebía una copa sin despegarnos la vista de encima al otro extremo del salón. Decir que nos miraba con desprecio era poco para lo que realmente deseaba transmitir.

 **Mantente lejos de ella, Rin.**

 **No dejes que nada ni nadie –sobre todo esa arpía- arruine tu noche.**

.

.

-¿Y bien? –Le pregunté a Yukimura una vez que estuvimos en la pista de baile un par de horas después, al saber que nadie podría escucharnos con facilidad debido al ruido ambiental. Cabía añadir que nos habíamos tomado un par de copitas para entrar en confianza y dejar la vergüenza y el mal rato familiar de lado- ¿Qué te dijo mi prima para que temblaras como una gelatina?

-No hablaré de ello. –Apartó la vista momentáneamente debido al golpe en su orgullo-

-Por favor.

-Bueno, pero no te rías.

-De acuerdo, Yukimura. Te doy mi palabra.

Se veía algo dubitativo, pero reuniendo el valor y aire suficiente en sus pulmones, se aventuró a decirme lo que sucedió horas antes.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-Bien Takeshi Yukimura. –_ Comenzó a decir Kagome al momento en que estuvo frente a la pareja de Rin. En todo momento mantuvo un tono de voz pacífico y relajado, complementándolo con su lenguaje corporal, viendo directamente a los ojos a aquel muchacho que se notaba bastante incómodo por la situación- _Hemos llegado y espero que pasen una hermosa velada._

 _-Gracias, señorita Higurashi. –_ Tragó en seco Yukimura, intentando fallidamente mostrar una seguridad que no poseía. ¿Quién diría que estaría intimidado alguna vez por la imponente presencia de una mujer mayor?-

 _-¿Sabías que nuestra familia paterna, los Higurashi, tiene poderes esotéricos? –_ El muchacho negó energéticamente con la cabeza, a lo que la joven de cabello corto sonrió encantada _\- Por ejemplo, en mi caso, puedo leer la mano. –_ Cogió la mano derecha de su acompañante y la examinó analíticamente- _Mmm…Interesante. Muy interesante._

 _-¿Qué es lo que ve? –_ Preguntó con desconfianza y con algo de escepticismo interno-

 _-La línea del corazón muestra mucho romance en tu vida. Es ondulada, lo que quiere decir que eres un galán con las mujeres, disfrutas de una buena compañía femenina, a pesar de tu corta edad. Expresas con facilidad tu interés y sentimientos. La línea de la cabeza; me dice que eres bastante creativo y te gusta la aventura o entusiasmo de la vida. Disfrutas cada momento como si fuese el último. Tienes una suerte encantadora, y todo dependerá de tus capacidades para alcanzar el éxito, aunque no dependas tanto de tus padres o amigos. –_ Su rostro era serio, y lleno de formalidad, sosteniendo con delicadeza la mano del joven que no la perdía de vista tras escuchar cada palabra salida de su boca- _Y aquí está la más importante: la línea de la vida. Es larga y muestra mucha vitalidad._

 _-Eso suena bien… -_ Iba a agregar algo más, pero la voz de la muchacha le interrumpió-

 _-Sin embargo…_ -Kagome enterró su uña del dedo índice a la mitad de esa línea, mostrando una sonrisa no tan amable en su bello rostro, dándole un aspecto algo sombrío y temible- _Ponle un dedo encima a mi prima o intenta hacer algo que ella no quiera, y te aseguro que yo misma acortaré esta insignificante línea por tu osadía. –_ Luego añadió con voz de mafiosa italiana, dejando libre la mano del chico- _¿Capisci, bambino? –_ Él en silencio le confirmó que entendía perfectamente el mensaje _\- Ahora… -_ Yukimura se dio media vuelta, delatando la cara de horror indescriptible que tenía, de la cual Rin se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando él giró su cuerpo- _¡Ve por ella y diviértanse! –_ Le dio un empujoncito para que se avispara-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No podía creerlo. Definitivamente, Kagome, estaba tan loca como una cabra. _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Pero, ya iba a escucharme cuando la viera al día siguiente. Poderes esotéricos. _¿Quién se tragaría semejante falsedad?_

-Así que, no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de relatar. –Habló sonrojado el pobre de Yukimura- Ya es bastante penoso relatarte esto, como para que otros lo sepan.

-Dalo por hecho. –Guiñé con coquetería, al momento en que se escuchaba la canción _Careless Whisper_ de _George Michael_ \- Puedes confiar en mi.

-No hagas eso.

-¿El qué? –No comprendí a lo que se refería, sintiendo algo de nerviosismo cuando me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y apegó su mejilla contra la mía-

-Ser así de coqueta. Tentarme con tan poco.

-¿Yukimura? –Ahora si que no entendía nada. No quería darle esa impresión- ¿Qué…?

\- Me gustas, ¿no es obvio?

 **Bomba nuclear suelta.**

-Yo creí que…

-Me gustas y mucho. –Interrumpió abruptamente el chico de ojos heterocromos- Por favor, di algo. ¿No te gusto ni un poco?

 _¿Qué decirle?_ No podía revelarle la verdad de que me sentía atraída por Sesshomaru Taisho, nuestro profesor. Sería un escándalo, sobre todo ahora que está saliendo con mi hermana, muy a mi pesar. Mei me haría la vida cuadritos.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! –Escuché la voz de Akane cuando llegó a nuestro lado, interrumpiendo favorablemente la situación, haciendo que ambos nos separáramos de un brinco- ¡Dai Yamaguchi ha pagado una ronda gratis a todos los del curso! ¡Así que vamos a beber gratis! ¡Caminen, tortolitos!

 _._

 _._

Todo era tan confuso. Solo sabía que caminaba con dificultad y que me reía a carcajadas hasta por ver volar a una mosca. Esa noche odié con profundidad a los odiosos tacones que traía puestos. Deseaba verme elegante, pero mareada como estaba, parecía un venado recién nacido intentando caminar. Takeshi Yukimura se reía de una manera más discreta mientras recorríamos los pasillos de aquel motel. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habíamos llegado a eso, solo que ambos demostrábamos entusiasmo por estar allí. Al entrar al cuarto, este estaba en completa oscuridad. Yukimura encendió la luz de la mesa de noche y yo bajé las persianas de las ventanas, para que nadie viese nada de lo que acontecía ahí.

Al acercarme a él, extrañamente sentí el aroma del perfume que Taisho solía usar. Y por un momento pude verle. No dudé en besarle y dejarme llevar algunos minutos por el candente escenario. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo chocaba contra el colchón, y sentir un peso extra sobre mi. No quería abrir los ojos, pues pensaba que esa ilusión desaparecería. Y era verdad, pues no era Taisho, sino Yukimura quien me acompañaba. Tocarle, aunque fuese encima de la ropa, era como tocar y sentirlo a ese frío ser que me había robado el corazón. Cuando sentí que una de sus manos se adentraba por mi vestido, dudé en seguir en ese camino o no. Nunca había estado con alguien antes. Fue un momento de claridad dentro de toda esa confusión, porque aunque algo interno me detenía, otra parte oculta me incitaba a seguir.

Yukimura, de alguna manera me hizo sentir segura y me convenció para que me quedase a su lado. Me deseaba y yo a él de alguna forma. Por un momento, aparté a Taisho de mis pensamientos, y solo me centré en Takeshi. Decía tener la suficiente experiencia para evitar que me doliese, pero, no fue así. Cuando me penetró, no pude evitar sollozar producto de la dolorosa punzada en mi interior, luego todo fue cambiando. Apareció el placer.

Sin embargo, en pleno vaivén, nuevamente vi el rostro de Taisho. Era él. Ahogué un grito de horror solo para no asustar a mi amante, aunque si intenté detenerlo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Luego de un momento de pausa, Yukimura siguió moviéndose, pero no sentía nada. Todo había muerto al ver la imagen pálida de mi profesor en pleno acto, y me obligué a fingir para no hacer sentir mal a ese hombre que no se percataba de lo que pasaba en mi interior.

 _¿Sesshomaru y yo en esa situación? Jamás._ Era más probable ver a un cerdo volar, que esa posibilidad concretarse.

.

.

 ** _Tiempo presente._**

 _Arriba. Abajo. Un movimiento circular muy lento._ _Sin prisas_. Su pecho varonil sube y baja a un ritmo armonioso, y no me aparta de su punto de mira. Sus ojos ámbares me parecen más brillosos y alucinantes que un par de horas atrás. Al parecer le agrada mi casto juego sobre su piel. No dice nada. _Yo tampoco._ La verdad no hay necesidad de ello en este momento. _Todo es perfecto tal como está._ Mi mano derecha está posada sobre su pecho, acariciando algunos de sus vellos platinados con la yema de mis dedos, mi cabeza reposando sobre su hombro y su brazo rodeándome en un abrazo protector. Solo somos un hombre y una mujer disfrutando de una intimidad compartida, sintiendo el calor del otro y cubriendo nuestra desnudez con el cobertor del futón.

 _¿Qué estará pensando?_ Quizás no le agradó tanto. Posiblemente no fui lo que él esperaba, por no tener tanta experiencia. _Solo he estado sexualmente con dos personas en mi vida._ Tal vez esté arrepintiéndose de lo que acaba de suceder. _No, por favor._ Eso rompería en mil pedazos mi corazón y no podría verle a la cara lo que me reste de vida.

Al modo operandi de un ladrón silencioso, rompe mis dudas con un beso casto en los labios, tal vez adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Muchas veces pareciera leer mi mente, así como la mayor parte de las ocasiones puedo saber a qué atenerme con él. _Sesshomaru es un profundo mar de secretos._ Lo supe desde el momento en que lo conocí, más nunca pensé que las cosas llegaran a este punto. _¡Qué loco!_ Meses antes no dejaba de llorar por no tener su amor, y hoy estoy a su lado, consumando un amor prohibido.

 **Amantes.**

 **Amantes.**

En eso nos hemos convertido en cosa de horas. Tan fácil. _Tan cadente y consumador._ Simplemente no había nada más que la opción de disfrutar el presente y ser feliz. Se sintió bien no pensar en otra persona que no fuese yo misma. _Bueno, obviamente él si estaba en mi lista de preocupaciones y tentaciones desde hace años._

 **¡ZORRA! ¡Traidora!**

Esa palabra aparece en mi mente con la voz indignada y desilusionada de mi hermana mayor. _Mei._ Si, al parecer tengo una conciencia que no deja de molestar en el momento menos oportuno.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Habla Sesshomaru con mucha cautela, separándose levemente de mi para observar mejor mi rostro. _Así sabrá si miento o no_.-

-No. –Le digo sin siquiera dudar. Creo que jamás podría pensar en esa opción. Simplemente, lo amo. _No importa nada más_.- En absoluto.

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Nada, solo boberías.

 _Solo tenía miedo de que tú te arrepintieras._

-Rin. –Su tono pausado y cauteloso varía drásticamente a uno demandante. Se sienta sobre el futón con expresión molesta y acomoda algunos de sus cabellos revueltos tras estar recostados- Odio cuando mientes, vacilas o le restas importancia a las cosas. Quiero saber qué ocurre.

-No quiero darte lata con cosas que no tienen significancia. –imito su acción, teniendo la cautela de cubrir mi pecho con el cobertor, posando tímidamente mi mano sobre la suya, para captar nuevamente su atención y que deje de lado la frustración que le ha dejado el tema-

-La tendrá en un futuro si no eres capaz de decirlo.

-¿Tú…te… arrepientes? –Pregunto con sequedad en mi boca, presa de mis tontas inseguridades- ¿Te ha gustado mientras lo hacíamos? ¿Te he gustado?

-Vaya, eres más insegura de lo que creí. –La línea de su perfecta boca se tuerce en una mueca y su mandíbula se tensa levemente. En un movimiento felino, me acorrala contra el futón, colocando ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, y me quedo quieta esperando a un movimiento de su parte.- Fuiste perfecta. Tal como eres, con o sin mucha experiencia. –siento su peso sobre mi y ya puedo ver que está preparado nuevamente para otro asalto- Me ha gustado y podría hacerlo hasta el resto de mis días. Tenerte acorralada. Indefensa. Solo para mi.

 _Oh por Dios._

-Nunca podría saciar el deseo que tengo por ti, Rin Higurashi.

-Sesshomaru.

-Y te lo demostraré cuantas veces sea necesario. –Esa sonrisa ladina promete muchas cosas y estoy dispuesta a comprobarlo una vez más-

.

.

Lunes en la madrugada. Todo está tan callado y quieto. La ciudad de Fujisawa a esta hora es completamente diferente a lo que es normalmente. Sesshomaru se detiene en las fueras del domicilio de Kagome y la despedida me resulta algo dolorosa. Han sido horas tan mágicas, que no deseo romper este hechizo. Con delicadeza pocas veces vista en él, deposita un beso en mis labios y me dice que todo estará bien.

-No olvides llamar al número que te di. –Recuerda nuevamente, sabiendo que llevo su tarjeta en mi abrigo- No lo hagas desde tu teléfono. Lo más probable es que los estén rastreando.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de eso mi padre?

-De eso y mucho más, Rin. –Contesta con convicción- Puedes estar segura. Piensa en lo menos probable que puede suceder, y créeme que estará cerca de la realidad.

-Te extrañaré. –Mencionó con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, dejando libre la poca timidez que me queda tras todo lo vivido en los últimos días-

-Lo sé.

 _¿Dónde queda tu modestia, Sesshomaru?_ Un simple **"yo también"** sería lindo para la ocasión. _Altanero._

-No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, Rin. Debes ser muy discreta.

-Kagome ya debe de saber. –Le informo- Tiene una imaginación muy amplia cuando se lo propone.

-Soy consciente de ello, además, ella se hizo pasar por ti para distraer al empleado de tu padre.

-Así como Inuyasha debe intuir algo, al ser él el que viajase en avión con tal de cubrirte.

-Ya veremos como silenciamos a esos dos. –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, sin una preocupación de por medio- Ahora, vete. Pronto amanecerá y llegará compañía frente al departamento.

-Cuídate mucho, Sesshomaru. –Le digo al terminar de darle un último beso y cogiendo el bolso pequeño de viaje entre mis manos-

-Siempre lo hago.

 **Menudo arrogante.**

Al entrar al departamento de Kagome todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Era de esperarse, ya que eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y se sabe que mi prima no es de las personas que suelen trasnocharse. _Mucho menos madrugar._ Dejé sus llaves de repuesto sobre el mostrador y en puntitas me dirigí al sofá que había a un par de metros de distancia. Cuando ya casi alcanzaba mi objetivo, una luz del pasillo se encendió y pude ver a una adormilada Kagome, vistiendo un rudo pijama de dos piezas, con una imagen de Peppa Pig en la parte superior y con el cabello todo despeinado.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar jovencita? –Cuestionó la dueña de casa apenas conteniendo un bostezo-

-Lamento la hora, pero….

-Nada de peros. –Interrumpe sin dudar y con una seriedad pocas veces vista en ella- Ahora, trae tu delgado trasero a la cama. Tienes mucho que contar. –Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro adormilado y apuntó la dirección a su habitación- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una tarjeta de invitación?

-¿No es un poco tarde para eso? –Pregunto ya encaminándome a su dormitorio-

-Corazón, son casi las cinco de la mañana. –Respondió cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a la cama, mientras que yo intentaba quitarme las zapatillas con algo de torpeza- Es temprano y hay tiempo suficiente para que me charles sobre tu salida y todos los acontecimientos.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Curiosamente… creo que amanecí con un poco de temperatura –Tosió un par de veces, haciendo muy notoria su actuación- No creo sentirme capaz de levantarme de la cama en todo el día.

-Pobrecita, ¿no? –Me reí levemente al momento de estar recostada a su lado y tapándome con las mantas-

-Shi. –Respondió de forma infantil, para luego dejar de lado toda la jugarreta y retomar el tema principal- Ahora, quiero detalles.

-No hay mucho que contar. –Murmuro con algo de vergüenza, sintiendo mis mejillas arder con fuerza. A pesar de tener mucha confianza con Kagome, no me siento preparada para tratar estos temas con ella-

-Rin. –Coge mi mano y luego la acaricia con sutileza- Pongamos un caso hipotético. ¿De acuerdo? -Afirmé en silencio- Bien. Si yo estuviese en un lugar apartado del mundo, casi tres días con un hombre guapo, sensual, y que amo con toda mi alma, en una romántica cabaña sin nadie a kilómetros a la redonda… ¿Crees que solo estaría viendo el césped crecer? ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?

 _Vale, eso tiene sentido._

-Pero, también vimos la lluvia caer por la ventana. –Respondo sin poder contener una risita nerviosa-

-Hija de…. –De la desesperación se coge la cabeza con ambas manos y la menea levemente- ¡Mira como me tienes! –Reclama- Todo el fin de semana sin saber de ti, dando por hecho que tuviste el mejor sexo salvaje de tu vida y… ¡me sales con eso! En serio, Rin, ¡necesito detalles!

-Cotilla.

-¡Yo te dije cuando me desvirgaron!

-Tú me lo dijiste solita, no te presioné.

-¡Si, pero me dolió! –Reclama nuevamente- Y estaba emocionada.

-Pero, me traumaste con los detalles.

-¡Es lo de menos! –Le quita la importancia al asunto como de costumbre- Además, a casi a todas nos pasa. Otras no. Malditas, como las envidio y odio. –Añade en su monólogo-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –Sugiero bastante incómoda por cómo hemos saltado de un tema a otro en cosa de segundos-

-Por favor, Rin. –Junta sus manitos y aplica la cara de cachorrita abandonada que sabe que me derrite por completo- Dime que valió la pena hacerme pasar por ti y casi chocar a un perro y una anciana para llegar hasta acá, sin que el tipo notara el fraude.

-¿Y por qué casi chocas a un perro y a una anciana? –Si esto fuese un anime, estaría segura que ahora correría una gota de sudor en mi cabeza- No comprendo, Kagome.

-Tenía que fingir que era tú. –Explica sin más- Acéptalo, prima. Conduces terrible.

-Gracias. –Murmuro entre dientes con evidente sarcasmo.-

 _No conduzco mal._ Es solo que las cosas se cruzan en mi camino y el auto me da guerra de vez en cuando. ¡ **No es mi culpa**!

-Bien, me has convencido. –Me rindo ante esa mirada maldita que adoro. Es más insoportable que mi hermana cuando se lo propone- Te diré todo, pero no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto.

-Dalo por hecho. –Su cara refleja el júbilo máximo a pesar de la poca iluminación de la recámara- Lo juro por nuestra amistad y amor que va más allá de ser primas.

-Recita nuestro juramento. –Extiendo mi dedo meñique, a lo cual ella sin dudar enrolla el suyo-

-Juro que no abriré la boca, o que me apeste el hocico, me aparezca celulitis y se me caigan los pechos hasta el suelo si rompo esta promesa.

 **Bien, eso me basta.**


	12. Tres deseos

**_Capítulo 12: Tres deseos._**

 ** _Tres años antes._**

Mi primer año en la universidad no era lo que yo esperaba. Si bien podía desenvolverme socialmente sin problemas, el hecho de estudiar algo que no me gustaba estaba acabándome. _Poco a poco, como un veneno mortal._ ¿Motivo? Meses antes mi padre, literalmente, me obligó a estudiar Ingeniería en Negocios Internacionales al igual que lo había hecho mi hermana mayor. Mei y yo, éramos las legítimas herederas del imperio Higurashi, el cual tenía un gran campo en los negocios de exportación frutícola. _Masayoshi, rechazaba tajantemente que otro sujeto, por decirlo sutilmente, se hiciera cargo de ello._ Por más que me rehusé, no tuve escapatoria. Académicamente no tenía mayores dificultades. El rendimiento era el adecuado para seguir avanzando, más lo mío no era el mundo de los negocios, los números y todo lo que conlleva. _La música y el arte eran mi fuerte._ Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que podía haber algo más. Tal vez aún no descubría mi verdadera vocación. _Algo no lo detonaba o simplemente yo no lo estaba buscando eficientemente._

Para colmo de males, los pasados meses había tenido que lidiar con un doloroso hecho que me causó más de un dolor de cabeza. A la mañana siguiente de mi fiesta de graduación, desperté mareada y confundida en un cuarto de motel, y sin tener idea de lo que había pasado. Un golpe de realidad llegó cuando vi el cuerpo desnudo de mi acompañante y el mío tan solo cubiertos por una delgada y blanca sábana. Imágenes dispersas comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente y supe que no había sido solo un sueño. Intentando ser sigilosa, salí de aquella cama y recogí mis pertenencias tiradas sobre el piso alfombrado de la habitación y no dudé en encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. Con las manos sudorosas, al sacar mi teléfono celular del bolso de mano, pude percatarme que este estaba en modo silencio y que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas. Más de veinte por parte de Kagome, un poco menos de Mei, tres de mi madre y una de mi padre y un número desconocido. _Al ver la llamada de Masayoshi, supe que estaba metida en un gran lío_. Él nunca me prestaba atención a menos que se tratase de discutir con alguien, pero jamás me permitió pasar una noche fuera de casa, a menos que estuviese en la casa de Kagome con sus padres. _Mucho menos a Mei, quien se sabía de antemano que era la hija favorita del matrimonio Higurashi._

Al llamar a casa, respondió la anciana Kaede, quien al reconocer mi voz, no dudó en preguntarme cómo y dónde estaba. Le comuniqué que ni yo lo tenía claro. De un momento a otro alguien le arrebató el teléfono y me increpó sin dudar:

 _-¿Dónde mierda te encuentras, Rin?_

La voz correspondía a Mei. Ya podía ver su rostro enfadado al otro lado de la línea, apenas conteniendo toda la ira que sentía. Conocía bastante a mi hermana para dar por hecho que si estuviese frente a ella, nadie me libraría de un buen golpe en la cara.

 _-¡Responde, maldita sea!_

 _-No tengo idea. –_ Hablar me era dificultoso, como si estuviese en un estado de embriaguez-

- _Activa el GPS._ –Ordenó sin variar su duro tono de voz- _Mándame tu ubicación por la aplicación de mensajería._

 _-Bueno._

 _-Papá está realmente molesto. –_ Informó- _Acata las consecuencias de tus actos irresponsables._

Apenas conteniendo mis lágrimas, hice lo que me pidió al escuchar el pitido del fin de la llamada. Mei había colgado y de seguro estaba encendiendo el vehículo para venir por mi. Cuando la aplicación de ubicación satelital me encontró, quedé perpleja al ver el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Era el sector llamado **_El Remanso Rojo_** , la calle donde las mujeres venden sus cuerpos por un poco de dinero. Pude sentir como mi estómago se revolvía bruscamente y me hacía devolver en el lavabo lo que sea que haya consumido la noche anterior. _Había caído bajo._ Con bastante trabajo, me coloqué la ropa interior y el vestido, aunque no pude cerrarlo completamente. Mis manos estaban más torpes de lo normal.

En menos de veinte minutos, pude escuchar con alguien abría la puerta principal y unas voces inundaban en el interior. No podía moverme aunque quisiera, pues estaba sentada al costado de la puerta de aquel cuarto de baño, el cual me parecía menos indigno que yo misma en ese momento. Al vomitar, mis fuerzas me habían abandonado. Con dificultad escuchaba los golpes sobre la madera que insistían en que abriese, pero no podía hacerlo. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver un par de zapatos negros, impecablemente lustrados frente a mi. Luego unas manos me hicieron levantar la cabeza y me encontré con dos luces amarillas, que al paso de los segundos pude distinguir que eran los ojos de alguien muy familiar para mi.

 _-Profesor._ –Tome su mano derecha y la acaricié con mis dedos un breve instante, solo para asegurarme que no era una ilusión visual producto de mi imaginación-

 ** _No es un espejismo como anoche._**

 _-Rin, mírame. –_ Su voz varonil y llena de dictamen me parecían tan lejanas, como si ambos estuviésemos a cada extremo de un largo y oscuro túnel- _No rehúyas y mírame directo a los ojos._

 ** _Lo haría hasta el último suspiro de mi vida, profesor._**

 ** _Me perdería en usted sin dudarlo._**

 _-¿Qué demonios has hecho, mocosa irresponsable? –_ Recriminó mi hermana una vez que entró al cuarto de baño.- _Mira nada más cómo te encuentras. Menos mal que no vinieron nuestros padres. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

 ** _Como si a ellos les importase realmente._**

- _Silencio, Mei._ –Cortó Sesshomaru mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre mis hombros para brindarme calor- _Ella no está bien. Hay que llevarla a un hospital junto con el mocoso que está inconsciente en la cama._

 _-De eso se encargan sus padres, yo solo me encargo de esta tonta que quién sabe qué y cuánto bebió anoche. –_ Contestó iracunda mi hermana- _Ahora ellos lo están vistiendo y se ocuparán de él._

- _Creo que es más serio de lo que salta a primera vista._ –Espetó el hombre ceñudo que estaba frente a mí, examinándome como un especialista de la salud- _Ven, Rin. Cruza los brazos sobre mi cuello._

Era la segunda vez que él me tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo hizo, cuando me salvó de las garras de Dai y sus secuaces, y ahora lo hacía aquella mañana nuevamente. _Tal vez, Sesshomaru era mi ángel protector que siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno para salvarme._ Cerré los ojos dejándome embriagar por su perfume, y disimuladamente acomodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cual dejaba su cuello a mi merced. No tenía idea de qué tipo de jabón usaba, pero se convirtió en mi favorito. Él en todo momento fue cuidadoso, de principio a fin. Cuando me dejó sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo de Mei, sentí como el calor de mi cuerpo descendía significativamente _. Me faltaba su cercanía._

Al llegar al hospital, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar apenas me comenzaron a examinar. Al principio muchas cosas estaban confusas, pero con el correr de los minutos comenzaban a estar más claras. Sabía perfectamente que no había sido violada por Takeshi, y eso lo corroboraron a través de un examen físico. Lo que no tenía claro era qué había provocado que yo terminara encamada con mi compañero de clase. Era guapo, no había que negarlo, pero no sentía nada por él como para atreverme a llegar tan lejos. _No soy una cualquiera como pensó Mei_. El examen toxicológico registró una sustancia en mi cuerpo, y ese era el motivo por el cual todo ese embrollo se dio.

- _Señorita Higurashi_. –Comenzó a hablar el médico a cargo de mi caso, quien me observaba desde los pies de la cama donde me mantenían recostada y conectada a un suero líquido. Era bastante joven, solo que le jugaba en contra aquella barba algo crecida y las gafas con marco ancho- _Usted es mayor de edad y mi deber es comunicarle la información que hemos recabado sin necesidad de informarle a sus padres, a menos que decida autorizarme._

- _Quiero ser la primera en escuchar lo que pasó._

 _-Según los exámenes que le hemos realizado, el nivel de alcohol en la sangre no fue el suficiente como para perder la conciencia de sus actos y causarle ciertos vacíos mentales que ha experimentado en las pasadas horas._ –Leyó el informe mientras avanzaba hacia mi y se posicionó de pie a mi lado- _También descartamos agresión sexual._

- _Eso ya lo sé._ –Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. No podía verme, pero sabía que lo estaban, pues sentía mi cara arder tras sus últimas palabras- _Es solo que no me explico qué sucedió._

- _El estudio toxicológico, salió positivo._ –Informó con semblante serio- _Hubo ingesta de un estupefaciente._

 _-¡Yo no consumo drogas!_ –Aclaré-

- _Esta no es una droga común, señorita. No es marihuana, ni cocaína u otra sustancia que suele consumir la juventud de hoy en día._ –Acomodó sus gafas y luego tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a un costado de la cama- _Esta es una droga de violación. Hace que tu cuerpo se sienta algo adormecido, pero la lividez aumenta de manera significativa. La victima pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio, además, cede a cualquier voluntad._

 _-No es posible. –_ No lo podía creer. Takeshi no haría algo así- _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?_

 _-Tal vez alguien le haya puesto algo en su bebida en un momento de distracción._

 _-En ningún momento me descuidé._ –Informé masajeando la sien, pues de pronto el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer- _Además, una pastilla es fácil de ver._

 _-Esta droga no es como las normales que pueden venir en pastillas. Del mismo modo, puede presentarse en forma líquida o en polvo. Además no deja sabor ni olor._

El doctor descartaba a Takeshi como el responsable, pues minutos después de que yo ingresara a urgencias, él también lo hizo y fue sometido a los mismos tediosos exámenes. Al igual que mí, él también tenía esa sustancia en su sistema. O sea, ¿para qué iba a consumir la misma sustancia que yo si pensaba aprovecharse de la situación? No tenía lógica. El joven médico me siguió describiendo variados síntomas que esa droga podía desatar dependiendo la dosis consumida.

 _-¿Podrías describir cuáles experimentaste?_

 _-Al principio me sentía normal, pero luego comencé a sentir mucho calor y un creciente ánimo._ –Comencé a relatar bastante apenada por la situación _\- Luego mi cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia. Mi equilibrio comenzó a fallar, pero lo asocié a la bebida y al uso de tacones. Mis movimientos eran torpes, y sí, me sentía mareada al llegar al motel. Luego, tuve una alucinación_. –El rostro de Sesshomaru en pleno acto sexual, pero jamás lo diría. Las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para evitar que alguno de mis familiares lo escuchara al otro lado del pasillo- _Y cuando todo acabó sentí mucho sueño. Ni siquiera sé cuándo perdí el sentido y caí dormida._

 _-Prosiga, por favor._ –Hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda para que siguiera hablando, pues él tomaba nota de cada cosa que decía-

- _Esta mañana no sabía qué había ocurrido, ni siquiera dónde estaba. Pude deducirlo debido a que con Takeshi estábamos desnudos_. –Sin poder soportarlo, bajé la mirada. De pronto mis manos eran más interesantes que observar al analítico hombre que estaba a mi lado- _Mi cuerpo estaba débil y una vez en el baño pude vomitar después de sufrir unas crecientes náuseas._

- _Has cumplido con muchos de los síntomas._ –Dejó el lápiz de lado y luego añadió- _No quiero restar importancia a lo que le ha ocurrido, señorita Higurashi. Sin embargo, un poco más de esa droga en su sistema y pudo ocasionar alguna consecuencia mayor. Desde simples convulsiones, hasta incluso la muerte. Ahora, le pido intente recordar algo que nos sea de utilidad. La policía local está al tanto de la situación, y he preferido hablar yo con usted, a que un oficial lo haga._ –Se dirigió a la puerta de color gris y antes de abrirla, agregó- _Mientras, comunicaré a sus familiares lo ocurrido._

Sin más, el joven con la bata más larga que he visto en mi vida, salió de la habitación. Nuevamente me sentía sola en medio de cuatro frías paredes. Si bien, podía descansar para reponerme después de esa traumática situación, intenté recabar en mi baúl de recuerdos mentales si había algo que pudiese iluminarme.

 ** _"¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Dai Yamaguchi ha pagado una ronda gratis a todos los del curso! ¡Así que vamos a beber gratis!"_**

La voz de Akane resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza. Dai regalaba tragos celebrando nuestra graduación. Ella le pasó un vaso a Takeshi cuando llegamos a la barra, y él me lo extendió a mí. La tradición del baile es beber la mitad de tu vaso, y que luego tu pareja termine el resto. _¡Era por eso que ambos estábamos drogados!_

 **¡Dai, hija de perra!**

Eso fue lo primero que cruzo en mi mente, lo cual externalicé sin ser consiente en un grito que alertó a las personas que estaban en el exterior. Cuando ellos ingresaron en la habitación, yo intentaba ponerme de pie y sacarme la aguja que tenía en mi brazo derecho. Me importaba un bledo que me tratasen de impulsiva, nadie le quitaría la paliza que pensaba darle a esa maldita arpía.

Una vez que lograron calmarme, pude decirle a la policía lo que había recordado y no dudaron en seguir la pista otorgada. Esa misma noche, fueron al domicilio de Yamagushi y pudieron encontrar un frasco vacío en su bolso. _Hasta para eso era una tarada._ Guardó la evidencia de su mal actuar sin saber que eso le traería consecuencias legales. La razón de su actuar, era realmente someter a través de esta droga a Takeshi, pero con lo que no contaba era que yo bebiera de esa copa antes del brindis tradicional. _Eso si fue bajo. Realmente tocó fondo por querer tener a un hombre que no le quería y casi fue condenada a quinientos días de presidio_.

A pesar del odio que le tenía, no deseaba verla en una cárcel. Si hubiese sido Mei, habría hecho que comiera paladas de estiércol en modo de venganza, pero no soy como ella. Me conformaría con darle una buena lección, de que los malos actos tienen una consecuencia a corto o largo plazo. A cambio, su familia tuvo que pagar una compensación económica por los daños causados, además, la orden de alejamiento hacia Yamagushi, era todo un hecho. _Esperaba no verle la cara en lo que me restaba de vida_. Obviamente, Takeshi también recibió su compensación monetaria, pero decidió donarla a un hogar de menores de bajos ingresos. No deseaba saber nada, ni obtener algo de Dai Yamagushi. Por mi parte, guardé el dinero, pues en el futuro alquilaría o compraría mi propio departamento. La relación con mis padres no mejoraría en un futuro, y era mejor salir de ese infierno lo más pronto posible.

 **Ese sería el primer paso hacia mi vida llena de libertad.**

.

.

.

 ** _Martes 13 de febrero del 2018._**

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._ El sentir el calor de un cuerpo humano contra mi espalda; el choque de su respiración pacífica contra la curva de mi cuello descubierto; el tener su mano sobre mi cintura, la cual me mantiene posesivamente a su lado. _Aunque nunca me he resistido a su cercanía ni huiría de ella._ Me siento tan plena, como si todos los astros del universo que conocemos se hubiesen alineado a mi favor, y hoy puedo compartir un tiempo con mi amado, el cual ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo hace poco más de una hora. Me niego a abrir los ojos, pues pienso que este mágico momento se perderá. Soy consciente que dentro de poco él deberá marcharse e ir al lado de Mei, y que tendré que esperar otra oportunidad para verle nuevamente de una forma clandestina.

Sesshomaru se remueve levemente sobre el sofá que compartimos, y puedo adivinar que ya está despertando de su breve sueño. Algo que he notado en estas semanas, es lo poco que duerme y de lo agitado que despierta en ciertas ocasiones. Es como si se sintiese en peligro constante. _¿Siempre será igual o solamente cuando estamos juntos?_ Dejando mis inquietudes de lado, me giro con delicadeza hacia él y puedo encontrarme con dos orbes ámbares que me observan atentos. Amo su rostro al despertar, se ve tan relajado y bello. Su ceño fruncido es nulo y una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa se deja entrever en sus facciones varoniles. _Un espectáculo pocas veces apreciado por la humanidad._

-¿Qué te pareció la película? –Pregunto algo divertida, oyendo la música de fondo que anuncia los créditos-

-Interesante.

-No me digas. –Añado con un sarcasmo más que evidente ante su respuesta- Pues, creo que tus ronquidos fueron lo más interesante de todo. Era un efecto especial al momento en que detonaban las bombas.

 _Su cara es un poema y un ceño fruncido salvaje aparece._

-No ronco. –Contradice apegándome aún más contra su pecho y temo arrugarle la ropa que trae puesta-

-¡Oh, claro que lo haces!

Río sin poderlo evitar y sé que eso lo mosqueará al cabo de un rato. _Rozar su ego es peligroso pero a la vez interesante_. Además, el sentirlo tan cerca hace que crezca la tentación latente de besarlo una vez más. _Hasta molesto puede verse encantador._

Sin esperarlo, toma la posición dominante sobre mi en menos de dos segundos, colocando mis manos arriba de la cabeza sin mayor esfuerzo con solo una de las suyas. Es un jodido ninja si se lo propone. ¿ _Cómo puede existir un ser humano tan veloz?_ Ni siquiera he podido hacer algo para evitarlo, y solo pude soltar un leve quejido, pero sólo cuando ya ha sido demasiado tarde.

-Pues, si yo ronco, tú babeas. –Dice muy cerca de mis labios, aumentando la tensión sexual entre ambos con tan poco. De pronto la sala es más calurosa de lo que lo percibía minutos antes y nuestra cercanía parece querer desatar una tormenta eléctrica en este sitio- Admítelo.

-¡No te daré en el gusto!. –Intento zafarme de su agarre, más el hacerlo tiene el efecto contrario, pues aplica un ligero aumento en la fuerza y se cuela entre mis piernas para mantenerme quieta al levantar una de ellas y posicionarla tras su espalda- ¡Suéltame, Sesshomaru! –Ordeno ya bastante agitada por la situación-

-Admítelo. –Ordena nuevamente- Así esta tortura acabará.

 _Así como tortura no lo llamaría, pero… ¡No pienso darle en el gusto!_

-¡Que no lo haré!

Él sin esperar rompe la distancia entre ambos y me besa con ímpetu, casi cayendo en la desesperación. _Adoro su intensidad, aquella que elimina cualquier estímulo que nos rodea._ Succiona y muerde mi labio como si fuese su hábito favorito. _Si es su manera de aplacarme, puede que lo logre._ Me arranca suspiros que se disfrazan con su nombre. Deseo tocarlo, acariciarlo, más no lo permite. _Él tiene el control, soy arcilla entre sus manos una vez más y me moldea como un sabio artista._

-Amo y odio tus desafíos. –Confiesa con voz enriquecida sin detener su recorrido por la tela del pantalón marrón que traigo puesto. Agradezco no llevar un vestido o sería víctima de sus toques sin poder detenerle a tiempo-

-Yo amo todo de ti. –Digo en voz baja, más de lo que quisiera en realidad. Su mano ocupada libera las mías y la posiciona sobre una de mis mejillas, la cual resta decir lo sonrojada que está- Incluso tus secretos.

\- ¿Secretos? –Su voz enronquecida por la excitación es reemplazada por una de alerta- ¿De qué secretos hablas, Rin?

-Los que sólo tú sabes y llevas contigo. –Contesto sin desviar mis ojos marrones de los suyos, los cuales me examinan minuciosamente. Está analizando cada palabra que digo y eso me pone nerviosa. Reuniendo valor, prosigo- Siempre has sido un hombre misterioso, y no sé por qué el destino te puso en mi camino, pero te amo de todas formas. No importa lo que ocultes.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. –Sesshomaru se aparta y se sienta al otro lado del sofá.-

 _¿Ahora qué le pasa?_

-Solo intento decir que no tengo necesidad de conocerlos para saber que te quiero. –Trato de explicar, sin embargo ya parece no querer escucharme-

Un muro de hielo se interpone entre nosotros y esta vez es mi culpa. _No debí decir eso, aunque no era mi intención que reaccionase de esa forma._ Me siento de manera normal en el sofá y de pronto mis pies se vuelven realmente interesantes. _Si esto no cambia, creo que podría tener una conversación mental con mis extremidades inferiores para no aburrirme en la espera de alguna señal._

Un ambiente de tensión nos rodea, y esta vez no es a favor. Lo observo de reojo y aún está sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por un breve instante, la hipótesis de que recogerá sus pertenencias y se marchará me da temor cuando le veo ponerse de pie. Inclino la cabeza, intentando no demostrar la creciente tristeza que se acumula y crea un nudo en mi garganta. _No flaquees, Rin._ Solo deseaba tener una agradable noche con él, debido a que mañana es mi cumpleaños y no podré compartir un momento a su lado como deseo. No obstante, tenía que arruinarlo.

 _Bien, Rin. Lo has hecho estupendo._

El reloj de la sala indica la media noche y todo cambia drásticamente. Sesshomaru se dirige hacia mi. Puedo ver sus pies frente a mi. Se arrodilla, más no soy capaz de mirarle. Mis ojos le rehúyen. Su mano derecha levanta con delicadeza mi barbilla y nuestras miradas se encuentran nuevamente.

-Lo lamento. –Murmuro con voz débil y quebrada-

-No te disculpes. –Besa mi frente y quita con dedicación las lagrimillas traicioneras que se escapan sin poderlo evitar- Nadie merece llorar el día de su cumpleaños y menos por mi culpa.

Antes que pueda decir una palabra, Sesshomaru la silencia colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios, los cuales están algo hinchados por su jugarreta hace unos lejanos minutos a mi parecer. _Maldita montaña rusa de sucesos._ Todo cambia de manera tan drástica que ya no sé qué diantres pensar. _Al inicio todo es ternura, luego es pasión, después conflicto y todo concluye con palabras de consuelo._ El misterio de no saber qué ocurrirá después me inquieta. Me hace una seña de que espere un momento y se dirige al perchero, donde está colgada su chaqueta de cuero.

-Cierra los ojos. –Demanda con suavidad- Si noto que haces trampa, te haré pagar por ello.

 _No suena tan mal si lo dice con esa entonación._

-No hay necesidad de amenazar. –Digo a la vez que acato su orden- No pensaba espiar de todos modos.

Puedo escuchar como el cierre del bolsillo de su chaqueta se abre. La curiosidad aparece, más puedo controlarla el tiempo suficiente. _Contrólate, Rin._ No quiero molestarle nuevamente. No deseo discutir con él. La curiosidad mató al gato… _pero murió sabiendo._ También percibo sus pasos viniendo hacia mi y su perfume inundando mis fosas nasales.

-Ábrelos.

No necesito que me repita dos veces la indicación y quedo maravillada con lo que veo. Sesshomaru sostiene una cajita de terciopelo azul, la cual tiene en su interior tres objetos de plata: una fina pulsera con dijes en forma de libélulas, aretes circulares y una cadena con un extraño símbolo colgando de este.

 _Tengo la leve impresión de haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo en dónde._

-No debiste… es decir… es…

 _Increíble e irónico._ En un segundo mi vocabulario se anula y no logro describir lo agradecida que estoy por su gesto. Al parecer mi cerebro está en un estado de descanso o en mantenimiento.

-Solo recíbelo y ya.

-¿Qué es y qué significa esto? –Apunto el símbolo que es sujetado por la cadena que Sesshomaru saca con cuidado del estuche. Él se posiciona casi en cámara lenta detrás de mi sin pronunciar palabra. Se da el tiempo necesario para apartar mi cabello y seguir en su tarea- Venga, ya dime de una vez. –Insisto bastante intrigada-

-Es un nudo celta. –Responde abrochando la cadena detrás de mi cuello- Simboliza el amor eterno y como puedes ver está formado por dos trisqueles. –Acomoda mis cabellos sueltos y se dedica a acariciar mi brazo izquierdo con los delgados y largos dedos de su mano- Cada uno de ellos tiene tres nudos, que denotan tres aspectos de una persona. ¿Una idea de cuáles son? –un movimiento negativo de cabeza le hace saber mi ignorancia sobre el tema- Cuerpo, mente y alma. –Mi asombro no se deja esperar y puedo imaginar su expresión de satisfacción por tener mi total atención- Los dos trisqueles, unidos juntos, demuestran un círculo y este representa el amor eterno, la vida o la eternidad. Así la figura representa a dos personas. Unidas en cuerpo, mente…

-Y alma. –Completo, girándome para encontrarlo nuevamente y me siento profundamente conmovida con sus palabras-

 _Jamás esperé esto de ti._

Nunca imaginé que podía ser tan romántico. Su manera de ser, su personalidad tan "única" de ningún modo lo dejaría ver. No es de las personas que suelen tener un detalle contigo por el simple hecho de ser una fecha en especial _. Es un tesoro que tengo la dicha de disfrutar. No importa si es en la clandestinidad._ Uno mis labios con los suyos, de forma suave y breve, pues su teléfono comienza a sonar con insistencia. Sin necesidad de ver la pantalla del móvil, sé que se trata de Mei y que ha llegado la hora de marcharse.

Sesshomaru, con la cara de pocos amigos que le caracteriza, recoge sus cosas y se encamina a la puerta notoriamente molesto por la interrupción. Por mi parte, solo sigo sus pasos y pienso que hubiera sido maravilloso pasar la noche nuevamente con él. Aquella agitada mañana aparece en mi mente como una película a todo color, el mismo que comienza a teñir mis mejillas. _Fue tan mágico. El primer día de muchos a su lado._

-Rin. –Se detiene de golpe, haciendo que chocase contra su dura espalda por ir distraída- ¿Recordarás el significado de este obsequio?

 **No se gira.**

 **Ni siquiera me observa.**

 _¿Qué sucede ahora?_

-Por supuesto que si. –Respondo sin dudarlo un solo instante- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya entenderás a su tiempo. –Menciona con cautela, como si quisiera decirme algo que le es imposible hacerlo.- Sólo recuérdalo cuando sea necesario.

Sesshomaru se voltea, y sin esperarlo, me envuelve en un abrazo. Uno muy apretado. _Siento como el aire de mis pulmones se escapa y me impide inhalar más._ Se inclina un poco más y me besa en la frente, casi con devoción. Gradualmente, la intensidad del abrazo baja y por fin puedo respirar nuevamente. El roba alientos, cruza el umbral de la puerta y desaparece de mi vista en cosa de segundos, cuando va descendiendo por la escalera de emergencias para no levantar sospechas en los vecinos y sé que buscará la manera de despistar al tipo que cuida mis pasos y que suele estar estacionado a las afuera del complejo de departamentos.

La soledad regresa como una fiel amiga y sin evitarlo, la recibo con los brazos abiertos. Un mar de dudas me inunda y no tengo cómo encontrarle lógica a sus últimas palabras.

 _¿Intentaba advertir algo?_

 _¿Por qué me da la amarga impresión de que esto ha sido una despedida?_

.

.

 ** _Miércoles 14 de febrero del 2018._**

Una melodía no muy afinada llega a mis oídos. Ese ruido interrumpe mi sueño, uno muy grato y que parecía tan real. Comienzo a identificar de qué se trata la canción y no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi adormilado rostro. _¿Qué hora es? ¿Las siete de la mañana?_ En realidad no importa, lo que valoro es la intención de dos voces que intentan finalizar su tarea de la forma más armoniosa posible. _Aunque una riña de gatos callejeros sonaría mejor que ellas._ Dejando la pereza a un lado, me animo a sentarme sobre la cama y de paso acomodar el cobertor lila de esta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida Rin. –Kagome sostiene un pastel en sus manos, el cual tiene un montón de velas encendidas, mientras que Mei sostiene una corneta de cartón en su boca, haciéndolo sonar de vez en cuando- Feliz cumpleaños a ti.

 _Esta sorpresa no me la imaginaba._ Mucho menos ver al dueño de mis sueños, de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta de la recámara, intentando mantenerse al margen de aquellas mujeres que no han tomado un curso de canto en toda su vida. En completo mutismo, me da una mirada cómplice y solo puedo sonreír con más entusiasmo que antes. _Cómo deseo lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un beso de buenos días._ Me recuerdo a mi misma que no debo hacerlo y que debo comportarme.

-Ahora, pide tres deseos y sopla la vela. –Dice Kagome notoriamente emocionada- Date prisa o el pastel se arruinará

-De acuerdo. –Afirmo y junto mis manos a la altura del pecho. Cierro los ojos y ya tengo más que claro lo que deseo- Será lo mismo de todos los años.

 **1\. Buena salud.**

 **2\. Prosperidad para mí y la gente que estimo.**

 **3\. Poder algún día vivir libremente mi amor.**

Apago la vela y los aplausos no se dejan esperar dentro de la habitación. Mei se acerca para abrazarme momentáneamente y me entrega un obsequio envuelto en papel platinado:

-Hermana, ¡muchas felicidades! Espero te guste. –Sonríe mientras se dirige al lado de su esposo y le abraza de medio lado- Es de parte de los dos.

 _No le creo mucho que digamos._

-Muchas gracias a ambos, chicos. –Le respondo agradecida de todos modos-

-Sé que le gustará más el mio. –Interrumpe Kagome de forma infantil, sacando la lengua en su dirección- Pero, luego te lo entrego. –Guiña el ojo de manera cómplice y sé que lo mejor es no abrirlo en frente de todos- Lo mejor será que te des un baño. –Sugiere- Mientras, nosotros prepararemos el desayuno. Bien, muchachos, muevan el trasero y dejemos a la cumpleañera hacer lo suyo. Hoy debe relucir.

 _Era una buena idea después de todo._ Ellos no demoran en salir de la habitación y rápidamente cojo una toalla y la ropa que he de usar este día. La ducha es breve, pero logra despejar todo rastro de sueño en mi sistema. Me emociona saber que pasaré un par de minutos con Sesshomaru nuevamente, aunque no le pueda hablar ni tener la cercanía que yo deseo. Pero, peor es no poder compartir con él.

Antes de salir a la sala, reviso mi teléfono celular y veo los mensajes de varias amistades que han recordado mi cumpleaños. Entre ellos, están Akane y Daisuke, quienes vendrán el próximo mes con su hijo recién nacido para que pueda conocerle. Su vida en Tokio se ha vuelto una locura al parecer. Más me alegro por ellos que a pesar de varios años, siguen juntos y han formado una linda familia.

Nuevamente me dejo el cabello suelto. Ya me he acostumbrado llevarlo en este estilo, aunque ya está tan largo que he pensado en córtalo. Sin embargo, pronto tacho la idea. Desde pequeña que no lo llevo de ese modo y no quiero retroceder indirectamente a esa época llena de dolor.

El desayuno que compartimos es ameno. Las peleas infantiles y sarcásticas entre mi hermana y Kagome siempre me hacen reír. Son agua y aceite, al igual que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. El pastel de selva negra está delicioso y cremoso. Sin darme cuenta ya llevo tres trozos servidos. _Creo que puede ser ansiedad lo que hace que coma tanto últimamente._ Mei no duda en hacerme burla con ello en cuanto tiene la oportunidad.

-Menos mal estabas a dieta, Rin. –Ríe acabando su primer y único trozo de pastel-

-Déjala, envidiosa. –Responde Kagome antes que pueda defenderme por mi misma- No es su culpa que aunque comas solo lechugas no bajes ni un gramo.

-Para tu información, bajé dos kilos en un mes. –Informa Mei, con la cara roja de molestia y apuntándole groseramente con el tenedor-

-¡Pero de la emoción subiste cinco! –Estalla en risa mi prima sabiéndose ganadora de la batalla-

Unos golpes discretos en la puerta principal interrumpen el momento y la risa burlesca de Kagome. Intento ponerme de pie, más un leve mareo me hace mantenerme en mi lugar y finjo que la pierna se ha "dormido" por estar sentada sobre ella estando doblada debido a una mala costumbre mia. Sesshomaru se ofrece a atender y con aire elegante camina hacia la entrada.

-¡Feliz cump…! –Se escucha y puedo reconocer que es una voz masculina- Vaya, usted no es Rin.

-Que observador.

 **Ay, no. Esto no es bueno.**

No es que su cuerpo le delate, pero el tono de voz de Sesshomaru deja bastante que desear. Es frío y cortante como un cuchillo de carnicero.

-¿Quién es, cariño? –Pregunta Mei desde su lugar. La muy entrometida no podía disimular su curiosidad-

El sujeto da un paso adelante, quedando muy cerca del cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Es Dimitri. Hace una pequeña reverencia y no duda en presentarse.

-Soy Dimitri Sokolov. –Menciona con galantería más que notable- Soy el director de la orquesta en la cual Rin participa hace unos cuantos meses.

-Encantada de conocerle, señor Sokolov. –Contesta mi hermana con falsa simpatía, que por supuesto Dimitri se traga-

-¿Y qué le trae por acá? –Kagome siempre va al grano del asunto- Por lo que sé hoy no tiene ensayo.

-¡Kagome, no seas grosera! –Murmuro entre dientes, ganándome por supuesto una extraña mirada por parte de mi peli plateado invitado, que no deja de analizar todo lo que está aconteciendo- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Dimitri?

-No, solo paseaba por el lugar y decidí dejarte un obsequio por tu cumpleaños de parte de todos los muchachos de la orquesta. –Lo deja sobre la mesita de centro y puedo ver que aún sostiene entre sus manos una botella-

-¿Y el champagne también lo encontró por el lugar o siempre viaja con él?

 _Kagome, deja de lanzar dardos con veneno, por favor._

-Pensaba en celebrar. –Admite mi colega, sin dejar de mirar directamente a la pelinegra que no ha hecho más que demostrar el poco agrado que su presencia le provoca-

-Pues, es un poco temprano para beber. –Añade Sesshomaru con desagrado evidente-

-¿Dije que lo bebería con ella a estas horas?

-Pues, te lo agradezco pero estoy celebrando con ellos. –Indico con algo de incomodidad ya que la tensión entre tres de las personas presentes deja bastante que desear- Y más tarde tengo otros compromisos. Sin embargo, mañana estaré en el ensayo como lo habíamos planteado con los demás la semana pasada.

La expresión de Kagome y Sesshomaru grita silenciosamente: **Ahora, lárgate.** Al parecer esos dos, al fin están de acuerdo en algo.


	13. Un plan desesperado

**_Capítulo 13: Un plan desesperado._**

Sin duda, este sería un largo y tedioso día para Masahiko Higurashi.

Para colmo de males, aun no era ni mediodía y un dolor punzante en la cabeza le machacaba con fuerza. A su parecer, tener el cráneo dentro de una trituradora se sentiría mejor. Su esposa, Naomi, como siempre tan dedicada y preocupada por el bienestar de su familia, a primera hora de la mañana le dio un calmante para aplacar su dolor. No obstante, no sirvió de nada a pesar de sus buenas intenciones. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente que de seguro bloqueó el efecto del medicamento. Por este motivo, Masahiko, imploraba fortaleza para resistir la molestia lo que restaba de día, para así poder cumplir con todos sus deberes pendientes.

Ser dueño de una "nueva empresa textil" no era juego de niños, y en los últimos meses su trabajo casi se había triplicado sin darse cuenta. Si bien en aspectos económicos era un indicador sumamente positivo, a nivel personal no lo estaba siendo. El nivel de estrés era constante y mucho peso recaía sobre sus hombros debido a que, como buen Higurashi, no confiaba del todo en las capacidades de los empleados.

 **Nadie conoce mi negocio como yo, Naomi.** Esa frase la había repetido muchas veces; cuando llegaba tarde a cenar, cuando era hora de dormir y él seguía pegado al laptop hasta altas horas de la madrugada. _¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso?_ La cuenta ya la había perdido hace tiempo.

 _-Papá, necesitas un descanso._ –La voz de su hija resonaba en sus recuerdos, mientras Masayoshi realizaba un inventario en la bodega. A tal extremo llegaba la inquietud de aquella pelinegra, que había decidido seguirle como su propia sombra mientras realizaba su tarea- _Ya no estás en edad para este tipo de ritmo que llevas. Mamá y yo estamos preocupadas._

- _Sí, tengo mis años, pero tampoco soy un viejo debilucho, Kagome._ –Respondió con una tranquila sonrisa, a la vez que detenía su paso y depositaba en su mejilla sonrosada su mano masculina- _Solo entiende que nadie sabría cómo tratar a los proveedores o clientes más distinguidos como yo lo haría._ –Retirando su mano, volvió a avanzar por el largo pasillo de la bodega sin dejar de anotar detalles observados por su ojo de águila- _Son asuntos bastantes delicados como para derivarlos a alguien más. No hemos llegado a este punto por nada, ¿sabes?_

 _-Odio decir esto, pero creo que eres igualito al tío Masayoshi en ese ámbito._

Tal vez fue tan evidente la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con la ironía en su rostro, que aquella tarde ambos terminaron riendo por la ocurrencia de la joven. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, posiblemente estaba en lo cierto. Era el único punto donde él y su hermano mayor se parecían. **Obsesivos por el trabajo.**

Aunque, quizás tenían más en común de lo que ambos deseaban aceptar.

Y hablando de Masayoshi; que incómodo le era a Masahiko el estar de pie frente a la imponente mansión de su hermano, dudando entre dar media vuelta o ingresar de una vez a la cita que tenían planificada. Era desalentador entrar a aquel sitio, pues allí residían dos personas bastante amargadas que conocía como la palma de su mano. Aún no entendía como Kaede, una amable anciana que cumplía diversas tareas en el hogar, seguía trabajando allí por tantos años. Él se decía a si mismo que no hubiese soportado tanto como ella.

 _-Kaede, no tienes que seguir soportando estos malos tratos._ –Le comentó Masahiko hace unos años atrás, mientras todos estaban pendientes de la cumpleañera, Mei, quien presentaba en sociedad a un nuevo novio, el cual acaparaba todas las miradas de los invitados indiscretos que no sabían ocultar su ya conocida curiosidad- _Te ofrezco un buen empleo en mi hogar, con un buen salario y menos horas de trabajo. Obviamente, el trato será totalmente diferente al que te dan en este sitio._

 _-Agradezco su oferta, señor Higurashi. –_ Le extendió una copa con licor, ya que el brindis en honor a la cumpleañera se aproximaba- _Pero, usted más que nadie conoce las razones para no irme._

 _-Lo sé._ –Recibió la copa del fino champagne que ofrecían en la fiesta y la acercó a su pecho, intentando ubicar algo con la mirada- _Pero, sabes que ella no estará aquí por siempre._

 _-Lo tengo claro, más mi niña, Rin, necesita contención._ –Explicó de la manera más simple posible- _Ya bastante ha sufrido para que ahora yo también desaparezca. No tiene a nadie más que a ella misma. Su madre le ignora, su padre la rechaza y su hermana tiene sus propios asuntos en los que pensar como para preocuparse de otra cosa._

- _Dime algo que no sepa._

Tras ese breve comentario, tenía ganas de colocar los ojos en blanco de la pura hastía que sentía. Se contuvo de una manera increíble para no ser tan notorio. Debía aparentar la calma que siempre poseía a cualquier costo. Segundos después, encontró de casualidad el punto que quería hallar hace un rato. En un rincón apartado estaba Rin. Sonreía de forma apagada mientras hablaba con uno de los tantos invitados que repletaba la sala en que estaban reunidos. Quiso ir a rescatarla de las garras de ese aburrido ser que la retenía, más otra persona se le adelantó. Era el novio de Mei, Sesshomaru, quien le indicó que su hermana le requería.

 **Curioso.**

Curiosa era la situación, debido a la reacción corporal de su sobrina menor. Su cuerpo pareció tensarse y sus mejillas adquirir un color carmesí en cosa de un instante. Al dar los primeros pasos, parecía que sus piernas se trabasen sin responderle correctamente. Al parecer, alguien tenía un secreto, el cual nadie debía saber.

 _Uno más en la familia._

Masahiko, daba gracias al cielo el que la joven hubiese abandonado la casa de sus padres y se independizó. De eso hacía un año o dos, ya no lo recordaba con claridad. Al menos la muchacha había sido valiente al dejar todo atrás y alejarse de ese hogar lleno de mentiras y secretos, los cuales eran alimentados por la creciente sed de poder y ambición. Ahora, lo último que había sabido últimamente a través de su hija, era que Leiko y Masayoshi habían desheredado a Rin, además de negarla como hija. _Solo por no seguirles la corriente._

Era por ese motivo que cada vez que Masahiko ponía un pie en ese sitio, lo detestaba más. Él no compartía las mismas opiniones que sus antipáticos familiares, sea político, social y en negocios. Fue por ello que decidió embarcarse en un nuevo proyecto y tener su propia empresa textil, la cual estaba dando frutos con mucho esfuerzo. Además, ya no soportaba trabajar con su hermano, así que decidió alejarse lo más posible de él.

Dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo dejó caer al piso empedrado que guiaba a la puerta principal de la morada, apagándolo con más ímpetu del necesario con la suela de su zapato derecho. La frustración debía ser contenida de ahora en adelante y no querer aplastar al dueño de esa casa como aquella insignificante colilla.

Acomodando ligeramente su abrigo invernal, avanzó un par de metros y antes de tocar el timbre, inhaló cerrando momentáneamente sus párpados. Le era necesario capturar el máximo de aire fresco del exterior, pues ya podía imaginar lo intoxicado que estaba el ambiente en el interior. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kaede, vistiendo su casual uniforme marrón de dos piezas, atendió su llamado. Ella con cortesía le dio la bienvenida a la morada y con voz casi apagada le notificó que los señores Higurashi estaban atendiendo un asunto y que no tardaban en atenderle.

-No te preocupes, mujer. –Habló Masahiko Higurashi, con la sonrisa amable que le caracterizaba.- Esperaré un par de minutos de ser necesario. –Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, verificando que faltaban cinco minutos para el medio día y que una hora después tenía una reunión con un par de personas que estaban interesados en invertir en su negocio-

-Por favor, pase a la sala de estar para que esté más cómodo.

Con una de sus extremidades, la anciana mujer indicó el camino. Como si él no conociera cada rincón del lugar. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro mientras seguía sus pasos. El transcurso de los años cada vez era más notorio en la piel de aquella amena mujer. Su paso era más lento, casi dificultoso. Su cabello blanco como la nieve, dejó atrás el color azabache que antes tenía, incluso su único ojo parecía perder el brillo que una vez le caracterizó.

-¿Desea una taza de café mientras espera, señor Masahiko? –Pregunto una vez que llegaron a la sala y el hombre frente a ella se quitaba el grueso abrigo que portaba, para dejarlo a un costado del sofá-

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre, Kaede. –Comentó tomando asiento por fin y cruzando la pierna sobre su rodilla para estar más cómodo- Me conoces hace mucho.

-No lo suficiente para tomarme esa confianza, señor. –La anciana se mostró levemente incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación. Era verdad, ella le conocía desde que era una joven y él solo un niño de unos diez años de edad-

-Al menos ya no me dices "señorito". –Rió jovial recordando viejos tiempos, en donde ella corría tras él cuando jugaban en los jardines de la casa de sus padres ya fallecidos- ¿Cómo ha estado tu salud?

-No muy…

-Kaede. –Apareció Leiko, rompiendo el grato ambiente que se vivía en lugar- Quiero té. –Ordenó con prepotencia, mirando fijamente donde estaba sentado su cuñado- ¿Debo repetirte nuevamente mi orden? –Habló nuevamente la señora de la casa, sentándose a un lado de Masahiko y dedicándole una asqueada mirada a la mujer- Para algo se te paga un sueldo, no para hablar de tus achaques de vieja con las visitas.

-Sí, señora. –Hizo una leve reverencia la aludida- ¿Usted desea algo, señor?

-No, muchas gracias. –Se dedicó a responder Masahiko, bastante molesto, viendo como la anciana desaparecía de su vista para atender el pedido- Eres una verdadera molestia, Leiko, ¿lo sabías?

-No más que tú, Masahiko. –Respondió la mujer acomodando sus cabellos marrones tras su oreja derecha- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Masayoshi me citó. –Se encogió de hombros levemente, quitándole importancia al asunto. Tan solo de observarla de reojo, podía ver perfectamente como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más- De haber sabido que estabas aquí, me habría negado.

-Sabes que no me gusta tu presencia en mi casa. –Sus labios tono rosa estaban rígidos en una línea, y era imposible no compararle con los gestos que solía tener Mei en ese estado. Sin duda eran dos gotas de agua. Idénticas en ciertos aspectos-

-No es tu casa. Es de mi hermano, por si te falla la memoria. –Corrigió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente. Podían pasar años y años, pero jamás dejaría de disfrutar el verla molesta- Además el sentimiento es compartido.

-Soy su mujer y tengo mis derechos. –Comentó orgullosa- Y si quiero te saco de aquí en un chistar de dedos.

-¡Pero qué anfitriona más desagradable! –Masahiko se hizo el ofendido y enormemente afectado tras el comportamiento de la mujer de su hermano mayor- Recuerdo que antes no eras así de arrogante y pesada. Muy al contrario de eso, eras bastante gentil y dedicada.

-¡Pues, estás imaginando cosas! Ahora, si me disculpas… –Se incorporó rápidamente, como si hubiesen presionado un resorte, más la mano de Masahiko impidió que huyera de aquel sitio. - Suéltame o aquí se armará un alboroto. _-¿De dónde sacaba el valor para atreverse a algo así?_ \- Que me suel…. ¡Ah!

-¿Has llamado a Rin? –Preguntó jalándola de tal modo en que ella terminó sentada nuevamente en el sofá-

-¿Por qué debería llamar a esa ingrata? –Tragó en seco, aun viendo como aquella mano estaba enredada en su muñeca y sin aflojar la fuerza sobre ella- No sabe más que darme dolores de cabeza.

-Es su cumpleaños. –Le recordó-

-No me es importante. –Respondió con simpleza y rehuyéndole con la mirada-

-¡Eres su madre! –Reprochó sintiéndose cada vez más molesto por la actitud de ella- Deberías avergonzarte.

-Que me sueltes, Masahiko. –Ordenó forcejeando con su agarre, más nada parecía funcionar-

-¿Al menos lo ha hecho Masayoshi? –Volvió a preguntar duramente el hombre de cabellos grises-

-Sabes que esta fecha le desagrada y que él jamás tiene esos gestos tan sentimentales.

-Pues, con Mei es distinto.

-Mei es un caso totalmente diferente para nosotros. –Confirmó sin dudar- Ella es un orgullo completo para nosotros. Rin, siempre ha sido el caso contrario, que no ha hecho más que dividirnos como familia desde que nació.

 _Más bien desde que fue concebida._ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del hombre que escuchaba atentamente a su interlocutora.

-Ustedes jamás cambiarán. –Soltó con cierta repugnancia ante tales palabras- Eso pasa cuando deciden ocultar la verdad, como si se tratara de polvo bajo una alfombra.

-Él no deseaba tener otra hija. –Ahora ella era quien le recordaba la situación vivida años atrás-

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, Leiko. –Contradijo, sabiendo que ella intentaba manipular los hechos acontecidos-

-Él no sabe nada. –Le apuntó con bravura, haciendo tintinear las pulseras de oro colgadas en su muñeca libre- Y no lo sabrá por ti, ¿entiendes?

-¿En serio te crees eso, mujer? ¿Qué él no sabe nada?

-Sí. –Contestó con seguridad- Lo conozco.

-No tanto como crees. –Negó con la cabeza, intentando hacerla entrar en razón- Masayoshi es de los que oculta la información, para luego restregártela en la cara cuando sea conveniente para él. ¿Crees que el desapego que siente hacia ella es solo porque no deseaba ser padre nuevamente? –Cuestionó, haciendo que Leiko abriera la boca para decir algo, más de su boca no salió ni una palabra. Ante este hecho, el agregó- Él sabe.

-Si lo supiera, tú ni yo estaríamos aquí. –Habló con notable agitación en su tono de voz y respiración- Mucho menos ella.

Una voz lejana interrumpió el intercambio de opiniones de ambos personajes. Masahiko se obligó a si mismo el soltar a aquella mujer, la cual se sobaba la zona antes presionada, intentando ocultar el rojo de su piel. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada desafiante antes de que Masayoshi entrase a la sala. Él hablaba por teléfono, y le hizo una señal a Masahiko de que fueran al estudio para hablar. Al parecer, este estaba tan inmerso en sus asuntos que no pudo notar el tenso ambiente de aquel sitio.

Masahiko, antes de abandonar el salón, cogió su abrigo y le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su cuñada:

-Tú y yo no hemos acabado. –Sentenció, retomando la compostura normal para no demostrar lo afectado que estaba en realidad-

-No tenemos nada que hablar. –Cortó Leiko, levantándose del sillón y acomodando su falda con algo de brusquedad-

-Ya lo veremos.

.

.

Creo que es la primera vez en la vida que veo a Mei lavando un plato. Lo limpia con algo de brusquedad, poco importándole si se arruina la manicura en el proceso. _Dioses, sí que está indignada._ No para de repetir que Kagome y Sesshomaru han sido unos groseros y que deberían sentirse bastante avergonzados por su comportamiento. _¿Ellos sentir remordimiento por algo? ¡Nunca en la vida!_

Luego en pleno monólogo de queja, añade que con sus boberías han espantado al **_"pobre señor Dimitri"_** , el cual solo tuvo un lindo detalle al venir aquí. _Lo conozco de hace un tiempo, y de pobre víctima no tiene nada._ Como es de esperar, ninguno de los aludidos pronuncia palabra, a tal punto que dudo la estén escuchando realmente.

 _Qué situación tan incómoda._

 **Este nivel de queja no es normal.**

De por si Mei siempre ha pasado de mi vida personal, pero hoy ha sido diferente. Sé que no deja de ver con ojos analíticos lo sucedido, ya que faltó poco para que Kagome y Sesshomaru echaran a patadas a Dimitri. ¡Podía encargarme de la situación por mi misma, sin que ellos tuviesen que ser tan groseros! _Y evidentes, cabe añadir._ Las sirenas de alerta comienzan a sonar en mi mente. Kagome, siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora conmigo, pero, Sesshomaru jamás había tenido ese tipo de comportamiento con otro hombre que se me acercase.

 _¿Acaso es lo que creo?_

 **Celos.**

 **Defensa de territorio.**

 _Demonios._

Me sorprende el hecho que ni siquiera pudo camuflar la intensidad de su malestar como en otras ocasiones. _En realidad, no es algo que me moleste._ Sin embargo, lo que me inquieta es que puede acarrearle algún problema a corto o largo plazo. _Mei no es una chica boba._ Puede aparentar serlo para despistar, pero como ya lo había dicho, no lo es. _Si fue capaz de darse cuenta mis sentimientos hacia él hace unos años, perfectamente puede hacerlo ahora con Sesshomaru._

-Y tú, Rin. –Sigue su discurso, que a mi parecer ya nos tiene hastiado a los tres oyentes que restan en el departamento- Deberías de darle una oportunidad a ese señor. Parece ser interesante. Además, ya cumpliste veintitrés y aún no tienes nada serio. Te vas a quedar sola si sigues así.

-Silencio, Mei. –Ordena Sesshomaru, quien termina de ordenar la mesa que hemos ocupado. Coloca el florero en su lugar habitual y luego añade con más dureza- No es tu asunto.

-¿Desde cuándo te las das de casamentera? –Pregunta Kagome quien se estira sobre el sofá, algo molesta por el comentario de mi hermana-

-¿Qué demonios les ocurre a ustedes dos? –Cuestiona Mei, quien se gira para darle cara a los dos. Se nota algo fastidiada pues su boca está fruncida y luego pasa a estar en una dura línea. _Es igual que ver a mamá en ese estado_ \- Al parecer están muy conectaditos, pues solo intentan arruinar las intenciones de otras personas.

-No discutan, por favor… -Intento calmar la situación, más ella está como un volcán en plena erupción-

\- Primero a Dimitri quien la iba a invitar a salir y luego a mi, quien solo intentaba animarla para que no quede solterona o algo por el estilo.

 _Pues, es pésima animando a la gente para tener citas._

-Guárdate la intención, prima, que nadie te la ha pedido. –Kagome se pone de pie para llegar a mi lado y abrazarme por el cuello.- Además, tú te casaste a los veintiséis, y si no fuera por el tempano de hielo que tienes ahora como esposo, tú serías una solterona llena de gatos.

-¡Cierra la boca, Kagome!

 _Estas dos nunca se darán tregua._

Para mi alivio, el sonido de mi teléfono celular comienza a sonar, rompiendo la gran tensión de la sala. Al menos por un momento, ya que no dejan de lanzarse miradas desafiantes una a la otra. Prácticamente corro a la mesita de centro para contestar y apartarme un rato de ese lugar. _Mi dormitorio es un buen sitio para mi resguardo._ En la pantalla figura el nombre de tío Masahiko.

-¿Bueno?

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!_ –Saluda alegremente al otro lado de la línea- _¿Cómo la estás pasando en tu día?_

-Muy bien, aunque Mei y Kagome discuten para variar. –Confieso soltando un largo suspiro contenido por largo rato- Usted las conoce: como agua y aceite.

- _Lo sé, cariño. Siempre ha sido igual_. –Un momento de silencio se crea en la conversación, y antes que le pregunte qué le sucede, él añade- _Rin, me preguntaba si…_ _¿Deseas almorzar conmigo mañana al mediodía?_

-¿De verdad?

 _-¡Claro que si, pequeña! Hace mucho que no he podido verte, pero me haré el tiempo necesario para compartir contigo._

-Pues, encantada, tío. –Sonrío sintiendo una gran calidez en mi corazón. El hecho de saber que desea verme para ponernos al día de nuestras vidas, me alaga. Sé que últimamente está demasiado ocupado, a tal punto que ni siquiera Kagome lo ve muy seguido- Gracias por la invitación.

- _No hay de qué._ –Contesta sin variar su tono de voz tan reconfortante- _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

-¿Así? –Río divertida ya que puedo percibir cierto misterio en la última frase- Pues, estoy impaciente por saber de qué trata el tema de esta ocasión.

 _-¿En el restaurant de siempre?_

-Me parece bien. –Acordamos al momento en que se siente un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta.- Ahora tengo que cortar, parece que esas dos han hecho algo.

 _-Mejor ve a ver qué sucede, Rin._ –Dice preocupado ya que al parecer él también escuchó que algo se rompió desde el otro lado de la línea- _Dile a Kagome que la espero en casa hoy a la hora de la cena, por favor. Nos vemos mañana._

-¡Hasta mañana! –Me despido cortando la llamada-

.

.

Al salir de la habitación, menuda sorpresa me han dado estas dos locas de patio. Ambas jalándose del cabello como dos niñas pequeñas, mientras que el rastro de Sesshomaru se ha desvanecido por completo. Lo busco con la mirada, pero no hay caso. Al parecer se ha ido y estas dos no se sueltan del cabello.

-¡BASTA! –Grito bastante molesta por su comportamiento. _Genial, una hermosa mañana arruinada por sus boberías._ Ambas detienen su riña y me quedan observando algo sorprendidas. Si bien soy una molestia en algunos aspectos, son pocas veces que reacciono de esta manera- ¡Si quieren agarrarse a golpes, háganlo en otra parte! ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¡Ya no son unas niñas pequeñas para arreglar sus diferencias de ese modo!

 _Vaya, ¿yo he dicho eso?_

 **Ninguna dice palabra.**

Al parecer han notado que estoy molesta y que se han pasado de la raya. Mei, coge sus cosas y no duda en salir del apartamento mientras intenta recobrar la compostura y peinar sus cabellos, los cuales tardará en alisar producto de la riña. La puerta se cierra de golpe creando un notable bullicio.

Kagome, comienza a imitar su acción, más mi mano en su hombro le detiene. No es para que se quede, es para aferrarme a algo, pues mi equilibrio me ha fallado. Ella reacciona rápidamente y me ayuda a sentarme sobre el sofá. Sin tener que pedírselo, va a la cocina y luego me extiende un vaso de agua con azúcar. Se sienta a mi lado, con semblante decaído, y para matar el tiempo, juega moviendo sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra peluda de color lila que ella misma me regaló para la decoración.

-Disculpa por lo de hace un rato. –Habla después de unos minutos en silencio y cuando ya ha visto que me he bebido todo el contenido del vaso de cristal- Hemos arruinado tu cumpleaños.

-Ya da igual. –Contesto mientras dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de centro- De todos modos era cosa de tiempo que tú y ella terminaran de ese modo.

-Por muy predecible que fuera todo, no debimos llegar a eso. Es solo que, ¡rayos! –Sus manos cogen su cabeza denotando su frustración- ¡Mei es TAN irritante!

 _Dímelo a mi, yo soy su hermana._

-Disculpa la indiscreción, pero, ¿qué te sucede últimamente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

 _No, que no coloque esa cara de detective, aquella que te da la impresión que tiene una hipótesis de cada cosa que observa._ Es más, toma una posición más cómoda sobre el sofá y sé que esta conversación tendrá para largo.

-Ni creas que no he notado algo en ti esta última semana. –Comienza a hablar cuidadosamente- Comes poco, o devoras todo a tu paso. Tienes mareos y asco a ciertos estímulos, sea comida u olor. Ahora, si pudieras verte en este momento, sabrías que estás pálida como un papel.

-Pues, no sé, tal vez sea estrés.

Ella me mira fijamente y añade con ironía:

-¿Estrés con patas?

 _Momento, ¿qué?_

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! –Niego tantas veces como mi lengua me lo permite.- ¡Claro que no!

-¿Te ha llegado el periodo? –cuestiona nuevamente. _Esto es peor que ir al médico._ \- Rin…dime.

-No, aún no. –Contesto sin inmutarme- Pero, no hay de raro en ello, pues soy de periodo irregular.

-¿Cuántas veces has estado con "él"? Sexualmente hablando por supuesto.

-¡Pero, qué…! –Creo que el color en mi cara ha vuelto nuevamente, pero de manera excesiva-

-Rin, esto es serio. –Recalca a la vez que coge una de mis manos entre las suyas- No voy a criticarte. –Explica- No te escandalices.

Sé que no me criticará, pero no deja de ser incómodo. _Es que ese tema es tan…íntimo._ Nunca he hablado sobre estos temas con ella, al menos no desde mi punto personal.

-Tres veces. –Confieso en un susurro casi inaudible, más por su expresión, capto que ha logrado escuchar de todos modos-

-Supongo que tomaron precauciones, ¿o me equivoco?

-Si, por supuesto.

 _No somos un par de adolescentes de todos modos._ Me inyecto cada tres meses, no por el hecho de prevenir un embarazo no deseado, sino para recibir las hormonas que necesito para regular el periodo. Él usó protección. _Aunque…_ aquella primera vez en la cabaña, no estoy del todo segura. _Todo pasó tan rápido que…_

-Oh, no. –Dejo escapar involuntariamente, al momento que todo se reproduce como una película frente a mis ojos- Creo que se me ha pasado un pequeño detalle.

-¡No jodas! –Alza la voz mientras cubre su boca con asombro-

.

.

-¿Dónde te has metido ahora?

- _Estoy entrando a una junta._ –Respondió la persona al otro lado de línea telefónica- _¿Qué ocurre?_

-Necesito que hablemos, Sesshomaru. –Insistió la muchacha que caminaba a toda prisa por la avenida principal de la ciudad de Fujisawa. Tenía la gran suerte que ese día no había pronóstico de lluvia, y salía el sol tímidamente en medio de nubes blancas que cubrían el cielo- ¿A qué hora estarás libre?

- _Tarde._ –Se limitó a contestar- _Tengo asuntos importantes con tu padre, Mei._

-¿Qué tan tarde? –Interrogó la pelinegra que hacía sonar sus tacones más de lo normal. Mei Taisho, estaba molesta, casi a punto de explotar. Había sido humillada, y su esposo ni siquiera se daba la molestia de darle una explicación lógica de marcharse sin decir nada y dejarla a merced de la salvaje de su prima-

- _Tanto como sea necesario. Es un evento al cual debemos asistir._

-¿No será que estás evitándome? –Estalló finalmente- ¿O es que hay otro asunto que ocupa tu valioso tiempo? Papá no me notificó un evento para hoy.

 _-Ni él o yo debemos darte explicaciones._ –Contestó de forma cruda y sin miramientos- _Te veré cuando dejes de comportarte de forma tan infantil._

-¡No me cortes la llamada, Sesshomaru! –Elevó notoriamente la voz aquella mujer que estaba al borde de las lágrimas- ¡No te atrevas! –Amenazó-

 **El fin de llamada estaba hecha.**

Llamó nuevamente al número de su esposo, más no hubo respuesta. _Una. Dos. Cinco. Diez veces._ El buzón de voz indicaba que dejase el mensaje después del tono de aviso, más no quiso dejarlo, pues sabría que no serviría. _¡Joder!_ Sesshomaru era así: frío y sin miramientos a sus sentimientos. Aun no podía explicarse el cómo amaba a un hombre tan egoísta, el cual la dejaba sumergida en la más profunda de las soledades, aun cuando estuviese horas a su lado.

 _Había que ser realista._

 **Su matrimonio estaba en un punto insostenible.**

Se suponía que la unión entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman deben vivir en felicidad. Lo idealizó siempre, pues en los cuentos de hadas siempre sucede lo mismo. La pareja de enamorados, siempre tenían un final idóneo y lleno de prosperidad. Pero, ella no era feliz. _Al contrario, estaba siendo totalmente desdichada._ Había intentado arreglar la situación, pero por cada paso que avanzaba, Sesshomaru retrocedía cuatro.

 **Lo estaba perdiendo.**

 _Claro que lo notaba._

 **Podía leer en sus ojos ámbares que pensaba abandonarla.**

Limpiando unas lágrimas traicioneras, siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por la acera que expelía aroma a humedad. Las lluvias habían sido inclementes y tan constantes como el desapego emocional de su esposo. _¿Qué había cambiado para que se comportara de ese modo?_ Antes era más atento y comunicativo, y ahora era mucho más introvertido que antaño. _Tal vez el estar tanto tiempo al lado de su padre, tan controlador como le conocía, le estaba afectando._ Era una gran posibilidad.

 _Quizás si planeaban un viaje a un punto lejano, las cosas cambiarían a su favor._ Sin embargo, la tarea que su marido ahora cumplía en la empresa era importante y tendría dificultades para tomarse un par de días libres. Además, hace no mucho que habían llegado de su luna de miel. Sesshomaru prácticamente era la mano derecha de su padre, Masayoshi Higurashi. _El temible magnate de las exportaciones internacionales._

 **El mismo que la había dejado de lado en la materia de negocios por su yerno.**

Por otra parte, tenía un plan casi desesperado en mira desde hace algún tiempo. Ya lo había implementado de manera silenciosa. De esa forma podría hacer reaccionar a su esposo y salvar a su matrimonio. _A su vez, también podría evitarse un escándalo social por un probable divorcio con tan poco tiempo de casados_. Lo había visto en muchas familias, películas y novelas. **No podía fallar.** Si esto no salvaba la situación, nada lo haría.

 _Ahora estaba segura_. Mei, casi de manera inconsciente, entró a un local comercial. Sacando su billetera, se acercó al mesón de atención y esperó pacientemente, cosa extraña en ella, a que la vendedora terminara su labor con otro cliente. Cuando la joven mujer de cabello rubio ceniza llegó frente a ella, habló con gracia y simpatía:

-Bienvenida a famarcias Hikari. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito tres test de embarazos. –Contestó de la misma forma, dejando a un lado la frustración y las lágrimas de un par de minutos atrás. Esto era un golpe de energía que recibía su cuerpo y mente en cosa de segundos-

 **Su plan no podía haber fallado.**

Había pinchado con una delgada aguja todos los preservativos de su esposo.

También había dejado de consumir la píldora anticonceptiva hace un par de meses atrás.

Tenía dos semanas de atraso menstrual.

Al recibir en una bolsa de papel su pedido: **Sonrió confiada como nunca antes.**

 _Pues Mei Higurashi, ahora Taisho, siempre conseguía lo que deseaba._

 **Y deseaba a Sesshomaru a su lado, a cualquier costo.**

.

.

.

Nota autora: Una nueva actualización llega y es hora de agradecer sus lecturas y comentarios. ¡Me alegro que les guste el rumbo de la historia! Por otro lado, en cuanto tenga tiempo responderé MP :) Nos leemos! (sobretodo sus teorías)


	14. Los antifaces desaparecen

**_Capítulo 14: Los antifaces desaparecen._**

Es increíble cuanto han cambiado las cosas en mi vida del tiempo a la fecha, mas mi cabeza sigue hecha un lío tal como de costumbre. Hace tiempo que no me desvelaba hasta el amanecer pensando en las mil y un posibilidades que puede deparar el futuro. La diferencia entre antes y ahora, es que no me encuentro llorando, sino estando de una manera inexpresiva, en donde toda mi atención visual está en dos cajas pequeñas sobre mi cama. Aún no han sido abiertas, pues no tengo el suficiente coraje para hacer la prueba necesaria, la cual despejaría todas mis dudas.

 _Me siento sumamente ansiosa._ **Dios, hay una gran posibilidad de que esté esperando un bebé de Sesshomaru.**

Si he de ser sincera, ni siquiera había asociado mis malestares a ese sensible estado. O tal vez de manera inconsciente quise obviarlos. _Ya no estoy segura de nada._ No obstante, según lo que me ha dicho ayer Kagome, reúno básicos síntomas de un embarazo en sus primeras etapas. Además de la más obvia de todas: **la ausencia de menstruación.** _No sé cómo sentirme al respecto._ Estoy dividida de mente y corazón. _Una parte de mi se llena de emoción y cierta ilusión, en cambio, en la otra reina el temor._

 **Emoción;** por tener en mi vientre el fruto de la relación que llevo con el hombre que amo con todo mi ser. De saber que ambos compartiríamos algo tan hermoso, un hijo, hasta el final de los tiempos _. Solamente nuestro y que nunca podrían despojarnos de él o ella._

Y como es de esperar, en el otro extremo está el **miedo;** provocado por no saber cómo reaccionará Sesshomaru si es que la prueba resulta ser positiva. _En casi cinco años de relación con mi hermana no han tenido hijos, y ni siquiera se ha mencionado una posibilidad de tenerlos algún día._

Mis recuerdos me llevan a una conversación que tuvimos con Sesshomaru años atrás, dos o tres para ser más específica, en donde él mencionó tajantemente que no deseaba tener hijos. Primero, porque no soportaba los llantos, ni mucho menos cambiar pañales. Y segundo, porque interferirían en su vida laboral. En otras palabras; para él los hijos son un estorbo y unas sanguijuelas que absorben tiempo y dinero. **_"Igual que el idiota de Inuyasha"_** , añadió después, quitándole la seriedad a sus palabras.

 _¿Y si me mandaba al carajo por esta posibilidad de ser padre_? Después de todo, con suerte llevamos un mes de estar juntos.

-Es demasiado rápido. –Murmuro en voz baja, desviando momentáneamente la vista de aquellas dos cajas, y noto que el reloj marca las seis de la mañana con diez minutos-

 **Si, muy rápido.** _Pero no tanto como ha transcurrido esta amarga noche._

Tal vez crea que me he embarazado a propósito para amarrarle, lo cual es enteramente falso. Jamás optaría por esa baja estrategia para mantener a un hombre a mi lado. Si alguien desea estar conmigo, bien. Si no, está en completa libertad para marcharse _._ _Pero, ¿y si él se marchaba y me dejaba sola en esto?_ Plantearme esa pregunta, ya trizaba mi golpeado corazón, pero era necesaria tenerla presente. Y tener la respuesta también: seguiría mi camino a como dé lugar. _Ya vería después cómo ir solucionando los obstáculos en el camino._

Un punto no menos importante que me causa pavor, no solo lo causa la reacción de Sesshomaru, sino la de mi familia si llega a enterarse de que el hijo es de él. _Y se darán cuenta, lo sé._ En algún punto del camino sabrán o sospecharán la verdad. _O sea,_ _¿cuántas personas con pelo platinado hay en el planeta?_ **¡Poquísimas!** En Fujisawa solo hay dos: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, y no planeo echarle la paternidad encima al menor de los Taisho solo para salvarme.

Otra pregunta que me aterra es pensar: _¿qué haría mi padre si llega a enterarse?_ Tiemblo de terror de solo pensar en las posibilidades. Si fue capaz de decirle a Sesshomaru que serviría mi corazón en un plato con ensalada si es que no se casaba con Mei, nada aborrecible está descartado.

Seis y media de la mañana, la alarma suena con insistencia, la cual ayuda a salir del mundo tormentoso que mis propios pensamientos han creado. Suspirando y reuniendo valor para lo que viene, retiro el cobertor de la cama y me levanto. A pesar del frío que se siente en la habitación, no me cubro con la bata para abrigar mi delgado cuerpo. Cojo solo uno de test de embarazo y me dirijo descalza al baño, caminando con algo de dificultad ya que tengo las piernas algo adormecidas por tenerlas tantas horas dobladas y sin movimiento.

 _Que esto solo sea un susto. Que sea negativo, por favor._

Repaso las instrucciones y sigo el procedimiento para realizar de manera efectiva el test. En mi opinión es algo incómodo hacerlo, más es necesario para salir de la duda de una sola vez. Al depositar la muestra de orina sobre el test, dejo el pequeño artefacto sobre un lugar seguro encima del estanque del baño y no dudo en meterme a la ducha sin querer mirarlo.

Si, lo sé. **Soy cobarde.** Necesito con urgencia bañarme y que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos. Son tres minutos de incertidumbre, los cuales no deseo pasar de pie frente a ese objeto inanimado. Tal vez debí permitir que mi prima me acompañase en este momento, tal como me lo recomendó ayer por la tarde. Tal impulsiva como siempre, ella quiso ir de inmediato a comprar los test y que saliéramos de la duda apenas regresara de la farmacia. Con horror la detuve cuando vi su intención de salir del departamento. De alguna forma la convencí de que no lo hiciera y que podría con ello sola. De manera descontenta acató mi petición, más me advirtió que podría ser algo duro esperar en soledad. **Ahora lo acabo de comprobar.**

 _-¿No le dirás a Sesshomaru de esto? –_ Preguntó ella mientras observaba el techo blanquecino del departamento, como si en ese lugar pudiese ver todas las respuestas que en su mente no podía formular con claridad-

- _No hasta estar completamente segura. –_ Imité su actuar, pero a comparación de ella, no podía ver una salida clara. Solo veía el color blanco, el cual parecía volverse gris al igual que la situación que estaba viviendo-

 _¿Para qué abrumar a Sesshomaru con algo que no estaba completamente confirmado?_ Por primera vez, quise dejar mi impulsividad y la inmadurez de lado, y hacer las cosas bien. Luego, enfrentaría la realidad de ser necesario.

El sonido del celular me trae devuelta al planeta tierra, ya que suena con insistencia a tan temprana hora. Decido ignorar la llamada y terminar mi baño matutino. Sonrío levemente al percatarme que el teléfono ha dejado de sonar _. Sea quien sea, se ha percatado que no me interesa contestar._ No pasa ni un minuto de silencio y el sonido vuelve a aparecer. _De acuerdo, eso es extraño._ Termino de enjuagar mi cabello, y salgo de la ducha, cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo y la cabeza con dos toallas de distintos tamaños. Antes de contestar, veo que el identificador muestra la foto y el nombre de Mei.

-¿Bueno? – Hablo extrañada por su pesadez al contactarme-

 _-¡Rin, gracias al cielo contestas!_

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto algo consternada al oírle- Te oyes muy agitada.

 _-¡Ven de inmediato a la casa, por favor!_ –Estalla en llanto víctima de la desesperación. Esto es serio al parecer. Quizás ha discutido con Sesshomaru nuevamente. _¿Cómo decirle educadamente que no me interesa escuchar de ello?_ No podría aconsejarla ahora, pues estoy a punto de ser la más hipócrita de la historia de la humanidad si esa prueba sale positiva. _Ayudo a salvar matrimonios, mientras me acuesto con tu marido._ Eso tendría que anotarlo en una tarjeta como presentación en un futuro- _¡Ha ocurrido algo horrible! ¡Date prisa!_

-¿Te ha pasado algo? –Ella no contesta, solo se escucha como limpia su nariz producto del sollozo- ¡Di algo, Mei! –Insisto sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho-

 _-¡Es papá!_ –Sigue llorando amargamente y mil pensamientos negativos cruzan mi mente. ¿Un infarto, tal vez?- _Enciende la televisión, pon el canal seis y sabrás. Por favor, ven a casa. Te esperamos con mamá._ –Luego añade con amargura- _Nos necesita a ambas más que nunca._

Al cortar la llamada, no dudo en hacer lo que me ha pedido. Voy a la mesita de noche y cojo rápidamente el control del televisor para encenderlo. Busco en la guía de canales hasta encontrar el canal seis, quien transmite una noticia de último minuto. El titular anuncia con letras mayúsculas y remarcadas: " **CAE EL IMPERIO DEL NARCOTRAFICO". "MASAYOSHI HIGURASHI SERÁ FORMALIZADO POR MÚLTIPLES DELITOS". "ENOSHIMA FUE CLAVE PARA EL DECOMISO DE TONELADAS DE SUSTANCIAS ILÍCITAS" "SE DESATA POLÉMICA EN HIGURASHI'S CORP"**

-¿En qué demonios te metiste, Masayoshi? –Articulo sin poder creérmelo-

 _¿Narcotráfico? ¿Múltiples delitos? ¿Formalización?_

Con razón Mei estaba tan afectada. ¡Todo un escándalo y una gran bomba nuclear sobre nuestra familia! Me siento de golpe en la cama, y escucho como los conductores del noticiero dan informaciones preliminares de lo acontecido ayer por la noche. No se tiene una información certera de ello, pero de lo que están seguros es que mi padre ha sido apresado y que deberá responder por los múltiples cargos que caen sobre sus hombros. A pesar de cómo ha sido conmigo, es mi padre, y he de apoyar a mi madre en esta difícil situación. Me es algo difícil creer lo que han dicho en televisión, pues la mayoría de las veces exageran la realidad de las cosas. Sin embargo, sé que es capaz de muchas cosas y lo ha demostrado con el tiempo.

 _¿Qué necesidad tenía para caer en el tráfico de sustancias ilícitas?_ Siempre lo ha tenido todo: poder, influencias internacionales, rodeado de lujos y ostentaciones. ¡Prácticamente cagaba dinero! Posiblemente por este hecho, podría perderlo todo y tener una larga estancia en la cárcel.

Sin poder contener mi necesidad de escuchar su voz, busco la tarjeta y teléfono que me dio Sesshomaru un mes atrás y lo llamo. Requiero saber qué piensa de todo esto, saber si está bien, pues últimamente ha tenido más relación con mi padre por asuntos de la empresa. La línea de espera es eterna y no contesta. El buzón de voz me pide que deje el mensaje y que luego él podrá reproducirlo cuando esté disponible. Intento nuevamente. No hay respuesta. Insisto otra vez, mientras la ansiedad crece tras cada segundo. _Es extraño, pues él nunca demora mucho en contestar._ En la televisión anuncian que otras personas, al igual que mi padre, han sido apresadas en el lugar de la transacción, pero que sus identidades no han sido liberadas por el juzgado.

- _Lo lamentamos. El cliente está ocupado o fuera de cobertura._ –Dice por décima vez la mujer de la grabación de la línea telefónica- _Por favor, después del tono grabe su mensaje._

-¡Mierda! –Corto la llamada y lanzo el celular a la cama, sintiéndome impotente mientras el objeto da rebote sobre el colchón- Piensa positivo, Rin. –Me digo a mi misma mientras me dirijo al armario para coger ropa abrigadora- Puede que Sesshomaru esté con Mei y no pueda contestar. Él no se prestaría para estas cosas tan turbias. –Respiro profundamente una y otra vez hasta que mis nervios se normalizan hasta cierto punto- Él está bien. Ya lo verás y lo comprobarás tú misma.

Tan rápido como me es posible, me encuentro completamente vestida y sin darme el tiempo para secarme el cabello, salgo de la alcoba mientras sostengo en mi mano derecha los dos celulares. Al llegar a la sala, me coloco el abrigo tono beige que cuelga en el perchero, la cartera negra sobre mi hombro derecho –la cual contiene mi licencia de conducir, dinero más la tarjeta de identificación- tomo las llaves de la casa y del vehículo.

En menos de cinco minutos, ya voy conduciendo camino a la casa de mis padres, teniendo la silenciosa esperanza que Sesshomaru me devuelva el llamado a cualquiera de los dos teléfonos que están sobre el asiento del copiloto.

.

.

Como es de esperar, el frontis de la mansión está repleto de periodistas, que apenas ven el vehículo aproximándose a través del camino, se acercan y comienzan a aparecer las luces de los flashs y cámaras de grabación sobre este, siendo yo su nuevo objetivo. Las preguntas al otro lado del cristal de la ventana del conductor no tardan en surgir, a la vez que los guardias de seguridad contienen lo mejor posible a estos sujetos para que haga ingreso a la propiedad.

Las rejas de contención se cierran de golpe tras de mi. Una vez que estaciono el vehículo, desciendo y prácticamente corro hacia la puerta principal para dejar de ser el objeto de atención. Kaede abre la puerta y me deja entrar a toda prisa, cerrándola automáticamente cuando ya estoy dentro. Dejando de lado las formalidades, le doy mi abrigo a la anciana mujer después de darle un silencioso saludo y me quito el calzado para ir a la sala de estar. Allí me encuentro la imagen más increíble que pude haber imaginado; mi madre lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro de mi hermana. Ella una mujer tan fría y carente de mostrar sentimientos, lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Pude ver como Mei se tensó al verme de pie en el umbral que conectaba la sala con el comedor, y como mi madre se incorporaba para ver qué sucedía. Sus ojos marrones, iguales a los de mi hermana, estaban grises de la tristeza, como una nube negra que deja caer la lluvia inclemente sobre las invernales calles de Fujisawa. La tristeza pasa rápidamente a una de resentimiento en mi dirección. La mujer de cabellos ceniza, se separa de mi hermana y se pone de pie con la arrogancia que siempre le ha caracterizado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano con notable brusquedad, intentando fallidamente poner una voz firme al hablar- ¿Has venido a reírte de nosotros?

-¡Mamá! –Reprende Mei, posando su mano sobre la muñeca de Leiko para llamar su atención- ¡No es el momento para resentimientos absurdos!

-¿Absurdos? –Repite dándole una mirada dura a su hija favorita. Creo que es la primera vez en la vida que la veo observarla de esa forma- ¡Rin no ha hecho más que…!

-No he venido a discutir, sino a apoyar en este momento. –Me acerco a ella con paso firme, quedando a un metro de distancia con la otra.- Te recuerdo que no he sido yo la causante de sufrimiento, por si te ha fallado la memoria. A pesar de todo, ustedes son mi familia, aunque hayan renegado de mi por no hacer lo que a ustedes se les antojaba. Eres mi madre y él mi padre. –Recalco- Son mi familia, mi sangre, aunque les pese. –Añado con desánimo- Mi deber como hija me dicta que debo estar con ustedes hasta que todo esto pase. No asistir a fiestas de sociedad para las apariencias, sino en momentos difíciles como este.

-¿Y qué haría una mocosa insignificante como tú, eh? –Pregunta de forma irónica mi madre tras escuchar mis palabras- ¿Expulsar a esos periodistas que acechan como buitres fuera de nuestra casa?

-Pídelo y así será. –Contesté sin vacilar, viendo la reacción en su acongojado rostro- Pídeme que esté a tu lado y no te dejaré sola. Ordéname que hable con abogados y fiscales en tu nombre y así será.

-¿Y si te digo que te vayas y no molestes?

-Diría que eres la persona más orgullosa del mundo y que estás obviando el amor que te tengo y a la familia. –Respondo viendo como Mei está prácticamente boquiabierta por nuestro enfrentamiento- Que vale más tu resentimiento hacia mí, aunque no sé qué es lo que te hecho para merecerlo, que lo que estamos viviendo como familia. A diferencia de ti o de Mei, no tengo miedo a lo que dirán los demás y estoy dispuesta a mandar al carajo a cualquiera que quiera trapear el piso con nuestro nombre por el error de papá. Dicho esto, no acataría esa orden, por si no ha quedado claro.

-¡Masayoshi es inocente! –Estalla mi madre nuevamente en lágrimas, cubriendo su rostro pálido con sus manos temblorosas- ¡Él no haría algo así! Es un hombre de negocios, no un criminal de bajo mundo.

-Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario en el tribunal, madre. –Agrego acercándome una vez más a ella para rodearle en un abrazo, temiendo ser rechazada por ella en cualquier segundo- Pero, algo te prometo: no te dejaré sola en esto. Ni a ti, ni a Mei, ni a la empresa. ¿Entiendes?

Nadie pronuncia una silaba, y cuando veo que sus manos se separan de su boca, sé que es para apartarme de su lado. Más eso no sucede, otra cosa ocurre que me deja perpleja. Ella se aferra a mi y llora con libertad mientras su cuerpo tiembla. Su aroma inunda mis fosas nasales y me pregunto: **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así?** Unidas por un abrazo, necesitando una contención, dejando un estúpido orgullo y ser sentimiento puro. Cierro los ojos y disfruto el momento. Tal vez esto no vuelva a ocurrir. _No recuerdo la última vez que sentí su calor._

 **Esto es lo que deben llamar un momento de madre e hija.**

.

.

Ocho de la mañana, el abogado de la familia llega a la mansión. Ocho con quince minutos, el abogado termina de decirnos los cargos que mi padre enfrentará ante la justicia. Eran justamente los mencionados en el noticiario, pero añade que posiblemente se sumen otros que se mantienen en reserva. Mei y mamá no pueden creerlo. Insisten en que hay un error, y que alguien quiere inculparlo. No hay pruebas de ello. _Solo saben que lo pillaron con las manos en la masa._ Ocho y media, Mei sigue intentando localizar a Sesshomaru. Ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos, él sigue sin contestar. Cuando llegué aquí, creí que él estaba encerrado en el despacho o en la habitación que comparte con Mei. Pero, no, no estaba. **No llegó a dormir.** Ella se sienta sobre el sofá que hay en el despacho, a un costado de donde estoy.

-Rin, ¿Sesshomaru no te ha llamado? –Pregunta mientras choca sus rodillas al ser víctima de sus nervios traicioneros- ¿Ayer en la noche o en la mañana?

-No he sabido nada de él desde que tío Masahiko me llamó. –Respondo sintiéndome algo contagiada por su nerviosismo-

-Creo que pudo pasarle algo. –Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y mueve sus dedos sobre ella- Él dijo que iba a estar con papá, porque tenían una cena de negocios ayer por la noche.

-¿Dónde? –Interrogo casi de manera automática-

-Ni idea. –Responde sin dejar de hacer ese movimiento con sus dedos- Ya sabes cómo es él. Nunca rinde cuentas. Además, hemos discutido ayer después que me fui de tu casa.

-Tal vez ha ido donde su hermano. –Sugiero-

-¿Ir donde Inuyasha, Rin? –La ironía que utiliza es igual a la que suele usar mi madre- Si lo conoces tanto como crees, deberías saber que Sesshomaru prefiere dormir bajo un puente lleno de perros pulgosos que pasar una noche con su hermano. Lo odia.

-Sabes que en el fondo no es así. –Le corrijo- Lo quiere a su manera, que es distinto. Lo que ocurre es que son muy diferentes y eso afecta su relación.

-¿Tan diferentes como tú y yo?

-No sé si a extremo, pero a veces si.

 _Silencio. Incómodo silencio._

Ahora que lo pienso si somos polos bastante opuestos. Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiese pensado anteriormente, pero hoy puede resaltarse con mayor fuerza. No solo físicamente, sino en personalidad. Ella es obsesiva, materialista y en ocasiones bastante superficial. Se interesa en su bienestar y poco en los demás. Acata sin dudar las órdenes de papá y cae rápidamente en sus influencias. Y yo, soy todo lo contrario. No creo ser la persona más buena del mundo, pero intento no caer en el otro extremo. Aunque si me considero hipócrita, y no hay necesidad de repetir el porqué.

-Mei, Rin. –Mi madre entra al despacho de mi padre sosteniendo su bolsa y por lo que se ve está lista para salir- Hay que ir al tribunal.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto igual de desencaja que mi hermana-

-Van a presentar el caso ante el juez. –Informa el abogado que aparece al lado de mi madre, sosteniendo el teléfono celular contra su oreja- La audiencia empieza en una hora, pero hay que estar ahí unos minutos antes.

-¿Tan rápido? –Cuestiona sin poder creerlo mi hermana, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación que suele ocupar nuestro padre- Creí que eso tardaría un poco más.

-Algo está ocurriendo y mi gente está intentando averiguar que es. –Contesta el hombre de tez morena, sin dejar de espera algo que le comunicarán al otro lado de la línea- Al parecer, hay una entidad superior involucrada en el asunto.

-¿No se sabe nada de las personas apresadas ayer en la noche en el muelle de Enoshima? –Pregunto mientras Kaede me extiende mis cosas y corre para entregarle las suyas a Mei. Él mueve la cabeza de forma negativa-

-¿No sabe si mi esposo está dentro de ese grupo?

-Tranquila, Mei. –Intento calmarla cuando ya termino de colocarme el calzado de invierno- Si estuviera apresado ya lo hubieran informado.

-Las identidades siguen en reserva por orden del tribunal, señoritas. Aunque lo estuviese, no lo sabríamos hasta que comience el juicio. –Contesta secamente el hombre que se aparta de nuestro lado para seguir hablando por teléfono-

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunta mi madre, viendo disimuladamente a través de la ventana que da hacia el exterior y que está al costado de la puerta principal- Los periodistas han aumentado en minutos.

-Sin mencionar los que deben estar en el tribunal. –Agrega con hastío mi hermana. Creo que se está molestando al no saber qué ocurre con su marido. No hay señales de vida de él-

-Vamos en mi vehículo. Las tres y el abogado. –Sugiero- Es más pequeño que los que poseen ustedes, pero es más escurridizo al correr por las calles y fácil de estacionar.

-Pero, tú conduces pésimo, Rin. –Cuestiona Mei no muy convencida- ¿Estás segura?

Mi madre por primera vez no cuestiona mi propuesta, sino que acepta sin decir palabra. Esperamos a que el abogado termine la llamada y rápidamente nos subimos al vehículo para emprender rumbo hacia el juzgado, sin emitir comentarios a los periodistas. A mitad de camino, Mei recibe una llamada. Pienso que es Sesshomaru, pero en realidad es tío Masahiko quien pregunta cómo estamos. Mei le informa de lo acontecido y dice que irá con Kagome a nuestro encuentro en unos minutos más cuando le dice que estoy con ellas.

Mi corazón está en un profundo abismo.

 **¿Sesshomaru, dónde estás?**

.

.

Todo es un completo caos en las afueras del tribunal de justicia local. Mi madre avanza apegada a mi cuerpo, con la seriedad que siempre suelo verla. Sé que nunca mostraría debilidad en una situación así ante los demás. Primero muerta. Mei, como pocas veces le he visto, se abre paso sin consideraciones entre los periodistas que asechan nuestro camino como viles buitres. Está realmente enfadada, tan peligrosa como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Por otra parte, los policías de turno, resguardan los parámetros establecidos para mantener el control de la situación.

Una vez que logramos ingresar, nos derivan al quinto nivel, donde en la sala doce se realizará la audiencia. Al subir al elevador, las personas nos ven como bichos raros. El reproche es latente en ellos. Gracias al cielo que no tardó el elevador en llegar a destino o Mei saltaría sobre ellos como una leona defendiendo su presa ante las viles hienas.

Masahiko y Kagome nos esperan sentados en unas banquetas que están ubicados en el pasillo. Mi prima no tarda en incorporarse y abrazarme. Luego lo hace con Mei y mamá, aunque esta última no le hace mucha gracia su gesto de consuelo. En su rostro se refleja la preocupación, pero no deseo hablar de ello aún con Kagome. Las cosas están muy tensas y luego tendré tiempo y ganas para eso.

Los minutos transcurren lentos y el abogado que había desaparecido entre los pasillos, vuelve con un semblante más sombrío que antes. Informa que los cargos hacia Masayoshi han aumentado. Se le suma el lavado de activos y la implicancia en cuatro asesinatos.

 **¿Qué?**

-Aquí hay un error. –Dice Mei abrazándose contra mi madre que parece que en cualquier momento perderá el equilibro y caerá al piso- ¡Alguien está inculpando a mi padre! ¡Es un hombre intachable!

-Hay pruebas de ello. –Contradice el abogado acomodándose las gafas redondas que posee- Y son pruebas claras y confirmadas.

-¿Cómo podrían los policías reunir esa información de un momento a otro? –Mei está totalmente escéptica a lo que dice el hombre frente a ella- ¡Todos saben que son unos incompetentes!

-Los policías locales no tienen nada que ver. –Responde a la crítica de mi hermana con la mayor calma posible- Ha sido una investigación del centro de inteligencia.

 _¿Qué? ¿El centro de inteligencia?_

-¿Es una jodida broma? –Habla Kagome con la cara hecha un poema tras lo que acabamos de escuchar- ¿Escuché bien?

-No es una broma, ni ha escuchado mal, señorita. Esto es más serio de lo que salía a la luz para el señor Masayoshi. –Mira a cada uno de nosotros y comparto su opinión- La audiencia está por comenzar. Lo mejor será que entremos.

Mi madre, Masahiko y el abogado entran a la sala que nos han citado. Mei, Kagome y yo nos quedamos un momento más para tratar de canalizar toda la información que hemos recibido. Vaya golpe emocional que nos han dado. Mi hermana no deja de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, y creo que ya podría formar un agujero en el piso de tanto repetirlo. Me marea, siento ganas de vomitar. Controlo mis ansias y decido sentarme un momento sobre la banca y sujetar mi cabeza mientras cierro los ojos. Un instante que sea.

 **Tranquilidad.** Llega un segundo y al otro se extingue cuando escucho la exclamación ahogada de una de las chicas. Abro los párpados y veo el porqué. Mei rompe en llanto cuando al final del pasillo se ven a tres hombres de traje caminando en nuestra dirección. En medio de ellos se ve a Sesshomaru, el cual es sujetado por el hombro izquierdo por uno de esos tipos. Me incorporo como si hubiese sido un resorte oprimido y espero eternamente a mi parecer que llegue a nosotros. Algo que noto, es que no está esposado.

 _¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?_

-¡SESSHOMARU! –Grita mi hermana saliendo a su encuentro en una rápida carrera, intentando abrazarlo cuando está frente a él, pero el sujeto de cabellos azulinos y de fría semblante se lo impide. Ni siquiera puede tocarle con la yema de sus dedos- ¡Suélteme! –Ordena de manera intrépida- ¡Quíteme sus manos de encima, animal!

-¡Cálmate, Mei! –La aparta Kagome, liberándole del agarre del hombre que la retenía- ¡No empeores las cosas!

-Libérenlo. –Intento razonar con ellos, sintiendo como mi pecho se oprime de pronto cuando la mirada de los tres se posan en mi- Él no ha hecho nada. Solo estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado.

-Todo lo contrario. –Habla neutralmente el hombre que tenía sujeto de un hombro a Sesshomaru, quien extrañamente me dedicaba la misma mirada que el día que lo conocí; una extrema frialdad- Ha estado en el lugar y momento indicado.

-¡Exijo hablar con su superior! –Demanda en voz alta mi hermana, soltándose de Kagome, ganando la atención de la gente que ha salido de la sala de audiencias, incluida mi madre- ¡Primero culpan a mi padre y ahora a mi esposo!

\- Está frente a él, señora. –Informa el sujeto peliazul que antes le sostuvo-

-¿Tú? –Ríe con prepotencia, observándole de pie a cabeza- ¿Un bufón como tú? ¡No me hagas reír!

-No. –Una voz corrige la frase de Mei, dejándonos heladas a las tres espectadoras- Yo soy la persona a cargo de la investigación.

-Sesshomaru. –Murmuro sin poder creerlo, y al mismo tiempo el hombre pelirrojo quita retira la mano que antes tenía posicionada sobre la chaqueta del peliplateado que me tenía tan angustiada-

-Pertenezco a la central de inteligencia japonesa. –Camina alrededor de nosotras, a la vez que los tipos que le acompañaban dibujan una sonrisa ladeada en sus rostros- Encargado de la misión de atrapar al actual narcotraficante más poderoso de Asia, de revelar sus delitos fiscales y derrumbar su imperio. –Se presenta el hombre frente a nosotros tal como si fuera un perfecto desconocido- De revelar cada oscuro secreto que le rodea a él y su familia.

-Basta, por favor, no sigas. -Mei habla con voz entrecortada y sé que al igual que a mi esto le cae como un balde lleno de agua helada-

-Y ustedes me han ayudado mucho en ello. –Prosigue en su monólogo sin escuchar la súplica de mi hermana- Rin, me ayudó a entrar a su círculo más cercano. Tú, mi esposa querida… -Le sujeta firmemente del mentón para que le mire directo a esos ojos ámbares en todo momento- Tú me ayudaste a llegar a tu padre, y sobre todo a sus negocios. No fue fácil, pero hicieron una gran tarea.

-¿Entonces todo fue una falsa para llegar a él? –Pregunta mi hermana con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas- ¿Nunca me amaste?

Él, sin piedad responde:

-¿Quién podría sentir amor por ti, Mei? Solo mírate. –Le suelta del mentón de manera brusca- Patética en cada fibra de tu ser. Bueno, hay alguien que te amó en el pasado, pero debes agradecerle a tu padre por no estar juntos en el presente. No solo te separó de Nao, sino que al saber que te habías contactado con él antes de nuestro enlace matrimonial, lo secuestró y vio como acababan con el pobre chico frente a sus ojos.

-Mientes… -Ella retrocede sin darle crédito a sus palabras- ¡Mentira! ¡Mi padre no haría algo semejante a tu acusación!

-Quítate la venda de los ojos, Mei. –Recomienda recobrando la compostura imparcial que se le solía ver a Sesshomaru- Todo fue falso. De principio a fin. –Esa mirada fue dirigida a mi también y el corazón terminó de quebrarse en mil pedazos- A ti también te incluyo, Rin. Fue fácil llegar a ti y quebrar tu voluntad.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunta Mei sin comprender- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Ella sabe. –Sonríe torcidamente con la expresión más cabrona que he visto en mi vida- Solo diré que hizo menos aburrida la espera del clímax de la misión.

-Eres una mierda, Sesshomaru. –Habla Kagome quien se había mantenido totalmente al margen de la situación-

Un sonoro golpe llena el vacío del pasillo. Mi mano cosquillea con insistencia tras golpear la mejilla de ese inmundo ser. Siento asco y una gran rabia. _¿Entretención? ¿Eso es lo que fui? ¿Dónde quedaban sus palabras y gestos de amor? ¿Tan buen actor era?_ Mi mano es apresada por el sujeto pelirrojo quien me observa con indignación. Me gira de espaldas contra él y puedo escuchar el tintineo de las esposas que saca de algún lugar de su cuerpo. Una voz firme le detiene antes de lograr su cometido:

-No. –Ordena secamente- Libérale.

-Pero, señor… -Replica el aludido que forcejea contra mi cuerpo-

-Te he dicho que la sueltes, Kobayashi. –Repite con el mismo tono de voz- Déjale ir. Te lo demanda tu superior.

Al liberarme, ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarle nuevamente. Deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Emprendo una rápida carrera por el pasillo, sin tomar atención de las personas que observaban de lejos la extraña situación y me encierro en el elevador mientras escucho mi nombre en los labios de mi prima. Desciendo al primer nivel y me hago paso entre los periodistas que preguntaban sin cesar el tema del día. _Es como estar en la mitad de un largo túnel y escuchar voces provenientes de la entrada principal, pues ya no podía escuchar con claridad._ Que me dejen en paz, por favor. No estoy en mis cabales. Todo me da vueltas y la cabeza me va a explotar de un momento a otro.

 **Mi mundo se derrumba a mis pies.**

 **Mi ilusión está rota junto con mi corazón.**

 **Él no me ama, ni nunca lo hizo.**

 **Fui un maldito peón en su juego de mentiras y una entretención mientras terminaba su labor.**

 **Al final se ha quitado su antifaz lleno de mentiras y la verdad aparece.**

 **Su verdadera faceta ha salido a la luz.**

Ni siquiera sé de donde saco la voluntad para aguantar mis lágrimas y soportar el nudo cabrón que está en mi garganta. _Quiero llegar a casa. Quiero llegar a casa._ **¡Quiero llegar a casa, cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta puta pesadilla!**

Manejo a toda prisa por las calles de Fujisawa, y me tranquiliza un poco saber que estoy a cinco minutos de mi apartamento. _Ahí estaré segura. Ahí nadie podrá dañarme_. Freno en seco cuando me paso el semáforo en rojo y casi colisiono con un Kia Rio de tono plateado. Su bocina me alertó a tiempo para reaccionar. Mi corazón late con desesperación, pero no es por el susto recién pasado. _Duele. Mi pecho duele._ Me oprime, ni siquiera soy capaz de liberar un sollozo. Sigo mi camino sin detenerme a escuchar las quejas del otro conductor.

Al llegar al edificio, dejo el vehículo en el estacionamiento y corro por las escaleras para llegar a mi departamento. Con dificultad logro abrir la puerta y una vez dentro, coloco el pestillo para que Kagome no pueda ingresar con su llave de repuesto. Dejo caer las cosas al piso, incluido mi abrigo. Ni siquiera me quito el calzado. Avanzo como un muerto viviente por la sala de estar y veo un montón de cosas sobre el mostrador; entre ellas la foto familiar en que aparece ese maldito traidor.

Con una fuerza nunca experimentada, boto todas las cosas al piso de cerámica y aplasto con mi pie la parte en que su rostro aparece. Libero un grito lleno de rabia, dolor y decepción. Mi pecho se agita al liberar los sollozos contenidos, que terminan siendo un estrepitoso llanto.

 _Me siento destruida._

 _Me siento igual de desolada que cuando murió Etsu._

Mis rodillas y manos se estrellan contra el piso, siendo lastimadas con los vidrios de la fotografía rota y la del jarrón que tenía un ramo de flores obsequiado por él. El dolor de mis rodillas y manos no es nada comparado al que siente mi pecho. Puedo oler el hedor a sangre proveniente de mis heridas, pero no me importa.

 **¿Por qué tenías que jugar conmigo, Sesshomaru?**

 **¿Qué te he hecho?**

 **¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas sino era más que un juego para ti?**

 _Siento mucho asco._

 _Tengo ganas de vomitar._

 _Sesshomaru me da repugnancia._

Mi mente traicionera me recuerda cada momento vivido junto a él, desde el inicio hasta el fin. Cada sonrojo de mi parte, cada temblor que él me provocaba, cada ruego para que él sintiera lo mismo que yo, cada vez que logré besarle y decirle lo que sentía, cada puta vez que él me decía que me amaba… _¿y todo eso para qué?_ Para que se burlara en mi jodida cara.

 **¿Cómo elimino esto que siento?** _Ya no quiero amarle. Me duele, duele mucho._

Las imágenes de la cabaña me invaden, junto con sus palabras acompañando los recuerdos. " ** _Todo fue falso. De principio a fin"._** ** _"_** ** _A ti también te incluyo, Rin. Fue fácil llegar a ti y quebrar tu voluntad." "Solo diré que hizo menos aburrida la espera del clímax de la misión"._**

 **La cabaña.**

 **Nuestro encuentro.**

 **Las consecuencias.**

 _Diablos, no vi el resultado del test antes de salir esta mañana._ Con dificultad logro ponerme de pie. Mis rodillas están manchadas con sangre a través de la tela del pantalón. Las palmas de mis manos también. Siento como se entierran los cristales un poco más hondo en la piel tras cada paso que doy. El trayecto hacia el cuarto de baño me parece eterno, mientras mis mejillas siguen siendo cubiertas por las lágrimas que sigo derramando. Lo primero que veo es mi rostro demacrado y los labios entreabiertos para coger aire con más dificultad de la que se ve a simple vista. _Un horrible espectáculo._ Extiendo mi mano derecha, la cual está manchada de sangre gracias a mis heridas y cojo de una vez el test entre mis dedos.

El mundo tiembla a mis pies nuevamente. El pequeño artefacto se estrella contra el espejo del cuarto y al parecer se ha roto. De nada sirve eso. Ya he visto el resultado.

 **Dos pequeñas rayas púrpuras.**

-Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. –Repito una y otra vez el resultado no creyéndolo y apoyando mis manos sobre el umbral de la puerta- ¡HASTA EN ESE ASPECTO TENÍAS QUE CAGARME LA VIDA, IDIOTA!


	15. Recordando el pasado (I parte)

**_Capítulo 15: Recordando el pasado (I parte)_**

Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, tengo treinta años, agente secreto de la central de inteligencia japonesa. Hermano mayor de un bueno para nada. Hijo de dos valiosos agentes de la misma organización, uno caído en acción y la otra, aún viva pero no interesada en mi existencia, ya que solo le importa su trabajo. Esposo falso de una odiosa mujer llamada Mei, la cual es una copia en menor grado de su vil padre. Y lo más importante; soy un hombre que sabe manipular situaciones para tener lo que desea. No importa el cómo o el por qué, pero lo consigo.

 _Siempre._

 **No importan las consecuencias.**

 _Ni sangre, sudor o lágrimas._

 **Aunque esos tres puntos no los sufriré yo, sino mis víctimas.**

Tras una misión de casi cinco años, finalmente he concluido mi labor. Ha caído nuestro objetivo, el cual será enjuiciado y condenado, aunque su familia mueva cielo, mar y tierra para evitarlo. Es lo que hago, me infiltro en su círculo e inyecto el veneno que acabará con su organización, tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, algo empaña el logro alcanzado. _¿Por qué no me siento completamente satisfecho?_ No puedo comprenderlo en su totalidad. O quizás sí, pero intento descartarlo cada vez que la idea irrumpe mis pensamientos.

Tras una hora de viaje en automóvil, al fin hemos llegado a la ciudad de Tokio. Si hubiese conducido, habríamos llegado en menor tiempo, pero el idiota de Kobayashi ha insistido en hacerlo él. _Incompetente, ni para manejar sirve._ Observo en silencio el caminar despreocupado de la muchedumbre por las calles que avanzamos. Algunos están pendientes de su celular, otros sonríen ante algún comentario gracioso de su acompañante, mientras algunos solo fingen atención a lo que escuchan. El vehículo se detiene ante la luz roja del semáforo, y dos ancianos caminan de la mano mientras avanzan a paso lento por las líneas blancas que demarcan la vía del peatón. Es algo cursi, pero poco visto en la época actual. Desvío la mirada de esos dos anónimos personajes, y centro mi atención en algún punto que no sean ellos cuando la luz verde nos da el cede para avanzar.

-Ha sido un largo y agotador día, ¿verdad, señor Sesshomaru? –Intenta integrarme a su aburrida conversación, Aoyama, quien se gira sobre el asiento del copiloto para darme cara-

-Nada que no haya soportado antes. –Respondo lo más cortante que puedo, dándole a entender rápidamente que no deseo tal cosa -

-Déjale, Aoyama. –Sugiere Kobayashi dándome una mirada de reojo a través del espejo retrovisor- Debe estar agotado por la redada, la audiencia y el viaje.

-Ni modo. –Se resigna el aludido, sentándose correctamente en su lugar y retomando la charla con el conductor, quien no demora en retomar el hilo de la conversación-

En silencio, admito que ese individuo tiene razón. _Ha sido una jornada extenuante en varios sentidos._ Había olvidado lo agotador que era estar presente en un tribunal y presentar los cargos correspondientes ante un juez. La sien comienza a punzar con insistencia, debido al cansancio acumulado. Casi dos días sin dormir pasan la cuenta, y si a eso le sumamos la poca hidratación y casi escasa alimentación en las pasadas horas, es más que comprensible que esté experimentando molestias físicas. Aunque, eso no es problema ya que he pasado por situaciones mucho peores. _Sé que puedo con ello._ Sin embargo, quiero cerrarles la boca a los dos idiotas que me acompañan desde que apresamos a Masayoshi Higurashi. _¡No han dejado de hablar en horas!_ Reúno la poca paciencia que dispongo, y cierro los ojos intentado bloquear el sonido de sus voces. Lo cual es técnicamente imposible, ya que se asemejan a dos viejas chismosas deleitándose con el último suceso interesante del barrio.

Diez minutos después, desciendo del vehículo en el cual nos trasladábamos, para observar momentáneamente el imponente edificio frente a nosotros. Una llamativa edificación de veinte pisos de pulcros vidrios polarizados, el cual contiene a más de quinientos empleados en sus instalaciones, los cuales fingen trabajar para una corredora de propiedades. Pues, la verdad es que esta es solo una de las tantas oficinas de la central de inteligencia, la cual se disfrazaba para distraer al público común y corriente.

Sin esperar a esos dos pelmazos, entro al lugar, ignorando al guardia de turno como de costumbre. _Aún no me explico cómo este viejo fósil sigue trabajando y no disfruta del retiro._ Del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saco una tarjeta de identificación que deposito sobre un lector láser, en el cual el scanner libera mi acceso hacia el interior. Gracias a eso, puedo ingresar al elevador que me llevará al último piso. Kobayashi y Aoyama, alcanzan a entrar al interior del ascensor casi corriendo de manera patética. _¿Por qué no me dejan en paz de una maldita vez?_ Parecen dos mascotas odiosas siguiendo mis pasos. _¿Qué sigue después? ¿Darles una galleta de premio por su fidelidad?_ Son más patéticos que mi asistente, Jaken. _O tal vez no tanto._

Mantener la compostura nunca ha sido difícil para mi, pero estoy a punto de perderla. Estoy cansado, hambriento y algo sediento, con un humor de perros y estos idiotas no se dan cuenta que quiero estar solo, maldición. El sonido de campanillas me deja saber que he llegado a destino.

 **Al fin estoy de regreso.**

 _De vuelta al agujero en el cual he pasado gran parte de mi vida._

El bullicio del vigésimo piso cesa cuando el elevador abre sus puertas. La gran mayoría desvía la mirada hacia mi posición. _Patéticos seres._ La agencia no está igual que años atrás; está más equipada y moderna que entonces, con caras nuevas y jóvenes trabajando detrás de un cubículo compartido. Otras no tanto.

 _No muchos tenemos el privilegio de tener nuestro propio despacho, en donde puedes trabajar alejado del bullicioso ambiente que se vive día a día al intentar recabar la mayor información posible para nuestros propósitos._

Los aplausos no tardan en aparecer junto con los típicos comentarios: **"¡Al fin lo tienes donde querías, eh!", "¡Ya era hora, muchacho!", "¡Buen trabajo!"**

 _¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus vacías felicitaciones!_

Ya sé que hice un buen trabajo, y no es necesario que lo repitan en cada departamento por el cual debo pasar para llegar a mi despacho. _Fue una misión demorosa, pero mortalmente efectiva._ Me hago paso entre la molestosa muchedumbre, ignorándoles tanto como puedo y en más de una ocasión he dejado libre mi expresión de hastío y desagrado a quienes se acercan más de lo debido. _Siento ganas de estamparle la cara en el mesón al próximo que me alabe por simplemente hacer mi labor._ Mantengo el ritmo imperturbable de mi caminar, el cual muchos me han reprochado a lo largo de los años, ya que dicen que derrocha suficiencia. _Y están en lo cierto, nadie está a mi altura, menos ahora._ Además, ¿creen que me interesa si se sienten mal por ello? Pues, es más que evidente la respuesta: no.

Noto las miradas de mis antiguos compañeros; algunas son de simpatía, otros de simple envidia. _Era de esperar de unas ratas como esas._ También están los novatos, los cuales desearían estar a toda costa en mi lugar. Supiesen esos mocosos que no es nada fácil como ellos pueden imaginar. Al principio la idea de pertenecer a la central de inteligencia es totalmente excitante, pero luego te das cuenta que no es un cuento de hadas.

 _La vida real no es como estar en una jodida película de acción o videojuego donde gozas de vidas extras_.

1) No tienes chalecos antibalas si hay un tiroteo improvisado.

2) Nadie te auxiliará si algo se sale de contexto.

3) No te quedas con la chica bonita.

4) Siempre debes estar cinco pasos antes que tu enemigo, o este te matará.

5) Estás condenado a la soledad y al instinto de supervivencia.

Si no tienes claro esos puntos, **estás muerto.**

Los odiosos agentes aún siguen mis pasos como unas sombras silenciosas. Kobayashi y Aoyama, son los mismos tipos que han visto el escándalo del tribunal por parte de las mujeres Higurashi, y sé que esto llegará a oídos de mi supervisor. Ya puedo escuchar su reprochador cuestionamiento; **_"¿Por qué dejaste libre a esa mocosa? Ha golpeado a un agente, y eso mancha nuestra imagen y bla bla bla…"_**. Detengo mi caminar y con un solo gesto, les advierto que se retiren de mi vista. Tengo ganas de mandar al carajo a la mitad de la central y de golpear algo en este mismo instante, y no me emociona mancharme las manos con basuras como ellos.

Al fin, esos dos comprenden el mensaje y prosigo mi camino sin perder más tiempo. Necesito llegar pronto a la oficina y encerrarme allí hasta el final del turno. _Requiero de espacio_. Estar lo más lejos posible de la molesta presencia de mis colegas. _¿Desde cuándo los pasillos de la agencia son tan extensos?_ Tal vez siempre lo fueron y nunca les presté la suficiente atención. Quizás influya en mi percepción, la incomodidad de la situación. _Algo que pocas veces he experimentado en mi vida._

De la nada, aparece mi ayudante, Jaken, quien aparta a unos cuantos novatos de un solo empujón para llegar a mi lado, sin importarle sus quejas en el proceso. Con voz agitada y acomodando su anticuado corbatín, pregunta con zalamería:

-¿Necesita algo, jefe bonito? –Sus ojos brillan con dedicación, y su mano tiembla al sostener la pluma. No sé si es por intimidación u otra cosa-

-Café cargado y un emparedado, ya sabes cuál. –Ordeno con monotonía, abriendo la puerta de la oficina, y observo de reojo como el diminuto sujeto anota rápidamente mi petición- No quiero llamadas, y que nadie me moleste en lo que termino los informes.

-Como ordene, señor Sesshomaru. –Afirma con su calva cabeza- Regreso en un momento.

En un parpadeo desaparece de mi vista y puedo cerrar la puerta con pestillo. _¡Al fin algo de silencio!_ Siento un breve instante de privacidad y relajo. Hace tiempo no estaba en este lugar. Durante toda la misión, debía estar apartado de la central para no levantar sospechas por los continuos viajes a la ciudad de Tokio. Así que debía rendir los informes desde Fujisawa a mi supervisor, Izumi, el cual me presionó el último jodido año para finiquitar todo esto.

 **Si, al fin terminó todo.**

 _Y no sé cómo sentirme por ello._

 **Nada terminó como planeé al comienzo de todo este lío.**

Me quito la chaqueta y la lanzo al sillón negro que adorna el lugar, quedando en una camisa blanca que he usado desde el día anterior. Necesito una larga ducha, un café cargado para alejar el cansancio y finiquitar mis informes. Tomo asiento y me doy el tiempo para analizar cada objeto sobre el escritorio que está frente a mi. Carpetas, bolígrafos, hojas esparcidas en una esquina, una tarjeta con dedicatoria y un teléfono celular que me obligué a mantener apagado para no recibir las llamadas que sabía de antemano que tendría de cierta persona.

 **Concéntrate. Hay trabajo que finiquitar.**

Saco un juego de llaves dentro de mi bolsillo y meto una de ellas en la cerradura del cajón de en medio para tener en mi poder el expediente familiar de los Higurashi. Mi mejilla vuelve a cosquillar cuando su fotografía cae sobre el escritorio. La expresión de su rostro en este pedazo de papel es tan diferente al que me dedicó un par de horas atrás.

 _Rin, maldita mocosa._

Aparto la carpeta y sostengo aquella imagen entre mis manos. Me detengo a mirarla, sin prestar atención cuanto tiempo le dedico a este absurdo sentir que no deja concentrarme. La yema de mi dedo pulgar, por simple inercia, recorre su cabello negro y la curvatura de su dulce rostro. Este se detiene en sus delgados labios, repasando delicadamente en su tímida sonrisa juvenil.

-Han cambiado tantas cosas.

Ni siquiera sé por qué he dicho eso. No había necesidad de hablar, pero es la simple verdad. _No soy el mismo sujeto de antaño._ Desde temprana edad siempre obtuve lo que quise. _Excepto ser hijo único, obviamente._ En ese punto, mi padre no me dio en el gusto tras formar una nueva familia con Izayoi, su nueva esposa. Tuve comodidades, afecto, atención y todo lo que un niño necesitaba acorde a cada etapa de crecimiento. En el tema afectivo, también había una excepción, y eso se debía a que mi madre, Irasue, no era una persona afectiva. _Hasta el día de hoy lo sigue siendo_. Solía decirme que el tener sentimientos te convierte en un ser débil, y que yo no estaba hecho para esa bajeza del ser humano.

- _Estás hecho para cosas extraordinarias, Sesshomaru._ –Dijo un día que nos quedamos en aquella cabaña que solíamos utilizar de vez en cuando con mi padre en vacaciones- _Algún día lo comprobarás, hijo mio._

 _-¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello?_ –Cuestioné-

 _-Porque eres la mezcla perfecta entre mi frío juicio y la fuerza de tu padre._ –Contestó viendo como Izayoi cargaba con evidente cariño al llorón de su bebé recién nacido-

Al principio creí que sus dichos eran sandeces, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo lo fui comprobando. Hubo una época en que el cariño que me daba mi padre, me era totalmente innecesario y huía de sus gestos débiles. _¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba en paz si ya tenía otro juguete?_ Mi hermano menor, Inuyasha, significaba una molestia, ya que mi padre parecía más distraído y embobado que de costumbre. _Si, ese pequeño estorbo lo había idiotizado._

A la edad de diez años, mi vida dio un giro totalmente inesperado. Mi madre, sin decir palabra, me llevó a un lugar en donde potenciarían mis habilidades. Ella decía a menudo que era muy ágil de mente y que estaba perdiéndome al asistir a una escuela común. _¿Una escuela de superdotados tal vez?_ Me parecía lógico, debido a que aprendí a leer y a escribir antes de los cuatro años, resolvía enigmas matemáticos y mensajes ocultos que mi madre solía dejar en una cartulina pegada al refrigerador todas las mañanas. _No tenía mucha opción._ Los resolvía o me mataba de hambre por quedar sin almuerzo al no poder identificar su localización.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana de otoño, entramos a una bodega sucia por el polvo e infestada de ratas. Dudé entre seguirla y salir de ahí, pero decidí seguir la primera opción. Nos colocamos sobre una plataforma y ella apretó un pequeño botón en el piso empolvado. Esa estructura descendió unos metros bajo la superficie. Debajo estaba la más grande organización que pude ver en mi corta vida. Era una de las tantas agencias del centro de inteligencia japonesa. Irasue, tan imperturbable como siempre, avanzó por el pasillo sin siquiera esperarme o tomarme de la mano. Al final llegamos a la oficina de su superior y me presentó como un posible recluta.

 _-Tiene todo lo que se requiere y más, señor Izumi._ –Recalcó con orgullo la mujer que estaba a mi lado, sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre que no me dejaba de analizar a través de los cristales de sus anteojos-

 _-¿Qué edad tiene?_ –Preguntó acomodándose en su sillón y dejando de lado una pila de carpetas sobre su escritorio de metal-

- _Hoy cumplió diez años._

 _-Es muy viejo._ –Retiró la mirada de mi y la centró en sus carpetas nuevamente-

 _-Haga una prueba y verá que la edad no tiene nada que ver._

 _-Si es tan bueno como dices, ¿por qué no lo trajiste antes, eh?_

 _-Porque su padre no lo deseaba._ –Respondió sin inmutarse- _Sabe cómo es de sentimental en ocasiones._

 _-Espero no le traiga un problema en el futuro a Inu._ –Siguió leyendo expedientes- _Es un buen elemento._

- _Inu no Taisho y yo, somos los mejores de esta unidad, y lo sabe. Sin nosotros, muchas misiones fallarían._ –Insistió ella sutilmente, creando un palpitante ambiente de tensión entre ellos- _Imagine la calidad que tiene este muchacho en sus genes_.

 _-Necesito la autorización de Inu para reclutarle en caso de que apruebe._

 _-¿Acaso el gobierno necesitó la autorización de los nuestros para requerir nuestros servicios? Usted sabe que no._ –Contraatacó audazmente mi madre- _Solo nos tomó como objetos ya que éramos huérfanos. A cambio de ello, se nos brindó identidad, entrenamiento, sabiduría, un techo y tres comidas diarias._

 _-Es diferente._

 _-Claro._ –Concordó con el hombre frente a nosotros- _La diferencia es que yo lo traigo voluntariamente y sé de lo que es capaz. Lo que no, lo puede aprender con el paso del tiempo._

 **Jaque mate.**

Era más que notorio el desagrado que sintió Izumi hacia mi. Podía ver en sus ojos grises lo evidente, pero aun así, aceptó a regañadientes una prueba para ver mis habilidades. Mentiría al decir que fue sencillo. _Fue complicado en todo sentido de la palabra._ Era increíble el simple hecho de poner a prueba todo tu cuerpo y mente, al borde de la tortura, donde crees que puedes volverte loco o morir por lo duro que es. Soportar calor o frío extremo. Dolor. Hambre. Sed. Cansancio. Aunque jamás pedí clemencia o me quejé. No. _No sería débil_. Soportaría lo necesario y más para que me aceptaran. Era un reto personal el lograr ingresar a la central de inteligencia y llegar a lo más alto.

 **Alcanzar el éxito y saborearlo hasta hartarme.**

Dos golpes en la puerta me trajeron a la realidad, dejando a un lado los primeros recuerdos que tengo en esta organización. Escondo la fotografía de aquella singular mocosa debajo del teclado del computador, para que nadie la note. Poniéndome de pie, me dirijo a la entrada y dejo pasar al hombre que sostiene graciosamente una bandeja entre sus pequeñas manos y que tiene su libreta asomada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, a punto de caer. Jaken, deja lo solicitado en el escritorio, todo ordenado minuciosamente junto a unas servilletas.

-Te llamaré si requiero algo. –Anticipo a su próxima pregunta, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que salga de una buena vez-

-Su madre ha dejado mensaje. –Saca de su libreta una hoja, la cual contiene una breve dedicatoria. La extiende y espera una respuesta que nunca llega.-

Comprende el evidente mensaje de " _déjame solo_ " y no tarda en abandonar el lugar para que pueda cerrar nuevamente la puerta con seguro. Sin moverme de mi sitio, leo la nota y no me extraña en absoluto lo que dice con una desordenada letra: **_"Hasta que al fin lo concluiste. Demoraste"_**. _Que madre más singular y dedicada_. Esto es un sarcasmo, ya que cualquier persona en su lugar daría una felicitación o pediría que me contactara con ella para darle detalles. Irasue, en cambio, solo recalca que demoré más de lo necesario. En nuestro último encuentro en el restaurante me lo repitió hasta hartarse, pues nuestro nombre y eficacia estaba siendo cuestionado por la tardanza.

.

.

 _-¿Acaso estás loca, Irasue? ¡Contempla las consecuencias de tus ideas!_ –Increpó mi padre a la inmutable mujer que me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, cuando me encontraba recostado sobre una camilla de la enfermería, víctima de una hipotermia. Mi corazón y sistema respiratorio dejaron de funcionar correctamente al descender mi temperatura corporal por debajo de lo normal, lo cual había provocado una descompensación- _¡No deseo que mi hijo pase por esto!_

 _-¿Y que sea un futuro debilucho como tu segundo hijo?_ –Contestó ella con ironía- _No me mires de esa forma, sabes que será así. Sesshomaru está hecho para mejores cosas y lo sabes perfectamente._

 _-¡Él merece una vida normal, maldita sea!_ –Golpeó la madera del velador con notoria molestia- ¡ _No quiero que mis hijos vivan lo que nosotros hemos pasado!_

 _-Preocúpate de lo que él desea, no lo que tú quieres._ –Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto- _Pregúntale y deja de hacer un escándalo innecesario._

 _-¡De seguro le has metido cucarachas en la cabeza y te sigue el juego!_ –Reprochó mi padre, enfrentándola ante una silenciosa Izayoi que observaba la escena atónita, pues mi padre no solía alzar la voz más de lo necesario y siempre se mostraba como un hombre sumamente relajado- _¡Esto se acaba aquí mismo!_

 _-Deseo hacer esto. –_ Hablé con el mayor tono de convicción que mi condición me permitía-

 _-Sesshomaru…_

 _-Es mi vida._ –Aclaré, sentándome en la cama en la cual llevaba un buen tiempo recostado desde que me habían trasladado desde la cámara de entrenamiento- _No te entrometas._

 _-¿Entiendes los riesgos?_ –Intervino por primera vez Izayoi, con el mismo tono maternal y comprensivo de siempre. Sí que eran totalmente opuestas con mi madre- _Esto no es sencillo y sé que comienzas a darte cuenta de ello._

 _-No me subestimes._

 _-No lo hago, pequeño._ –Sonrió tomándome de la mano y acariciándola con sus delgados y tibios dedos femeninos- _Nunca lo haría. Solo que estás a tiempo aún de tener algo que nunca hemos podido disfrutar: una vida, común y corriente. Crecer y rodearte de personas acorde a cada etapa de tu vida, estudiar lo que sea que quieras, tener amistades, salir a fiestas, amar sin restricciones, tener una familia sin el miedo de que un enemigo te halle y los lastime._

 _-No deseo tal cosa._ –Contesté sin un rastro de duda en mi voz- _No me interesa enamorarme y tener una familia algún día._

 _-¿Y quién lo desea a tu edad?_ –Rió divertida aquella mujer- _Pero, lo más probable, es que algún día lo experimentes. Solo mira un momento a tus padres._ –Desvié la mirada hacia ellos, tal cual Izayoi hacía en el momento- _Ellos son unos de los mejores agentes de la central, y hasta ellos sintieron algo el uno por el otro en el pasado. De esa unión tan particular, naciste tú, Sesshomaru. A pesar de la fría coraza de tu madre, sé que algo en su interior se removería si alguien te dañase. Lo mismo pasa con tu padre, y sería mucho más devastador debido a que es más expresivo que ella._

 _-Estaré bien._ –Dije sosteniendo firme mi deseo- _Lo verán._

 _-Realmente deseo eso._ –Separó sus manos de las mías, y pude leer en su expresión de que se encontraba decepcionada de mi respuesta- _Es igual de terco que ustedes dos._ –Se dirigió a los dos aludidos que fingieron demencia, cada uno a su manera por su puesto-

.

.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente gracias a la cafeína y al emparedado que me trajo mi asistente minutos atrás. Acomodándome en el asiento, me recuerdo que mi vida es lo que siempre desee que fuera. Al menos lo fue hasta antes de esta misión: ordenada, exitosa y sin pormenores que me desviaran de mis objetivos. Ser un oficial de inteligencia no era algo que muchos podían gozar y menos estar en una posición tan privilegiada en la jerarquía a tan corta edad. Para ello, cualquier aspirante debía tener sangre fría, sobrellevar la adrenalina y ser extremadamente calculador. Bueno, todas esas cualidades las poseía por naturaleza y el puesto era completamente mío tal como lo anhelé desde mis inicios. No dudaba en aniquilar a mis enemigos. Sabía manejar situaciones de tensión y persecución –sobre todo cuando había victimas involucradas en actos de terrorismo- y siempre analizaba meticulosamente las situaciones para llegar al éxito y evitar las bajas en la misión.

 **La mediocridad no era opción.**

 _Mucho menos la debilidad._

A tal punto llegaba esa obsesión contra ese punto, que no deseaba involucrarme sentimentalmente con una persona. _El sentir te hace débil, humano, patético_. Eso no me lo podía permitir en mi carrera. También el pensar en que algún líder terrorista o mafioso hiriera a alguien para llegar a mi –o vengarse-, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar nuevamente. Aunque, no me negaba de vez en cuando a una relación de una noche con una atractiva mujer _. Sin emociones de por medio, solo un buen sexo._

Un inevitable escalofrío recorre mi columna al recordar el suceso que marcó un antes y un después en esta agencia. A la edad de veintidós años, me encontraba en pleno interrogatorio, donde acechaba a una rata que podía brindarnos valiosa información en el caso que nos unía con mi padre: un peligroso delincuente, traficante de drogas y órganos, llamado Naraku Wakahisa. Ellos llevaban infiltrados por más de un año en sus círculos más cercanos y todo daba luces de que podríamos concluir la misión en un corto tiempo si éramos lo suficientemente eficaces en encontrar un punto débil, el cual no lográbamos hallar. Izumi entró a la sala y con un solo gesto me hizo saber que debía acompañarle. Su gesto de pocos amigos me hizo saber que por algún motivo estaba mosqueado y que se iba a desquitar conmigo de alguna forma. Desquitándome de antemano, le propiné un último y certero golpe al sujeto que se hallaba sentado y amarrado en una silla de metal para que no pudiese huir.

- _Un regalo para que no me extrañes mientras regreso_. –Comenté mientras limpiaba mi mano ensangrentada con un pañuelo- _Encárgate, Sango._ –Ordené mientras me encaminaba a la salida-

 _-No tienes que decirlo._ –Respondía la mujer que se arremangaba la blusa y preparaba sus implementos para jugar- _Veamos, qué tengo aquí._

 _-¡Ya les dije que no sé nada!_ –Insistía el sujeto que se movía inútilmente en su asiento, llamando mi atención visual por breves segundos- _¿Por qué no me dejan ir de una vez?_

 _-Lo veremos en unos minutos._ –Le sujetó la barbilla mientras ella sonreía angelicalmente- _Déjame los detalles a mi._

 _-¡NO, POR FAVOR!_

Fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de salir de la sala insonora que solíamos ocupar para esas interrogaciones. Al avanzar por los pasillos, varios de mis compañeros me dedicaban miradas extrañas. En ellas había dolor y cierta compasión. _¿Qué rayos les sucedía?_ Al entrar en la oficina de mi supervisor, la cual años después me pertenecería, este me pidió que cerrara la puerta tras de mi y que tomara asiento. Su tono de voz no era arrogante como de costumbre, sino que estaba algo apagado a comparación de otros días. Su semblante duro cambió mientras se apoyaba sobre el escritorio.

 _-No es fácil lo que te diré, Sesshomaru._ –Comenzó a hablar después de un innecesario silencio- _Y si deseas tomarte unos días libres, estás autorizado…_

 _-Dígalo sin rodeos, Izumi_. –Corté su rollo harto de tanta ceremonia- _¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Hemos tenido un llamado hace un par de minutos._ –Hablaba notoriamente afectado por algo que ni siquiera podía imaginar- _Eran tu padre e Izayoi. Se comunicaron por radio, mientras iban huyendo por la autopista. De algún modo, Naraku les descubrió esta noche._

El mensaje era más que obvio. Manteniendo la serenidad de siempre, no dudé en preguntar:

 _-¿Cómo han muerto?_

 _-Les han dado alcance en la autopista. Los impactaron y como resultado han volcado._ –Contestó quitándose las gafas con gesto cansado- _Lo hemos escuchado todo._

 _-¿Qué han dicho?_

 _-No es necesario que sepas los detalles…_

 _-He dicho que quiero saber lo que ha ocurrido._ –Alcé levemente mi tono de voz, dejando más que evidente una amenaza silenciosa entre medio, arrugando la tela de mi pantalón de manera inconsciente- _Quiero saber hasta el último detalle._

Izumi, con la mala gana de costumbre, colocó la grabación de fondo y pude oír las últimas palabras con vida de mi padre. La tensión de la persecución era palpante y logré identificar sin dificultad la preocupación y desesperación en su voz.

 _-¡Aquí llamando a central! ¡Reportándose, Taisho-Izayoi!_ –Comenzaba diciendo con notable agitación- _¡Naraku nos descubrió! ¡Sus hombres vienen tras nosotros! ¡Dos camionetas Suzuki Grand Vitara, negro y plateado, 2010! ¡Nos encontramos en el kilómetro cuarenta de la autopista central! ¡Solicito apoyo inmediato!_

 _-Aquí, respondiendo, central._ –Respondió la mujer de fondo- _Se despacha a dos unidades a autopista señalada._

 _-¡Dense prisa, casi nos alcan…!_ –Insistía mi padre- _¡Cuidado, Izayoi!_

El sonido del impacto vehicular fue estremecedor. En mi mente quedaba grabado con fuego caliente la resonancia del metal destruyéndose en el asfalto, al igual que los vidrios de aquel vehículo. No me imagino cuantas veces giraron sobre la carretera, ni cuales fueron los verdaderos daños debido a la velocidad a la cual manejaban. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover un músculo. Con lo que dijo después, pude saber que ya no tenía la radio en sus manos, sino que intentaba reanimar a su esposa que yacía a su lado.

 _-¡Despierta! ¡Izayoi, por favor! ¡Tienes que huir!_ –Silencio y respiración agitada- _¡Déjenla, bastardos! ¡Que la suelten! ¡Déjenla ir!_

 _-Inu…ya…sha._ –Se escuchó una débil voz femenina-

Seis impactos de bala se escucharon de fondo y la radio que transmitía el suceso, finalizaba con un chirrido, dando a saber que la habían destruido al finalizar su cometido. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí asco al imaginar lo acontecido. _Mierda._ Cualquiera lloraría en mi lugar, pero simplemente no podía. Era un bastardo insensible. Solo había asco y unas ganas enormes de destruir algo.

- _Cuando los hombres llegaron al lugar, ya era demasiado tarde._ –Comentó de forma vacía- _Los habían ultimado con tres impactos de bala en la sien._

 _-¿Qué harán con la prensa?_

 _-Hemos manipulado la escena del crimen junto con la policía y el forense local._ –Informa Izumi cuando apaga la grabadora- _Se ha hecho pasar como un accidente automovilístico. Uno fatal que afectó a un matrimonio que regresaba a la ciudad de Tokio tras un viaje. Todo por culpa de un conductor ebrio que murió también en el incidente._

 _-¿A quién pondrán como conductor?_

 _-¿Eso importa?_

 _-Realmente no._ –Me incorporé y di un par de pasos hacia la salida- _Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer._

 _-Sesshomaru._ –Me detuvo momentáneamente al cogerme del hombro- _Lamento tu pérdida. Toda la unidad lo hace._

 _-Ellos sabían los riesgos._ –Contesté sin demostrar pesar- _Todos estamos conscientes de lo que nos espera si nos confiamos demasiado. Sea por error nuestro o porque una rata nos delata._

 _-Toma una semana de descanso._ –Ordenó mi supervisor al ver mi falta de reacción- _Prepara los funerales de ambos y encárgate de tu hermano. Él no es como tú y estará más afectado._

 _-No es mi problema. Ya tiene diecisiete años, es casi un hombre._ –Respondí atravesando el umbral de la puerta- _Deberá superarlo algún día._

Al regresar a la sala de interrogatorios, Sango le retiraba al hombre que aún mantenía convulsiones, una esponja mojada de la boca y la dejaba a un lado de dos tenazas conectadas a una red de corriente. Si bien normalmente disfrutaba de estos momentos, viendo lo sádica que puede llegar a ser una mujer con rostro dulce, ahora necesitaba descargar mi furia. _Si, ya no era asco lo que sentía, sino odio._ En el rostro de aquel sujeto se reflejaba el rostro burlesco de Naraku, quien me sonreía de medio lado, recordándome que había logrado su cometido: eliminar a Inu no Taisho e Izayoi.

Ni siquiera supe de dónde provenía la fuerza casi sobrehumana con la cual impactaba a ese tipo. No importó el sonido crujiente de mis nudillos o de su nariz. Tampoco el manchar mi blanca camisa con su sangre rojiza. Menos el casi desfigurar su rostro. _Quería matarlo con mis propias manos._ Si bien no era un maldito sentimental, esto ameritaba venganza. Él pagaría por la muerte de ellos, aquella que fue totalmente deshonrosa. Ellos merecían más. En un combate frente a frente, mi padre hubiera acabado con esa sabandija en un chistar de dedos.

 _-¡Sesshomaru!_ –Escuché el chillido de Sango quien intentaba apartarme sin éxito- _¡Ya detente!_

Cuando lo dejé libre de mis golpes, el hombre estaba tirado y quieto en el piso. Ya no respiraba y su rostro estaba repleto de sangre al igual que mis puños hinchados. En cosa de segundos fui expulsado del lugar por tres hombres que me llevaban a rastras.

Dos días después de lo ocurrido, se realizaba el funeral de las víctimas fatales de ese lamentable accidente en carretera. Mentiría al decir que algo no se removió en mi pecho al ver al penoso de mi hermano, llorando de rodillas por sus padres. Gritaba por justicia, pero no había nada qué hacer, debido a que el conductor había fallecido en el accidente por culpa de su ebriedad. _¿Qué haría con este mocoso de ahora en adelante?_ Se suponía que yo estaba estudiando una carrera universitaria y que estaba a un año de titularme. No podía llevarlo a la agencia central y que supiera la verdad _. Sería un suicidio_. Inuyasha era muy boca floja y no tardaría en decirle a alguien a lo que se dedicaba su hermano mayor. _Y por qué sus padres estaban muertos._ No, eso no lo permitiría. _Primero lo mataba._

- _Yo me encargaré del muchacho._ –Apareció mi madre, sosteniendo dos rosas blancas en su mano izquierda y vistiendo de negro, acorde la situación- _Una vez en la universidad será pan comido._

 _-¿Qué pasará con el trabajo?_

 _-Me retiraré por un tiempo. Creo que los restaurantes traen mucho dinero cuando son finos…e información valiosa en algunos casos._ –Informó viendo como ambos ataúdes descendían bajo tierra lentamente- _Además, le he prometido a Irasue que si algo les pasaba, yo cuidaría a su hijo hasta la mayoría de edad._

 _-No creí que tuvieses esos códigos con ella._

 _-Izayoi me agradaba, al contrario de lo que muchos creen._ –Hablaba en voz baja, con absoluta discreción- _Lo de tu padre y yo, simplemente fue momentáneo. Confundimos sentimientos y como resultado saliste tú._

 **Genial.** Al fin admitió a viva voz que fui un error en su vida.

 _-Pero, no me arrepiento de ello._ –Aclaró _\- Simplemente, no fui la madre que necesitabas. Ni siquiera lo soy el día de hoy. Es mi naturaleza. Sin embargo, estoy al pendiente de cada cosa que ocurre contigo y me siento orgullosa de cuán lejos has llegado._ –No pude evitar observarla, más ella no deseó hacer contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento- _En cambio, esa odiosa mujer te dio todo el cariño que yo no podía brindarte. Te amaba como un hijo más, y aunque nunca se lo dije, estoy agradecida de ello._ –Y lo que nunca esperé ver, ocurrió; una lágrima recorrió el contorno de su blanquecina mejilla, la cual borró rápidamente su rastro- _La conocí desde que llegó a la agencia, y supe que era especial. Quizás no era la más temeraria o eficiente, pero estaba llena de vida. Y vi que entre Inu no Taisho y ella hubo una conexión inmediata desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Debí odiarla por querer robarme al que era mi hombre, pero no. La odié por no poder detestarla. Y mírenla ahora, finalizar su vida de esa forma. En un "accidente"._

 _-Silencio._ –Ordené al ver que Inuyasha se ponía de pie con dificultad de aquel lugar en que había estado arrodillado por casi media hora-

 _-No me hagas callar. –_ Su voz se recompuso, dejando de lado la ironía de su última frase, acercándose a las tumbas cuando fueron depositadas en el fondo del agujero. Dejó caer ambas rosas y se devolvió momentáneamente a mi lado, acercándose a mi oído para murmurar- _Izumi manda sus sinceras condolencias, y además dice que tienes el caso "Mercado negro"._

Es lo que deseaba escuchar.

 _-Ven aquí, mocoso._ –Tomó del brazo a Inuyasha y lo apartó de las tumbas que comenzaban a ser cubiertas con tierra- _Vamos a casa._

 _-¿Por qué debo ir con usted, señora Irasue?_ –Cuestionó hecho pedazos mi hermano-

 _-Me encargaré de ti de ahora en adelante._ –Informó sacándolo de aquel lugar y encaminándolo hacia su vehículo- _Se lo debo a tu madre._

 _-Gracias._ –Inuyasha se detuvo, y en forma de agradecimiento y respeto hizo una leve reverencia-

 _Naraku, no sabes con quién te has metido._

 **Eres mio, hijo de perra.**


	16. Recordando el pasado (II parte)

**_Capítulo 16: Recordando el pasado (II parte)_**

Diez meses de arduo trabajo al fin habían rendido frutos. No había sido sencillo, pero al fin tenía a esa maldita rata mal nacida donde quería. Bueno, en realidad lo quería seis metros bajo tierra, pero eso sería muy sencillo y prácticamente un regalo para un villano como Naraku. _Si fallecía, él no sufriría y yo quería eso: que sufriera en carne propia todo el daño que causó._ No solamente a mi padre e Izayoi, sino a todas esas personas anónimas a las cuales asesinó y que sin pudor o arrepentimiento, vendió sus órganos para hacerse rico.

Esta vez, infiltrarse en la oscura organización de Naraku, había sido dificultosa, por no decir casi imposible. Había tenido que cambiar por completo mi apariencia, solo para no levantar sospechas, puesto que algunos de mis rasgos físicos eran demasiado parecidos a los de mi padre. Mi largo cabello plateado había sido reemplazado por una peluca de cabello negro que llegaba hasta mis hombros, la cual solía sujetarla con una coleta baja. Mis ojos ámbares eran camuflados por lentes de contacto de tono verde esmeralda, y una falsa cicatriz adornaba mi ceja derecha, para así darme una apariencia más ruda y peligrosa de lo normal.

Obviamente, mi identidad también había sido modificada. Ya no era Sesshomaru Taisho, sino Yako Aihara, un peligroso asesino a sueldo, con un interesante prontuario policial.

A pesar de los cambios que había hecho en mi persona para que no me reconocieran, ganarme a sus hombres tampoco había sido sencillo. La desconfianza reinaba y cualquiera podía ser un agente infiltrado que quisiera perjudicar al "jefe". Hubo noches enteras que me pregunté el cómo hundirlo sin fallar en el intento. Naraku había redoblado su amplia red de seguridad en cosa de semanas y nadie parecía saber el cómo había descubierto a los dos topos en su organización.

Algún día averiguaría quién le dio el dato. Pagaría por ello. _Y muy caro._ Aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Cuando ya pude entrar en la organización, poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza a base de "trabajos sucios" y astucia. Si, Naraku admiraba mi frialdad al momento de matar a sus enemigos sin chistar y mi inteligencia para salir de cualquier situación sin problemas. A veces, solía repetir que le agradaba rodearse de gente con cerebro y no de estúpidos, pues nunca se sabía cuándo cometerían un error y joderían su negocio. Y pues, había que reconocer que Naraku, era un tipo bastante astuto. _Pero, no lo suficiente._

 _-Hay que reconocerlo: tienes talento, Yako_.

Esas fueron las palabras más amables que pude escuchar de él dentro del tiempo que llevaba siguiendo sus pasos. Naraku sonrió tétricamente cuando me vio acabar con uno de sus hombres, de manera rápida y certera al cortarle la yugular. Irónicamente, ese tipo era uno de sus más antiguos y fieles seguidores. Él mismo cavó su tumba cuando fue descubierto haciendo negocios con los del bando contrario.

Su acción fue considerada traición y por ello merecía la muerte.

Recibir la orden de acabar con su vida no fue problema, debido a que este guardaba una gran desconfianza hacia mi y al parecer ya sospechaba algo. Lo mejor era deshacerme de él y qué mejor si el mismo jefe lo ordenaba. Nadie cuestionaría mi actuar, pues era un dictamen directo. _Un estorbo menos en mi camino._

De la radio que estaba en la sala, Naraku puso en reproducción un CD, el cual contenía varias canciones del grupo británico Queen. Entre ellas, buscó su favorita: _Bohemian Rhapsody_. La cual solía colocar cuando iba a "divertirse", según el mismo describía.

 _-Me gusta la gente con sangre fría._ –Añadió morboso, viendo como dos de sus hombres cogían el cuerpo tirado en la sala y procedían a colocarlo sobre una superficie metálica, boca abajo- _Me hace sentir como en casa._ –De un costado de su bota, sacó un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo con el cual comenzó a cortar la piel y extraer minuciosamente uno de los riñones del occiso que yacía en una plancha metálica que solían usar en la morgue- _Te confiaré más trabajos de ahora en adelante, Yako. Ahora, déjenme disfrutar del mio_. –Nos ordenó a las tres personas que restábamos en el lugar- _Sakai, vigila la entrada y que nadie moleste._

Sin que nos repitiera su orden, abandonamos la sala de aquella enorme mansión. Al estar fuera, nos despedimos de Sakai y con Ryo, decidimos ir al salón de juegos para beber algo. Ryo, se veía preocupado, y recalcó el hecho de que Naraku confiara tanto en mi como para seguir encargándome nombres a su lista de fallecidos.

 _-No burles ese honor, Yako._ –Recomendó, tragando en seco- _A menos que quieras terminar acostado en esa plancha._

 _-No me emociona la idea de que mis órganos se vendan al mejor postor. –_ Contesté mientras avanzábamos hacia nuestro destino. Deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible, por si escuchaba algo importante dentro de esa bola de borrachos-

 _-Esos no se venden. –_ Corrigió el mismo muchacho que parecía ser un poco mayor que yo- _Esos los devora. Dice que al consumir a su enemigo, se queda con su energía y se vuelve más fuerte._

Así que el hijo de perra era más sádico de lo que saltaba a la vista. No solo era un bastado que traficaba drogas, órganos y personas en el mercado negro, sino que también cometía canibalismo. Pero, ya habría de pagar caro. Ya había cometido el principal error. _El señor que no confiaba ni en su propia sombra, confió en alguien equivocado y muy rápido._ Se había puesto la soga al cuello él mismo cuando ordenó a sus hombres ir al muelle por la llegada de un barco con niños y algunas toneladas de estupefacientes, los cuales serían comercializados en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Solamente habíamos quedado él, cinco de sus hombres y yo.

 **La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.**

 _Que sabio refrán._ Hubo meses enteros en que cuestioné esas nueve palabras, pero valió la pena cada maldito segundo que me demoré en llegar a él, ganarme su confianza y destruirle. Al fin lo tenía en mis manos. _Literalmente._ Que gran nivel de satisfacción sentí el día que vi la sangre de esa vil alimaña manchando el fino piso de su mansión. Su rostro antes pulcro y blanquecino, yacía casi desfigurado por los golpes, casi inconsciente a mi merced. Su respiración era dificultosa y el vomitar sangre no le ayudaba en absoluto.

 _-Maldito._ –Logró articular dentro de su condición tan miserable-

 _-No me atrevería si fuera tú._ –Saqué mi arma de servicio para apuntarle directo a la cabeza cuando intentaba moverse sin éxito-

 _-Jala el gatillo_ –Sonrió dejando relucir sus dientes manchados con sangre al escuchar como quitaba el seguro de la pistola- _Ten los huevos para hacerlo._

 _¿No que el gran Naraku era invencible en la lucha puño a puño? ¿Dónde estaba la fiereza tan legendaria que lo caracterizaba?_ **Obviamente, en la basura.** Al fin, todo había salido acorde al plan creado por el equipo de inteligencia y estrategia. Como era de esperar, él fue arrestado y puesto a disposición del tribunal para presentar las debidas evidencias al juez.

 _La sentencia era segura._

Naraku iría a la cárcel de máxima seguridad del país, y si la C.I.A se enteraba, también reclamarían su cabeza para trasladarlo a U.S.A, por los delitos cometidos en ese país. Pero, ese ya no era mi asunto. Solo tenía que preocuparme por el papeleo y tener a tiempo los informes correspondientes para mis supervisores.

 _-Y bien, Sesshomaru._ –Sango se sentó frente a mi escritorio y se relajó sobre el asiento con extrema familiaridad, aun cuando mi rostro no disimulaba el fastidio por su presencia- _¿Qué se siente salirte siempre con la tuya?_

 _-Tan bien como cuando no me preguntan estupideces._ –Contesté parcamente, mientras terminaba algunos informes-

 _-Toda la unidad sabe lo ocurrido anoche._ –Informó viéndome de reojo al saber que con esa frase acapararía un poco de mi atención- _Ya son dos veces que te has pasado del límite permitido. Primero, el tipo del interrogatorio. Ahora, Naraku. No habrá tercera vez. Lo sabes._

 _-Entonces, ¿preferirían que Naraku me hubiese matado y escapado?_ –Dejé de teclear en la computadora para darle una ceñuda mirada. _-_

 _"¿Dónde había quedado su maldita lógica?"_

 _-No, pero estaba más muerto que vivo cuando los encontraron._ –Rió despreocupadamente, para luego apoyar ambas manos sobre el escritorio e incorporarse a tal punto que quedó muy cerca de mi rostro _\- ¿Lo disfrutaste, no?_ –Al no tener una respuesta de mi parte, prosiguió- _No te culpo por ello. Si hubiese estado en tu posición, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Al menos, cuando se mire al espejo, siempre te recordará._

 _-Es solo una nariz rota._ -Respondí quitándole importancia al asunto-

 _-Y cuando tenga dificultad para respirar…_

 _-Solo son un par de costillas rotas._ –Interrumpí nuevamente- _No es mi culpa que haya sido tan débil._

 _-Claro, y una de ellas casi le perfora el pulmón izquierdo. Sin olvidar que en una de sus piernas tiene un impacto de bala de alto calibre que puede dejarle cojera permanente_. –Rió nuevamente, alejándose de la cercanía que ella misma había creado- _Déjame diferir en tus anteriores observaciones._ –Tomó asiento nuevamente y agregó- _No es solo una nariz rota. Casi le desfiguraste el rostro a golpes. Eso es fuerza desmedida._

- _¿Eres la encargada del sumario interno, o qué?_ –Espeté ya bastante mosqueado por sus "observaciones"-

 _-No, solo comento lo que aparecerá en el informe_. –Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- _El mismo que irá a tribunal_. –Al parecer la conversación ya le había aburrido y sin decir más, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida del despacho- _Solo ten cuidado. Naraku estará tras las rejas, pero tiene muchos contactos en el exterior. Sabes que no amenaza en vano._

 ** _"Juro que me vengaré. Aunque tarde años y no vea la luz tras las murallas de la prisión; te dañaré donde más te duela, maldito. Llegará el día en que me regocije en tu dolor, Yako"._**

La amenaza había sido clara la noche anterior. Pero, yo no tenía nada que perder. _Ni familia, amigos, esposa o hijos._ Que se pudriera esperando una oportunidad para verme en el suelo. Además, él estaba contra Yako Aihara, un ser que no existía. _Naraku nunca descubriría mi verdadera identidad._ Del cajón, saqué un puñado de tarjetas con números telefónicos. Deseché las que tenían una marca, y dejé las que seguían disponibles. Necesitaba descargar las malas energías y qué mejor que en la compañía de una mujer que podía aliviar mis tensiones. _Al menos una noche._

 _-¡Jefe, bonito!_

Días después del arresto de Naraku, el idiota de Jaken irrumpió en mi oficina sin tocar la puerta, advirtiéndose a si mismo el error que había cometido. Qué ganas de mandarlo a volar de una patada al otro lado de la ciudad por su falta. Este peculiar personaje llevaba en las manos un puñado de carpetas, de esas que son catalogadas como **CONFIDENCIAL.** _Lo que me faltaba. Más trabajo._

 _-Disculpe por entrar de este modo, jefecito. –_ hizo varias reverencias más que exageradas para suplicar mi perdón- _El superior Izumi me ha solicitado que le entregue esta carpeta amarilla._

 _-¿No se suponía que me darían vacaciones? –_ Comenté sarcásticamente, pues hacía años que no me daba ese privilegio mundano-

 _-Desde que has superado tu propio récord de casos resueltos, ya hemos optado por obviar esa opción._ –Izumi, aquel hombre de gruesas gafas entraba a la oficina, seguido de Jaken, quien colocaba una carpeta gruesa de tono amarillo a mi disposición- _Ahora, déjanos, Jaken._ –Ordenó con voz profunda, haciendo temblar a mi ayudante- _No quiero que nadie moleste en nuestra reunión. ¿Entendido?_

Al hacer una reverencia, acató la orden y cerró la puerta del despacho de manera silenciosa. Debido a que era una sala insonora, podíamos hablar del tema sin preocuparnos de que alguno de los empleados escuchara con o sin intención.

 _-Bien, Taisho, tienes trabajo._ –Comenzó a hablar formalmente, cruzando sus piernas para tener más comodidad _\- Se trata una poderosa familia radicada en la ciudad de Fujisawa, de la prefectura de Kanagawa. En alguna ocasión debiste escuchar de ellos; son los Higurashi._ –Ese apellido me sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había escuchado- _Tu deber en esta misión es infiltrarte en su organización y obviamente sacar a la luz los turbios negocios, los mismos que Masayoshi Higurashi ha ocultado por años, haciéndolo pasar como una empresa exportadora común._

 _-¿Tendré apoyo?_ –Pregunté poco interesado por el caso. Al parecer era sencillo-

- _Deberás actuar individualmente._ –Respondió mi jefe con seriedad- _Esto se ha debido a que tu hermano, Inuyasha, está ligado emocionalmente con una pariente cercana a la familia involucrada._

 _Maldito Inuyasha._

 _Siempre terminaba arruinando mis asuntos, directa o indirectamente._

 _-Por tal motivo, deberás conservar tu verdadera identidad y habrás de trabajar como profesor de cálculo en la escuela preparatoria Fujisawa, que está en la ciudad que lleva el mismo nombre._ –No me hace ni la menor gracia el hacerme pasar por docente y estar rodeado de adolecentes igual o peor de idiotas que mi hermano menor- _Tus antecedentes serán modificados en el sistema por si quieren investigarte en lo que dura la investigación_.

Lo escucho atentamente mientras estudio el elaborado informe escrito que me ha entregado Jaken. Me salto los puntos que no considero importantes, y llego a la sección que contiene las respectivas fichas, las cuales vienen con una fotografía adjunta. Con tan solo ver la imagen de Masayoshi, supe de inmediato que era un hombre poderoso y ciertamente peligroso. Se notaba un hombre en extremo calculador y desconfiado. Por su parte, su esposa Leiko era una mujer de apariencia impecable e intachable llena de distinción y elegancia. _Eso no me convencía._ Razón: La malicia y arrogancia contenida en su mirada, la cual no cuadraba con sus facciones tan delicadas y femeninas.

Luego apareció la sección donde estaban las fotografías de sus hijas. Mei y Rin Higurashi. La primera de veintiún años y la última de dieciocho recién cumplidos. Ambas eran físicamente parecidas a su madre. _Sobre todo la mayor_. Aunque si era por belleza, quien resaltaba con gracia, a mi parecer era la menor.

 _-¿Cuál es el límite permitido en mi posición?_ –Pregunté para no volver a ser catalogado como imprudente en mi actuar por tercera vez consecutiva-

- _Ninguno._ –Respondió dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su arrugado rostro- _Ambas son mayores de edad ante la ley._ –Sugirió con evidente malicia-

 _-No voy a foll…_

 _-¡No me interesa si tienes que acostarte con ellas, Taisho!_ –Recalcó Izumi con énfasis, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- _¡Quiero la cabeza de Masayoshi en el tribunal! Has lo que creas necesario para infiltrarte en su familia y averiguar hasta el último jodido secreto para atraparlo._

 _-Métanme en la compañía. –_ Sugerí intentando ver más opciones en este juego de mesa-

 _-¿Crees que no lo pensé con anterioridad?_ –Cuestionó como si lo subestimara- _No podemos meterte a la empresa directamente, pues eso crearía sospechas._ -Respondió acomodando sus gafas- _El nivel de seguridad que tienen es impresionante._

 _-Ya te dije que…_

 _-¡Y yo te repito que no me importa el método que ocupes!_ –Golpeó la mesa como un bruto mal parido- _Utiliza a la que te brinde mayor información. Son sus hijas, ambas jóvenes e influenciables, sea emocional o psicológicamente._ –Apretó su puño en mi dirección con ímpetu- _Tenlas en el centro de tu mano. Derrítelas a tal punto que te entreguen a su propio padre con tal de que le des un poco más de amor._

 _-Eso es bajo, hasta para mi._ –Me incorporé de un solo impulso de mi asiento, sintiéndome asqueado por el rumbo de la conversación-

- _No me importa si está a tu altura o no, Taisho._ –Se puso de pie al igual que yo, obviamente por una cosa de egos _\- Si doy una orden, la acatas. Así de simple. Si no, es clara evidencia de rebeldía y falta de eficiencia, y eso significa que no estás apto para el puesto que estás ocupando en esta agencia._ –Se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida y antes de abandonar el lugar, agregó- _Y no hables de caer bajo por usar a esas chicas en nuestro propósito, que entre tú y yo sabemos que solo utilizas a las mujeres para saciar una necesidad sexual. ¿No que a tus ojos solo son simples objetos?_ –Me dio cara brevemente- _Demuéstralo. Así que espero tu respuesta a más tardar mañana…_

 _-Acepto la misión._ –Informé conteniendo mi malestar por la actitud de ese bastardo que tenía por jefe- _Pero no caeré en ese juego que me propones. Ya veré cómo me las ingenio en el camino._

 _-Sé que terminarás cayendo cuando se te acaben los recursos._ –Rió burlescamente Izumi al escuchar mi respuesta- _Además, te informo que al finalizar la misión, deberás presentarte al mundo tal como eres y enfrentar los cargos en el tribunal. No subestimes a Higurashi o a esta misión. No será nada fácil, incluso Naraku parece ser un juego de niños al lado de esto._

 _Jodida misión._

 _Maldito Izumi._

 _Estúpida estrategia._

Primer día en la preparatoria; la falta de entusiasmo y el exceso de mal humor no era disimulable en absoluto. _¿Por qué ser un estúpido profesor de cálculo dentro de todas las profesiones?_ Ah, claro, es la infantil fantasía de cualquier estudiante en su último año. Y lo había corroborado al impartir clases, pues varias alumnas suspiraban distraídas del mundo, al estar más pendientes de mi cara que de los textos.

Mi malestar aumentó considerablemente cuando al tercer día de clases, el cual por horario me correspondía en el curso de la menor de los Higurashi, aún no se presentaba. _¿Y si no venía?_ Al carajo, eso significaría retrasarme aún más y pues mi meta personal, era solo demorar un par de meses en recopilar la información necesaria para hundir a Masayoshi.

 _Diez, quince, veinte minutos… ¡más de media hora de retraso!_ Al tener a toda la clase de cabeza realizando ejercicios complejos, me di el tiempo de observar a través de la ventana del tercer piso y por una muralla, la vi trepar y caer con poca elegancia al otro lado. No era difícil reconocerla, debido a que me había grabado cada rasgo de los integrantes de aquella familia. _¿Así que intentaba pasar desapercibida en su atraso en el ingreso, verdad?_ Pacientemente, esperé al lado de la entrada a que ella apareciera y estaba seguro que lamentaría el llegar tarde. Y lo hizo, aunque tuve que tragarme su insolencia, pero ella pasaría el resto del año como mi asistente. Necesitaba a la mocosa cerca, lo máximo posible.

 _¿Ves, Izumi? Hay otras opciones de sonsacar información sin acostarse con alguien._

Aunque, con el pasar del tiempo, descubrí que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé al comienzo. Rin, esa torpe muchacha sin ningún tipo de filtro verbal, se calaba en mi mente de manera no muy positiva. Su expresión al hablar, su sutil contoneo al caminar, hasta su olor me tentaba a salirme del protocolo autoimpuesto al inicio de esta locura. Añadiendo su osadía casi diaria por enfrentarme y el no dejar ver si sentía alguna atracción hacia mi persona. _Eso sería extraño. Nunca solía ser descartado como opción por el género femenino._

 _¿Tal vez no sería tan mala idea el tener algo con ella para recabar información? ¿Quién pensaría que alguien tan inocente pudiera provocarme ese instinto tan bajo?_

Era impensado, puesto a que era todo lo contrario a lo que me gustaba en una mujer. Lo que me llamaba la atención era su viveza, la cual intentaba ocultar una tristeza que yacía en su interior. Semanas después, descubrí el porqué de su sufrimiento silencioso, y tanto Masayoshi como Leiko, me parecieron unos monstruos peores que Naraku, pues torturaban con la idea de que ella, había asesinado a su hermano, cuando solo fue un accidente sin intención.

Debido a este motivo, descarté la turbia idea de tener un "romance profesor-alumna", pues Rin ya estaba demasiado rota como para dañarla aún más. No era que me importase, sino que eso podría jugar negativamente en mi misión. Así que solo decidí mantenerme a su lado, para que ella indirectamente me abriese las puertas a su círculo más cercano cuando llegara la oportunidad. Así que resignado, esperé la ocasión. Mientras tanto, disfrutaba en silencio de sus bromas e interminables conversaciones. _Porque si, Rin Higurashi, era una parlanchina de primer nivel._

El momento perfecto llegó cuando después de la polémica obra teatral en la cual fuimos protagonistas, Rin me presentó a su hermana mayor, en la cual noté cierto interés en mi desde el primer momento. _Justo donde quería llegar._ Rin no tenía buena relación familiar, en cambio Mei, era todo lo contrario. _He ahí el punto débil de Masayoshi. Su hija favorita,_ pensé. Era ahí donde debía atacar primero, lo demás vendría después.

Invitarla a salir fue más fácil de lo que creí. Cedió rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de Rin y de Kagome, quien se había encargado de acompañar a su prima menor en su breve momento como actriz. _La cual podía significarme una molestia en el futuro._ Sin embargo, salir con Mei, no era tan estimulante como lo era tratar con Rin. La castaña era demasiado superficial, donde solo sabía hablar de ella misma y de la carrera que estaba cursando en la universidad.

 _-¿Qué dijo que estudiaba, señorita?_ –Pregunté con cortesía, al dejar de beber un poco de café que restaba en la taza que sostenía con mi mano izquierda-

 _-Ya le he dicho que no me trate con esa formalidad._ –Su rubor cubrió sus delicadas mejillas y se asemejaba al sweater que traía puesto en aquella ocasión- _Solo dígame Mei. Y estoy estudiando Ingeniería en negocios internacionales._

 _-Que interesante carrera._ –Sonreí de medio lado, pensando todo lo contrario. Qué pérdida de tiempo- _Creo que le queda a la medida._

 _-Todos dicen lo mismo._ –Ocultó la mirada con timidez, juntando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Un gesto bastante inseguro e infantil- _Pero, espero llegar a hacerlo tan bien como dicen._

 _-Estoy más que seguro de ello._ –Si, tenía que seguirle la corriente y hacerla sentir especial con pocas palabras. Me sentía más que patético- _¿Ha pensado dónde trabajará después de egresar?_

 _-En la empresa de mi padre, por supuesto._ –La timidez fue dejada de lado y el tono de voz llena de orgullo no tardó en aparecer- _No hay mejor lugar en el país. Además, seré yo quien tome las riendas en el negocio cuando papá ya no esté._

 _-¿Solo usted?_

 _-Bueno… mi hermana también. –_ Añadió con cierto desagrado mal disimulado- _Pero, no sé si alcance a tanto. Ella es tan rebelde que nadie sabe qué esperar de ella. No se adapta fácilmente y solo trae problemas. ¿Imagina el escándalo si no puede morderse la lengua frente a un inversionista importante? Nos llevaría a la ruina._

 _Así que vivían de apariencias y evitando escándalos sociales._ Interesante.

 _-Creo que no deberían subestimarle._ –Salí en su defensa sin darme cuenta de lo que había iniciado- _Es una chica lista y llena de energía que podría contribuir positivamente si le dan el incentivo necesario._

 _-Habla como si la conociera en profundidad._

No era que la conociera profundamente, ni me interesaba, solo que puse saberlo debido al tiempo que compartíamos juntos después de clases. La cual, si bien no era la mejor, se había vuelto soportable después de haberla salvado de la paliza de Yamaguchi y sus secuaces. Recordaba haber sentido una ira indescriptible al verla lastimada y llorando tan rota. Por primera vez quise golpear a una mujer, más bien a tres por su estupidez.

 **¡Alto, Sesshomaru! Estás involucrándote demasiado.**

Fue una alerta que se encendió en mi cerebro al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Solo fue molestia por el abuso escolar de tres contra una _. Nada más._ Ahora tenía que centrarme en conquistar a Mei y así llegar a su padre, no más. Y estaba seguro que el primer punto, estaba bien encaminado.

Las semanas transcurrieron lentas y la "relación" con Mei, iba viento en popa. Esa particular noche, ella me presentaría como novio formal frente a sus padres en una cena organizada en el restaurante más caro y fino de la ciudad. Rin no estaría en esta oportunidad ya que calzaba con la fiesta de graduación y tenía una cita con alguien que desconocía. Al llegar a la mansión donde ellas residían, encontrarme con Kagome exclamando a viva voz **"¿Estás de joda? ¿Será Sesshomaru tu pareja en la fiesta de gala?".** Y diablos, sí que me hubiese gustado acompañarla esa noche, al verla al pie de las escaleras, tan bella y quieta en ese vestido negro con brillantes, el cual se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y le sujetaban dos delgados tirantes.

Realmente ya no era una niña. Era una mujer sensual que podría tener a sus pies a cualquier hombre, esa noche y cualquier otra. Realmente me replanteé la idea de salir con Mei y raptar a Rin. _¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando_? Quise abofetearme cuando vi bajar a mi acompañante por las escaleras, con distinción y extrema sensualidad en aquel vestido rojo de largos pliegues. Esas hermanas eran de infarto.

 _No había nada de malo en aceptarlo, ¿verdad?_

Mi cuerpo hirvió cuando llegó a la mansión el odioso de la clase, Takeshi Yukimura. Quise borrarle esa embobada expresión cuando vio de pies a cabeza a Rin. Se la comía con la mirada, de eso no había duda. Daba mi cabeza a Naraku, si ese chico no le proponía algo indecente esa misma noche. Y eso me enojó mucho más. No quería que alguien le pusiese un dedo encima, nadie más que… _¿yo?_

 **Déjate de estupideces, Sesshomaru.**

Por primera vez, aplaudí en silencio cuando la boba de Kagome, mi cuñada, propuso –más bien ordenó- que fuesen con ella en el vehículo hasta el recinto de la ceremonia, colocando un montón de excusas bobas, pero efectivas. No tuvieron más opción que acatar, pues Kagome, tenía una gran persuasión. _No por nada estaba con mi hermano de todos modos._ Asegurándome de que tuviesen el menor contacto posible, fui quien se puso en medio de ellos en el asiento trasero, separándolos todo el trayecto. Sí, era incómodo, pero no iba a dejar que él en un intento de pasarse de listo la cogiera de la mano o algo por el estilo.

 _Sobre mi cadáver, mocoso._

 _¿Qué era eso que sentía_?

No podía descifrarlo, pero asumí que era posesividad. Takeshi deseaba lo mismo que yo: Rin. _Sí, eso era. Frustración sexual._ La cual crecía tras cada minutos al tenerla cerca y ver lo atractiva que resultaba a la vista, aún más con el cabello peinado de esa forma. Le venía el pelo suelto, no recogido.

Aunque todos mis intentos fueron en vano. Takeshi había sido el primero en la vida de Rin aquella noche, aunque por las circunstancias equivocadas.

De la frustración que me dio la noticia del parte médico, la descargué con Mei, quien resultó ser la más feliz de todos los integrantes de la familia. La hice mía, no sutilmente al principio, aunque hubo un instante en que en mi mente apareció la imagen de aquella mocosa descuidada, lo cual hizo disminuir el ritmo y ser más delicado.

Cada suspiro y gemido de placer de su hermana, era como sacárselo a Rin. Pero, no podía tener nada con esa mocosa. _A ella no le provocaba nada más que una pura amistad y cierta admiración, pero no más allá de eso._

Con eso me tuve que conformar varios meses, los cuales se convirtieron en años a mi pesar. Vi a algunos pretendientes, los cuales ella aceptaba, pero no había nada serio que durara más de un par de semanas _. Eso me daba tranquilidad._ Sin embargo, en mi caso, la formalidad estaba pasando a otro nivel. Izumi me recomendó casarme, así Masayoshi vería que no eran vanas intenciones con Mei. _No lo deseé, porque con suerte y esfuerzo la toleraba, pero era una orden._ Mi misión estaba en primera opción, antes que ese deseo absurdo hacia Rin.

Tres años pasaron rápidamente y la fiesta de compromiso era un hecho. Ese día vi como el brillo en los ojos de Rin, se apagaron y los vidrios de su alma se empañaron. Estaba triste.

 _¿Había obviado algo?_

- _Trae a tu novio, Rin._ –Recomendó su madre durante la cena, aprovechando el momento en que Mei dejó planear como sería la fiesta de matrimonio y una sarta de estupideces más _\- Sería bueno que los invitados sepan que puedes ser la próxima en casarte._

 **¿Qué?** _¿Estaba con alguien y no lo sabía?_ Se suponía que me consideraba su mejor amigo y ella la mía, ¿cómo diablos no me había dicho nada? La ignoré tanto como me fue posible, hasta que ella capturó mi atención con su voz apagada:

 _-Tal vez se anime._ –Respondió ella jugando con su comida, cosa que no solía pasar, ya que devoraba todo a su paso teniendo la oportunidad- _Lo hablaré con Nobuo más tarde._

 _Así que ese pequeño bastardo se llamada Nobuo, eh._ De seguro otro patán bueno para nada. No había que negarlo, ella tenía pésimo gusto a la hora de enamorarse.

 _-¿Las cosas no están bien, Rin?_ –Preguntó Mei, sujetándose de mi brazo, impidiéndome comer- _Recuerda que las parejas tienen sus altos y bajos._

 _-Si, claro, hermana._

Ese día de la fiesta, me percaté que lo que sentía era más que una frustración sexual hacia Rin. Ella me gustaba realmente, o quizás más allá de un simple gustar y no lo quería aceptar _. Ahora sabía que lo que sentía eran celos, igual que con Takeshi._ Solo que ahora era las desagradable la situación. Quería separarlos; a él golpearlo para que no se acercara a lo que era mío y a ella llevármela de ahí y demostrarle que no necesitaba a otro que no fuese yo.

 _Qué pensamiento más primitivo_.

 **Que bajo caí.**

Yo, quien solo disfrutaba de las mujeres casualmente, solo por sentir una necesidad biológica. Ahora, me daba cuenta que me había enamorado de la única mujer que no me veía como un trozo de carne o un trofeo. La cual, de algún modo me leía como un libro abierto.

 **Me había vuelto débil.** _Por fin había experimentado los sentimientos, y en muy mal momento a mi pesar._

No solo yo me di cuenta de que mi interés iba más allá de una amistad o una atracción física. Dos seres más lo habían percibido. _Masahiko y Masayoshi Higurashi._ El primero se acercó después del brindis, en aquel lugar apartado en el que me había situado para espiar mejor los pasos de esa parejita que me enervaba los nervios.

 _-Curioso, ¿no?_

 _-¿Qué le parece curioso, Masahiko?_

 _-Que el ser humano se atraiga tanto a un polo opuesto._ –Respondió sin desviar la mirada sobre su sobrina, a la cual miraba con ternura- _Y se vuelve tan vital, que hasta cuesta respirar cuando se aleja de nosotros._

 _-No sé de qué habla. –_ Desviando la mirada hacia Mei, quien hablaba con uno de los invitados-

 _-De tu interés en mi sobrina._

 _-Es obvio._ –Contesté sosteniendo una copa entre mis dedos- _Me casaré con ella en unos meses._

 _-No hablo de Mei, justamente._ –Sonrió comprensiblemente y eso me sorprendió- _Sino de aquella muchacha de cabello negro que baila con un músico sublime, pero al cual no ama._

 _-El alcohol se le subió a la cabeza, Higurashi._ –Intenté retirarme del lugar, más un agarre en mi brazo me mantuvo en mi lugar, sin siquiera aplicar fuerza-

- _Soy un viejo lobo que ha vivido varios inviernos. No me hables de frío a mi muchacho_. –Habló sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se asemejaba a la de Rin y Kagome _\- Sé cuándo un hombre siente algo por una mujer. Y tú, muchacho, sientes algo, muy en el fondo de tu corazón. Deberías replantearte seguir con esta locura._

Por primera vez, alguien me había dejado sin argumentos. _¿Tan obvio era?_ Pues parece que bajé la guardia un solo momento porque no tardó en aparecer Masayoshi y amenazarme. No solo no me integraría a su compañía, sino que era capaz de dañar a su propia hija con tal de asegurar la felicidad de Mei. Le aseguré que era un mal entendido y que amaba a su hija mayor. _No era verdad, pero no me perdonaría si él llegaba a lastimarla._

La contemplé nuevamente, antes de llegar hasta Mei y pasar la noche a su lado como un novio que ama a su bella novia.

Otros meses pasaron, y no podía con la situación. _No quería casarme._ Amaba a Rin y ella tenía que escucharlo antes de firmar el vínculo con Mei. No importaba si me rechazaba, pero me escucharía de todos modos. Aunque lo dudaba, debido a que había notado ciertas señales que delataban que había algo más. Ojalá mi instinto no me fallase y realmente encontrara un tesoro debajo de toda la mierda que nos rodeaba. Así que me aislé del mundo y esperé a que ella llegara a verificar qué sucedía.

 _No me equivoqué. En ninguno de los puntos._

Ella me amaba y me lo demostró al responder al beso que le robé. Su sabor era embriagante y seductor, tal como una droga para un dependiente. _Quería más._ No obstante, ella me detuvo a tiempo, sino la hubiese hecho mía aunque echasen la puerta abajo a punta de golpes. Sé que le dolió estar entre la espada y la pared, pero me prometí a mi mismo, el seguir de pie y cuidando sus pasos aunque tuviese responsabilidades con Mei. _La amaba_. No era tan malo si lo aceptaba, dejando de lado las consecuencias futuras de esta conflictiva situación.

No descansé hasta demostrarle quien era realmente cuando nos fuimos a la cabaña familiar. Un hombre con pasado, aunque modificado. Un sujeto que la amaba con locura y deseo, el cual fue consumido como una fogata. Aún tengo esas caricias grabadas en mi mente y piel, sus suspiros y quejidos en mis oídos. La calidez de su piel y sus abrazos. Mi nombre pronunciado en sus delicados labios. Aquellos que fueron mi completa perdición y que me tentaron a abandonarlo todo.

Pero, la oportunidad se dio cuando menos lo esperé. Alguien me dio la llave a los documentos que necesitaba y el desembarco de mercancía estaba cercano. _Debía esperar un poco más._

 _¿Y qué hice con Rin cuando todo terminó?_ Romperla en mil pedazos cuando la verdad salió a la luz. Merecía esa bofetada y mil golpes más por su parte. Sabía de antemano que no recordaría la promesa que me hizo la noche que celebramos íntimamente su cumpleaños.

-Lamento esto, Rin. –Empuñó el bolígrafo cuando terminó de redactar una carta mientras recordaba tantos acontecimientos de los años a la fecha. Era un miserable que terminó jugando con ambas, aunque no lo hubiese querido en un comienzo- Espero me disculpes algún día y entiendas que no quise ponerte en peligro.

Sabía que sería difícil, pero tendría que esperar a que las cosas se enfriasen y luego… luego iría por ella.

 **Siempre por ella.**

 **No la dejaría ir una vez más.**

-Espérame, Rin.

.

.

Notas autora:

¡Bien, por fin han sabido la versión de Sesshomaru! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber sus reacciones. Debo agradecerles por seguir la historia y por agregarlos a sus favs y todo eso. Son muy lindos.

Proximo capitulo - N°17: CONFESIONES.


	17. Confesiones

**_Capítulo 17: Confesiones._**

 ** _23 de febrero del año 2018._**

Una semana ha pasado desde el incidente en el tribunal, pero para mi, parece haber ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Maldigo aquel quince de febrero, el cual fue uno de los peores días de mi existencia. _Fue el día en que mi vida se fue a pique y que terminó de tocar fondo._ En aquella jornada, no solo me enteré que Sesshomaru fue el encargado de apresar a mi padre por los múltiples delitos que había cometido, sino que jugó con mis sentimientos a su favor y que del resultado de aquello estaba embarazada. _De seis semanas de gestación, aproximadamente, según el examen que me realizó hoy el gineco-obstetra del hospital._ Toda la emoción que sentí aquella mañana cuando no sabía la verdad, ha desaparecido completamente.

No siento nada. Solo repulsión.

 **Aversión hacia ese bastardo mentiroso.**

Sigo caminando a paso calmo hacia mi departamento, sosteniendo un paraguas en mi mano izquierda, mientras cae la lluvia sobre Fujisawa. No he querido conducir esta mañana, debido a las náuseas matutinas. Mi pobre auto ya sufrió las consecuencias de ello. No me emociona en absoluto limpiar el desayuno que se devolvió por completo, a los diez minutos de ingerido.

 _¿Ves lo que causas, pequeño parásito?_

 _Si, a ti te hablo._

 _Terminaré en los huesos por tu culpa._

Al dirigir ese pensamiento a la criatura que crece dentro de mi cuerpo, la mano derecha se detiene inconscientemente en el bajo vientre, percibiendo una extraña emanación de calor en esa zona. Me recuerda que si siento algo, y es miedo. Sé las consecuencias que traerá esto cuando la bomba estalle y se sepa la verdad. _No serán positivas, obviamente._ El mundo caerá sobre mi y no me siento con las fuerzas suficientes para afrontarlo. _¿Qué hago con mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo lo haré para estudiar, trabajar y criar a este bebé al mismo tiempo? ¿Debería abortar? ¿Deseo realmente tener a esta criatura?_

La respuesta lo sabré en el futuro, y será cercano.

 **Debo tomar una decisión pronto.**

Mi mano derecha abandona el lugar donde estaba posada, y regresa al costado de mi cuerpo, donde corresponde. Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos, subo cuidadosamente las escaleras para no perder el equilibrio y caer, debido a que el ascensor está en mantenimiento y los desmayos pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento. Al llegar a mi piso, no tardo en reconocer la figura que está frente a mi puerta y sin poder evitarlo, comienzo a sudar frío y se me retuerce el estómago.

 **Demonios.**

Estoy tentada a dar media vuelta y desaparecer, pero aquella persona ya se ha percatado de mi presencia y sé que no tengo escapatoria. No detengo mi marcha y llego hasta ella, quien me da una de las miradas más gélidas que me ha dedicado en todo lo que llevo de vida.

 _Esta no es una visita amistosa._

 _De eso podría darse cuenta cualquiera._

-Tenemos que hablar. –Anuncia al estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Aprieto el mango del paraguas conteniendo mi cobardía, buscando alguna palabra coherente dentro de mi bloqueado cerebro- Abre la jodida puerta de una vez. –Ordena mi hermana, con una tensa expresión facial- No me hagas perder el tiempo.

 _No ahora, por favor._

Presiento que su visita ha de estar relacionada con la insinuación que dejó en el aire Sesshomaru, cuando estábamos en el tribunal. Sé que intuye la verdad y que viene a enfrentarme. No deseo ser encarada, no me siento preparada para ello. Saco las llaves de mi bolso de mano y abro la puerta para que ingrese. Ni siquiera espera la invitación formal, y Mei atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, dejando ver en cada paso dado la ira que habita en ella. **Esto no tiene pinta de bueno.** Se queda de pie en la sala, luego de dejar bruscamente su abrigo húmedo y su cartera en un costado del sillón. Me doy el tiempo suficiente para dejar mis pertenencias colgadas en el perchero y por fin le doy cara después de unos segundos.

-Te escucho. –Demanda, dejando ver una dura línea en sus labios después de hablar. Se cruza de brazos, y golpea repetidas veces el piso con uno de sus pies, la señal de que está más que mosqueada- Quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca.

-No sé de qué…

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente! –Alza la voz, haciendo que de un leve brinco en mi lugar, el cual por seguridad está alejado del de ella- Así que no te hagas la imbécil conmigo. Quiero saber, ¿desde cuándo él y tú se han estado burlando de mi? –Antes de responder, ella me detiene- No me salgas con que no sabes de lo que hablo. Ni te atrevas a querer verme la cara de idiota de nuevo. No hay que ser una retrasada para no entender su indirecta el otro día. ¡Confiesa! –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mientras aprieta sus nudillos a tal punto de dejarlos blanquecinos- ¡Confiesa que se acostaron!

Sepulcral y tenso silencio.

 _Bien dice que el que calla otorga, y ahora no soy capaz de emitir palabra._

-Eres una ramera. –Me observa con odio profundo, mientras se acerca paso a paso, los mismos que retrocedo para mantener distancia- Una zorra que pudo elegir a cualquier hombre en el mundo, pero que tuvo que elegirlo a él… ¡A mi esposo! ¡Él me eligió! ¡A mí! ¡Y tú te cruzaste en el camino, maldita! –Me da alcance en un momento, acorralándome contra el mesón de la cocina, tomándome del cuello y presionándolo con moderación al principio-

-¡Pero… te eligió por las razones… equivocadas! –Digo con dificultad mientras intento soltar su agarre- ¡Nunca nos quiso verdaderamente! ¡Fue una farsa!

-¡No me interesa! ¡Él es mío! –Dice en su estado de negación- ¡Estamos casados legalmente! Le guste o no, y eso no cambiará.

-¡Suéltame, Mei! –Le suplico a la vez que entierro mis cortas uñas en su cara, pero no cede- No puedo… respirar…

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te odio, Rin. –Habla presionando aún más, a tal punto que siento que quebrará mi cuello. _Jamás la creí capaz de tener tal fuerza_ \- Me jodiste la vida. Tú y él.

De la nada me suelta y caigo sobre mis rodillas, tosiendo bruscamente al tiempo que intento capturar el máximo de aire hacia mis pulmones. La escucho sollozar, al principio de manera débil y luego con fuerza.

-Te reíste en mi cara. ¡Me decías que me jugara las cartas por él y mi matrimonio, mientras te acostabas con Sesshomaru, traidora! –Me reprocha mientras golpea la pared- Tú sabes lo que sentía por él y aun así lo hiciste, insensible.

-Y tú sabiendo lo que yo sentía, igualmente te casaste con él. –Le digo con voz rasposa producto del daño en mis cuerdas vocales- Te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos antes de conocerle. Lo corroboraste mucho antes de casarte y me amenazaste. –Me incorporo dignamente, aunque mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina- Te regocijaste con la idea de restregarme en la cara que vería en primera fila tu unión con él, siendo la primera dama de boda. Así que, ¿quién es la insensible, eh?

 _Ya._

 _Lo dije._

 **¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo!**

-¿Cómo te atreves, zorra? –Indignada, intenta abofetearme, más detengo su golpe a tiempo y retengo su mano los siguientes momentos-

-¡Me atrevo a decírtelo porque es verdad! –La enfrento nuevamente, viendo su reacción pasmada. Ha dejado de llorar.- Siempre estuve enamorada de Sesshomaru y no supe hasta hace poco que tenía sentimientos por mi. Al menos eso me hizo creer. –Añado con amargura- Siempre pensé en ti, y nunca me interpuse en tus planes, hasta ese momento.

-¡Él nunca te iba a tomar en serio! –Forcejea contra mi agarre y no cedo en ningún momento- ¡Todos saben que eres una cualquiera!

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada inunda la cocina. Mi mano izquierda se estrella con su mejilla y logra silenciarla. _Mi objetivo se ha cumplido._ Y se ha sentido jodidamente bien.

-Podré ser una cualquiera ante tus ojos y estás en tu derecho de pensarlo. –Comienzo a hablar al instante en que suelto su mano que sube hasta su mejilla enrojecida- Sin embargo, en los míos, no eres más que una mujer frustrada y amargada, que no es más que una vil marioneta que cumple los deseos de su padre. Una resentida que me reprocha su fracaso matrimonial, aunque el verdadero motivo fue la mentira de Sesshomaru para llegar a nuestro padre. ¡Entiende! Se acercó a nosotras para beneficiarse a él mismo. No quiere a nadie más que a si mismo, igual que papá.

-No lo llames de ese modo. –Agacha la mirada, haciendo una mueca en su boca- No tienes tal honor.

-¿Honor? –Repito incrédula- ¿Ser la hija de Masayoshi significa un honor? ¿Aun cuando él está detrás de la muerte de Nao, el amor de tu vida?

-Esa acusación es falsa. –Dice cegada ante la realidad, borrando la mueca en su rostro que pasa a ser una sonrisa torcida- ¡Ya lo verás! –Va hacia el sillón y recoge rápidamente sus cosas. Dentro de su bolso saca un sobre que tiene el sello de una clínica y me lo enseña con orgullo- Me aseguraré de que Sesshomaru siga atado a mi, tiene que responsabilizarse por sus actos.

-¿Responsabil…?

-Estoy embarazada. –Sonríe triunfal, mientras se encamina a la salida- Y no pueden cambiar eso. Ni tú, ni él, hermanita. –Menciona la última frase con sarcasmo y triunfo, para luego abandonar la morada-

.

.

Kagome termina de revisarme las heridas en manos y rodillas, verificando que no estén infectadas con el paso de los días. Los resultados son favorables ya que hay una buena cicatrización de por medio, aunque su rostro está incrédulo al relatarle lo acontecido esta mañana con Mei. _Si, incluido el hecho de que estaban sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y la gran noticia de que seré tía._

-No puede hablar en serio. –Habla Kagome luego de un momento de bloqueo- No ha quedado embarazada en casi cinco años… ¡y justamente queda encinta cuando sucede todo este embrollo!

-Es lo que me ha dicho. –Repito por tercera vez en quince minutos- Me ha enseñado un sobre con el sello de la clínica obstetricia.

-¿Pero viste el resultado? –Negué con mi cabeza, mientras cojo un frasco de vitaminas- No creeré nada hasta ver el resultado con mis propios ojos. Muchas veces vino a ti diciendo que ya casi no tenían intimidad.

-Tú lo dijiste… Casi. –Recalco con amargura- Era cosa de tiempo, supongo.

-¡Sigo diciendo que es muy sospechoso!

Resignada, agarro con mis dedos una vitamina que hoy me ha recetado el doctor y dejo con cuidado el frasco sobre la mesita de noche que está a mi lado. Luego, cojo el vaso de agua fresca que he dejado antes de venir a dormir. Trago la capsula antes de que mi prima se recueste al lado. Se ve tan escéptica con lo narrado que me gustaría pensar lo mismo que ella, pero por más que trato no puedo. Solo quiero cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Pues, si llegase a ser verdad… -Kagome medita un momento y luego añade- Significaría un gran lío. Embarazo doble, Dios.

-Ni que lo digas. –La abrazo buscando calidez, la misma que me ha entregado esta última semana desde que me encontró herida en la sala por romper la fotografía familiar donde Sesshomaru aparecía- He pensado lo mismo durante todo el día.

-Y que el maldito es un jodido semental. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro. –Agrega en son de broma, pero se percata de su error cuando siente que me he tensado- Lo lamento, Rin…no debí…

-Ya no importa, Kagome. –La tranquilizo mientras ella acaricia mi cabello como cuando éramos unas niñas- Intento que no me afecte. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Qué ironía que ambas estemos embarazadas al mismo tiempo y del mismo hombre. –Comento con amargura-

-¿Qué harás la próxima semana cuando sea la audiencia final?

-Ir, obviamente. –Respondo sin dudar- Aunque eso me signifique ser sacada a patadas. Le prometí a mamá no dejarla sola y estoy faltando a mi palabra por él.

-¿Eres consciente de que volverán a verse, verdad?

 _Claro, cómo no pensar en ello._ Ha sido lo que más he tenido en mente los últimos días y noches. No quiero imaginarme la incomodidad de encontrármelo de frente una vez más, presentando el caso y restregándome en silencio la realidad: que todo fue una vil mentira. _A veces me pregunto, ¿acaso esos agentes no tienen sentimientos? ¿No tienen conciencia del daño que provocan sus engaños?_

Me aterra estar frente a Sesshomaru, a pesar del odio que alberga mi corazón. Tengo miedo de experimentar la necesidad de estar con él. No quiero ser dependiente de ese erróneo sentimiento de amor. Es estúpido sentirme tan confundida a pesar de saber la verdad. _Si, lo odio por engañarme. Pero, lo amo a raíz de ello_. Ojala uno pudiese borrar la información de tu propio cerebro como cuando formateas un computador.

-Prefiero no pensar en ello. –Miento una vez más- Ya no debe importarme.

.

.

 ** _01 de marzo del 2018._**

-De pie el acusado.

Ordena el juez de la corte, al escuchar el largo testimonio de los testigos y acusados en el caso "Higurashi". Ha sido un juicio extenuante y lleno de sorpresas que dejan la piel de gallina. Masayoshi es un completo monstruo que no siente remordimiento alguno por sus actos. No solo es un jodido narcotraficante de drogas, sino un delincuente y asesino.

 _Tengo ganas de vomitar, y no es por el embarazo._ Es por todo lo que ha acontecido en poco más de dos horas. Ya no sé qué pensar o creer. A tal punto que ya no sé con claridad quien es quien en la familia. _Quien es amigo, enemigo, traidor, entre tantos conceptos que pueden surgir._ Ni si quiera sé quién yo soy dentro de todo esto. _Todo está confuso._

Nuestra familia, incluida Kagome, tío Masayoshi y su esposa, hemos estado sentados desde el inicio en la primera fila del estrado, detrás del imputado. Al principio, fue para apoyarlo en todo el proceso, más ahora creo que es por simple inercia de no saber qué hacer. Hemos escuchado y observado las evidencias en contra suya, las cuales no son pocas y suaves.

Debí quedarme en casa. **No debí venir.**

.

.

El encuentro con Sesshomaru no había sido un estímulo positivo esta mañana al encontrármelo en el pasillo, a las afueras de la sala en que se llevaría el juicio. Decidí ignorar su presencia, al igual que el agitado palpitar de mi corazón. Debía ser fuerte y no demostrar lo afectada que estaba por él. Sesshomaru no merecía aquello. _Bueno, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre._

También estaba Inuyasha, al cual no veía hace mucho tiempo. Pidió hablar conmigo y con Kagome, pero la última decidió mantener distancia tal como lo hice con su hermano. Él en sencillas palabras, me dijo que no sabía nada de esta situación, a tal punto que ignoraba que él era un agente del centro de inteligencia y que jamás lo hubiese adivinado ni por broma. Aunque al principio lo dudé, terminé por creerle, debido a que sabía cómo Sesshomaru podía ser de reservado con sus asuntos personales. No era culpa de Inuyasha de los errores de su hermano.

 _-Kagome y yo pensábamos que también pertenecías a la agencia._ –Comenté incómoda por la conversación y de las miradas que recibía desde la distancia- _O al menos estabas enterado de los planes de Sesshomaru._

 _-¡Te juro que no es así!_ –Insistía el peli plateado- _¡Sería cool en algunos aspectos, pero no creo cumplir con el perfil que ellos requieren, sino de alguien igual a…!_

 _-Tu hermano._ –Finalicé con una mueca en mi rostro que intentó ser una sonrisa mal ejecutada _\- Lo sé._

 _-¿Podrías decirle a…Kagome… que no tengo que ver en ello?_ –Solicitó afligido-

 _-No tengo problema en ello._ –Acepté para alivio de Inuyasha- _Sin embargo, ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo en aclararle a ella tu participación en esta historia?_

 _-No quiero que piense equivocadamente_. –Contestó mirándola de reojo, mientras ella hablaba con tío Masahiko- _Nunca me hubiese acercado a ella para lastimarle o para ayudarle a mi hermano con sus asuntos. Si estuve con ella, es porque la amé con todo mi corazón, y si todo terminó fue por mis tonterías._

 _-Suenas arrepentido._ –Recalqué con disimulo-

 _-Ella sabe que es así, aunque la noticia de mi matrimonio con Kikyo la lastimó mucho._ –Relató con pesar- _Y fue una gran tontería. Terminar con una persona y buscar en otra lo que ella tenía. ¡Si hasta tenían cierto parecido físico entre ambas!_

Ya lo había notado de todas formas. _Pobre chico._

 _-Te casaste en el extranjero._

 _-No pude hacerlo._ –Mostró sus manos, en las cuales no había ningún anillo dorado- _Simplemente no tenía a la novia correcta al pie del altar._ –Bajó la mirada, para luego fijarla al frente nuevamente- _Simplemente no era Kagome. Cuando intenté contactarla, ella sencillamente me rechazó de todas las formas posibles, y ahora es el doble._

 _-Dale tiempo. Solo eso diré._ –Puse una mano en su hombro para apoyarlo y le regalé un guiño cómplice- _Luego, ve los resultados a tu esfuerzo y no la sigas jodiendo, no al nivel de tu hermano, por favor._

 _-Gracias, Rin. –_ Me regaló un enorme abrazo y una sonrisa agradecida- _No lo olvidaré._

Las miradas reprobatorias no tardaron en llegar por parte de Mei y mamá. En voz baja, mamá me indicó que ya hablaríamos después del asunto que teníamos pendiente. Si, el embarazo de Mei y mi traición.

Cuando ya me disponía a entrar a la sala, me encontré de frente con el dueño de todos mis males, quien me hizo el ademán de entrar primero. _Cortesía, solo eso_. Sin reparar en eso, ingresé y me posicioné con la familia en el primer asiento, esperando el inicio de todo ello. Vimos pasar uno por uno al lugar de declaración, donde juraban decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, incluido Masayoshi, a quien no le creía nada.

Luego, fue el turno de Sesshomaru, quien tan indiferente como se le cree capaz de ser, expuso todos los pormenores ante el juez y el jurado asistente, y obviamente también al público general. Ni siquiera hubo una mueca en su narración, producto de los horrores que mencionaba. Entre ellos, el asesinato de Nao, el ex novio de Mei.

- _Nao Daigo, de veintisiete años, fue secuestrado por los hombres de Masayoshi Higurashi._ –Comenzó a relatar con su voz llena de formalidad con la frialdad latente, tal como cuando lo conocí, mientras enseñaba la foto del fallecido a través de un proyector. Mei estaba helada y quieta como una piedra- _No solo fue golpeado, sino que su cuerpo presenta claras evidencias de haber sido torturado hasta antes de morir, como podrán apreciar._

Un grito ahogado de Mei se evidenció en la sala, al pasar imagen tras imagen, y de las deplorables condiciones en que quedó su cuerpo. Mi madre negaba con su cabeza, repitiendo en voz baja que eso debía ser una completa mentira. Mi hermana se cubría los ojos, a la vez que se aferraba a los brazos de mamá, porque ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra desde lo sucedido en mi apartamento.

 _-Entre las ropas del occiso, se encontraron un par de cabellos, los cuales el ADN arrojó que pertenecían a Masayoshi Higurashi._ –Hubo un pequeño contacto visual entre nosotros, más apartó la mirada casi de inmediato- _Además, sus mismos trabajadores confesaron que participaron en los hechos de secuestro y torturarlo, más lo culparon de haber dado el golpe final a Nao._ –Otra fotografía se proyectó, donde se podía observar claramente un grueso corte donde la tráquea se podía apreciar en el descompuesto cadáver- _Masayoshi lo degolló con un cuchillo, el cual fue encontrado la oficina que ocupaba en su empresa._ –Explicó al juez y jurado- _Ahí pudieron corroborarse las huellas digitales, de que este le pertenecía a él, y además, del ADN impregnado en el filo a pesar de haber sido limpiada correspondía a Daigo._

 _-¡Es mentira!_ –Estalló mi madre, totalmente horrorizada por la escena, apuntando a Sesshomaru con odio- _¡Él miente! ¡Solo está inculpando a mi esposo!_

 _-¡Silencio en la corte o deberá abandonar la sala por la fuerza!_ –Ordenó con seriedad el juez de la audiencia, terminando de estrellar la base de madera con su martillo del mismo material-

 _-¡Ese hombre no ha hecho más que mentir y burlarse de nosotros!_ –Siguió mi madre con su ataque de rabia, ignorando la advertencia anterior- _¡Ha jugado con mis dos hijas! ¡Una de ellas está embarazada por su vil treta! ¡Exijo que también sea sentenciado por su abuso de poder!_

Mentiría al decir que el rostro del siempre tan controlado Sesshomaru no se desfiguró un poco al escuchar a mi madre. Sus ojos penetrantes se posaron en mi, mientras que solo pude mantener la mirada. Si le rehuía, sabría que era yo. _No deseaba eso._ Él jamás lo sabría. _Me encargaría de ello más adelante._

- _¡Mi hija mayor es la más perjudicada en esto! ¡La sedujo, la enamoró y se casó con ella a pesar de no corresponderle! –_ Reclamaba- _¡Ahora resulta estar embarazada de 11 semanas! ¡Tiene que pagar por ello!_

Mi madre sacaba del bolso de Mei aquel sobre donde se confirmaba el embarazo. Lo expuso mientras seguía discutiendo y exigiendo justicia. Mei solo sabía llorar. No tengo claro si era por lo que había visto minutos antes, o por hacerse la víctima. Mi padre se dio vuelta, por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de audiencia, y observó a su hija favorita. No había ni una pizca de remordimiento en él por el daño causado a Nao o a otra de sus víctimas. Más solo transmitía incredulidad, preguntando silenciosamente: " **¿Realmente seré abuelo? ¿Te embarazaste de ese imbécil?".**

Un señor de traje y gruesas gafas, intercedió por Sesshomaru, justificando su actuar para poder llegar al criminal y además, seguir instrucciones. Supongo que era su superior, ya que el aludido pareció más relajado al escucharlo.

 _-Además, no hay abuso en ambos casos, señora Higurashi._ –Recalcó el sujeto con formalidad, pero con cierto dejo a la ironía- _Ambas eran mayores de edad cuando el agente Taisho se acercó a ellas, con el fin de infiltrarse en su núcleo familiar. Además, por si no se ha dado cuenta, ninguna de ellas, incluida la embarazada, fue obligada a consumar un acto sexual. Todo está claramente especificado en el informe de la central, el cual tiene una copia para usted, señor juez._ –Luego, de manera triunfal, el sujeto tomó asiento como si no hubiese ocurrido nada-

El juez dio la orden de proseguir, diciendo que el tema de embarazo de una mujer durante la investigación, se trataría de manera interna con la central de inteligencia, y no en un juicio público de Masayoshi. Temas totalmente apartes. Así que sin ahondar más en la discusión, ordenó a Sesshomaru el proseguir con su testimonio. El agente, sin perder la confianza ni la compostura por lo acontecido, especificó que mi padre había tenido una cercana relación con un peligroso criminal desde hacía un largo tiempo. Este se llamaba Naraku Wakahisa, el cual estaba prisionero hace cinco años y que él mismo se dio la labor de ponerlo tras las rejas. No solo eran socios en asunto de tráfico de drogas, sino de órganos, al entregarle mi padre los cadáveres a ese sujeto y que los vendiera en el mercado negro asiático. Luego se repartían las ganancias en partes iguales.

 _-¿Cómo llegó a estas pruebas contra mi cliente, señor Taisho?_ –Preguntó el abogado defensor, intentando buscar algún punto débil en las evidencias que presentaban ante el magistrado-

 _-Gracias a un testigo de variados hechos, que por miedo a represalias contra su familia, tuvo que callar durante muchos años. –_ Respondió Sesshomaru sin vacilar ni un poco-

 _-¿Y dónde se encuentra ese valioso testigo?_ –Atacó nuevamente el abogado, observando al público presente- _Por lo que hemos visto y escuchado, no ha salido a la luz dicha información de alguno de esas personas. ¿O es que realmente no hay un testigo como tal?_

 _-Este personaje tiene protección legal, y no dará su testimonio abiertamente por el motivo antes expuesto en este tribunal._ –Cortó tajantemente el agente- _Tiene la autorización del juez, por si no estaba enterado._

- _Pues, si no se manifiesta abiertamente, puede caer en tela de juicio su veracidad._ –Se rió en su cara y hasta yo me sentí molesta con ese sujeto sin saber por qué- _¿Realmente existe?_

 _-Claro que existe._ –Una voz a un par de puestos de donde me encontraba, se escuchó fuerte y clara, para luego ver como un hombre se colocaba de pie ante ellos, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes- _Yo soy el testigo que entregó evidencias, abogado._

 _-¿Qué?_ –Dijo Kagome sin poder creerlo- _¿Papá?_

 _-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_ –Dijeron Masayoshi y mamá casi al mismo tiempo-

 _-Se llama a declarar al estrado a Masahiko Higurashi._ –Anuncia el fiscal a cargo del caso- _Hermano y ex socio del imputado._

Sesshomaru le dio su lugar, y después de jurar decir la verdad en su testimonio, el interrogatorio comenzó. Confesó darle el acceso al agente a toda evidencia de fraude cometido por su hermano, y hasta contactos del comercio de drogas, los cuales las distribuían en barrios altos y bajos del país para crear más dependientes a su negocio. También lo del fraude al fisco y varios detalles que salieron a la luz con el pasar de los minutos. Sobre la muerte de Nao, él se enteró de casualidad al llegar a la bodega donde había ocurrido el asesinato. Masayoshi lo había amenazado sin dudar y él tuvo que callar hasta que creyó oportuna la situación.

 _-¿Por qué calló tanto tiempo sobre los turbios negocios de su hermano, señor Masahiko? –_ Atacaba nuevamente la defensa de Masayoshi- _¿No cree que es igual de culpable?_

 _Jodido abogado._

 _-Tal vez está en lo correcto._ –Respondió con tranquilidad aparente- _Puedo ser culpable y cómplice de sus atrocidades, pero prefiero ir a la cárcel que ver muerta a mi familia._

- _Maldito traidor._ –Oí murmurar con ira a Masayoshi frente a mi, aunque dándome la espalda-

- _Masayoshi, amenazó con matar a mi familia frente a mi. Quizás si era considerado, tendrían una muerte como la de Nao. No estaba dispuesto a ello._ –Contó apretando sus puños- _Luego, se enteró de que la policía había encontrado su cadáver, aunque con desfase. Lo habían hallado antes, pero por orden del centro de inteligencia se modificaron los hechos. El agente Taisho sabía sus movimientos pero no tenía más evidencia que eso._ –Él detuvo su hablar, y luego prosiguió- _El día 14 de febrero me citó por ello. Creía que lo había delatado. Le dije que no era así. Me amenazó nuevamente, con algo que él sabía que yo no podría soportar. Esa misma mañana, decidí llamar al agente Taisho y contarle todo, siempre y cuando le dieran la protección necesaria a mi familia y a mi secreto más valioso. Si era así, le entregaría toda evidencia ya que tenía acceso a toda la información. Mi hermano nunca ha sido muy ocurrente con sus contraseñas y ocultando llaves._

 _-¿Y cuál es ese secreto? ¿Un turbio negocio? ¿Adicción?_

 _-¡Objeción!_

 _-No se moleste, fiscal._ –Sonrió calmo- _Abogado, a diferencia de mi hermano, soy un hombre recto. Mi secreto es que tengo una hija fuera del matrimonio, con quien fue un gran amor en el pasado._ –Con Kagome nos observamos sin creer lo que escuchábamos- _Masayoshi lo supo siempre, más nunca lo reveló por miedo al escándalo, pero maltrataba psicológicamente a mi hija, sin que yo pudiese hacer mucho. La vi crecer con la impotencia de un padre que deseaba estar con su hija y de protegerla como ella lo merecía, más su madre lo impedía cuando intentaba interceder._

- _No puede ser…_ -Murmuró Kagome, dejando libre un par de lágrimas-

\- _Y cuando el agente Taisho me dijo que le daría protección por información, no pude evitarlo_. –Sonrió ampliamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas- _Solo espero me perdonen por mi cobardía; Naomi, esposa mía; y mis hijas Kagome y… Rin. Lamento no haberte protegido antes, pequeña._

.

.

- _De pie el acusado._

Por un momento me pierdo en mis recuerdos. Mil cosas han pasado por mi mente en tan corto lapsus de tiempo, que me siento perdida. El juez comienza a hablar al momento que Masayoshi, quien creía que era mi padre hasta una media hora atrás, se puso de pie.

-Higurashi Masayoshi, según las evidencias expuestas ante este tribunal, sean verbales como audiovisuales, se le condena a cadena perpetua sin derecho a beneficio, por el delito de tráfico ilegal de sustancias y órganos en mercado negro, lavado de activos, engaño al fisco y el homicidio calificado de siete personas, entre ellas Nao Daigo.

Sin derecho a beneficios legales. Sin derecho a prisión domiciliaria. Sin beneficio a reducción de condena. Se pudrirá en la cárcel.

-Por lo cual será trasladado al centro penitenciario de alta seguridad de Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, donde cumplirá la condena ordenada en este tribunal. –Anuncia golpeando su martillo de madera- Se cierra el caso.

No puedo negar que algo dentro de mi se ha alegrado al escuchar la condena. No puedo decir que no me he sentido más tranquila con ello, y al ver como se llevan esposado a aquel sujeto. Tampoco, el hecho de que mi tío, que resulta ser mi padre, espera de pie al final de la banca.

Mi madre está colérica. Le grita mil atrocidades, pero eso no me importa. Aprecio el hecho de que arriesgó todo por mi. Ni siquiera tenía la certera seguridad de que Sesshomaru cumpliese su palabra, pero entregó las pruebas necesarias para encerrar a Masayoshi y si eso no fuese poco; declaró abiertamente, exponiéndose a una represalia.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé decir la verdad, Rin. –Dice al verme de pie frente a él- Solo te pido que no me juzgues ni me odies.

-Nunca lo haría. –Le sonrío amablemente, mientras me atrevo a abrazarle ante la mirada de mi madre- Ahora me calzan muchas cosas.

-Te han dejado una carta. –Rompe el abrazo y me entrega un sobre que al principio me niego a recibir- Por favor, Rin. No te pediré más. Solo léela cuando estés lista.

.

.

He llegado a mi apartamento. Sola esta vez. Kagome, está choqueada por todo lo sucedido y por ello ha decidido no pasar la noche aquí. No está infeliz con la noticia, por supuesto, pero no deja de ser fuerte.

Creo que siempre lo supe, en el fondo de mi corazón. No solo era la sensación de creerla tan cercana a tal punto de considerarla mi hermana. Tal vez la buena sincronía que hemos tenido con Kagome, desde la infancia, ha sido por el mismo motivo: la consanguineidad directa. Además, siempre me encontré parecida a Masahiko en muchos aspectos. Incluso en los rasgos físicos que también teníamos con Kagome. Pero, siempre lo descartaba al pensar que por ser solo familia "tío-sobrina" era normal. Jamás se me cruzó por la mente el hecho de que era mi padre en realidad. Aun no puedo creerlo.

Dejo mi bolso en el perchero, y recuerdo la carta que me ha entregado Masahiko en el tribunal. Dudo en leerla por un momento. Una parte de mi me pide a gritos que la lea, y la otra me pide que la queme y que me olvide de que alguna vez existió.

 **¿Qué dirá?** _¿Me pedirá perdón? ¿Se burlará de mi nuevamente?_

La curiosidad y necesidad de saber qué dice es más grande que mi rencor. Si se burla de mi dentro de las primeras líneas, la arrugaré y la retiraré de mi vista. Sino, la leeré hasta el final. Requiero cerrar un círculo y este puede ser un gran paso. _Dios, si es de él._ Mis manos tiemblan al abrir el sobre y sentir en las hojas de papel…su aroma. También es su impecable letra las que adornan el escrito.

 _Rin:_

 _Nuevamente estás herida, y esta vez es por mi culpa. Comprendo tu decepción por mi rol en esta situación. Era mi trabajo. Supe desde el inicio que serías un dolor de cabeza en la misión._

 _Primero, fue por tu complejo carácter. Me di cuenta que no lograría recabar mayor información contigo, pero aun así debía buscar el modo de llegar a ti, porque eras la llave de tu familia._

 _Segundo, mi perspectiva varió cuando descubrí tu verdadera personalidad, la cual era oculta por culpa de los prejuicios y maldad en tu entorno. Al salvarte de tus compañeras algo cambió en ambos, pero no me percaté de ellos hasta años después. Ese episodio me permitió adentrarme en tu mundo cuando menos lo pensé._

 _Lo tercero y más difícil fue percatarme que tu bondad, dulzura infantil, sencillez y radiante sonrisa habían traspasado una gruesa barrera. Tal como me infiltré en tu círculo familiar, tú lo hiciste en mi corazón el cual solo creí que era un órgano vital para sobrevivir. Si, y sigues ahí más presente que nunca._

 _Cambiaste mi vida por completo, Rin Higurashi._

 _Tengo claro que esta carta no te servirá de consuelo y que por el momento no deseas saber de mi. Sé que te sientes usada por fines que nunca te correspondieron y quiero que tengas en claro que cada palabra y situación que hemos vivido ha sido genuina. Todas y cada una de ellas. Tal vez, algún día me des la oportunidad de explicarte el porqué de mi actuar en el tribunal y créeme que no dudaré en hacerlo. Solo diré que intentaba salvarte. Mis enemigos, después de este caso, se multiplicarán. Y deseo mantenerte alejada de ellos._

 _Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa, triste, o lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Vendré a ti inmediatamente aunque estemos separados. Si tú pronuncias mi nombre, llegaré rápidamente hasta donde te encuentres. Si no puedes hablar solo silba, con tus dedos así como te gusta. Es nuestro código íntimo. La distancia no es un obstáculo. Nuestros corazones están unidos por el poder de la confianza, aunque esta situación diga lo contrario._

 _No hay nada que temer, basta con tener este sentimiento. Debería de ser suficiente para aclarar tu corazón. Es por eso que está bien que las cosas sigan como están._

 _Por ahora. Tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo. Hasta entonces, cuídate por ti misma._

 _Te ama._

 ** _Sesshomaru Taisho._**

Me siento tan patética por llorar abiertamente tras leer estas líneas que expresan un lado de él que me era por completo desconocido. Solo puedo releer sus palabras y escuchándolas con su voz en mi mente. Es como escucharlo directamente detectando las variaciones en sus matices de voz y su respiración calmada en cada pausa. _Es difícil estar en el limbo entre el odio y el amor._ Sin embargo, aunque me duela admitirlo, mi balanza está por mucho más inclinada por el sentimiento del amor. Si, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada del agente Taisho, Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, ¿qué debo pensar?: _¿Es una trampa? ¿Qué otros enemigos puede tener? ¿A tantos ha derrocado en su trabajo? ¿Realmente me ama o es otro de sus viles engaños?_

.

.

.

Notas autora:

¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¿Quién imaginaría leer tan expuesto a nuestro Sesshomaru en unas cuantas líneas? Cabe mencionar que está basada en el assate de Sesshomaru a Rin (escuchenla en youtube sino aun no lo han hecho, es simplemente hermosa).


	18. Un amor para el olvido

**_Capítulo 18. Un amor para el olvido._**

Al fin pude quitarme este enorme peso que he llevado tantos años en la espalda. _Mi conciencia está limpia y mi corazón tranquilo._ Después de tanto tiempo, la verdad se ha descubierto. _Mi hija, mi pequeña Rin, sabe que yo soy su verdadero padre._

Mi esposa Naomi, está encerrada en nuestra habitación matrimonial desde que hemos llegado del tribunal. _No me ha dirigido la palabra en horas_. Mi hija mayor, no me ha juzgado abiertamente, más siento que no está decepcionada por la noticia de que tiene una hermana, sino por habérselo ocultado tanto tiempo. Tal vez, ella siempre tuvo sus sospechas. _Quién sabe._

Respeto el espacio de Naomi, y espero en el despacho el tiempo que sea suficiente para que ella aclare sus pensamientos. _No es para menos. La entiendo perfectamente_. Creo que si estuviera en sus zapatos, haría exactamente lo mismo. Mientras tanto, un vaso de whisky me acompaña en esta agradable soledad, rememorando los antiguos tiempos que me llevaron a estar en esta situación. _¿Cómo terminé siendo el padre de Rin, cuando ya estaba casado con Naomi?_ La historia es larga, llena de mentiras, traiciones y arrepentimientos.

 ** _Ciudad de Fujisawa – 1986 (32 años atrás)._**

¿Cuánto más había de esperar en aquel lugar? El día anterior me informó que llegaría a las cinco en punto, y ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. _Mujeres._ Sentí como una fría ventisca invernal desacomodaba mi bufanda, la cual tenía grabada la insignia de la universidad a la cual asistía en aquel entonces. La enrollé en mi cuello y de pronto pude distinguir aquella dulce voz que envolvía mi nombre con gracia.

El malestar de la espera, por arte de magia, desapareció al verla entre la multitud de personas. Sin saber por qué, solo me podía enfocar en ella, quien salía de aquella feria escolar, organizada por la preparatoria a la cual asistía su hermana menor. La muchedumbre a mi parecer, simplemente desapareció. Mentiría al decir que mi corazón no se alteraba cada vez que la veía. _Si, desde el día en que la conocí me robó el aliento._ Su cabello marrón, sus ojos chocolate, sus labios rosáceos, su delgada figura, todo decía que era la mujer perfecta para mi. _Ese día volvía a confirmarlo._

 _-¡Masahiko!_ –Me llamaba, alzando su mano para que la divisara. Lo que ella no sabía es que ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo- _¡Masahiko!_

 _-¡Leiko!_ –Contesté imitando su gesto. Como un bobo enamorado, dibujé una sonrisa embobada en mi rostro al verla acercarse cada vez más- _Es un nuevo récord para ti. Una hora de retraso._ –Agregué burlescamente cuando llegó a mi lado, sin ningún dejo de enojo en mi tono de voz-

 _-Lo lamento tanto, Masahiko. Es solo que no podía dejar a mi hermana sola con esa bola de buitres tras ella._ –Se excusó con las mejillas infladas- _No pude irme hasta que llegó mamá._

 _-Entiendo._ –Comenté, sintiendo como ella me cogía del brazo y luego me daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla- _¿Y eso?_

 _-Una pequeña recompensa por tu paciencia._ –Respondió con un encantador rubor en su delicado rostro. **_Sin duda esa mujer era mi perdición_** -

 _-Si esa es la recompensa, prometo ser el hombre más paciente del mundo, cariño._

Sin importar quien estuviese a nuestro alrededor, me atreví a besarla en los labios, de la manera más breve y dulce posible. _Era tan extraño el no poder ser más rudo o exigente con ella._ Según muchos, yo era un verdadero tonto por no verla de una manera más carnal y querer avanzar a un nivel más íntimo. No obstante, dijesen lo que dijesen, sabía que era un amor puro, que Leiko era una dama y debía respetarla hasta que ella se sintiese preparada para ello _. Y conociéndola, sabía que no sucedería en corto tiempo._ Tampoco tenía prisa.

Comenzamos a caminar de la mano, hacia la misma placita cercana donde solíamos pasar las tardes en compañía mutua. Allí conversamos tantas cosas, que antes de darnos cuenta, ya serían cerca de las siete de la tarde. Ya pronto debía marchar para no llegar tan tarde a mi casa luego de ir a dejarla a la suya. Ni siquiera supe cuando le espeté en medio de la conversación:

 _-Leiko, ya es tiempo de presentarte a mi familia._ –Ella me quedó mirando de tal forma, que pensaba haber escuchado mal mis palabras- _Hemos salido por casi un año y pues…pensaba en formalizar nuestra relación._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_ –Titubeó con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciéndola ver más adorable de lo que ya era- _Es decir, ¿no crees que me rechacen por mi condición?_

No es como si no lo hubiese pensado con anterioridad, solo que no deseaba seguir en una relación oculta con Leiko. _Su familia ya lo sabía, ¿por qué no la mía entonces?_ Sin embargo, existía un gran detalle que era imposible de ignorar. Había una enorme posibilidad de que mis padres la rechazaran por su condición social, ya que eran muy clasistas. Mi madre siempre decía: **_"Rico con rico, pobre con pobre. Así debe ser para mantener el equilibrio"._** _Una enorme estupidez a mi parecer._ No quería asustar a Leiko, así que le respondí con toda la seguridad que sentí en aquel momento:

 _-¿Y qué si lo hacen?_ –Rocé con ternura su mejilla, a tal punto de sentir estallar mi agitado corazón- _Te amo por quien eres, no por tu situación económica. Seas rica o pobre, mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás cambiarán, Leiko._

 _-Masahiko._ –Susurró la muchacha, dejándose llevar por el momento y juntando sus labios con los míos, de una manera no tan inocente y calma como otras veces. Aproveché esa instancia y me dejé llevar para experimentar cosas que antes no había sentido con ella o con otra persona. No supe descifrarlo hasta mucho tiempo después- _Eres un hombre maravilloso._ –Agregó luego de romper nuestra unión, mostrándose un poco apenada _\- No merezco a alguien como tú._

 _-Soy yo quien no te merece._ –La rodeé con mis brazos y disfruté de su tibio calor corporal, su perfume y su mera presencia- _Eres tan dulce y encantadora, que no podrán decir nada malo de ti._ –Deposité un beso en su cabellera y proseguí- _Y si lo hacen, los pondré en su lugar. Nadie, jamás te dañará mientras tenga vida. Así que mañana iremos a cenar con mis padres y hermano._

 ** _Lo que no pude saber en aquel entonces, es que esa invitación cambiaría para siempre nuestra relación._**

.

.

 _-¡Madre, ya basta!_

 _-No le alces la voz a tu madre, Masahiko Higurashi._ –Contestó sin un ápice de remordimiento en su voz o rostro. Ella observaba de pies a cabeza a Leiko, sin siquiera un disimulo. Ante sus ojos, ella era un insecto que debía ser aplastado antes de que picara a uno de los integrantes de la familia- _Dijiste que ibas a presentarme a una novia, no a una criada._

 _-¡No es una criada, es mi novia!_ –Corregí sintiendo una ira incontenible en mi cuerpo, que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier instante- _Respétala._

 _-A mi no me das órdenes._ –Se incorporó jactanciosa del asiento que ocupaba cada día en nuestra mesa, ganándose una mirada incrédula, tanto de mi padre como de mi hermano mayor- _Ella no es para ti. Huelo a millas a las personas interesadas. Y esa muchachita, es una de ellas._

 _-Madre, no es necesario._ -Intentó detener la situación Masayoshi, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo-

- _Un lobo con piel de oveja._ –Mi madre terminó de decir la frase con asco- _Hasta un apellido común tiene; Tanaka. ¡Inconcebible!_

 _-Yo no estoy con su hijo por interés._ –Manifestó Leiko con ojos llorosos, indignada por lo que escuchaba-

- _A mi no me engañas._ –Añadió mi progenitora, acercándose a ella- _Así que una vez que salgas de esta casa, olvídate de mi hijo. No volveré a repetirlo._

 _-¡Ni siquiera me conoce para tratarme de este modo, señora!_ –Estalló Leiko limpiando un par de lágrimas traicioneras- _¡Es tan cruel!_

 _-Guarda esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, niña._ –Sentenció antes de darle la espalda y mirarla por el rabillo del ojo- _A mi no me engañas._

Leiko, salió corriendo del salón comedor, con intenciones de salir de la mansión a la cual traje solo a pasar penurias. De haber sabido que mi madre la trataba de ese modo, jamás la hubiese expuesto a ello. Antes de llegar a ella, vi como mi hermano le daba alcance y la detenía cogiendo su brazo izquierdo. Un nudo en mi estómago surgió al verlos tan cercanos. Solo ese contacto tan breve e inocente despertó un sentimiento tan ruin. **Celos. Posesión.** _Ella era mi novia._ Nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano podía ponerle un dedo encima.

Al llegar a su lado, ella me abrazó con fuerzas, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado. La guié hacia la salida y caminamos juntos hasta llegar a su casa. Me disculpé infinidad de veces por lo ocurrido, pero sabía que ella no estaba enojada conmigo, sino con su condición social.

- _Si yo no fuera pobre, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido_. –Secaba sus lágrimas, siendo escuchada por su madre quien le entregaba una taza de té-

 _-No digas boberías._

 _-Sabes que es cierto, Masahiko._ –Corrigió ignorando la presencia de aquella humilde y entregada mujer que bajó la cabeza tras escucharla de ese modo- _Hasta mi apellido es común. Según tu madre soy una aprovechadora sin futuro, que no irá a la universidad._

 _-Tú eres capaz de muchas cosas, Leiko. No dejes que las venenosas palabras de mi madre te afecten._

 _-Tiene razón en algo._ –Me observó de una forma tan distinta, que hasta creí desconocerla- _Nunca iré a la universidad. No tengo los recursos. Solo puedo trabajar de camarera como hasta ahora para sobrevivir._

 _-Te apoyaré en lo que requieras_. –Cogí sus manos, intentando animarla- _Si quieres estudiar, yo lo costearé cuando termine la universidad y pueda darte una vida que mereces. Ayudaré a tu familia, para que tu madre no deba trabajar de la manera en que lo hace._

Leiko ya no me escuchaba. En realidad, no tengo claridad si después de ese día volvió a escucharme como antes. En su mente solo estaba la idea de dejar de ser quien era y convertirse en otra persona, para así nunca más ser pisoteada.

Tiempo después de aquel incidente, mi madre enfermó gravemente. Se le diagnosticó cáncer mamario en etapa terminal. Por más que luchamos contra esa terrible enfermedad, mi madre pereció al cabo de unos meses. Ni siquiera los costosos tratamientos tuvieron resultados positivos y era la última esperanza a la cual nos aferrábamos como familia.

Mi padre, devastado por la pérdida de su amada esposa, se perdió en la bebida y las mujeres, intentando llenar el vacío que habitaba en su corazón. Debido a esto, mi hermano, quien ya tenía múltiples contactos a temprana edad, se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar. Al cabo de unos meses, financieramente hablando, la organización estaba en las nubes. Las pérdidas monetarias eran cosa del pasado, y el bienestar estaba asegurado bajo su tutela.

Lo positivo fue, que Leiko fue aceptada por mi padre y hermano, a quienes no les había parecido la manera en que fue tratada la primera vez que la presenté. Ella más animada que de costumbre, se integró poco a poco, ganándose la carisma de ambos.

 _Quizás demasiada._

En 1989, nuestro compromiso matrimonial ya era un hecho, tras dos años de la muerte de mamá. Era cosa de meses para pisar el altar y decirle al mundo entero que Leiko Tanaka era mi esposa y que nadie podía cambiar eso.

 ** _Me equivoqué._**

Una tarde cualquiera, fui a buscar a papá a la empresa, debido a que tenía cita médica y tenía que cerciorarme de que fuese realmente y no pasara a otra parte. Su oficina estaba cerrada con llave y antes de tocar, la secretaria me informó que no estaba allí. Era extraño que la puerta estuviese con seguro y a esas horas. Antes de preguntarle el motivo a la mujer, al otro lado, escuché una risita familiar que me enmudeció por completo. Acerqué mi oreja a la madera, y pude escuchar con completa claridad:

 _-Basta, por favor. ¿Qué tal si nos escuchan?_

Era la voz de Leiko sin dudas. Mi corazón se estrujaba al sentir objetos siendo movidos de su lugar. El escritorio sin dudas. **_¿Mi padre sería capaz de eso? ¿Arrebatarme a la mujer que amaba?_**

 _-¿Y qué si eso ocurre? ¿Me despedirán por eso?_

Sentí el mundo caer sobre mi. Era mi hermano y mi prometida en aquella oficina. Le di una mirada suplicante a la joven secretaria que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Supliqué que me hiciera un simple gesto, uno que me indicara que estaba equivocado. Ella con ojos llorosos, en vez de negarlo…lo confirmó.

 _-Leiko. No te cases con él. Elígeme. –_ Dijo Masayoshi con suficiencia- _Te conviene en todo sentido._

 _-No puedo hacerle eso a Masahiko._ –Respondió Leiko poco después, en un tono no usual en ella- _Él me quiere_.

- _Te quiere, pero yo te deseo como a nadie. Supe que serías mía apenas apareciste con él en la sala de estar._ –Otros ruidos se escucharon de por medio, y luego prosiguió- _Te quiere, sí. Pero tú…tú me quieres a mi._ –Leiko se quejó, no de manera desagradable cabe decir- _Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero._

Los sonidos que se escucharon poco después, me confirmaron que ella se había entregado a él. _De todas las formas posibles._

Aquella joven secretaria, me sacó de mi aturdimiento, y me encaminó en silencio hacia el ascensor que me llevaría a la planta baja. En su brazo libre estaba su abrigo y una cartera que le venía a juego con el traje que portaba. _¿Quién era y por qué se tomaba la molestia de sacarme de ahí?_ Tal vez pensaba que iba a cometer una locura, pero estaba tan pasmado, que con suerte era una marioneta que ella guiaba.

 _-Lo lamento, señor._ –Dijo una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, en la planta del estacionamiento. Tenía una voz melodiosa y algo baja- _No debí tomarme el atrevimiento de…_

 _-Gracias._

Solo pude interrumpirla, sintiendo mis ojos humedecer a la vez. En esa mujer solo había amabilidad y empatía. En mi, solo había dolor. Ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en que daba un puñetazo a la pared y prácticamente me fracturaba la mano. **¿Por qué?** Era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza sin parar. _¡Le di todo a mi alcance!_ Amor, respeto, confianza, un trabajo de oficina, el cual era mucho mejor que estar de camarera en un restaurant… un empleo que la acercó demasiado a mi maldito hermano. _¡Nunca me propasé con ella, y con él llegó a todos los límites!_ ¡ _Que se jodieran los dos en la mierda!_

 _-¡Basta, por favor!_ –Me abrazó aquella mujer, intentando calmar mi ira. Y por una extraña razón lo hacía. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas en menor medida, mis hombros habían dejado de sacudirse por el llanto, y solo sentía el dolor de mi corazón y la de mi mano derecha- _¡No se haga más daño, se lo suplico!_

 _Sí, mucho daño por un día, ¿no es así, bonita?_

.

.

Lo demás, ocurrió por si solo. Esa misma tarde tras llegar a la casa de mis padres, enfrenté a una hipócrita Leiko, quien se preocupó de mi mano vendada. Le dije lo que sabía. **Todo.** Ni siquiera quise saber desde cuando me engañaban, solo di por terminado el compromiso, aunque eso me lapidara en vida. Ella al principio lo negó, más cedió al poco tiempo. _Lo aceptó y no se veía tan mortificada por ello._

 _-Entiende, Masahiko._ –Hablaba Leiko, entregándome la sortija de compromiso- _Las cosas han cambiado y no te merezco._

 _-Tus sentimientos cambiaron._ –Aclaré al recibirla y observar que algo tan diminuto significase un todo para mi- _Los míos jamás._

- _Con Masayoshi, podré alcanzar lo que deseo con más facilidad que contigo._ –Agregó cuando ya me disponía a abandonar la sala de estar- _Sé que no podrás comprenderlo ahora, pero es lo mejor para ambos._

Y las palabras de mi madre, vinieron a mi memoria. **Ella buscaba un buen porvenir.** No deseaba un amor como el que yo le brindaba. **¡Maldición!** Estaba dispuesto a darle el mundo entero si ese era su capricho, y me decía esa estupidez.

Me dieron ganas de abofetearla hasta hastiarme. Pero, no era correcto _. Nunca se golpea a una mujer, y menos a quien uno ama._ Pues si, la amaba con locura. A tal punto, que si me decía que no la abandonara y que todo había sido un error, lo hubiese pasado por alto. _Más no sucedió. Para ella no fue un error._

El 13 de enero de 1990, fue la ceremonia nupcial entre ambos y estuve entre la multitud de invitados, que creían haber escuchado que yo era el novio y no mi hermano. **"De seguro fue un error al parecerse los nombres de ambos hermanos",** escuché decir a una anciana a un par de puestos de mi. _Supiera la verdad se le caía el sombrero de la impresión y el escándalo._ Leiko, una radiante novia, pasó a ser una Higurashi más y Masayoshi ni siquiera me pidió una disculpa por ser él el causante de nuestra ruptura. **_Simplemente, él siempre conseguía lo que quería._**

 ** _Y este era un amor para el olvido._** Sin embargo, seguí amándola en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Al siguiente año, me enteré de que sería tío. Leiko estaba embarazada y esperaba tener un niño que siguiera la dinastía familiar. Si creí que tenía todo superado, esa noticia me volvió a hundir, aunque no tanto como imaginé. Aun así, me distraía trabajando en la empresa, que tras la muerte de nuestro padre, quedó a manos de Masayoshi. _Odiaba mi trabajo, y por sobre todo, los odiaba a ellos._

Sin embargo, algo….más bien alguien hacía más amenos mis días. La secretaria de mi hermano. Sí, la misma chica practicante que me salvó de cometer una estupidez. Porque había que ser realistas; si no hubiese estado ella en ese sitio, al salir de mi impresión, hubiera echado puerta abajo y cometido una locura.

Era una chica bella, inteligente, con variados temas para charlar, soñadora, con una personalidad chispeante y atrapante. Si, tal vez, algo de ella me gustaba un poco. Al principio, ella me rehuía, pero al ver mi sana insistencia, terminó cediendo y charlando cada día conmigo. Aunque no tocábamos el tema en que nos unió el destino. Al recordar su gesto hacia mi, un día cualquiera decidí tener una atención hacia ella, debido a que nunca le había agradecido como correspondía. Y esa muchacha, lo merecía con creces:

 _-¿Y bien_? –Esperaba algo ansioso la respuesta de aquella amable mujer que no había dejado de rondar mi cabeza en el último año _\- ¿Te han gustado?_

 _\- Son hermosas. –_ Comentó fascinada al recibir las rosas, las cuales tenían una nota con dedicatoria- _Gracias, señor Masahiko._ –Sus mejillas estaban con un sonrojo tenue, y sus ojos sin poderlo evitar brillaban encantados por el detalle- _Pero no debió molestarse._

 _-Tú lo hiciste hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas?_ –Sonreí con melancolía, viendo como el brillo de sus ojos marrones se opacaba un poco- _Si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiese ocurrido conmigo._

 _-Cualquiera pudo hacer lo mismo en mi lugar._

 _-No._ –Negué rotundamente- _No cualquiera hubiese tenido ese gesto tan noble._

Sí, Naomi Hime, era una noble joven de cabellos negros que me brindaba una enorme paz desde que apareció en mi vida. De mera presencia, transmitía esa serenidad que me había abandonado hacía tiempo. _Con ella no habían malos pensamientos, ni dolor o angustia._ Agradecía internamente que estuviese trabajando con contrato indefinido, luego de terminar su práctica, porque no sabía que haría sin estar cerca de ella en ese infierno.

 _-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?_

De dónde había surgido esa pregunta, ni yo lo sabía. No la veía como una posible cita. Solo me agradaba pasar tiempo con ella. Bueno, tal vez me gustaba un poco.

\- _Luego del trabajo… un rato… si lo deseas. Sin presiones._

 _De seguro me manda a volar._ Pensé al verla dudar.

Como un ángel que abre las puertas del cielo, Naomi con su voz celestial, me dijo que aceptaba salir conmigo al terminar su horario de trabajo, el cual se diferenciaba por media hora del mío. _¡Genial!_ Así podría conocerla un poco más. Increíblemente, hasta sentí ganas de saltar de la alegría. Eso era extraño, pero no me molestaba en absoluto.

Esa jornada pensé en llevarla a mil y un lugares. Unos más ajetreados que otros, pero opté por el lugar más íntimo y sencillo posible: Laguna Azul, un restaurant muy de moda en aquel entonces, y que tenían una suave música de fondo todas las tardes. A veces, colocaban tango y otras melodías que iban acorde con el ambiente. Por supuesto, Naomi, quedó encantada al ver la fachada y hasta decía sentirse parte de los años de Gardel.

Mentiría al decir que una calidez inusual no se despertó en mi interior aquella tarde. El verla reír y conversar sin tapujos fue hipnotizante. Su parpadear, su tono de voz, hasta su mirar era algo maravilloso. _Me dije a mi mismo que el hombre que estuviese a su lado, sería privilegiado._ Realmente privilegiado, y yo sin poder…

- _No, no tengo novio_. –La escuché decir algo apenada, dejando de lado aquel vaso de jugo que antes había tocado sus labios-

 _-¿Qué?_ –Pregunté sin saber a qué había surgido su comentario. **_¿Acaso me había perdido de algo? ¿O es que sabía leer la mente?-_**

 _-Dijo que el hombre que estuviera a mi lado sería muy privilegiado._ –Explicó, y ahora era yo el abochornado-

 ** _¡Había pensado en voz alta!_**

Aunque el panorama era ventajoso para mi. ¡No había competencia de por medio! Si, Naomi me gustaba. También deseaba salir del infierno en que me había sumergido la vida y la gente en ella. Este podía ser un buen comienzo.

 _-Eso se puede remediar._ –Hablé sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces- _Te daré lo que desees, pero quédate conmigo._

 _-No busco algo material._ –frunció el ceño, ofendida por supuesto. Había olvidado que ella no era Leiko- _No tengo necesidad de ello. Si bien mi familia no es rica, tampoco pasa por una mala situación._

 _-Me disculpo por mi estupidez._ –Dije de manera sincera, esperando remediar la situación- _No supe elegir las palabras correctas._

 _-Aunque aceptara, usted jamás podría darme lo que anhelo._ –Agregó observando al otro lado de la calle gracias al ventanal, rehuyéndome la mirada-

 _-¿Qué es?_ –Quise saber, cogiendo su mano para obtener nuevamente su atención- _Lo tendrás._

 _-Su corazón, Masahiko._ –Me observó nuevamente, aunque con tristeza- _Sé que sigue enamorado de…_

 _-Lo tienes, Naomi._ –Corregí sintiendo como los nervios hacían estragos en mi interior, y deseaba que ella no lo notara- _Me gustas y mucho. Me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad._

 _-¿Una oportunidad?_ –Repitió incrédula-

 _-Sí, lo que has escuchado._ –Reuní un poco más de valor, y proseguí- _Me das paz, y cada día termino con una sonrisa cada vez que hablo contigo. Me siento un poco novato nuevamente en esto, pero quiero intentarlo. Deseo seguir conociéndote y sorprendiéndome en el camino. Si queda rastro de Leiko en mi corazón, cosa que dudo, sé que tú podrás borrarlo._

 _-¿Está seguro de ello? –_ Con timidez entrelazó su mano con la mía y esperó mi respuesta- _¿No se arrepentirá después?_

- _Si no estuviera seguro, no lo plantearía._ –Con una voz casi suplicante, añadí- _Démonos una oportunidad, Naomi._

 **.**

 **.**

Era tan bella, y de apariencia tan frágil entre mis brazos. Sus débiles quejidos, inundaban mis sentidos y me hacían sentir orgulloso. Su agarre a mi dedo pulgar era tan suave y a la vez poderoso, dentro de la fuerza que puede tener una recién nacida. Al verla, supe que el amor que tenía hacia su madre, o a cualquier mujer, era poco al que sentí por esa criaturita. Kagome, mi pequeña hija nacía a mediados de 1993, y me robaba el corazón a pesar de lo llorona que era. Mi esposa, Naomi, sonreía cansada mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas tras el parto, y agradecí a la vida por cruzarla en mi camino. Me hizo feliz el día en que nos casamos, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada y el día en que dio a luz a nuestra bebé. _Qué maravilla son las mujeres_. Son capaces de robar el aliento en un segundo, pero son capaces de dar vida y luchar como una leona por sus pequeños.

 ** _Sin duda, amarla, era un placer._**

 _-Te dije que no me arrepentiría, amor._ –Le dije a Naomi conteniendo apenas mi emoción, depositando un beso en sus labios, aun sosteniendo con extremo cuidado a Kagome entre mis brazos- _Gracias por esta dicha._

 ** _Si, la amaba, y ese día la amé mucho más._**

.

.

A mediados de Mayo de 1994, recibí un mensaje de Masayoshi. Me indicaba que debía ir por unos documentos a su casa, la cual antes perteneció a mis padres en el pasado. Estaban en su despacho, en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Él no podía entregarlos al servicio de impuestos internos, así que como un segundo socio, debía ir en representación suya. La verdad, es que no deseaba poner un pie en esa casa, ya que con Leiko no teníamos una buena relación como era de esperar. Además, desde que estaba con Naomi, su comportamiento era peor.

Al llegar a la mansión, Kaede, una vieja amiga que nos cuidó desde pequeños, me dio la bienvenida y me indicó que la señora de la casa no importunaría debido a que estaba viendo a mi sobrina. Así que sin esperar más tiempo, fui por lo que necesitaba.

Pero, encontré más de lo que imaginé.

Allí estaba Leiko, esperándome, liquidándome con su sola presencia. Estaba irreconocible. De la joven sencilla que una vez conocí, ya no había rastro alguno. Había logrado su cometido: era otra mujer. Refinada, apetecible a la vista, con sus atributos más desarrollados, no una tabla de planchar como antes le apodaban.

El intercambio de palabras fue breve, pero lleno de desafío entre ambos. Se acercó felinamente a mi y ni siquiera sabía el por qué no me movía o le rehuía. Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando me besó con una lujuria jamás imaginable en ella. Me reclamaba como suyo y por un momento, lo fui. Todos los sentimientos acumulados durante años, afloraron en ese instante erróneo. Sentí como el amor hacia ella revivió como un ave fénix. O tal vez no fue amor, solo la rabia contenida y la tensión sexual que se mantuvo en el tiempo. Sin pensar en nada más, le di lo que buscaba y me sacié de ella hasta que no pude más. Ella con su experiencia, yo con la mia. Dos puntos separados que encontraron uno en común.

No me dejaba de dar vuelta los "te extrañé" y "te amo" que salieron de su venenosa boca. Ella años atrás tomó su camino y yo el mio. Respeté su decisión y ella por primera vez se sintió arrepentida, no por un acto sexual, sino porque sabía que estaba con otra persona.

 **Naomi. Demonios. Le había fallado.**

- _Un día te dije que no te merecía._ –Dijo Leiko, abrazándose a mi sobre el escritorio- _Realmente te amaba, Masahiko._

 _-Pero tu amor al poder fue más fuerte._ –Respondí mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas-

 _-Con Masayoshi sabía que jamás sería pisoteada nuevamente. En cambio contigo…_

 _-No sigas._ –Me aparté de ella, sintiéndome asqueado, sobretodo conmigo mismo-

 _-Y ahora estás con esa mujercita…_

 _-No te atrevas a decir nada de ella._ –Le apunté de manera severa, advirtiéndole que se quedara con la boca cerrada- _Esto fue un error._

 _-Uno que disfrutaste._ –Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha por meter el dedo en la llaga- _Apuesto que nunca estuviste así con ella, cariño._

 _-No, a ella jamás le he pagado el sexo._ –Con ese comentario, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato- _Y como a ti te gusta el dinero, no creo que te importe recibir el pago._ –De mi bolsillo saqué un par de billetes y lo deposité a su lado _-_ _Ella es una dama, no una cualquiera que se acuesta con alguien por subir de estatus, cuñadita._

Y el infierno se desató en cosa de segundos. Aun no tengo claro como logré esquivar una serie de objetos que amenazaban chocar contra mi cabeza, mientras salía con los documentos que necesitaba. Los gritos habían alertado a Kaede, quien había ido a ver a Mei quien lloraba por el escándalo de su madre. Y me sentí sucio, de cuerpo, mente y alma.

Naomi. No había pensado en ella, ni tampoco en mi pequeña hija.

Era un asco de hombre.

Contarle lo sucedido a mi mujer fue lo más tortuoso de la vida. Ella lloraba. No dejaba de hacerlo y el puto culpable era yo. Si tan solo me hubiese dado una bofetada, me hubiera sentido más tranquilo. Habían sido días de silencio y distancia entre ambos, y ella acabó por preguntarme qué sucedía. Obtuvo su respuesta.

 _-Sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano._ –La oí decir en medio de sollozos- _Sabía que no la olvidarías._

 _-Naomi, te juro que…_

 _-¡No jures! ¡No te atrevas!_ –Advirtió con sus ojos llorosos- _¿Qué vas a decir? "Fue cosa del momento", "No sentí con ella lo que siento cada vez que estamos juntos"…_

 _-¡Sí!_ –La interrumpí cogiéndola de los hombros con desesperación. Necesitaba ser escuchado- _Fui un idiota. Fui un completo imbécil que no supo poner freno. Que no pensó en ustedes._ –Ella no me miraba, solo intentaba zafarse de mi agarre- _Pero, en serio, no sentí lo que siento contigo. Contigo, me siento tranquilo, satisfecho, como si fuera la primera vez que te toco y siento los mismos putos nervios. Al estar juntos, soy cuidadoso, me preocupo que sientas el placer que yo puedo llegar a sentir. Me gusta sentirme uno solo a tu lado, Naomi._ –Ella me observó sin creerme y agregué- _Con ella fue todo lo contrario. Me desquité por todo, no fui considerado, nada de lo que soy contigo. ¡Entiendo si me quieres mandar al carajo! Pero, dame una oportunidad. Una última._

 _-No._

 _-Por favor, Naomi._

 _-Me voy a casa de mis padres._ –Anunció sin dar su brazo a torcer- _Cuando no quiera matarte, hablaremos. Puedes ver a Kagome cuando gustes, pero tendrás que tratar con mi padre._

.

.

Cuando logré recuperar a Naomi, me enteré que Leiko estaba embarazada. Todos felicitaban a mi hermano por el nuevo integrante de la familia. No obstante, él no se mostraba feliz por ello. Rechazaba al bebé. Lo conocía muy bien como pasarlo por alto. Cuando estaba esperando a su primera hija, nadie le quitaba la sonrisa de su puto rostro, en cambio ahora era diferente. No había duda. Lo peor era que algo me decía que podía ser tanto de él como mio. Naomi, también era consciente de ello, pero lo omitió. Debíamos esperar a que naciera.

Los meses pasaron, y el nacimiento llegó. 14 de febrero de 1995. Era una bolita rosada que apenas lloraba. Casi me cae el mundo encima al ver que esa pequeñita era igual a Kagome de recién nacida. De Masayoshi, no tenía nada a primera vista.

 _-¿Cómo se llama?_ –Preguntó Mei con sus tres años viendo a la bebé-

 _-Se llama Rin._ –Contestó Leiko sin expresión facial-

No había duda, era mi hija. Ese nombre lo teníamos pensado con Leiko para cuando nos convirtiéramos en padres. Una clave secreta que se hizo clara con el transcurso del tiempo.

Los años pasaron y una serie de sucesos marcaron de manera negativa la vida de mi hija menor. En silencio vigilaba sus pasos, y me aseguraba que nada le ocurriese dentro de lo que estaba a mi alcance. Me alegraba el ver que Rin, esa muchacha inocente y alegre, era la viva imagen de Kagome, quien por obviedad se parecía a mi. Agradecía que físicamente tuviera muy poco de la madre, sobre todo en carácter y personalidad. No deseaba una segunda Mei. Ella era ochenta por ciento padre, y lo restante era de Leiko. Mala combinación en esa muchacha.

Entre Kagome y Rin siempre hubo una conexión envidiable, que ni siquiera con Mei tenían, y que se mantuvo hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando Sesshomaru Taisho llegó a nuestras vidas, noté ciertas particularidades que solo una persona que ha amado en silencio puede identificar. Había sentimientos por parte de Rin, y luego también descubrí que eran correspondidos por Taisho, una persona totalmente opuesta a mi pequeña.

Cuando supe que era un agente de inteligencia y que podría brindarle la seguridad necesaria a mi familia, incluida Rin, no dudé en entregarle a mi hermano. Me la debía. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y ahora corroboro que es el más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

-Masahiko. –Aparece Naomi en el despacho, extendiéndome la mano izquierda, donde luce su sortija de matrimonio en su dedo anular- Ven a dormir conmigo. Ya es tarde.

Siempre contigo, mi vida.

Mi amor.

 **Mi dulce Naomi.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas autora:_** _Hola a todos(as). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, orientado desde el punto de vista de Masahiko Higurashi y su mal amor, Leiko. Pues, como se ve, toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, sea a corto o largo plazo. Aun así, se rescata el hecho que aun en la peor oscuridad del ser humano, siempre puede aparecer un rayo de luz que le puede dar sentido a su existencia, que en este caso sería Naomi._

 _Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Los leo todos y cada uno de ellos._ _Cuando termine mi tesis apareceré con un nuevo episodio, si es que ella no acaba conmigo primero XD._

 _PD: MALDITA TESIS, como te odio T_T_

 _¡Besos y abrazos!_


	19. Bomba de tiempo

**_Capítulo 19. Bomba de tiempo._**

 **Viernes 25 de mayo del 2018.**

 ** _Ciudad de Fujisawa._**

-¡Recuerden que esos informes deben estar sobre mi escritorio mañana a primera hora! –Anunciaba un ya no tan joven maestro, al momento en que todos los alumnos presentes ordenaban sus pertenencias, luego de que el timbre de salida se dejara escuchar- ¡Si no la nota evaluativa será la mínima! ¡Advertidos están!

 _Si, ya lo tengo más que claro, profesor._ No es necesario que desgaste su voz de esa manera. Todos le oímos, más solo le ignoramos de vez en cuando. Sobre todo yo.

 _Y muchos me ignoran a mi._

Al salir del campus de la universidad, repaso en mi mente todo lo que tiene que ver con las diferentes N.E.E (Necesidades Educativas Especiales) y cómo exprimiré mi cerebro para terminar ese jodido informe. Ni siquiera puedo consumir bebidas energéticas para mezclarla con mi auto desprecio por hacer las cosas a última instancia. No es que no me guste lo que estoy estudiando, al contrario, solo estoy desmotivada.

Han transcurrido casi tres meses desde la condena efectiva de Masayoshi. Está pagando sus culpas, e indirectamente, nosotros con él. _La sociedad es en exceso prejuiciosa._ No puedo ir a la universidad o a otro sitio sin que me queden observando, o me rehúyan por ser la hija de un Higurashi. _Un asesino. Un traficante. Un estafador_. No ha sido sencillo lidiar con ello, pero me esfuerzo para que no me afecte.

 **Se puede sobrevivir.**

Tengo lo que necesito: mi familia, mi carrera, mi violonchelo… _y mi pequeño parásito._

Si, estos dos últimos puntos mencionados me han iluminado en este largo y oscuro túnel. Gracias a un ente divino, tendré un solo protagónico con mi instrumento. Llevo preparando esta presentación hace un par de semanas y Dimitri está conforme con mi desempeño. La orquesta, ha de tener una temática en base a bandas sonoras de películas y series. _Ya está el repertorio listo._ Dimitri ha decidido aprovechar la fiebre de los fanáticos de la serie de televisión "Game of Thrones", por su última temporada que está por estrenarse el siguiente año. Así que por ironía de la vida, deberé interpretar el himno de los Lannisters, llamado **_"The Rain of Castamere",_** y el soundtrack de la película **_"El padrino"_**.

 _Al parecer, alguien estuvo divirtiéndose a mis expensas._

Bien, es lo que siempre quise: _tener mi momento._ Así que lo aprovecharé al máximo _._

Y un punto no menos importante, es la alegría que se ha albergado en mi corazón desde mi último control médico. El motivo es que mi pequeño parásito ya tiene diecinueve semanas de gestación _._ Hoy el doctor me ha dicho que este pequeño individuo tiene el porte de un mango. Mide dieciocho centímetros y pesa alrededor de doscientos veinticinco gramos.

 _Sigue creciendo pequeño._

Son cinco meses de embarazo en total, los cuales intento disimular. Esto es posible gracias a unas vendas que envuelven mi pequeño vientre. Solo las utilizo cuando no estoy en el departamento _._ Sé que no es correcto, ni mucho menos saludable, pero debo mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible o las cosas podrían volverse realmente graves. _Si Mei casi me asfixia al saber de mi relación clandestina con Sesshomaru, no quiero imaginar la reacción que tendrá al saber de mi embarazo._

Me pregunto _, ¿cómo irá con el suyo?_ No la he visto, ni sabido de ella desde el juicio. _¿Habrá logrado algo con Sesshomaru?_ Me deprimo de solo pensar en las posibles respuestas, pues tampoco he tenido noticias de él desde su última y única carta. Aparto esos pensamientos negativos, ya que no quiero opacar esta agradable sensación de saber que he tomado la decisión correcta y convertirme en madre. Al principio estaba tan dolida y confundida por los acontecimientos, que dudé en seguir adelante con esta condición. Hoy me arrepiento de ello, pero me recuerdo que solo fue una etapa. _Pasado pisado._

Al llegar al departamento, percibo un ambiente extraño dentro de este. _Es como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar._ Caminando con precaución por cada rincón de la casa, examino que todo esté en orden y después de un rato corroboro que es verdad. Qué raro. _Todo se encuentra tal y como lo dejé antes de salir_. Sin embargo, algo no me convence del todo. _Tal vez solo imagino cosas producto del cansancio acumulado._ Enciendo la televisión, intentando apartar esa sensación. _Un no sé qué me dice que algo ocurre o está pronto a suceder._

Con el máximo de cuidado posible, retiro la venda de mi vientre y dejo libre la pancita que me acompañará por otros cuatro meses. La acaricio con cariño y voy a mi dormitorio por un poco de crema para el cuerpo. _Un masaje humectante le vendrá bien al recipiente que contiene a parásito_. Creo que debo cambiarle el nombre. Uno que sea más tierno. _Tal vez… sanguijuela._

No, es muy tosco.

Mientras sonrío bobamente al realizar el masaje en el vientre, intentando pensar en un apodo digno, la película que era transmitida por el canal nacional se interrumpe de manera abrupta con el noticiario. Camino hacia la sala para informarme de lo que ocurre y noto que la situación es seria: **"BOMBA DETONA EN TOKIO".**

 _Santo cielo._

Mis manos viajan hacia mi rostro y cubren la boca de la pura impresión. Lo que captan mis ojos es terrible. A través de las imágenes, se divisa un edificio humeante. Las llamas pueden notarse perfectamente en el último piso de este. Las personas corren en todas direcciones en aquella calle, mientras la reportera del noticiario comunica de manera tensa lo acontecido. Según la información entregada, el edificio afectado corresponde a una corredora de propiedades donde trabajaban cientos de empleados. Está ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad por lo que puedo reconocer a simple vista.

- _Se desconoce la cantidad de heridos y fallecidos hasta el momento._ –Sigue informando la reportera, mientras las imágenes hablan por si solas. Es una calamidad- _Al parecer, esto es obra de algún grupo terrorista que…_

 _Es horrible._

Mi pecho se oprime sin saber por qué y me siento más ansiosa de lo normal. _Debe ser obra de los cambios hormonales_. Me dirijo al lavaplatos y bebo un vaso con agua para relajarme. _Espero no haya nadie conocido trabajando ahí_. No obstante, algo no me calza en ese ataque. Si se trata de un grupo terrorista, _¿por qué hacer estallar una bomba allí? ¿Por qué no detonar un artefacto de ese tipo en un congreso o un sitio más importante si desean llamar la atención?_

Mi panza se contrae a tal punto que debo ahogar un grito de dolor. Es punzante. Me acerco al mesón de la cocina y me apoyo para no caer. _El sillón en este momento me parece muy lejano._ Mis respiraciones se vuelven irregulares y trato de realizar los ejercicios de respiración que me han recomendado en los talleres de maternidad.

 _Oh, no._ Son contracciones. _No, no ahora._ Falta mucho para tu nacimiento, pequeño.

Cojo el teléfono que está a mi alcance y llamo a Kagome para que me ayude en esto. _No responde._ Olvidé que tenía una reunión hoy en la tarde en una tienda de modas. Le envío un mensaje de texto, indicándole que iré a la clínica por los recientes síntomas y que luego me alcance ahí.

 **Tengo miedo** _. No quiero que algo le ocurra a mi bebé._

Cojo mis pertenencias y cuando me dispongo a salir, alguien toca la puerta. Reuniendo mis fuerzas, me dirijo a abrir, creyendo que puede ser Kagome tras leer mi mensaje.

Me equivoco.

No es ella.

.

.

 **Ciudad de Tokio.**

 _-¡Ayuda, por favor!_

 _-¡Alguien que me ayude!_

Un hombre de cabellos claros abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y por instantes no pudo mover ni un músculo. Todo le daba vueltas. Percibía voces a lo lejos. Solicitaban auxilio. Sus oídos no funcionaban adecuadamente. Escuchaba un insistente y extenso sonido agudo que le desorientaba más de lo que ya se encontraba.

 _¿Qué rayos sucedió?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba su confundida cabeza. Distinguió a un pequeño hombre que estaba a tirado a su lado, el cual tenía fragmentos de vidrios rotos sobre sus horribles y anticuadas prendas. Se trataba de Jaken, su asistente. Lo notó tan quieto que por un instante lo creyó muerto. Cuando este hombrecillo comenzó a moverse y a quejarse al recuperar la conciencia, el agente descartó su pensamiento.

-Señor Sesshomaru… –Articuló con voz débil, al ver a su adorado jefe. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a toser producto del humo concentrado en el vigésimo piso- Nos salvamos de milagro, jefe bonito.

 _¿De qué nos salvamos?_ Otra interrogante que el peliplateado no podía responder con total seguridad. El recuerdo vino a su memoria: **un extraño paquete sin remitente; una tarjeta; una bomba estallando.**

-Hay que salir de aquí. –Habló el agente Taisho, a la vez que se quitaba un par de elementos que estaban sobre su maltratado cuerpo-

El piso estaba repleto de vidrios y otros materiales, los cuales intentaba no aplastar con las manos y hacerse heridas innecesarias. Su cara ardía, y la parte frontal de su cabeza dolía. Al pasar su antebrazo derecho sobre la frente, la tela de la camisa quedó manchada con sangre. Jaken, siempre preocupado de su bienestar, le ayudó a incorporarse sin que Taisho lo solicitara. El hombre de mirada ámbar lo agradeció en silencio, y pensó que tal vez su odioso ayudante no era tan inútil como pensaba recurrentemente. Los sistemas contra incendios se activaron y así el agua comenzó a caer desde el techo para apagar las llamas.

-Puedo oír las sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancia. –Comentó Jaken a la vez que revisaba el pulso de una joven de unos dieciocho años, tirada boca abajo sobre el piso, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos. Al cerciorarse de que había fallecido, le cerró los ojos con delicadeza- Pobre chica. Fue transferida a esta unidad hace una semana.

Todo era un completo caos. Los gritos desesperados retumbaban por todas partes. Sesshomaru Taisho sabía que se había librado de la muerte por muy poco. Si estaba respirando y en una pieza era de milagro. Así que como pocas veces en su vida, decidió ayudar a los sobrevivientes de aquella catástrofe y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. No tardaron en aparecer el equipo de bomberos, los cuales simplificaron su labor. Gracias a su ayuda, pudieron llevar a sus compañeros a la planta baja y guiarlos hacia las ambulancias.

Una vez en el exterior, los paramédicos no dudaron en acudir en su ayuda y curar las diversas heridas. Sesshomaru sabía que su lesión en la cabeza era apenas un rasguño, y que no valía la pena anteponerse a los primeros auxilios, cuando había gente con quemaduras y otras complicaciones por la aspiración de monóxido de carbono.

Jaken siguió ayudando en las labores de rescate, mientras él observaba como los equipos periodísticos comenzaban a aparecer para recabar información en base a testimonios.

 _Malditos buitres_ , pensó hastiado. De manera silenciosa, se alejó lo más posible. No deseaba ser hostigado por alimañas como esas. Sabía que los mandaría al carajo sin pensarlo, y que olvidaría su papel de corredor de propiedades.

Se dirigió a su vehículo, el cual dejó estacionado aquella mañana en plena avenida, no en el estacionamiento privado de la agencia como de costumbre. Se subió con cuidado y puso las manos sobre el manubrio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a hilar en su mente todos los sucesos acontecidos. De principio a fin. La información estaba revuelta en su cabeza, pero debía concentrarse.

Tenía claro que antes de todo ese embrollo, salió de una larga y acalorada reunión con Izumi. Discutieron por largos minutos una posible nueva misión, debido a que el asunto legal con Masayoshi Higurashi estaba completamente cerrado. Ambos salieron de la sala de reuniones molestos, porque no habían llegado a un acuerdo.

 _Demonios, se había negado a una orden directa._

Su superior deseaba enviarlo al otro lado del país, y Sesshomaru no deseaba alejarse más de lo debido de cierta pelinegra con la cual había perdido contacto. Bien, en realidad, Rin no sabía nada de Sesshomaru, pero él si de ella. Estaba al corriente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Aunque no se explicaba por qué la menor de los Higurashi iba una vez al mes a la clínica. _Tal vez estaba enferma._ Realmente él esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

Al llegar a su oficina, encontró un paquete envuelto con papel café. Sabía que Jaken no lo había dejado allí, debido a que estaba con él en la reunión. Con desconfianza, se acercó al paquete y antes de abrirlo, vio una nota que sobresalía. Estaba escrita a mano, y en ella un mensaje extraño decía:

 ** _"Hilos negros bordan una bandera. Con dos piezas de bronce compras felicidad. Treinta perlas resaltan con gracia en una curva abierta. Un pirata ha vuelto a altamar y un tesoro valioso poseerá."_**

Luego, pudo identificar un extraño sonido en el interior de aquel objeto. Era similar al de un reloj. _"Tic, toc, tic…."_ Por simple instinto, cogió del brazo a su ayudante y lo sacó de aquella oficina antes que detonara. El mayor impacto lo tuvo una chica nueva que pasaba con un par de carpetas fuera del lugar, lanzando su cuerpo lejos de allí. La explosión también los alcanzó, más no se vieron afectados a tal magnitud.

Jaken estaba en lo cierto. _Estaban vivos de milagro._

Aun no comprendía como una agencia con tal tecnología y seguridad no pudo detectar un artefacto de aquella índole. Era extraño y sospechoso. _Tal vez alguien ayudó a que ese paquete llegara a su oficina._ Repasó múltiples veces aquel extraño acertijo, intentando buscar una respuesta por largos minutos. Cada hipótesis era tan errada como la anterior. Se regañó mentalmente por estar tan distraído. _Rin era la culpable._ Si no estuviese siempre pensando ella, él podría…

-Demonios. –Abrió de golpe los ojos, sintiendo como su boca se resecaba bruscamente- ¡Rin!

Encendió y puso en marcha su vehículo, con el palpitar de su corazón totalmente acelerado. Hábilmente esquivó cuanto carro de bomberos o policía se le cruzó, sin mencionar a los peatones que circulaban frente al edificio humeante. Aunque no pudo avanzar mucho más, debido a que en pleno centro de la ciudad, el tráfico estaba hecho un asco y todo el mundo parecía estar vuelto loco con la explosión vivida minutos atrás.

Demonios, estaba todo tan claro. Se trataba de una persona aquel acertijo.

 **Hilos negros:** cabellos.

 **Dos piezas de bronce:** ojos.

 **Treinta perlas en una curva abierta:** una sonrisa.

No obstante, _¿y el pirata? ¿De quién se trataba?_ Activando su aparato de manos libres, se comunicó con un agitado Jaken que preguntaba el motivo de haber salido manejando de ese modo. Con una voz gélida, Sesshomaru lo hizo callar:

-Silencio, inútil. –Su asistente tembló al otro lado de la línea telefónica- Averigua qué criminal ha salido libre, sea por término de condena o bajo fianza durante las últimas setenta y dos horas.

 _-¡Je-jefe bonito, usted ha visto todo el caos que…!_

-¡No quiero excusas, necesito resultados! –Bramó perdiendo la compostura por primera vez frente a su asistente- ¡No me interesa cómo lo hagas, lo necesito ahora!

 _-Sí, jefecito._ –Acató de tal manera, que se le escuchaba perfectamente la agitación al correr- _Le enviaré la nómina en cuanto la tenga._

Sesshomaru Taisho maldijo su suerte. En cuanto estuvo frente a un callejón con salida, se desvió de la calle principal, con el fin de no perder más tiempo. Debía cerciorarse de que su amada estaba a salvo. Deseaba con todo su ser estar errado. El haber malinterpretado ese absurdo mensaje. Intentó comunicarse con ella, detalle que no había hecho en un largo tiempo, y no hubo respuesta. Probó llamando al teléfono móvil que él le había dado aquel día en que regresaron de la cabaña, pero el resultado fue él mismo. Por otra parte, Kagome rechazó directamente la llamada. No una, sino seis veces. _¿Cómo demonios se atrevía en una situación así?_ Ya pagaría por tal osadía, o estupidez en este caso.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos, y el camino a Fujisawa pareció eterno a pesar de la velocidad en la que manejaba. Sus manos sobre el volante sudaban levemente, al igual que su frente. Los nervios de acero que antes le caracterizaron, hoy no eran más que un lejano recuerdo. _La incertidumbre lo estaba matando._

Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde la menor de los Higurashi residía, frenó de golpe dejando la huella de los neumáticos marcados sobre el pavimento. Sacando su arma de servicio, corroboró las municiones que tenía en ella: once. También cogió la que solía ocultar en la guantera del automóvil frente al asiento del copiloto. Al verificar, la munición también estaba completa.

Sin hacer caso a una anciana que le reclamaba por aquella brusca maniobra frente a los domicilios donde ella residía, Taisho ingresó al complejo de apartamentos y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta dar con el piso de Rin, con la guardia en alto y atento a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sudó frío cuando vio semiabierta aquella puerta de madera, la cual cruzó tantas veces a lo largo de los años, y que en su interior manifestó todo el sentir que su corazón ocultaba. Apuntando su arma a un ser invisible, empujó silenciosamente aquella puerta de madera hasta abrirla completamente, revisando en su interior y corroborando que nadie se hallaba dentro del lugar. Dormitorios, baño principal y de huéspedes, sala, cocina y entretecho, el resultado era el mismo: nada ni nadie.

Regresó a la sala principal, que daba con la entrada/salida de aquel departamento. Observando minuciosamente, pudo encontrar unas gotas de sangre sobre la alfombra. Al toparlas levemente con su dedo índice, pudo corroborar que eran frescas.

Bufó con frustración. No había llegado a tiempo. Se la habían llevado, y por su culpa. Solo de él. Eso ocurría cuando te ligabas emocionalmente con alguien y tus enemigos lo descubrían.

-Que idiota fui. –Sus dientes crujieron por la ira contenida- Sabía los riesgos y aun así caí.

Un sonido de vibración rompió el silencio de aquel lugar, y Taisho buscó por todas partes la proveniencia de aquel sonido antes de que culminase. Agachándose completamente, pudo ver que debajo del sillón, a un par de pasos de él, se encontraba un teléfono celular. Estiró su brazo y cogió aquel objeto para ver que la llamada había cesado. Junto con ella, otra decena de llamadas por parte de Kagome. También pudo leer en orden los múltiples mensajes de texto que la otra pelinegra le había enviado en cosa de minutos:

 ** _"Rin, voy en camino. No te dejaré sola. Tranquilízate"_**

 ** _"Ya casi llego a la clínica. Hay un tráfico horrible"_**

 ** _"¿Dónde demonios estás? En recepción dicen que no hay nadie registrado a tu nombre"_**

 ** _"¡Rin, contesta!"_**

 ** _"¡No me hagas esto! ¡Responde! Me tienen preocupada."_**

 ** _"Voy a tu casa."_**

-¿Me tienen preocupada? –Repitió intrigado el agente de inteligencia, al prestar atención al último punto de aquel mensaje-

 _¿A qué se refería con eso?_ ¿Es que estaba alguien acompañándola? ¿Acaso Rin comenzó a salir con otra persona? _No, no era posible._ Sesshomaru simplemente se rehusaba a esa estúpida idea. Rin siempre había estado completa y perdidamente enamorada de él. Ella misma lo había confesado en más de una oportunidad desde que habían desatado sus pasiones. Sin embargo, ¿su decepción había modificado tan bruscamente sus sentimientos? Después de todo, él había roto su corazón con la confesión de ser el causante del arresto de Masayoshi, y además de admitir abiertamente que había jugado con Mei y con ella, aunque Rin nunca fue un juego ni nada parecido.

 _No era posible._ Después de todo, él le había escrito una carta, quedando expuesto sentimentalmente, cosa que jamás creyó suceder ni en el más loco y absurdo de sus sueños.

Tan ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos, que ni se percató que unos pasos apresurados se acercaban al departamento, dejando ver a una agitada Kagome que tenía serias dificultades para respirar:

-¡Rin, ¿dónde…?! –Al ver a Sesshomaru arrodillado en el piso, con el celular de su hermana en las manos y una pistola gris sobre la alfombra, la pregunta quedó atascada en su garganta, para luego increpar a aquel infame intruso- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –Apuntó a aquella arma- ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios hiciste y dónde está Rin?

-Se la han llevado. –Contestó ocultando el dolor de solo pensar en que otro hombre pudiese disfrutar del calor de Rin en vez de él, además del peligro en que estaba envuelta la menor de los Higurashi-

-¿Qué demonios dices? –Impactada por lo que escuchó, vio como Sesshomaru se incorporaba de forma tensa- ¿Cómo que se la han llevado? ¿Quién?

-No tengo idea.

-¡Esto debió ser culpa tuya! –Se acercó peligrosamente Kagome, por primera vez dejando de lado el temor de ser enfrentada por el mayor de la familia Taisho- ¿No es así?

-Es lo más probable. –Respondió fríamente, optando a volver a ser el mismo desalmado de antaño-

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa forma? –Kagome sentía que podía golpearlo en cualquier momento si su actitud no variaba- ¿Es que no te importa lo que pueda ocurrir con ella?

-Si no me preocupara por ella, no estaría acá, estúpida. –Escupió perdiendo goteo a goteo la escasa paciencia que poseía- Acaban de atacar la agencia donde trabajo. Mi oficina específicamente, donde me dejaban entrever que querían algo preciado para mi. ¡Atravesé Tokio hasta Fujisawa, a toda velocidad, donde solo encuentro un par de gotas de sangre, un celular y una joven idiota que no deja de joderme! –Estalló cogiéndola del brazo y acorralarla contra la pared más cercana- Al no encontrarla aquí sé perfectamente a lo que está expuesta si es que no puedo hallarla pronto… -hizo una pausa, para luego agregar con amargura- y a quien estuvo acompañándola.

-¿Qué dices? –sus quejas por el agarre de Sesshomaru desaparecieron- ¿Cómo que alguien la acompañaba?

-No te hagas la desentendida. –La miró fijamente, haciendo que Kagome tragara saliva, presa de los nervios- Sé la verdad. No es necesario ocultarlo más.

-Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. –Rehuyó la mirada de la ambarina que recaía sobre ella-

-¿Así? Entonces, ¿de qué hablabas cuando escribiste: "Me están preocupando"?

-Yo…yo solo… -Intentaba decir una frase coherente que no delatara a su familiar-

-Sé la verdad. –Culminó con aquel titubeo absurdo, dejando pasmada a su receptora- No necesitas ocultarlo más, no soy un idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí.


	20. Un plato que se sirve frío

**_Notas:_** _Cambios de narradores._

 ** _Capítulo 20: Un plato que se disfruta en frío._**

 **Tokio – Centro Penitenciario de Alta Seguridad.**

Que gran e indescriptible humillación fue entrar a este inmundo sitio, el cual está repleto de lacras sociales. Ingresé esposado, de pies y manos, con la cabeza en alto, omitiendo lo que escuchaba, siendo guiado por dos guardias que hacían callar a los presos, los cuales al verme silbaban y gritaban a modo de bienvenida al infierno. _Las llamas de aquel averno podían combinar perfectamente con el uniforme de tono anaranjado que debería portar el resto de mi vida._

Ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginé estar metido en este lugar. _Un nido de ratas._

¡De nada sirvió el esfuerzo realizado durante toda mi jodida vida! ¡Todo me fue arrebatado! Ya no era alguien importante e influyente en el mundo globalizado. Era un simple delincuente como cualquier hombre dentro de este recinto penal. ¿Y quién era responsable de ello? Ese bastardo de Sesshomaru Taisho, y de mi " _hija menor_ ": Rin, una ramera sentimental que traicionó a su propia familia por algo tan banal como el amor.

¿Amor? _Eso no era amor_. ¿Qué podía saber una mocosa como ella sobre ese tema? _Nada._ Y eso es porque tal sentimiento realmente no existe. Es solo una reacción química que produce el cerebro humano y que el sujeto asocia como enamoramiento al liberar una hormona llamada feniletilamina. _Ella se había dejado engatusar, y no supe poner freno a ello cuando debí._ Tuve que haber eliminado a esa basura en cuanto Mei derramó la primera lágrima por él, o cuando vi esa mirada penetrante sobre el cuerpo de Rin que expresó más allá que un deseo de posesión carnal.

 _Me faltará vida para maldecirlos a ambos._ Supieron engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a mi, quien opté medidas drásticas para controlar cada uno de sus movimientos.

 _Algún día, más temprano que tarde, lo pagarán._

Para colmo de males, la traición vino de quien menos lo sospeché: ¡mi propio hermano! ¡Mi propia sangre _! Masahiko debía de estar disfrutando de su venganza al encerrarme de por vida._ ¿Y eso por qué? _¡Porque su amada prometida me eligió a mi!_ Bueno, tal vez fui culpable de perseguir a Leiko por años y hacerla caer en la red de una seducción que terminó envolviéndola y atándola a mi cuerpo y sábanas. _También a mi chequera._ Si, Leiko era una mujer inteligente e interesada. Sé reconocer a alguien igual a mi, y ella era perfecta para alguien tan retorcido como yo. En cuanto la vi, supe que sería mía de una manera u otra. No me equivoqué, aunque eso le hubiera roto el corazón a mi hermano.

De esa unión matrimonial nació la luz de mi vida. El reflejo de mis propios ojos: Mei. _Mi favorita y eternamente protegida._ **Es mi hija.** Mi única hija. Leiko debía ser muy estúpida para pensar que me había engañado. _No, nadie me engañaba con tal facilidad._ Tuve mis sospechas desde que regresé de aquel viaje de negocios. La noté extraña y algo alterada, y buscando algo de calor por su parte, lo único que conseguí fue un rechazo sutil, expresando que pasaba por un estado de "malestar" y que no quería contagiarme. _¿Acaso creía que era un idiota?_ ¿Cuándo le había importado estar enferma a la hora del sexo? _¡Jamás!_ Molesto y frustrado, me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija, donde la encontré jugando con uno de los tantos objetos que se le habían regalado a lo largo del tiempo. La reacción que ella tuvo, a comparación de Leiko, fue totalmente diferente.

 _-¡Papi!_ –Se lanzó a mis brazos, dejando lucir su hermosa sonrisa, la cual disipó cualquier malestar que pude haber experimentado- _¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste!_

- _Si, princesa._ –La estreché contra mi pecho, inundándome de su perfume infantil y suave. Dios, cuánto la había extrañado esas semanas fuera de casa- _¿Cómo te has portado este tiempo sin mi?_ –Rocé su nariz contra la mía, haciéndole una profunda gracia que dejó liberar una contagiosa risa- _Vamos, dime. No quiero mentiras._

 _-¡Bien!_ –Respondió entusiasta-

 _-¿Segura?_ –Fruncí mi ceño, dejando ver que dudaba de su respuesta-

 _-¡Si, papi!_

 _-Eso está muy bien_. –Me senté en el borde de su cama, depositándola en una de mis piernas para que estuviese más cómoda, pero sin llegar a alejarme demasiado de ella- _¿Y me has extrañado?_

 _-¡Sí!_

 _-¿Cuánto?_

 _-¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!_

- _Y, ¿cuánto es mucho?_ –Era divertido verla sonrojar por la frustración de no saber cómo explicar cantidades que a su parecer eran sumamente complejas. Bueno, qué más se podía esperar de una pequeña de casi tres años- _Porque te he traído un pequeño regalo de mi viaje, y depende de tu respuesta si es que lo recibes o no._

 _-¿Qué es? –_ Mi última frase captó por completo su atención, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen cuan lucero en el cielo- _¿Qué me trajiste?_

 _-Primero responde, luego sabrás._ –Un golpecito de mi dedo índice la trajo a la realidad y no demoró en decir una respuesta que me pareció de lo más cómica y tierna-

 _-De aquí a la luna a pasitos de caracol cojo._

 _-Oh pues, entonces, te mereces ese regalo y muchos abrazos, princesa. –_ Tomándola entre mis brazos nuevamente, la alcé para caminar al vestíbulo. En el camino, pude ver a Leiko hablando con Kaede, esta le ordenaba algo en voz baja, y la sirvienta acataba moviendo su canosa cabeza. Al notar nuestra presencia en el primer piso, mi esposa se mostró algo tensa, aunque intentó disimularlo muy bien- _¿Todo bien?_

 _-Si, cariño._ –Respondió mientras acomodaba unos cabellos rebeldes tras su oreja- _Ya voy a nuestra habitación de hecho._

 _-Creí que no te levantarías en lo que restaba de día._ –Comenté arrastrando las palabras-

 _-Es que esta mujer nunca aparece cuando le necesito._ –La observó de tal manera que Kaede hizo una reverencia sutil para retirarse del lugar. En ella había notoria incomodidad.- _No logro explicarme el por qué no la despides si ya no rinde lo que antes._

 _-Puedes estar en lo cierto._ –Mei me insistía muy bajito para ir por el regalo del que le había hablado, por lo cual antes de seguir nuestro camino, agregué- _Hay que deshacerse de lo que ya no satisface nuestras necesidades, ¿no es así?_

Con una media sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver el triunfo en mi rostro, dejé a una descolocada esposa tras nuestras espaldas. Ella sabía lo que eso podía significar. _Lo que ya no sirve, hay que cambiar._ Con eso me aseguraba en unos cuantos minutos más una sesión de lujuria en nuestra recámara, en cuanto hiciera dormir a Mei.

 _-¿Así que me extrañaste mucho, verdad?_ –Pregunté al cerrar la puerta del despacho. Obviamente obtuve una respuesta afirmativa por parte de mi hija. Y utilizando algo de psicología, pensé en obtener algo de información- _¿Y mamá? ¿Me ha extrañado tanto como tú?_

 _-No, papi._

 _-¿Y por qué, Mei?_ –Esa respuesta no fue de mi agrado, pero lo disimulé-

 _-Ella…enojada._

 _-¿Te portaste mal?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Por qué salí mucho tiempo de casa?_ –Debía ser eso-

 _-No._

- _¿Entonces?_ –Ella dudó en contestar- _No le diré._ –Le guiñé el ojo en tono cómplice, dejándola sentada en el piso alfombrado. El jodido regalo podía esperar un poco más- _Será nuestro secreto._

 _-Tío Masiko. –_ Así que Masahiko la había hecho enojar-

- _¿Sabes por qué ese bobo la hizo enojar?_

 _-Mamá también le dijo así._ –Dudé en la veracidad de ello, pues Leiko en un estado de ira no controlaba su vocabulario, y bobo no estaba en ese repertorio de insultos suaves- _Jugó con ella aquí. Le ganó._ -¿Qué? ¿Cómo era de eso de jugar ellos dos aquí?- _Mamá lo echó. Gritaba. Lloró. Tío no volvió_. _Estaba roja._

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Y estaba como en las mañanas._

Así que despeinada, con esa cara de tener un buen polvo por las mañanas, roja, iracunda, llorando después de estar en presencia de mi hermano menor, encerrados en este despacho.

 **La ira fluyó por mi cuerpo**.

 **Me obligué a calmarme.**

No podía mostrarme así frente a mi hijita.

 _La asustaría._

 **Así que se burlaron de mi.**

 _La historia se repetía pero en mi contra._

Dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, fui a buscar aquel oso de peluche que tenía escondido tras el escritorio y se lo entregué. Mei chilló de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba y lo movía en todas direcciones.

Por mi parte, iba a torturar a mi "respetable" esposa en la noche. No habría consideraciones. Le dolería hasta el alma. _Que comparara el tacto de su amor frustrado con el de su dueño, su esposo, el padre de su hija._

Al paso de las semanas, las cosas con mi dulce Leiko, se habían normalizado. Era más atenta, risueña, otra muy distinta al día en que regresé. Sin embargo, todo el paraíso que ella había construido para disimular las apariencias, se vino abajo cuando me dio una inesperada noticia.

 _-Estoy embarazada._

Al ver el parte médico, la cantidad de semanas no coincidía para nada con las fechas de nuestras actividades sexuales, lo que hizo más que evidente el hecho de que ese ser que crecía en su detestable vientre, no era mío. Sin especificar el motivo, expresé abiertamente el desagrado de aquella noticia.

 _-No deseo más hijos._ –Dejé el sobre sobre la mesa, el cual ella miró con asombro _\- Con Mei me basta y me sobra._

 _-¿Y qué esperas que haga, Masayoshi?_ –El asombro pasó a ser ofensa para ella- _Es nuestro hijo después de todo._

Maldita hipócrita.

 **"Nuestro"**.

 ** _¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a decir eso?_**

 _-¿Acaso quieres que aborte?_

 _-No es mala opción._ –Los medios económicos estaban a nuestra entera disposición y nadie se atrevería a juzgarla por ello. No es que la dejaría hacer eso en una consulta de cuarta categoría-

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir tal atrocidad?_

 _-No puedo obligarte. Es tu cuerpo. Tu decisión. –_ Me puse de pie, tomando el vaso de whisky que antes bebía, para acabarlo de un solo golpe _\- Solo quiero que sepas que no lo deseo. Allá tú lo que haces._

 _-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_ –Con mirada vidriosa por aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, me hizo frente de una forma tan patética que me dieron náuseas-

 _-¿Cruel?_ –Me acerqué a ella, sin siquiera tocarla- _¿Escuché bien lo que acabas de decir? ¿Acaso te falta algo en este hogar? ¿Te he golpeado o a nuestra hija? ¿Te he sido infiel?_ –Recalqué aquello, percibiendo un leve temblor en ella- _¿Soy un mal patrón? ¿Soy un bastardo con quienes me rodean o con mi familia?_ –Leiko se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento- _No, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, soy un cruel por el simple hecho de no querer otro hijo. Las familias numerosas se quiebran, se traicionan, simplemente no funcionan._ –Borré una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla izquierda- _Y para el imperio que estoy construyendo, la familia numerosa no sirve. No queremos arriesgar eso, nuestro poder, lujos y todo lo que conlleva, ¿verdad?_ –Negó con su cabeza- _Tendrás que decidir._ –Sugerí con una segunda intención- _Ya dejaste a tu familia atrás, la cual cargabas sin ningún beneficio. Un hijo que aún no nace no será problema._

No obstante, ni siquiera eso pudo convencerla de interrumpir aquel embarazo. Los meses tomaron su curso normal, e inconscientemente, esperaba a que ella me dijese la verdad. _Nunca ocurrió._ El nacimiento llegó, y esa criatura conquistó muchos corazones, incluso el de Mei, quien curiosa consultó su nombre: Rin, respondió Leiko sin muchos ánimos.

 _¿Así que Rin, eh?_ ¿Acaso pensaba Leiko que no sabía el significado de ello? En el pasado escuché una asquerosa y aburrida conversación sentimental, en donde Masahiko y ella imaginaban los nombres de los bebés que tendrían cuando fuesen marido y mujer.

 _-Si es niño…_. –Dijo Leiko con una sonrisa amplia- _Deseo que se llame Ichiro._

 _-No solo porque sea el primer hijo tiene que llamarse así._ –Se burló mi hermano, tomándole de la mano en aquella banca con vista al jardín- _¿Qué tal Masayuki?_

 _-Ni de chiste._

 _-¿Por qué?_ –Se quejó- _Tiene un buen significado: Hombre feliz, risueño y alegre._

 _-Se parece mucho en cuanto a pronunciación al nombre que llevas tú y tu hermano_. –El turno de burlase fue de ella- _Masayoshi y Masahiko. ¿No será mucho que el nombre de otro sujeto comience con Masa?_

 _-Puedes tener razón en ese punto._

 _\- ¡Ya sé!_ –Saltó en su lugar de la mera emoción- _Takahiro Higurashi. ¿A que suena bien, no crees?_

 _-Suena estupendo._ –Concordó Masahiko- _Pues, ya que tú has escogido el nombre de varón, yo escogeré el de niña._ –Tras pensarlo un rato, habló- _Rin. Ese será su nombre. Tiene variados significados, pero el que más me gusta es "aquella que se hace grande". Estaría destinada a hacer grandes cosas._

 _-Me encanta. –_ Depositó en su mejilla un corto beso y observó aquel atardecer al lado de mi hermano- _Estoy segura de que ese significado caería de maravilla en ella._

Si creían que me engañaban, estaban muy equivocados. Si creían que esa niña sería feliz, volverían a estar equivocados. Ella pagaría sus engaños e hipocresías.

La atormentaba cada vez que podía, la alejaba de mi hija, con el fin de que se sintiese sola en este mundo. ¡Qué mejor oportunidad cuando ella provocó el accidente de ese niño! Rin lo adoraba, y el resultado de ese cariño fue fatídico.

Todo lo que Rin amaba, se marchitaba y moría. _Fuese que interviniese o no en ello._ Ella estaba sola, incluso en época escolar.

 _Inclusive, lo más probable es que de nuevo lo esté._

Tiene a Kagome, y a mi hermanito, pero… _¿hasta cuándo tendría aquella dicha?_

- _Higurashi._ –Un gendarme golpeó los barrotes de mi celda para captar mi atención- _Aquí está tu cena._ –Deslizó la bandeja de plata por la pequeña abertura que estaba destinada para aquella función- _Disfrútala. El postre está delicioso, hasta para alguien con tan fino paladar como el tuyo._

Captando la intención tras sus palabras, fui en busca de aquella bandeja, mientras el guardia desaparecía del lugar para seguir repartiendo los alimentos. Levantando la tapa que cubría la comida, un pequeño papel resaltaba en la fruta picada.

 **"Está hecho. Uno de dos."**

La venganza es un plato dulce que se sirve frío, tal como este postre.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **En algún punto del Japón.**

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ No lo sé. De lo que estoy segura es que no debe de ser un sitio conocido.

 _¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ No tengo idea. Solo tengo un dolor punzante en mi labio inferior y en el lóbulo parietal derecho.

 _¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?_ Una bolsa de género negro impide mi capacidad visual.

 _Demonios._ **No puedo moverme.**

Estoy atada de pies y manos, en lo que pareciera ser una silla. Intento escuchar algo a mi alrededor, identificando un goteo incesante de alguna vieja cañería, el chillido de ratas, y finalmente, palabras y risas a lo lejos. Creo que pertenecen a personas de sexo masculino, aunque no puedo estar completamente segura _. Al parecer, también hay mujeres._

Froto mis muñecas, intentando romper lo que sea que ata mis manos, más todo esfuerzo es inútil. _Tampoco puedo pedir ayuda_. Una cinta gruesa está pegada a mi boca e impide que grite con todas mis fuerzas. Ni siquiera sé cómo controlar las inmensas ganas de llorar.

 _Me siento tan frustrada y temerosa de lo que pueda ocurrir._

-Vaya…vaya…vaya. –Se escucha una voz algo tétrica en el lugar, la cual produce un potente eco contra las paredes en donde me encuentro.- Al parecer alguien ha despertado. -Sus pasos también resuenan, lo que da un panorama más siniestro al no poder ver nada- ¿Qué intentas hacer, niña? ¿Escapar? -Pregunta con ironía, al momento en que una de sus manos se posa sobre mi hombro derecho- ¿Y qué harías luego? Mis hombres custodian todo el perímetro. –Puedo sentir su extrema cercanía frente a mi, e intento no temblar por ello. Ni siquiera sé cómo es su rostro, pero su voz es atemorizante y oscura- Acabarían contigo antes de dar diez pasos.

Muevo mi cuerpo, intentado que retire su mano, y lo único que desato es su risa.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? –Dice una vez que corta de golpe su breve carcajada, para retirar lentamente la bolsa de género que cubría mi cabeza. Por un momento, la luz que llega a mis ojos es cegadora, aunque se normaliza poco después- Ahora podemos vernos directamente cuando hablamos. –Sonríe de medio lado, dejándome helada en mi posición-

Es un hombre relativamente joven. Debe tener unos cuarenta y tantos años. Su cabello es de color negro y lo lleva largo. _Aunque no tanto como Sesshomaru._ Es algo ondulado. Sus ojos rojizos parecieran estar inyectados en sangre. _Emiten un odio y maldad que no puede pasar desapercibido._

Su nariz está algo torcida. Al parecer alguien se encargó de dejarla así. _Debió ser brutal._ Su piel es muy pálida, más de lo común. _Me pregunto si su temperatura es tan baja como la imagino_. Es alto, delgado, y viste de manera elegante.

 _No es un matón común y corriente._

-Me pregunto si esa mirada analítica fue lo que le gustó de ti. –Rompe el silencio que se impuso todos esos segundos, que para mi se hicieron eternos- O tu belleza. _-¿De qué demonios está hablando? No comprendo_ \- Eres una mujer hermosa, Rin Higurashi.

Un gruñido lleno de descontento se escucha al momento en que su mano se detiene en mi barbilla. _Su cumplido no me hace gracia._ No borra esa siniestra media sonrisa en ningún instante, ni siquiera para hablar.

-O tal vez ese carácter. –Deduce intrigado- Pareces ser débil y sumisa, pero por lo que se deja ver, posees un carácter fuerte cuando te lo propones. –Acerca su rostro un poco más, dejando una escasa brecha entre nosotros- Pueden ser todas esas opciones y a la vez ninguna. –Luego añade- Yako es un hombre misterioso.

 _¿Y quién demonios es ese?_ No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Ese sujeto comprende mi imposibilitado hablar que solo se manifiesta en ininteligibles sonidos, y responde:

-Claro, tú no lo conoces por ese nombre. –Rompe la cercanía y por fin puedo respirar a gusto. Se palmea la frente como si hubiese obviado algo totalmente lógico- Tú lo conociste por Sesshomaru Taisho. Pues te diré que ese fue el agente, el bastardo… –recalca la última palabra casi con asco- que estropeó mi vida y me hundió en la cárcel durante casi seis años de mi vida. –El tono que fingía ser amable desapareció completamente, dando paso al resentimiento-

 _Oh, no. Esto no pinta para bueno._

-Cuando supe que había hecho de las suyas nuevamente, deseé tener la oportunidad de cumplir una promesa que le hice en el pasado. –Relata mientras se da vuelta, dándome la espalda- Pero, lo que no tenía en mente, es que el destino a veces nos da la mano cuando menos lo esperamos. –Gira un poco su cabeza para observarme con una media sonrisa en el rostro, muy tétrica- Y qué mejor que tener a la zorra de ese hijo de perra... –Observa mi abultado vientre y tiemblo. _Esto no puede estar pasando_ \- y a su hijo dentro de ella.

 _Que alguien me ayude, por favor._

 _-_ Me pregunto qué sentirá cuando comiencen a aparecer pistas de tu paradero. –Habla en un monólogo con notoria malicia y sadismo- Y que por último aparezca un feto que coincida con su ADN.

 **¡Sádico de mierda!**

Me retuerzo una vez más en mi lugar, y al parecer entiende a la perfección lo que digo, pues se acerca a mi y sujeta mis cabellos sin miramientos.

-Cuida esa boquita tan deseable que tienes. –Deposita un beso sobre la cinta adhesiva y me deja libre, para sentir un intenso cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo por su culpa- No querrás que adelante los planes para los que formarás parte. No soy un hombre muy gentil cuando me enfado. –Toca mi vientre y aprieta levemente su agarre en el- Piensa en tu bebé, no seas tan inconsciente en tu estado de gravidez. –Aparta su mano y se encamina a la salida de aquella bodega que recibe los últimos rayos del sol- Sino no quedará nada de ustedes para cuando Sesshomaru llegue aquí.

 _Por favor, que alguien me ayude._

 _¡Sesshomaru!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ciudad de Fujisawa.**

 _¿Cuánto más iba a demorar en algo tan sencillo?_ Tenía los pelos de punta, y no quería colapsar con cierta pelinegra que no dejaba de observarle con reproche. Maldición, Jaken debía darse prisa o perdería la cabeza al no saber quién tenía a Rin.

-¿Es de confianza tu hombre? –Habló Kagome de mala gana, sentada en aquel sillón de la sala- Porque está demorando mucho en averiguar quién demonios quiere llegar a ti a través de Rin.

-Lo es. –Contestó al mirar con disimulo la calle a través del visillo de aquella ventana- Algo extra debió ocurrir para demorar más de la cuenta.

-Bien, después de todo, tu agencia fue bombardeada hace un par de horas. –Razonó la muchacha por primera vez en el día de manera más calma- El sistema debe estar colapsado.

Ante ese comentario, Sesshomaru no respondió.

 _Ella podía tener algo de razón._

-¿Tienes idea de quien pudo hacer esto? –Intentó sacar conversación producto de los nervios-

-Muchos nombres se me vienen a la cabeza. –Se apartó de aquella ventana y se sentó a su lado, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudencial- Ninguno es descartable.

-Es de esperar si les caíste de aguafiestas en sus planes.

-No me arrepiento de ello. –Cortó aquella conversación, sabiendo que sin su interferencia en aquellos planes, el mundo se hubiese visto en graves problemas una decena de veces. De todos modos, no eran delincuentes comunes y corrientes de los cuales él se encargaba-

-¿Crees que intenten…algo más para llegar a ti? –Su tono afligido dejaba ver algo más en aquella pregunta-

-Si te refieres a Inuyasha, llámalo tú misma y asegúrate que esté bien.

No estaba para andar con rodeos.

 _Era mejor ir al grano de una buena vez._

-Es tu hermano. –Replicó la pelinegra desviando su vista al verse pillada-

-Es al que quieres. –Se puso de pie, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, intentando controlar su frustración- Sino no estarías preguntando por él de manera indirecta. –Y dándole frente una vez más, retomó un tema que habían dejado pendiente- Sin embargo, aún no me has dicho lo de Rin. ¿Está relacionada con alguien? –Esa pregunta sonó más tosca de lo que deseaba, haciendo tensar nuevamente a Kagome- No entiendo por qué reaccionas de esa forma si es lo más obvio. Después de todo, siempre has cubierto su espalda con tal de protegerla.

Y antes de que ella pudiese replicar a esa acusación, el teléfono de Sesshomaru sonó. Antes que el timbre del aparato sonara tres veces, él contestó:

-Más vale que tengas algo bueno que decir, viejo sapo.

 _-Jefe bonito, las noticias no son muy alentadoras._

-Escupe de una vez. –Ordenó al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Kagome se acercara a Sesshomaru de forma refleja para escuchar cualquier cosa que él intentase ocultar- Qué averiguaste.

- _No sé cómo explicarle, pero dentro de la lista de liberados por privilegio o bajo fianza, hay dos criminales que no calzaban con esas dos opciones…_

-Sus nombres, Jaken.

\- _El Carnicero de Hiroshima._ –Tragó en seco su ayudante, dudando en pronunciar el siguiente nombre- _Y… Naraku, señor._

El mundo entero se movió a sus pies. Eso no traería nada bueno. Si antes tenía urgencia en encontrar rápido a Rin, ahora lo era aún más.

-¿Cuándo? –Requirió saber-

- _Hace cinco días._ –Contestó tan consternado como su superior-

-¿¡Por qué no notificaron?! –Estalló el peliblanco, en donde su acompañante tuvo la reacción de apartarse de él, con temor a ser agredida en aquel estado- ¡Debería saberlo de primera fuente!

-¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru? –Habló Kagome sin entender lo que ocurría-

 _-Alguien…al parecer…ocultó esa información, señor._ –Respondió Jaken sudando la gota gorda en algún punto de la ciudad de Tokio-

-Está demás decir que deseo que averigües quien está manejando a su antojo esta información. –Exhaló bruscamente, intentando controlarse- ¿Algo más que debería enterarme?

 _-Hace un momento, protección a testigos se comunicó con nosotros, señor Sesshomaru._

-¿Protección a testigos? –Observó a una interrogativa Kagome, y luego se centró nuevamente en la conversación-

- _Encontraron a un testigo, muerto en las afueras de la ciudad de…Fujisawa._ –Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que vendría- _No hemos contactado a su familia por el momento._

-¿Cómo fue encontrado? –Con un poco más de tacto, consultó-

- _En un vehículo particular, robado esta mañana._ –Comenzó a explicar- _Disparo en el lóbulo parietal izquierdo. Estaba ubicado en el asiento del copiloto. Signos evidentes de maltrato y defensa, señor._ _Su data de muerte no supera las dos horas._ –Antes de seguir hablando, optó por una breve pausa- _Dos personajes involucrados en un mismo día, y de una misma familia… no es consecuencia._

-Exacto. –Dándole la espalda a Kagome, prosiguió- Necesito protección máxima a la viuda. De ser necesario, deberán sacarla de la ciudad. –Para luego agregar- Tú sabes dónde.

 _-Si, señor._

-Yo me encargo de lo demás. –Suspiró con pesadez, preparándose para lo que venía- Comunícate en cuanto sepas algo.

 _-A sus órdenes._

Al colgar, su pulso estaba más que alterado. No solo había fallado en proteger a Rin, sino a un personaje al cual había llegado a apreciar con el transcurso del tiempo. El Carnicero de Hiroshima, su nombre real Tsutomu Hatakeyama, no debía estar involucrado en este embrollo. _Al menos no directamente_. El que debía estar detrás de esto, debía ser Naraku, quien tenía un lazo con Masayoshi Higurashi en el pasado.

 _La venganza por parte de estos dos peligrosos personajes era solo el comienzo._

-Sesshomaru. –La voz femenina y sumisa de Kagome le trajo a la realidad. Estaba apartada de él, con las manos sujetas sobre su pecho. Todo su lenguaje corporal demostraba congoja- Dime. ¿Qué…ha…pasado? ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma?

 _¿Cómo decirle?_

-Siéntate, Kagome. –Ordenó el agente, con sutileza hacia la mujer que le miraba con expectación-

Ella sin chistar, acató su pedido.

-No sé cómo decir esto…

-Sesshomaru… ¿Qué te han dicho?

-Masahiko…tu padre… -Demonios esto era más difícil de lo que él creía- Fue hallado muerto en las afueras de la ciudad.

Un "lo lamento" no solucionaría nada. Tampoco reduciría el dolor de aquella hija que estallaba en llanto en aquel sofá. Un abrazo funcionaría, pero simplemente eso no se le daba. Un grito lleno de dolor se escuchó, una maldición al cielo y a los responsables. Incluyéndole a él, por no cumplir con su labor como agente y como hombre.

.

.

.

 **Notas autora:** Hello, querubines. Aquí tuvieron una nueva actualización del vía crucis moderno protagonizado por Rin y Sesshomaru (y de todos los que los rodean). Si he de ser sincera, la muerte de Masahiko me dolió en el alma. Como todo ser humano cometió sus errores, y eso se demostró en los últimos episodios, pero en el fondo era alguien noble y dedicado a su familia. Sin esos errores tampoco tendríamos una protagonista, así que... solo queda decir que los azares del destino son infinitos e impredecibles. Por otra parte, ya han visto a Naraku. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tan mal se ve el panorama para nuestra protagonista?

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Se aprecian muchísimo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo titula "LA LOCURA TERMINARÁ POR CONSUMIRNOS A TODOS"

Bye, besos y abrazos!


	21. La locura nos terminará por consumir

**_Notas:_** _Cambios de escena y tiempos de narración._

 ** _Capítulo 21: La locura nos terminará por consumir a todos._**

 **Domingo 27 de Mayo 2018.**

 **Templo Budista – Ciudad de Fujisawa.**

Casi cuarenta y ocho horas habían transcurrido. La incertidumbre, pena y dolor, eran parte de las sensaciones que una joven de cabellos oscuros experimentó en tan poco tiempo. Sus ropas negras reflejaban su decaído estado al velar a su fallecido padre. Tenía contingencia policial vigilando dentro y fuera del recinto, pero se sentía sola y desprotegida en este cruel mundo que la estaba apartando de todo lo que amaba.

Su padre, Masahiko, fue torturado y asesinado por desconocidos; su hermana, Rin, aún estaba desaparecida y sin tener ninguna pista de su paradero o estado; y su madre, Naomi, seguía oculta en la cabaña de Sesshomaru, con el fin de que el enemigo no la encontrase.

Kagome Higurashi, no dejaba de observar el retrato de Masahiko, el cual estaba sobre el altar y quedaba frente a un ataúd cerrado, el cual estaba cubierto por una tela blanca con detalles brillantes de tono plateado adornándolo. Dejando dos inciensos encendidos, la joven juntando sus temblorosas manos, hizo una reverencia ante el altar y se permitió llorar frente a la compasiva mirada de quienes pudieron acompañarla esa tarde.

Se negó rotundamente a mantenerse oculta, tal como Sesshomaru había recomendado. Deseó despedir a su padre como él lo merecía. Poco le interesaba el peligro al cual se exponía con el enemigo al asecho. _Realmente, muchas cosas perdieron su sentido al saber de su muerte._

 _¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerle algo tan inhumano a alguien como él?_

Masahiko fue un hombre noble, bueno y lleno de vida. Un padre excepcional y amoroso que siempre lo dio todo por su familia. Había cometido sus errores como todo ser humano, pero no merecía tener un final así.

 _Él debió morir a edad avanzada, en su cama, rodeado de quienes lo amaron en vida, en completa paz._

Las inclementes lágrimas cubrían su rostro, las cuales al llegar al borde de este, caían silenciosamente al piso de aquel templo. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose captó su atención, mas no tuvo la suficiente importancia como para ver quién había entrado al recinto. Las oraciones por el alma del fallecido resonaban en el lugar, y tras unos segundos, una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro izquierdo. Al girar su rostro, pudo ver que se trataba de alguien conocido y apreciado por ella: Inuyasha.

 _'Sigue vivo y a salvo',_ pensó aliviada.

Una calidez se hizo presente en el centro de su pecho, y tras escuchar la condolencia de aquel hombre de cabellos peliplateados, lo abrazó sin miramientos. El menor de los Taisho, correspondió en silencio y sintió todo el dolor que ella estaba experimentando. La dejó llorar contra su pecho. _Qué importaba si la delgada tela de su camisa se empapaba._ Se vio reflejado en Kagome, al saber perfectamente qué se sentía el perder a uno de sus padres, y en su caso, a ambos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse tan solo un breve instante, pero la realidad fue más fuerte que el intenso momento que experimentaron. Inuyasha se separó levemente de ella, dándose la tarea de apartar esas viles lágrimas de su pulcro rostro, con dedicación y ternura. Kagome se dejó, ni fue capaz de mover un músculo. El hipido tras su llanto, era lo único que emitía.

-No te dejaré sola. Ni ahora o en un futuro. –Murmuró el joven de mirada ambarina, sin dejar de borrar esas lágrimas con la yema de sus pulgares. El mundo interior de Kagome, vibró por sus poderosas palabras.- Lo juro, por la memoria de tu padre y los mios.

-Inuyasha. –Articuló sin poderlo creer-

El joven de traje negro al sentirse demasiado observado por la escena que brindaban, la apartó del altar. Ante la mirada calculadora de los policías y agentes del centro de inteligencia que la custodiaban, él prosiguió a encaminarla hasta una sala apartada de la muchedumbre. Era otro salón velatorio, más reducido en espacio y totalmente vacío. Dejando la puerta semi abierta, para que los de seguridad estuviesen más tranquilos, a costa de su privacidad, él pudo hablar:

-Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir, y entiendo que este no sea el mejor momento para hablar de este tema. -Cogió sus manos y depositó un beso inocente sobre ellas- Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que te sigo queriendo tal como antes. –Luego, negó con su cabeza- ¿Cómo antes? No, quiero decir…mucho **más** que en el pasado. –Recalcó con el nerviosismo interno de un adolescente-

-Por favor, no sigas. –Habló con un creciente dolor en su pecho. La calidez que había sentido, estaba mermando-

-No es un juego. –Aclaró, para luego suspirar con pesadez- Te he buscado. He pedido tu perdón incontables veces y lamento día a día el lastimarte tanto con mi posible matrimonio con Kikyo. –Kagome apartó la mirada y él con delicadeza hizo que lo observara fijamente- Fui un completo idiota. ¡Hasta Masahiko y Rin me lo dijeron!

Ese punto captó su completa atención.

-Rin me dijo que te diese el tiempo necesario para que tu enojo disminuyera. Masahiko, me dijo lo mismo, pero con la diferencia que me propinó un coscorrón por mi tremenda estupidez. –Sonrió al recordar la cómica escena, contagiando de momento a su acompañante- El que se supiera de la verdadera vida de mi hermano, tampoco influyó positivamente en lo nuestro. –La seriedad en ambos se reflejó- Y… lamento no haberte acompañado antes.

-Pensé…creí que algo te había pasado. –Las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban en escapar-

-Estaba fuera del país por negocios. –Explicó Inuyasha, intentando calmar a su amada- Del tiempo a la fecha, me he familiarizado en la cadena de restaurantes de la madre de Sesshomaru. En cuanto supe lo que ocurrió, apenas arribé esta mañana, no dudé en venir a acompañarte.

-No quiero verte secuestrado o en un ataúd solo por ser hermano de Sesshomaru. –Todo intento de mantener firme su voz o su debilidad por él, fue en vano. Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar abiertamente, apretando ella sus manos ahora con cierta desesperación- Si algo te ocurriera, yo…

Un posesivo beso en los labios fue necesario para calmar su pena y preocupación. Atrapándola contra su cuerpo, Inuyasha le hizo saber que estaba a su lado, a salvo, y que no bromeaba en decir que la seguía amando. Quería controlar con aquella caricia correspondida, el mar de sentimientos confusos que Kagome experimentaba, y que estaría para ella aunque le costara la propia vida.

 **Mansión Higurashi – Fujisawa.**

No solo la joven hija de Higurashi Masahiko era la afectada por su trágica muerte. Sola, encerrada, en el casi vacío despacho que solía utilizar su esposo, Leiko, bebía un fuerte trago de licor, intentando ahogar el sufrimiento que existía en su interior desde que supo la desgarradora noticia a través de los medios de comunicación televisivos.

Sentada en el sillón de cuero, frente a un escritorio lleno de cuentas por pagar, aquella mujer lloraba como pocas veces en su vida.

 _Por pena, culpa y…_

 ** _Por amor._**

El amor al poder, llámese ambición, opacó ese puro sentimiento que algún día sintió por ese buen hombre. Sí, se había enamorado perdidamente de Masahiko, pero en su egoísmo personal, sabiendo que no lograría todo lo que ella deseaba, creyó desechar ese amor, para sucumbir en las garras de su cuñado, Masayoshi. _Este personaje podría darle el mundo completo por mero capricho y sus redes de poder, a temprana edad, ya eran amplias._

Todo resultó acorde sus planes. _Formó una familia a costa de su propia felicidad._ Se convenció a si misma el sentir un afecto verdadero por su esposo, lo que le hacía más llevadero el convivir con él.

Sin embargo, los celos afloraron cuando Masahiko rehízo su vida amorosa. _Con una mujer más bonita y con más humanidad de la que ella misma poseía en la mugre de sus uñas._ Le vio feliz, enamorado, tanto o más que cuando estaban juntos. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre y esperó el momento preciso, para poner a prueba el amor y fidelidad de la que tanto pregonaban ambos enamorados.

Los años pasaron, y se dio la oportunidad de infectar una vieja herida en ese hombre.

Seduciéndolo, logró hacerlo caer en la más lujuriosa de las tentaciones, descubriendo que con él había conseguido el mayor de los placeres. _Se sintió completa, como amante y como mujer._ Soportó la imposición y la frustración de Masahiko en el acto, reprochándose a si misma el no haberse entregado antes a su sentir cuando fue el momento. _¿Y que había hecho?_ Entregarle lo más preciado para una mujer, la virginidad, a alguien que solo la veía como un objeto.

Necesitaba escuchar de su propia boca, que se había sentido como ella: deseada, amada, y tan completa que el toque de sus respectivas parejas no tenían comparación. _¿Qué recibió?_

 **Humillación.**

 _La que había terminado con una herida infectada, no había sido él, sino ella._

La trató como una vulgar ramera de cuarta categoría. A su parecer, no merecía tal trato indigno. El resentimiento volvió a opacar al amor. _Quedó embarazada._ No abortó. _Simplemente, no podía hacerlo._ Después de todo, siempre soñó con tener un hijo suyo. Sin embargo, no pudo amar a su hija como le hubiese gustado. Proyectó en ella todo su mal sentir, porque era la viva imagen de su padre, y porque en Rin habitaba la pureza que en ella no existía.

 _La odiaba por ser mejor persona que su esposo e hija juntos._ Mei, era la mezcla de Leiko y Masayoshi. _Lo malo._ En cambio, Rin, era lo contrario.

 _A su vez, era el vivo recordatorio de su amor frustrado._

Mentiría al decir que no se preocupaba de lo que podía acontecer después de aquel juicio. Supo que fue una mala idea el que Masahiko delatara abiertamente a Masayoshi en sus negocios turbios, y de revelar su paternidad. Su desliz. _Su engaño._

 **Masayoshi no perdonaba una traición.**

Su muerte no fue coincidencia. Su esposo, encerrado o no, hacía de las suyas y cobraba venganza. _Tal vez…era la siguiente en la lista._ La traición se pagaba con sangre.

 _La sangre de un inocente que no merecía aquel final._

Los golpes insistentes en aquella puerta de madera del despacho, le anunciaban que debía dejar los recuerdos atrás y enfrentar la realidad. Su hija, Mei, requería verla. **No tenía ganas de verle.** Con suerte se soportaba a ella misma, así que, ¿cómo tolerar a alguien que ya estaba perdiendo la cordura?

Sí, Mei se estaba hundiendo, poco a poco, en la tormenta de arena que lleva directamente a la locura. Sus cambios de humor eran cada vez más drásticos, a tal punto que ya no sabía cómo tratarla.

 _-¡Mamá!_ –Se escuchaba al otro lado- _¡Abre ya!_

-Si tan solo hubiese puesto un freno a esto cuando comenzó. –Habló amargamente, con algo de dificultad producto del alcohol en su sistema- Que mala madre he sido.

Observando los cubos de hielo que comenzaban a derretirse en aquel vaso que sostenía, Leiko comenzó a rememorar los acontecimientos que llevaron a su hija a aquel estado.

Todo inició cuando comenzó su crisis conyugal. Mei estaba tan desesperada por salvar su matrimonio que ideó variadas formas para concebir un hijo y preservar su relación _. Una más descabellada que la otra, cabe decir._ No obstante, podían resultar si era lo suficientemente audaz para llevarlas a cabo.

Leiko sabía perfectamente el porqué del desinterés de Sesshomaru. Tenía nombre y apellido: **Rin Higurashi.**

La historia, de cierta forma, se había repetido. _Tal como un círculo vicioso._ Leiko afirmaba que los tríos amorosos no traían nada bueno consigo. Taisho se había enamorado. Rin también de él. Se amaban en silencio e intentaron ocultarlo tanto como pudieron. _¿Cómo pretendían engañar a alguien que lo experimentaba por tanto tiempo?_ Lo había notado de un tiempo a la fecha, también Masayoshi, y por eso, entre las sombras, ayudaron a Mei para separar a ambos. Creyeron que lo habían logrado.

 _Que errados estaban._

El día en que Rin cumplía años, Mei se realizó algunas pruebas de embarazo. **Todas salieron positivas.** Se sintió triunfal. Esa muchacha siempre lograba lo que se proponía, al igual que ella. No obstante, la felicidad que experimentaron duró menos que un suspiro. Masayoshi cayó preso cuan delincuente de bajo mundo, y Sesshomaru anunció su verdadera identidad y rol en todo ello. A viva voz, confesó haber jugado con su hija para lograr su misión. ¡Jugó con su niña! _¡Su máximo orgullo en la vida!_

Leiko deseó matarlo con sus propias manos. A él y a esa zorra que tenía por hija menor.

La insinuación que ese tipo dejó en el aire, lo dejaba tan claro. Ni siquiera arrugó un centímetro de piel para decirlo el muy desvergonzado. _Admitió que había tenido un desliz amoroso con Rin._ Mei tardó un poco en asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, Leiko pudo jurar que vio el infierno abrir sus puertas. La ira fluía en Mei, y era ver en ella a Masayoshi cuando se enfadaba.

Se enteró que días después de la primera sesión en el tribunal, Mei fue a enfrentar a Rin a su departamento y que en un arrebato intentó estrangularla. _¿Cómo esa mocosa se libró de esa situación?_ No lo sabía.

 **Tampoco le importaba demasiado.**

Aun así, con todo en contra, creían tener un punto a su favor y no dudarían en utilizarlo. Mei estaba en estado de gravidez por culpa de un agente encubierto. Sesshomaru Taisho tendría que hacerse cargo. ¡En algo debía ayudar a su esposo quien era juzgado frente a todo un tribunal! _Si no hacían algo, lo perderían todo._ Ella no podía volver a ser una pobretona como en su juventud. _No había sacrificado todo para terminar en nada._

Lo que no contaba, era que en ese juicio, saldrían todos los trapitos sucios de su esposo. Entre ellos, el asesinato de Nao: el gran amor de su hija mayor.

 _Eso terminó por destruir la cordura de Mei._

Era testigo de sus llantos inconsolables, de sus rabietas y demás. La decepción era mucha. Por más que la instó a seguir a delante, simplemente ella se rehusaba. Quería morir.

 _-Hija, debes sobreponerte._ –Acariciaba su espalda, ya que su cara estaba enterrada contra la almohada, intentando disimular su llanto ante el mundo- _Sé que debe ser difícil, pero piensa en tu bebé. Hoy tienes cita con el médico._

 _-No me importa lo que pase con este niño. –_ La enfrentó, lanzando aquella almohada al otro lado de la habitación- _Lo que quiero es ver a Sesshomaru hundido y a esa infeliz muerta._

Su tono de voz, realmente erizaba la piel.

- _Sin ese niño, no lo lograrás. –_ Intentó Leiko razonar con ella- _Sé inteligente, Mei. Con un hijo, lo tendrás en la palma de tu mano, y la agencia no podrá hacer nada contra ello. Se cuestionarán sus métodos para cumplir con su deber. Pedirán un examen de paternidad. Tendrá que hacerse cargo cuando sea positivo. Tenemos abogados que le harán la vida imposible y lo dejarán hundido, tal como deseas._ –Acomodó sus cabellos sucios, ya que llevaba días sin tomar una ducha correspondiente. Observaba sus ojeras marcadas. Su piel antes pulcra, yacía tan grasosa. Realmente, debía sacarla de ese estado tan miserable- _En cuanto a Rin, ya veremos._

 _-¿No me fallarás, madre?_ –Su desesperación era más que evidente, y se aferró en un abrazo a ella, apretándole más de la cuenta- _Todos me han fallado: papá, quien era mi superhéroe, mi modelo a seguir en esta vida, asesinó a Nao; Sesshomaru, al cual he querido con todo mi corazón, me engañó y jugó conmigo; y Rin, que me arrebató ese amor por andar de resbalosa mientras me instaba a salvar mi matrimonio. –_ Terminó de decir con notorio resentimiento- _¡Maldita hipócrita!_

 _-Nunca._ –Prometió sintiendo como la presión crecía en sus costillas- _Siempre hemos estado juntas. No será diferente ahora, cariño._

Cumplió su palabra a pesar de todo. Incluso, cuando la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima a ambas.

Mei recibía los cuidados necesarios en su embarazo: alimentación, ejercicios, vitaminas, entre otras cosas que la ayudarían a mantenerse sana. No importaban los gastos que eso conllevara. _Su hija era primera prioridad._ Se veía mucho más repuesta que meses atrás, además que esa pequeña pancita le venía de maravilla. _Irradiaba vida._

Increíblemente, Mei se negó a realizarse una ecografía hasta cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo. Leiko nunca supo el por qué, ya que eso ayudaría a saber el estado del bebé y si venía con algún tipo de dificultad, fuese física o de otra índole. Más para no desestabilizar a una hormonal embarazada, decidió seguirle la corriente.

Lo que no esperó, fue ver una pantalla en blanco. _No había nada._ Leiko pensó que se trataba de un desperfecto técnico de aquel aparato que proyectaba la imagen. No había error. _Mucho menos un bebé en el vientre de Mei._

Con el máximo de tacto posible, el médico a cargo de esa incómoda situación, explicó que Mei experimentaba un embarazo psicológico, y que de haberse realizado una ecografía dentro del primer trimestre, se habría sabido la verdad mucho antes.

Leiko no cabía en el asombro ante lo que escuchaba y no podía de dejar de observar a una impasible Mei. _¿Tal era el deseo de ser madre que su propio cuerpo le jugó una broma?_ Antes de encontrar una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, Mei finalmente habló:

- _Patrañas es lo que dice. –_ Apenas fue un susurro, pero como era de esperar, estalló _\- ¡Es una vil mentira!_ –Se levantó de aquella camilla, secándose con brusquedad el gel que tenía sobre el bajo vientre- _¡Ven madre! ¡Nos vamos!_ –Acomodó sus ropas y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida, acariciando su vientre con total indignación- _¡Tenga por seguro que lo demandaré por esto, médico de pacotilla!_

Y no quedándose con esa única opinión profesional, visitó otros centros médicos. En todos obtuvo la misma respuesta. Su vientre fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta quedar totalmente plano. Su obsesión por ser madre llegó a tal punto que acomodaba cojines medianos para imitar un estado de gravidez. Preparó una alcoba unisex, tanto como para varón o niña, lleno de juguetes y ropa adorable. Hacía largas listas con nombres y significados nobles, viendo que se escuchasen perfectamente con el apellido de su padre.

 _-Meiko Taisho_ … -Escribía en su libreta casi repleta, para luego tachar la opción _\- No, no me convence. A Sesshomaru no le gustará._ –Se reclinaba en la mecedora y meditaba un instante- _Tiene que ser un nombre potente, sublime y lleno de elegancia._

 _-¿Aún estás con ese asunto de los nombres? –_ Consultó suavemente Leiko, sabiendo que Mei estaba muy susceptible a los cambios de humor- _Deberías descansar. Ya casi es medianoche y tendrás tiempo para seguir en ello mañana._

-¿ _No ves que falta cada vez menos para su nacimiento, mamá?_ –Sonrió ampliamente, como si la persona que estaba frente a ella obviara que el tiempo trascurre demasiado rápido- _Casi cumplo siete meses de gestación. Todo puede pasar de aquí en adelante, siempre dicen eso los médicos. Además, Sesshomaru tampoco me ayuda en esa tarea. Está muy ocupado en su trabajo._

 _-Tienes razón. –_ Le siguió la corriente, cansada de batallar contra la corriente- _¿Qué tal si vemos televisión?_ –Sugirió-

- _Odio la televisión. –_ La sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro, desapareció. La tensión se adueñó de la joven- _No puedo verla sin recordar que los noticieros inculparon a papá y todos nos dejaron abandonadas después de ese escándalo._

 _-Solo veremos una película._ –Tanteó su suerte, sentándose a un costado de la mecedora- _Además es muy tarde como para que emitan noticieros. Y si alguno apareciera, cambiamos de canal. ¿Te parece, cariño?_

 _-Está bien_. –Le ofreció una taza de té, el cual ya estaba prácticamente helado- _Eso servirá para distraernos un poco._

Al encender la televisión, se pudo ver las imágenes del atentado en Tokio, justamente en una corredora de propiedades que estaba en el centro de aquella ciudad. Mei, pedía que cambiara de canal, pero en todos era la misma noticia a nivel nacional.

 ** _-Lamentable lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde, sin dudas._** –Decía el conductor del canal local con semblante serio. De pronto, se acomodó el auricular e informó a los televidentes- **_Antes de cerrar la edición de esta jornada, hemos de informar un lamentable hecho que ha ocurrido en Fujisawa._** –Se detuvo un momento y prosiguió- **_Esto afecta a un respetable e importante empresario de la industria textil, cuyo negocio ha ido creciendo en el último año…_**

 _-Mamá, por favor, cambia de canal o apaga eso._ –Se quejaba Mei, intentando quitarle el control remoto-

 _-Silencio._ –Ordenó Leiko, subiéndole el volumen al televisor. De pronto ya no se sentía de ánimos para soportar sus estupideces-

- ** _Hace unos instantes, se ha liberado la información que Masahiko Higurashi, hermano del criminal Masayoshi Higurashi, ha sido hallado muerto dentro de un vehículo robado a las afueras de la ciudad._** –Su fotografía sonriente y llena de calidez apareció en pantalla, a un costado de la cabeza del conductor- **_Según autoridades, el cadáver de este respetable empresario, muestra señales de tortura y además un disparo en la cabeza que terminó por quitarle la vida._**

- ** _Nuestras condolencias a la familia por este terrible hecho._** –Habló la conductora que durante ese lapsus se había mantenido en silencio- **_Más detalles sobre este trágico caso policial en nuestra edición matutina. Buenas noches._**

 _La tierra tembló y se partió a sus pies._ El mundo cayó sobre ella, y estuvo segura que si no hubiera estado sentada, se habría desmayado por la noticia. _Leiko se negaba a creer eso._ Sin ser consciente de sus propias emociones, las lágrimas cayeron sobre la falda que portaba, la misma que estaba siendo arrugada por sus tersas manos.

 _Masahiko no podía estar muerto._

 **Eso no podía ser verdad.**

- _Todo cae por su propio peso._ –Dijo Mei, con una media sonrisa en el rostro-

 _-¿Qué has dicho?_ –Preguntó Leiko, asegurándose de escuchar bien las palabras de su hija-

- _Lo que escuchaste, madre._ –Se incorporó de la mecedora, para secar una de las lágrimas que Leiko había derramado- _Al parecer la aventura que tuviste con él fue más allá, ¿no?_ –Cuestionó borrando la media sonrisa, para simplemente observarla con cierta mueca de asco- _¿Lo querías? Bueno, realmente no importa._ –Acarició su propio vientre- _Fue el primero en caer. Le seguirán otros._

 _-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_ –La enfrentó Leiko-

- _¿No habrás creído que papá se quedaría de brazos cruzados, verdad?_ –Esa simple pregunta le hizo eco a la matriarca de la familia- _¿Qué todos serían felices mientras él sufre en la cárcel? ¿Qué los traidores no pagarían?_

 _-¡Calla!_

 _-¡No!_ –Apuntó a su madre- _Masahiko, Rin y todo aquel que lo traicionó va a pagar su traición._ –Advirtió- _Masahiko se cogió a su mujer y lo entregó a las autoridades. Rin se burló de él y de mí. ¡Muchos le dieron la espalda!_

 _-¿Debo morir también?_ –Interrumpió su madre- _¿Es lo que intentas decir?_

 _-No, creo que desearía verte sola y sin nada._ –Contestó de una forma casi tétrica- _Muerta… ¿qué lección aprenderías?_

 **Todo lo que sube, debe caer.**

 _-¿Lo justificas después de todo el daño que causó?_

 _-Lo hizo por mi bien. Él me ama y yo a él._ –Se refirió a su padre- _Si pudiera estar encerrada con él, lo haría._ –Le dio la espalda con intenciones de entrar al cuarto de baño- _Buenas noches. Procura dejar cerrado cuando salgas._

Definitivamente había perdido el juicio. _¿Cuándo había surgido aquel amor tan enfermizo en Mei?_ Nunca supo ver que aquella devoción terminaría en eso.

Como alma en pena, se retiró de aquella habitación y se encerró en la propia. De entre sus cosas, sacó una cajita musical, la cual tenía un doble fondo. De allí sacó un pequeño camafeo, algo deteriorado por el paso de los años, donde en su interior habían dos fotografías.

Lo observó largo rato, y miles de momento cruzaron su mente. Uno tan feliz como el otro. Definitivamente el tiempo había hecho lo suyo y ya no eran los mismos jóvenes que una cámara había captado. Ella había cambiado tanto. Él mantenía su esencia. _Mismo brillo en los ojos, misma sonrisa, misma carisma._

Besó la imagen de un joven Masahiko, y dejó que su alma y corazón lloraran su pérdida. La noche se hizo corta para intentar descargar todo el dolor que sentía. _No había sido suficiente._ Recordó, inevitablemente, la última discusión que tuvo con Masahiko, justo cuando Rin cumplía años y le reclamaba el hecho de no llamarla para felicitarle.

- _Sabía que nada bueno vendría si revelabas la verdad, viejo idiota._ –Le reprochó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por él- _No solo pusiste tu vida en peligro, sino también la de Rin._

Ni cuenta se dio cuando quedó cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. No supo cuánto tiempo durmió. Al sentir los golpes de Kaede, anunciándole la llegada de los policías, se vio obligada a despertar y enfrentar la realidad. Se acomodó el cabello, apretó sus mejillas para adquirir un poco más de color, y antes de enfrentar el mundo, abrochó aquel camafeo tras su cuello y lo ocultó bajo la blusa que portaba.

 _El mundo le traía otra noticia._

No solo era la policía, sino el centro de inteligencia mismo el que estaba en su sala. Sesshomaru Taisho irrumpía con una orden de cateo, para llevarse cualquier posesión que sirviera de evidencia en el caso que seguía. Tan prepotente como siempre, con ese aire de distinción portando su impecable traje, observaba a Leiko con reproche, como una vil cucaracha que debía ser aplastada lo antes posible.

 _Pues el sentimiento era correspondido._

 _-¿No te bastó con arruinar nuestra familia meses atrás?_ –Le enfrentó arrugando la copia legal de aquella orden judicial- _¿Qué esperas encontrar ahora?_

 _-Todo lo que ayude en aclarar lo que está ocurriendo._ –Hizo un solo movimiento de cabeza, y los hombres que le acompañaban, desaparecieron para cumplir su labor-

 _-¿Esperan encontrar algo que aclare la muerte de Masahiko?_ –Cuestionó escéptica, cruzándose de brazos-

- _No solo eso._ –Respondió con voz monótona, pero levemente ansiosa-

 _-¿Y qué más?_

 _-Lo que tenga que ver con el criminal que tiene secuestrada a tu hija._

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O tan solo era otro de sus juegos para hacerle pasar un mal pasar nuevamente?-

 _-Rin fue secuestrada ayer por la tarde._ –Informó, dejándola perpleja, a tal punto que sus brazos femeninos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo- _Ocurrió poco después del asesinato de Masahiko._

Las palabras de Mei, le hicieron eco en su memoria. _Ella debía saber algo._ Por eso la actitud que adoptó la noche anterior al ver las noticias.

 _-¡Sesshomaru!_ –Se escuchó al pie de las escaleras. Mei estaba feliz de ver a aquel hombre en la morada. Era la primera vez en meses que se veían nuevamente- ¡ _Regresaste, que felicidad!_

Olvidando un supuesto estado de gravidez, Mei bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Casi corría para llegar al lado del hombre que no dejaba de verla con indiferencia. Antes que pudiese estrecharse contra él, Sesshomaru alzó su mano para detenerla. _Cuanto poder ejercía en ella para detenerla con solo un gesto._ De pronto ya no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor. Solo podía ver como los labios de Sesshomaru se movían brevemente a comparación de los de Mei al hablar.

 _Esto era una locura._ Si era una pesadilla, Leiko quiso despertar de una buena vez. _Sin embargo, no lo era_. Simple y cruel realidad que la golpeaba más bajo que nunca.

La señora Higurashi, la cual comenzaba a odiar su apellido gracias a quien lo obtuvo, se retiró de aquel lugar con destino a la cocina. Ni un minuto estuvo dentro de ese lugar, y se dirigió a aquel despacho en el que ahora se encontraba encerrada desde el día anterior, sin ganas de ver a alguien.

No supo cuando se fue Sesshomaru y sus hombres después de registrar todo. No le importó los gritos de su hija mentalmente desequilibrada. Mucho menos servir un último trago antes de observar por enésima vez el cuchillo que descansaba sobre la pila de hojas con deudas vencidas.

 _Estaba convencida._

 **Lo haría.**

 _¿Qué sentido tenía seguir si él no estaba?_

Con su mano derecha cogió aquella arma blanca, le dio un último beso a su camafeo, y con la mano libre tomó aquel vaso de licor. Se arrodilló solemnemente, resignada, frente a la ventana, aquella que daba con vista al jardín, donde aún estaba aquella banca donde solía pasar algunas tardes con Masahiko.

Por un momento pudo verse a si misma en el pasado, antes de arruinar todo por su maldita ambición.

-Veré si tu padre estaba en lo cierto; que una herida en el estómago duele menos con licor dentro de este. –Dijo derramando lágrimas de nostalgia, sabiendo que cometiendo seppuku esto no sería posible. - Espero verte nuevamente, cariño.

Un trago se bebió de golpe.

Un arma perforó la carne.

Un quejido ahogado mezclado con un nombre resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Un cuerpo calló en seco al piso alfombrado.

Aquel camafeo se manchó con la sangre que nadie podría detener.

.

.

.

 _Seppuku:_ **Ritual de suicidio japonés, donde se realiza un corte en el abdomen de izquierda a derecha, en el cual se busca morir con honor.**

 **Queridos lectores/as:**

Una nueva actualización ha llegado. Espero haberlos sorprendido y que hayan tachado o confirmado sus locas teorías. (Aún queda mucho por ver y ya estamos en la recta final de la historia). Este es un capitulo igual o más intenso que el anterior sabiendo que hubo velorio, reconciliación, duelo, locura, suicidio… ¡Muchas cosas, wuuu!

Gracias por leer y a quienes dejaron su review y quienes han agregado el fic y a mi en sus favoritos! Eso motiva a seguir escribiendo y sorprendiéndolos como siempre. ¡Son un AMOR!

Por otra parte, con todo esto que está ocurriendo a nivel mundial con el COVID-19, _obviamente, se llama al autocuidado y espero que cada uno de ustedes y sus familias estén bien._ _Espero actualizar dentro de muy poco, así que atentos. No hay nada mejor que una buena lectura, y sobre todo, para quienes ya estamos en cuarentena preventiva. Así todo es más llevadero._

 _¡Nos leemos y fuerza para cada uno de ustedes!_

 _¡Besos!_


	22. Contrarreloj

**_Notas:_** _Cambios de narración-espacio tiempo._

 ** _Capítulo 22: Contrarreloj._**

 **Lunes 28 de mayo 2018.**

-Aún no he terminado contigo. –Un hombre golpeaba insistentemente las mejillas de una joven que yacía inmóvil sobre una silla- Vamos, bonita. Dame un poco más de diversión.

Un hilillo de sangre se dejaba ver al costado de su boca, la cual ya no estaba cubierta por una cinta adhesiva. Su rostro femenino estaba cubierto de un pálido color y lo que lo adornaba, desdichadamente, eran las marcas que su raptor le había otorgado. La víctima de aquel calvario no era consciente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que la estaban sometiendo a una serie de golpes que a su captor lo llenaban de júbilo.

 _Aunque le dolía, no pediría clemencia._ **No sería débil**. _Mucho menos le daría en el gusto dándole lo que él deseaba._

-Quiero escucharte decir su nombre. –Sujetaba su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. Sus rostros estaban próximos, apenas separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Poco le importaba que Rin estuviese casi inconsciente gracias a su tortuosa mano- Grítalo si quieres. ¡Quiero que ese bastardo escuche tus lamentos donde se encuentre!

Rin Higurashi, hizo un ademán de hablar, pero en vez de ello, escupió un poco de sangre en el rostro de Naraku. La expresión de placer que antes tenía ese sujeto, se deformó por completo. Apretó los párpados con ira contenida e inhaló bruscamente, para luego exhalar de la misma forma el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Naraku, no midiendo su fuerza, la golpeó nuevamente, dejándola de una buena vez sin sentido. Sino fuera porque Rin estaba atada, su cuerpo hubiese caído al piso y allí se hubiera quedado. Con brusquedad retiró la suciedad de su cara y vio que la manga de su camisa plateada había quedado manchada con la sangre de aquella pequeña alimaña.

Vio aquel cuerpo, quieto y a su merced. Sin evitarlo, sus instintos más perversos comenzaban a despertarse. Estaba disfrutando demasiado al someter a la persona que logró darle una debilidad al bastardo que le había arruinado la vida. _Lastimarla era como herirlo a él de una manera indirecta._ Sonrió nuevamente ante la idea. Eso se sentía jodidamente bien para él.

Su mirada se dirigió al vientre de la chica, el cual no se había atrevido a tocar… _aún_. Esa sería la cereza del pastel, pero probaría aquel postre cuando Sesshomaru descubriese su paradero.

No era un ser paciente, pero haría el esfuerzo. Era cosa de tiempo para que el traidor lograra seguir las pistas. Cuando llegase, su venganza sería total. No solo aniquilaría a esa mujer, sino que consumiría a su hijo, enfrente a sus ojos y que no pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo.

 **Lograría verlo deshecho y sin nada.**

 _Tal como él._

Giró su rostro al momento que daba cara a la grabadora que había captado cada movimiento de su parte. Sonriendo de una manera siniestra y amenazante, habló unas cuantas palabras y apagó aquel objeto, el que no dudaría en enviar para presionar al agente.

-¡Tao! –Llamó a uno de sus secuaces, el cual no tardó en aparecer haciéndole una reverencia de sumisión. Ese muchacho no debía superar los quince años de edad- Entrégale la cinta a Shin. Él se encargará de que llegue a manos de nuestro querido amigo, Taisho. –Le extendió el objeto- Estará gustoso de recibir nuestros saludos y noticias de su noviecita.

-¡A sus órdenes, señor Naraku!

-Pero, antes… -Su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo de Rin y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó. Sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, se detuvo a un costado de donde ella se hallaba ignorante de todo lo que acontecía. El filo de aquella arma, recorrió cada centímetro de su nívea piel facial, hasta detenerse en su cuello- Hay que enviarle una evidencia. Así sabrá que no es un juego.

.

.

 **Central de Inteligencia, Tokio.**

 **Martes 29 de mayo 2018.**

 _El tiempo corre en mi contra._ El reloj que se encuentra fijado contra la pared de este improvisado despacho me lo recuerda a cada segundo. _Estoy a punto de perder la cordura._ En cosa de unos cuantos días, todo ha salido mal. Mi testigo principal está seis metros bajo tierra, y parte de la culpa radica en mi. _Debí protegerlo de mejor manera._ Estaba tan centrado en mis propios asuntos que olvidé parte de mi deber.

 _Me confié._

Pensé que todo estaba resuelto. Que no habría mayores consecuencias.

 **Erré.**

 _Tal como un principiante._

 ** _"¡Por favor, no me hagas reír con ese discurso barato, Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo pretendes proteger si siempre estarás rodeado de peligros y de sujetos que buscan venganza? Haz un favor y aléjate cuando termine todo esto."_**

Debo apartar la vocecilla irritante de esa mujer, antes que acabe por volverme loco. Sé que Kagome dijo la verdad, pero aunque quiera alejarme, ya tarde. _Demasiado._

 **No me interesan las consecuencias de aquí en adelante.**

Cojo la taza de café y termino el líquido que yacía en su interior. Necesito mantenerme despierto lo máximo posible. La cafeína se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga en las pasadas horas. _¿Dónde demonios está ese malnacido?_ Llevo días sin saber alguna noticia. Eso es extraño viniendo de él. Todos los secuestradores no demoran más de veinticuatro horas en dar una primera pista, y sin embargo, el lleva cuatro días en silencio absoluto.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

-¡Sesshomaru, debes salir de este encierro de cuatro paredes! –Sango, mi colega de trabajo, abre la puerta sin siquiera tocar. Entra como perro por su casa y aun así, se atreve a enfrentarme- ¡No es sano! ¡Ni siquiera has dormido!

 **Lo que me faltaba.**

 _Que falta de respeto_. Se le olvida que soy su superior. Ya no somos dos jóvenes que estaban a la par jerárquicamente. La miro con dureza, pero ella no se inmuta. Nunca le ha importado el estar frente a mi aunque esté con un humor de los mil demonios. _Ese punto no ha pasado desapercibido para toda la agencia los últimos días._ Mucho menos, el secreto a voces, de que la chica que está secuestrada logró lo imposible: hacerme más humano al enamorarme de ella. Si tengo que movilizar media agencia para encontrarla, lo haría. _Aunque me expulsen luego de ello._

-No has asomado ni la punta de la nariz en dos días completos. –Prosigue Sango sin tomarle importancia a cara de pocos amigos que le brindo- Justamente después de regresar de la mansión Higurashi. ¿Me dirás qué rayos pasó allí o debo averiguarlo por mi misma?

-Déjame solo y regresa por donde viniste. –Trazo con un lápiz grafito una zona dentro del enorme mapa de Tokio y sus alrededores, incluido Fujisawa- Si no aportas, no estorbes.

Sango se ve impaciente. _No le ha gustado mi respuesta._ ¡Pues que mal por ella! Sus sentimientos no son mi prioridad. _Nunca lo han sido de todos modos_. Sus dientes rechinan cuando aparto la vista de ella. _¿Qué demonios quiere?_

-¿Qué pasó? –Vuelve a preguntar, cerrando la puerta para que nadie interrumpiese la conversación que ella se empecina a tener. Acercándose a la mesa donde me encuentro, añade- Realmente estoy preocupada por…

-¡Largo, Sango! –Ordeno golpeando la mesa con mi puño izquierdo, rompiendo el lápiz que sostenía en la otra mano. Dejo de lado la tarea de ver posibles puntos de referencia en donde Naraku podía hallarse oculto-

-¡Soy tu amiga, maldito ingrato! –Imita mi reacción, más golpea la madera con la mano diestra- ¡Me preocupo por ti!

-No es tu asunto. –Me muestro indiferente a su comentario. _Tal como de costumbre_ -

-¡Oh, claro que lo es! –Corrige la pelinegra apoyándose contra la mesa, con aire decidido. Eso quería decir que de esta oficina nadie la iba a sacar fácilmente. No antes sin decir unas cuantas verdades- Y me vas a escuchar, Sesshomaru Taisho.

 _Ahí vamos de nuevo…_

-Te advertí sobre las consecuencias de involucrarte con esa niña en cuanto tuve mis sospechas sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti. –Recuerda con tono de reproche- Te dije que podía verse envuelta en algo grande si la vinculaban contigo.

-No necesito…

-¡Cállate y escúchame por una vez en tu vida, testarudo! –Corta mi hablar sin temor a represalias- Estuve meses compartiendo con ella, haciéndome pasar por una amable vecina que requería clases de cello para su hija. Karim también se ha encariñado con ella, pues es lo lógico. ¡Solo tiene diez años! –Suspira pesadamente, intentando regular su temperamento- Lo que quiero decir es que… ambas sentimos lo que está ocurriendo, porque ella siempre fue muy amable con nosotras, desinteresadamente. –Eso capta nuevamente mi atención. _¿Sango sintiendo afecto por alguien?_ Eso es nuevo- Rin es una excelente persona y soy más que consiente que debemos hallarla tan rápido como podamos. –Un fuerte sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas, y prosigue su eterno monólogo- A lo que quiero llegar, es que deseo ayudarte. No estás solo en esto. No te he abandonado nunca. –Apartando un mechón de cabello, desvía la mirada por un momento-

 _Oh, no… los viejos recuerdos abren viejas heridas._

-Sé que lo nuestro fue algo tan breve que no vale la pena mencionarlo, pero… no quiero verte así de mal. Te aprecio mucho. –Confiesa y antes que la interrumpiese para cortarle el rollo, ella me detiene con un gesto sutil- No malinterpretes. No es sentimentalmente hablando. Al menos ya no. –Aclara y me siento algo aliviado. _No estoy de ánimo para boberías_ _sentimentales de otra persona que no sea Rin_ \- Es un cariño de hermanos, más que nada. Te conozco tanto, que doy mi cabeza a que hay algo más que no estás diciendo.

-No sabía que eras adivina. –Musito con sarcasmo y algo de cansancio-

-No lo soy. Pero, tus ojos te delatan. –Con delicadeza, pocas veces en ella, toma asiento frente al escritorio y espera pacientemente- Bien, ¿me dirás qué sucede o tengo que ponerme más cursi para sacarte información, pequeño idiota?

 _-¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ _¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ –Se escucha fuera de la oficina, junto con unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose al lugar. Ambos nos ponemos alerta a lo que Jaken tendría que informar. _Su voz chillona y molesta podría reconocerla en cualquier sitio._ Abriendo la puerta de golpe, el pequeño agente entra al despacho y me entrega un paquete que sostiene con sus manos enguantadas- ¡Ha llegado esto para usted, señor! Es anónimo. –Informa agitado y con cierta falta de aire- El escáner deja ver objetos dentro del paquete, pero ninguno es de carácter detonante.

De uno de los cajones, saco un par de guantes plásticos que no tardo en usar. _Así cualquier tipo de evidencia no se estropeará._ Mis dedos presurosos agrietan una parte del papel y una caja de cartón se deja ver. Le hago una seña a Sango, la cual interpreta y por seguridad, se retira un par de metros. Al abrir la caja, se puede ver una cinta de video, una carta y una tela negra que oculta algo en su interior.

 **Debes ser fuerte, Sesshomaru.**

 _Juraría que pude escuchar la voz de mi padre._

Con cuidado, cojo la cinta de video y ordeno a Jaken que traiga lo necesario para verla desde el ordenador. Este no tarda en volver con dos técnicos que rápidamente hacen las conexiones necesarias para la situación. _No tardan ni cinco minutos en tener todo a mi disposición._ Jaken agradece su eficacia y los insta a salir del lugar. Ordeno lo mismo, pero en silencio. _Mi asistente obedece, más Sango se niega._

Las imágenes comienzan a reproducirse. Mi piel se eriza al ver a Rin, atada, amordazada y con los ojos llorosos. Pide ayuda a través de ellos. _Mi alma se fragmenta al verla tan desprotegida._

Naraku la maltrata en repetidas ocasiones. _El muy hijo de perra está muy a gusto en su labor._ Siento hervir la sangre que corre por mis venas acorde los minutos de cinta van avanzando. A pesar de estar sin la cinta adhesiva sobre sus labios, Rin no dice palabra, con suerte emite quejidos sonoros cuando la mano de ese infeliz choca contra su rostro.

 **No pide piedad.**

 **No grita mi nombre pidiendo auxilio.**

 _Ni siquiera dice una maldición._

Mis manos se contraen conteniendo la ira y la frustración de verla de ese modo. _Daría lo que fuera por ser yo quien recibiera esos golpes y no ella._ La mano de Sango se posa sobre uno de mis hombros. No necesito apoyo de nadie, así que la retiro sin delicadeza de por medio.

Ya casi cuando la cinta acaba, Rin se hallaba sola en lo que pareciera ser una bodega. Con debilidad emite un silbido melancólico. _No tardo en reconocerlo_. Mi corazón parece volver a latir. Era la canción que utilizaron el día que hicimos esa absurda obra teatral en su escuela. _Nuestro código íntimo._

Una risa siniestra irrumpe el lugar y la grabación emite un sonido chirriante. _La imagen se corta._ Luego aparece Naraku nuevamente golpeando a Rin. La toma del mentón y le dice que desea escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Por un momento creo que ella lo hará finalmente. Luego, me vuelve a sorprender: no le da gusto. Escupe en su rostro, manteniendo intacto su orgullo. _No se dobla ante su mano_. Esa sonrisa llena de júbilo se esfumó en Naraku.

 _No sé si sentirme orgulloso de ella, o reprochar su actuar._

 **Predomina la primera opción.** Nunca la creí capaz de soportar tanto.

 _La subestimé nuevamente._

Un último golpe la deja inconsciente, y el muy maldito se acerca a la cámara, para poder hablar por fin. _Aún tiene torcida su nariz_. Nunca pudieron arreglarla después de rompérsela hace años, por lo que veo. _Juro que romperé cada hueso de su cuerpo cuando lo encuentre._

-Date prisa, Yako. –Lamió sus labios con sadismo- ¿No querrás cargar con sus muertes, verdad? –Rió brevemente y extendió su mano a la cámara- Te estaré esperando, bastardo.

 **No hay más grabación.**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Habla Sango detrás de mi, confundida- ¿Cómo es eso de "cargar con sus muertes"?

Claro, ella no notó lo abultado del vientre de Rin. Apenas se notaba al estar sentada. Puede que en otra situación yo también lo hubiese pasado por alto.

-Está embarazada. –Mi voz sale neutra, al borde de lo indiferente-

-¿Qué? No me lo creo. –Se acerca al ordenador y detiene la imagen cuando Rin está frente a la cámara. Hace un acercamiento y puede verlo con total claridad- Mierda. –Susurra-

 _Coincidimos en la expresión de lo crítica que es la situación._

-Debe tener por lo menos doce semanas de gestación. –Murmura anonadada por lo que acaba de descubrir- ¿Te acabas de percatar o ya sabías de ello?

-Veinte semanas. –Corrijo sintiéndome algo mareado, aunque intento no demostrarlo- Me enteré hace cuatro días.

-¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada de ello? –Reclama boquiabierta- ¿Te das cuenta en el embrollo en el cual estás metido? ¡Embarazaste a las dos hermanas en plena misión!

-Solo una lo está. –Vuelvo a corregir mientras masajeo la sien. _A buena hora aparece la jaqueca_ \- Mei miente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

-Porque un vientre de casi siete meses no se siente como un cojín viejo. –Aclaro lo obvio. Eso lo pude comprobar cuando, inútilmente, Mei deseaba que sintiera a "nuestro" hijo, para que me quedase a su lado. _Obviamente no funcionó_ \- Intentó un amarre a la antigua.

-¡Joder! –Se sujeta la cabeza, intentando digerir todo esto- ¡Vas a ser padre, Sesshomaru! ¡Tú… es decir, no me lo creo aún!

-No te muestres tan entusiasmada con la idea, Sango. –Corto su rollo al verla sonreír algo embobada- Te recuerdo que un bastardo muy peligroso los tiene en su poder. –Parece arrepentida al darse cuenta de que es cierto lo que digo- Ni siquiera sé si podré localizarlos a tiempo.

-Sé que lo harás. –Confirma con seriedad. _Sus cambios repentinos de humor me impresionan_ \- Ahora, hay que ver que dice esa carta. –Apunta la caja, y me siento imbécil al olvidarlo. _Requiero dormir, sino mi mente me seguirá jugando en contra_ -

Tomo la carta, y leo su contenido. Me hielo al ver las letras que ha escrito con su puño y letra:

 ** _"Recibirás una parte de ella por cada día que te demores, Yako. El juego recién comienza y estás a contrarreloj."_**

 ** _Naraku._**

Mis ojos se desvían hacia la caja. _Algo hay oculto en esa tela negra_. Por primera vez en mi vida, sudo en frío producto del miedo. _No me atrevo a ver que hay dentro_. Sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz ese hijo de perra. _Lo vi hacerlo en varias ocasiones._ Sango, usando sus propios guantes, me arrebata la carta y su expresión se oscurece. Lo maldice, mientras espera a que tenga la iniciativa. Siempre me caractericé por ser un hombre que no le temía a nada. Hoy es lo contrario.

 _Rin…_

 _Ese bebé…_

-Hay que ver el contenido, Sesshomaru. –Dice Sango después de un tiempo de silencio-

Puedo sentir cierta humedad a través de los guantes al coger la tela. Al extenderla, para mi momentáneo alivio, solo se trata de cabello. Algunos tienen la raíz. _Maldito._ Deben ser por lo menos cuarenta centímetros. Calculando, por lo mal del corte, es que lo dejó casi en una melena.

Rin amaba su cabello largo. _Yo lo amaba aún más cuando lo llevaba suelto._

-Juro que acabaré contigo, Naraku. –Murmuro entre dientes, apretando con fuerza los cabellos de Rin- Suplicarás porque acabe contigo rápidamente. –Sango solo observaba la escena en silencio- Sango. –Menciono su nombre y se pone firme en su lugar- Envía la cinta al equipo técnico. –Ordeno y escucha atentamente mis instrucciones- Necesito que analicen cada segundo de ese video. Aíslen el sonido y vean que podemos sacar de provecho. ¡Lo que sea!

-¡Si, señor!

.

.

.

 _-¡Eres un maldito!_ –Kagome golpeaba mi pecho, llorando desconsoladamente por la muerte de su padre- _¿Por qué no cumpliste tu palabra?_ –No me dolía en lo más mínimo, a tal punto que ni siquiera hacia el intento de separarme de ella- _¡Dijiste que lo protegerías! ¡Que estaría seguro si testificaba!_ –Cogí sus muñecas para detenerla, pero insistía en intentar golpearme con sus pies. Estaba enceguecida- _¡Ahora está muerto! ¡Por tu culpa, Sesshomaru!_

 _-Silencio._ –Ordené, ya cansándome de la escena. Nunca fui partidario del lloriqueo de las mujeres. Tal vez, más que nunca, debido a que sentía cierto grado de culpabilidad en la muerte de Masahiko Higurashi- _Llamarás la atención más de lo necesario._

 _-¡No me importa si me escuchan!_ –Cayó de rodillas, casi sin fuerza corporal. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba sin parar.- _Solo quiero… quiero a mi padre…_ -Hipaba producto del llanto y del dolor por la pérdida- _Solo traes dolor a quienes te rodean…_

 _-Kagome…_

 _-La muerte te rodea, Sesshomaru._ –Sus ojos rojos y vidriosos se centraron en los míos, y me odiaron con cada fibra de su ser- _Eres una desgracia para los que te conocen._

 _-Ya basta con tu melodrama._ –La solté y empujé, dando como resultado a que cayera sentada sobre la alfombra de aquella sala- _Dije que lo sentía._

 _-¡Puedes meterte tu pesar por donde mejor te quepa!_ –Cogió de la mesa un florero, para luego arrojármelo sin éxito- _¡No sabes cuánto te odio!_

 _-Hice lo mejor que pude. –_ Me defendí- _Además, tu padre sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba. Nunca temió, aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias._ –Aclaré el asunto- _Más que nada, él se preocupó de tu seguridad, la de tu madre y de Rin._

 _-Y mira como ha terminado ella. –_ Agregó con ironía mientras secaba sus lágrimas que insistían en salir- _Secuestrada. ¡Quizás ya esté muerta y todo por tu culpa!_

 _-Solo intenté protegerla. –_ Corregí ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que me ha caracterizado toda la vida- _¡Me importa, por eso intenté apartarla de mi por un tiempo!_

 _-¡Rompiste su corazón como nunca lo habían hecho!_ –Acusó mientras se incorporaba con renovadas fuerzas- ¡ _Fuiste un maldito insensible! ¡Te recuerdo que no solo pusiste en evidencia lo que sucedió entre ustedes, sino que te reíste en su propia cara!_

 _-¡Te dije que intentaba protegerla de lo que vendría!_ –Mujer cabezota. Claro que ella no sabía eso. Suponía que solo Rin había leído la carta que le envié a través de Masahiko- _Imaginaba que al presentar públicamente el caso, si alguien se enteraba de que tenía sentimientos hacia su persona, tratarían de llegar a ella y dañarla, y también a mi de forma indirecta._

 _-¡Desde que te conozco solo has pensado en ti mismo, maldito egoísta! –_ Se acercó a mi a tal punto que quedamos frente a frente, gracias a los tacones que usaba ese día-

- _Estás empezando a colmar mi paciencia, Kagome_. –Advertí- _Mejor calla._

 _-A mi no me haces callar._ –Secó nuevamente sus traicioneras lágrimas _\- No entiendo cómo pudo enamorarse de ti. Un ser tan frío e insensible._

- _Lo mismo podría decir de ti y mi hermano, pero ambos son tan tarados como el otro._

 _-¡Pues tu hermano puede tener una familia tranquilamente!_ –Golpe bajo- _¡Cosa que jamás podrás brindarle a Rin!_ –Estalló la pelinegra, dejándome intrigado por su comentario. ¿A qué venía eso?- _Dices querer protegerla… ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír con ese discurso barato, Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo pretendes proteger si siempre estarás rodeado de peligros y de sujetos que buscan venganza? Haz un favor y aléjate cuando termine todo esto._

 _-¿Y tú me obligarás a que me aleje de ella?_ –Arqueé una ceja, mientras le sonreía sarcásticamente-

 _-No, sé que no podría._ –Dijo encontrándole la lógica a mi pregunta- _Pero si dices amarla tanto como dices, déjala que viva en paz._

 _-Dame un motivo._ –Solicité, sabiendo que no podría encontrar algo viable que me hiciera cambiar de opinión- _Uno solo, que sea convincente y me alejaré…_

 _-Está embarazada._ –Confesó al fin-

Mi mundo se detuvo nuevamente, a tal punto que ya no estaba seguro si seguía respirando o no.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo?_ – logré articular-

- _Diecinueve semanas._ –Contestó duramente- _Eso equivale a cinco meses de gestación._

 _¿Padre?_

No, esto debía ser una broma. No podía estar pasando, pero sin embargo, si ocurría.

Por un momento recordé la reacción de ella, ese día en el tribunal, cuando Leiko dijo que una de sus hijas estaba esperando un hijo mio. Su reacción se mantuvo dura ante mi mirada. _No lo pude evitar._ Mis ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a ella y mi decepción fue notoria al saber que era Mei.

Los mensajes de texto cobraron sentido. Las visitas recurrentes al centro médico también. Rin llevaba un hijo **mío** en **su** vientre.

 _-¿Te es suficiente motivo?_

 _-Sí._ –Respondí automáticamente, ocultando lo mejor posible esa sensación tan indescriptible que comenzaba a inundar mi pecho- _Pero, para tu desgracia, es para quedarme._

 _-¿Qué?_ –Su cara se desencajó tras mi respuesta. Creo que no se lo esperaba para nada-

 _-Lo que oyes._ –Acomodé mi corbata, y mi chaqueta que ella misma había desordenado tras su ataque de llanto y furia.- _Ahora, te diré una cosa y grábatela muy bien en esa cabeza dura que tienes, Kagome._ –Golpeé con mi dedo índice su frente- _Haré lo imposible por encontrarla, y los salvaré aunque me cueste la vida. ¿Entiendes?_ –Ella afirmó con los ojos llorosos nuevamente- _Ahora, estás bajo mi protección. Si requiero de tu ayuda, la solicitaré y te notificaré cualquier cosa que sepa._ –Volvió a afirmar- _Deberás ir a la cabaña de mis padres, donde estará tu madre junto a un equipo de resguardo._

 _-No, no quiero ir hasta darle un funeral digno a mi padre_. –Cabezota. Entonces debía informarle a Inuyasha para que la acompañase en todo el proceso. Así sería más fácil de manejar y de paso ayudaría a limar sus asperezas- _Sé el riesgo que corro, pero necesito despedirle como corresponde._

 _._

 _._

El sonido de mi bipper me despertó de aquel sueño. Restriego mis ojos para desperezarme. Dormir en el sillón no es algo que me fascina, pero extrañamente es más cómodo de lo que me gustaría admitir. El número corresponde al laboratorio. Otro llamado aparece, y se trata de mi superior Izumi. _Que se vaya al diablo_. No dejaré de lado a Rin porque él está molesto por mi actuar.

-Jefecito. –Asoma su cabeza mi asistente, hablando con voz suave y algo temerosa- El equipo técnico ya casi tiene los resultados sobre la cinta que recibió esta mañana.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? –Pregunté más para mi mismo, que para él-

-Cuatro horas, señor Sesshomaru. –Informa entrando a la oficina, con otra taza de café humeante y un emparedado- Necesita alimentarse para recobrar energía. –Deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio e hace un ademán para retirarse- Si necesita algo solo…

-Jaken.

El hombrecillo calla abruptamente, temiendo haber cometido un error en su actuar.

-Gracias…

 **Su rostro palidece.**

-Por tu servicio incondicional. –Termino de decir suavemente y no pude evitar notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad-

-No es nada, señor. –Hace una reverencia solemne-

-Puedes retirarte. –Sonrío levemente por su actuar. Es patético en cierta forma, pero no puedo evitar comprenderlo, ya que nunca le había reconocido su trabajo. _Solo lo insultaba o ignoraba_ -

-Si, señor. –Acató respondiendo el gesto-

 ** _"Decir gracias de vez en cuando no te matará, Sesshomaru. Mucho menos a la primera."_**

 _-_ Tienes razón, Rin. –Bebo un sorbo de café y cierro los ojos intentando recordar cada centímetro de ella- No me ha matado aún.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Irrumpe mi momentánea tranquilidad, Sango- Tengo dos noticias. Una buena y otra no tanto.

-Dilo de una vez.

-Hallaron muerta a Leiko Higurashi en el despacho de su casa esta mañana. –Informa con una mueca en el rostro- Cometió suicidio.

-¿Data de muerte?

-Ayer por la tarde.

-¿Era la mala o la buena? –A mi me daba igual-

-Tómalo como quieras. Sé que no te agradaba esa mujer. –Rueda los ojos, adivinando mi postura- Pero, para saber la otra debes venir ahora a laboratorio.

-¿Tienen algo? –Me incorporo del sofá como un maldito resorte-

-Ven y compruébalo por ti mismo. –Sonríe con la satisfacción de quien logra su cometido- Además, tengo un premio sorpresa. –Guiña el ojo y ya puedo adivinar qué es- Tu navidad pudo llegar antes de tiempo, querido amigo.

.

.

.

Notas autora:

 **Silbido que interpreta Rin:** Inuyasha's love theme (cover piano). Es el mismo sountrack que se utiliza en el assate (Declaración en una carta de Sesshomaru a Rin).

Espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo y que cada uno de uds esté bien con sus familias. Un abrazo gigante a cada uno de ustedes.


	23. Agente de hierro

The show must go on - Queen.

Advertencias: Cambios de narradores, espacio, tiempo. (Atención o podrían confundirse)

 ** _Capítulo 23: Agente de hierro._**

El sonido de unos desafinados violines retumbaba en aquel lugar lúgubre, gracias a la ayuda de unos viejos parlantes. Música instrumental de una gran canción, pero que resultaba ser odiosa al repetirse una y otra vez durante largas horas. _The show must go on._ De seguro el intérprete de aquel tema estaría horrorizado al saber que esa canción estaba siendo utilizada para torturar a una jovencita, cuya sonrisa tan característica había sido borrada.

Mantener sus ojos abiertos le era una labor dificultosa. Si los cerraba, aunque fueran unos cuantos segundos, perdería la escasa conciencia que le conectaba a este mundo. _Tal vez no sería capaz de abrirlos nuevamente._

Se sentía desesperanzada en aquella soledad que le rodeaba en aquel sitio carente de iluminación y lleno de humedad. Sus labios resecos por la deshidratación y por su misma sangre, se movían de vez en cuando, con notoria dificultad. Ellos respondían a las líneas de una vieja carta de amor, que su mente no dejaba de repetir. Quizás eso era lo único que la mantenía cuerda y le hacía omitir la melodía que no dejaba de sonar en ese sitio desconocido.

Ahora que no estaba su captor, Rin Higurashi podía mencionar el nombre de su amado, añorando el verlo, aunque fuera una última vez. _¿Cuánto tardaría en venir en su rescate? ¿Llegaría a tiempo?_

 ** _Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa, triste, o lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Vendré a ti inmediatamente aunque estemos separados. Si tú pronuncias mi nombre, llegaré rápidamente hasta donde te encuentres._**

 _-_ Sessho…maru…–Su respiración era dificultosa, y su cabeza luchaba por mantenerse erguida, sin importar lo débil que se sentía-

 ** _Si no puedes hablar solo silba, con tus dedos así como te gusta. Es nuestro código íntimo. La distancia no es un obstáculo._**

-Esas notas…no han…llegado a ti. –Seguía murmurando producto de la fiebre que comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo- No las escuchas.

 ** _Nuestros corazones están unidos por el poder de la confianza, aunque esta situación diga lo contrario._**

-Tengo miedo.

 ** _No hay nada que temer, basta con tener este sentimiento. Debería de ser suficiente para aclarar tu corazón._**

-Sesshomaru…por favor…

 ** _Te ama. Sesshomaru Taisho._**

-Ven por nosotros. –Terminó su frase, al mismo tiempo que la voz de él en su carta-.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tal vez él ni siquiera estuviese enterado de aquel dilema del secuestro. Quizás esa maldita cinta jamás llegaría a sus manos. _¿Cuánto más podría resistir a los maltratos físicos, el hambre y la sed? ¿Cuánto más podría sobrevivir su bebé?_ El crujido de aquella puerta metálica que la separaba de su captor, le hizo saber que ya no estaba sola. Sintió temor nuevamente, el cual hizo su piel erizar en contra de su voluntad. No esperó ver a Naraku acompañado. Al parecer, había más gente involucrada de la que podía llegar a imaginar.

-Pequeña fierecilla. –Dijo Naraku al posar una de sus manos en la frente de Rin- Llorar aumentará tu fiebre. –Retiró su mano, manteniendo una sonrisa torcida- ¿Quieres un momento a solas con ella? –Consultó a su acompañante, recibiendo una silenciosa respuesta afirmativa- Disfruta lo que puedas de ella antes que pierda el conocimiento. –Carcajeó dirigiéndose a la salida, viendo como aquel personaje hacia tronar sus manos- Ya arreglaremos cuentas después de que te diviertas un rato.

.

.

.

 **Central de inteligencia, Tokio.**

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

¿Por qué no puede fingir por lo menos algo de sorpresa al verme? _Es tan ingrato._ Su voz es áspera y llena de desagrado. Sé que no estaba en sus planes verme aquí, de pie fuera de la sala de interrogatorios. Creo que pocas veces en la vida le he visto tan expresivo facialmente.

 _Todo en él refleja tensión y congoja._

Podría apostar a que no ha dormido, y si lo ha hecho apenas ha sido con suerte un pestañeo. _Por eso no es bueno tener sentimientos._ Te alteran completamente. **Te vuelven débil.** Lastimosamente, todos lo experimentamos en algún momento de la vida, en menor o mayor grado. Creo que él está en lo profundo de aquel sentir.

 _Algo que no pensé ver jamás._

Sus ojos me analizan rápidamente, aunque ese escaneo parece ser en cámara lenta a mi percepción. Sonrío burlonamente al verlo fruncir el ceño. _¿Hay algo malo en mi atuendo?_ No es muy diferente a lo que suelo usar cotidianamente cuando estoy de servicio. Un traje oscuro de dos piezas, una blusa blanca y una pañoleta tono azul cielo en el cuello. Mis zapatos son negros, y tienen poco tacón, ya que odio ese sonido fastidioso que emiten en la cerámica o pavimento.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hijo? –Contesto con tono de falsa inocencia mientras acomodo un mechón de cabello planteado tras mi oreja. Sigue avanzando hacia mi y sabe que no es del todo cierto el motivo- Sé que no pasas por un buen momento. Las noticias vuelan, cariño. Deberías saberlo. –Agrego con un tono que deja revelar que no soy la única en saber lo que ocurre y sus movimientos-

-Irasue. –Casi escupe mi nombre al hablar. Realmente el intento de ser amenazante hacia mi persona me causa cierta ternura. _Buen intento cachorro de mami, pero no funcionará_ \- No estoy para juegos.

-Bien, solo vine a hacer mi buena acción del día. –Bufo un tanto ofendida por su falta de cortesía- Ey, tú. Explícale lo que sucede. –Observo a la mujer que se encuentra detrás de él, quien si se ve sorprendida por mi presencia- Me da jaqueca hablarle cuando se encuentra de mal humor.

Sango, rápidamente le revela que procedió a revisar las cintas de seguridad de las pasadas horas junto con el equipo de laboratorio digital. En ella pudo identificar a un sujeto con gafas, de cabellos oscuros, metro setenta y tres, piel canela, con musculatura normal, montando una motocicleta del año con patente oculta. Al ingresar su imagen en la base de datos, pudo encontrar un par de resultados que coincidían con los rasgos que estaba buscando. _Todos ellos tenían unos interesantes expedientes policiales_. El que sobresalió fue el de un inmigrante latino, de origen colombiano, que residía en el país hacia cinco años. Un sujeto bastante peligroso. _Sicario._

 _Digamos que esa muchacha le apostó al ganador de mera suerte._

Con la conexión de cámaras que están esparcidas por toda la ciudad, lograron hallar al sospechoso, el cual curiosamente estaba cerca del restaurant que de los meses a la fecha yo manejaba. Los agentes a mi disposición no tardaron en concurrir al bar de mala muerte donde se escondía y lo trajeron a la agencia sin demora.

 _Y sin derramar sangre más de la necesaria._

-Eso no explica por qué estás aquí. –Comenta Sesshomaru sin variar su manera de dirigirse a mi persona-

-Mi equipo, mi sospechoso, mis reglas y supervisión. –Me acerco a él sin una gota de intimidación, demostrándole que puedo ser desagradable si lo deseo- Un chasquido de dedos y lo hago desaparecer antes de que puedas hacerle una maldita pregunta. –Hago tronar mis dedos para añadirle un poco de drama al asunto- Así que bájale dos líneas a tu tono, que por si se te olvida, soy tu superior aunque seas mi hijo. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Puedo oír su respiración controlada para no salir de sus cabales autoimpuestos y sé que voy ganando algo de terreno- Sé que no das nada por caridad.

-Deja que te ayude. –Expongo de manera calma, a lo que no tarda en responder-

-Ni soñarlo.

-Son mis términos. –Si Sesshomaru no da su brazo a torcer, deberá percatarse que tampoco estoy dispuesta a eso- Tómalo o déjalo.

-Lo dejo. –Responde sin dudar-

-Esto no se trata de mi o de ti, testarudo. –Contraargumento, intentando convencerlo- Se trata esa mujer y del niño que espera. No podrás solo con esto, y no significa que no poseas las capacidades para ello. –Aclaro cuando está dispuesto a rebatir mi comentario- Hay más personas involucradas en esto de las que somos capaces de ver a simple vista.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no? –Cuestiona-

-Llámalo experiencia laboral, cariño. –Contesto acomodando mi pañoleta- Cuando eres una fruta podrida, cosa que estás experimentando ahora, llegan mosquitos a tu alrededor. –Hablo metafóricamente- Esos son tus enemigos. Buscarán alimentarse de ti hasta que no quede nada, y por tu actuar fuera de todo protocolo, estás cerca de ello.

-Tiene razón. –Interrumpe su amiga, ganándose una mirada de que lo mejor es cerrar el pico y no meterse en cuestiones familiares- Lo siento. –Alza sus manos en señal de disculpa-

-Entonces debo dejar todo en tus manos. –Excluye rápidamente de la conversación a la muchacha y su atención es completa hacia mi- ¿Es lo que intentas decir?

-Salvo tu carrera, y de paso tu cuello, Sesshomaru. –Aclaro- Estás jugando con poderes superiores a ti, que aunque tengas un buen rango en esta central… lamento decir que no es el suficiente.

-Ve directo al grano.

-Tienes expediente de abuso de poder en interrogatorio y misión. –Expongo los puntos más relevantes- Por tu impecable curriculum te lo han dejado pasar una vez y no te han dado de baja. –Prosigo a enfatizar un último punto- O peor aún, encarcelado.

-Dime algo que no sepa. –Su paciencia comienza a agotarse y sé que debo jugar mis cartas antes de que eso ocurra-

-Estás en investigación nuevamente por lo sucedido en el caso Higurashi, Sesshomaru. –Al parecer eso no lo tenía presente, debido a que una pequeña luz de sorpresa se dibujó en sus facciones- Una mujer embarazada. –Comienzo a mencionar- Un romance con una joven amante que terminó en escándalo, y que ahora resulta estar también embarazada y para colmo de males, secuestrada. La misma chica por la cual mueves media central para encontrar su paradero. Suma el posible asesinato de ese malhechor cuando des con su paradero.

-Acabaría con cualquiera que ose lastimarla. –Expone dejándome perpleja-

-De acuerdo. –Logro articular al ver su convicción- No obstante, te esperan largos años en prisión si das un paso en falso.

-No me importan las consecuencias de ello.

-¿Realmente vale la pena perder todo lo que has logrado por una mujer? –Pregunto sin intenciones burlescas de por medio-

-Si la pierdo a ella, lo pierdo todo.

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, en que me he dado cuenta que Sesshomaru no es igual a mi como siempre pensé. Nada giró alrededor de alguien en mi vida y/o trabajo. Ni siquiera él que es mi hijo, carne y sangre de mi propio ser. La diferencia entre nosotros, fue aceptar abiertamente que al perderla no tendría nada, ni siquiera una familia. Ha dejado de ser un cabrón prepotente y egoísta.

 _Ahora solo es un cabrón prepotente_.

 **Dejó de pensar en sí mismo.**

Siempre ha sido un hombre de elite, pero ni un millón de reconocimientos o galardones, por sus múltiples hazañas, lograron hacerme sentir orgullosa como madre. _Hoy, con ocho sencillas palabras hicieron lo impensable._

-Bien. –Lucho con un extraño nudo que se ha formado en la base de la garganta- Sin embargo, déjame el proceso de interrogatorio a mi. –Informo, no consulto su parecer- Si hay algo fuera de lugar, no me harán nada. Soy demasiado valiosa para esta agencia como para darme de baja. –Le doy la espalda para coger la manilla de la puerta que da a la sala de interrogatorios- Pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen, no entren, Sesshomaru. –Antes de ingresar, me detengo a recomendar- Cuando me quite la pañoleta, apaga las cámaras, niña.

-Si, Irasue. –Responde Sango, lamentando de inmediato su error- Digo… como ordene…

-Señora Irasue, para ti, mocosa. –Reprendo con suficiencia, observándola como si fuera un simple insecto que es fácil de aniquilar- Hora de sonsacar información como los viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

 **Dos horas después.**

-Sesshomaru, entiendo perfectamente que estés tan alterado, pero te recomiendo que te controles. –Sango apresura el paso en aquel pasillo que guiaba hacia la oficina que utilizaba temporalmente. Comienzo a odiar el sonido irritante que producen sus tacones, los cuales resuenan tras cada paso que da intentando alcanzar los míos- Recuerda que es un terreno estatal al que irás.

-¿Crees que me negarán la entrada?–Cuando entro al lugar, compruebo que mi arma de servicio tenga las municiones necesarias para realizar mi visita de media tarde. No conforme con eso, me aseguro de llevar otra que yacía oculta en uno de los cajones del escritorio _-_ Gracias a nosotros esos insectos tienen trabajo, al tener que custodiar reos de tal magnitud.

-Solo digo que no te puedes pasar del límite. _–_ Recomienda nuevamente- Recuerda las palabras de tu madre. Si no la escuchas perderás todo beneficio legal por abuso de poder.

-Solo visitaré a un familiar.–Aclaro restándole importancia al asunto y puedo verla bufar por frustración.- ¿Tiene algo de malo en ello?–Finjo inocencia al ocultar mi arma tras mi espalda y otra en la cartuchera correspondiente-

-¡Claro que si! –Contesta deteniendo mi marcha al posicionarse en la mitad de la salida- ¡Sobretodo en el estado que estás! ¡Mírate! –Me apunta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Eres impulsividad pura!

 _No soy un ser impulsivo, solo manejo la adrenalina según amerite la situación._

La aparto de mi camino sin menor esfuerzo, y logro llegar al elevador de la planta del piso noveno. El timbre resuena cuando llega a destino y abre sus puertas. Ingreso, y antes de que cierre, Sango, nuevamente está frente a mi presencia. _Anuncia que irá conmigo, me guste o no._ Pues, ya veré como me libraré de ella antes de salir del estacionamiento.

No obstante, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Me siguió a todas partes como si fuera mi propia sombra.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, nos encontramos fuera de la cárcel de alta seguridad del país, donde los delincuentes más peligrosos se hallan tras las rejas. _Unas cuantas sabandijas están en este nido de ratas gracias a mi._ Los gendarmes nos interceptan en la entrada del lugar y se realiza el protocolo correspondiente. Se nos deriva a una sala de recepción, donde el alcaide nos consulta el motivo de nuestra visita. Es un hombre de unos sesenta años, cabello canoso y una creciente calvicie que lo aquejará más conforme trascurra el tiempo. Al parecer no está muy entusiasmado con nuestra presencia en el recinto penal.

-Ya no es horario de visita. –Informa con superioridad poco fundada- Así que…muestren su identificación y motivo por el cual deba autorizar su entrada.

-Visita de rutina. –Habla Sango mostrando nuestra placa correspondiente- Venimos por Higurashi, Masayoshi.

-Serán agentes del centro de inteligencia, pero aquí mando yo.

 _Alto ahí. ¿Quién demonios se cree este pequeño gusano?_

-¿Cree estar por encima de nosotros? –Cuestiono, sintiendo como el ambiente se tensa considerablemente-

-¿Y ustedes de mis reglas? –Contraataca sin temor aparente-

El intercambio de palabras dura un tiempo más de lo pensado. La balanza, extrañamente, no está a nuestro favor. No debería haber mayor dilema en entrar y cumplir con nuestro cometido, pero este sujeto no hace más que negarnos la entrada. Controlo el impulso naciente de romperle la cara y entrar de una buena vez.

La sala queda en silencio cuando la puerta de aquella sala se abre y deja ver la silueta de mi madre, quien relajadamente sostiene un vaso de café en su mano derecha y porta unas gafas negras que le dan un toque imponente, digno de un Taisho. Cierra aquella puerta metálica con ayuda de uno de sus pies, y sigue su camino rectamente. Se posiciona a mi lado y cuestiona a viva voz:

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo hablando con este sujeto y no están interrogando a Higurashi, Sesshomaru? –Bebe de su vaso como si su pregunta fuera lo más lógica del mundo-

-No pueden ingresar si yo no lo autorizo. –Habla el hombre quien fue ignorado por la nueva integrante de la comisión de inteligencia-

-¿Y usted…es? –Pregunta Irasue, con aburrimiento-

-Eiji Madarame. –Contesta alzando la barbilla- Alcaide de este recinto penal.

-Bien, le plantearé lo siguiente, Madarame. –Irasue se posiciona frente a él, quitándose las gafas oscuras y dejando que sus ojos lo examinen por completo. El sujeto traga saliva con dificultad, aunque lo disimula un poco- Tiene un minuto para ordenar a sus hombres para que lleven a Masayoshi Higurashi a una sala aislada, en donde se nos permitirá hablar con él el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Quién demonios se cree usted para darme órdenes? –Cuestiona notoriamente ofendido- ¡Soy…!

-La persona que puede hacer una simple llamada, y que le haga perder el empleo y ganar unos cuantos años en prisión. –Le interrumpe, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro- Estoy enterada de sus negocios turbios y privilegios que mantiene con los reos de este recinto. –Bebe nuevamente de su café y me lo extiende para que se lo sostenga. Sango lo hace por mi e Irasue saca su teléfono móvil- Ni mencionar los favores sexuales. Sería una lástima que su esposa se enterara de aquellas preferencias a estas alturas de su matrimonio. –Madarame luce pálido tras cada palabra venenosa salida de su boca-

-Esas son…falsedades. –Su capacidad de hablar se ve limitada, y evita el contacto visual con los hombres que nos acompañan- Usted quiere arruinar mi imagen a punta de bajas falacias.

-Estas fotografías y videos que tengo en mi poder dicen lo contrario. –Se acerca un poco más y vuelve a preguntar- ¿Nos dejará entrar o tendré que tomar medidas? Usted elige, Madarame.

-¿Cómo demonios maneja tanta información? –Cuestiona Sango, realmente asombrada, cuando nos dirigimos al sitio que se nos ha concedido en cosa de minutos, gracias a la sutil persuasión de Irasue. Ignoro los silbidos y gritos por parte de los reos que al vernos han tenido esa reacción-

-Se cuenta el milagro, más no el santo que concede, niña. –Responde Irasue de forma sencilla- El tener información es mi negocio, y el conseguirla sin que se percaten es un arte que pocos logramos.

Sé que es buena en su labor. Mi madre podría colarse en tu propia ropa interior, y no te percatarías de ello. Es así como obtiene lo que desea, y tiene a muchos bajo su mando. Sean personas comunes o con poder.

 _¡Hasta que tienes las pelotas de venir ante mi, bastardo!_

 _¡Hijo de perra!_

 _¡Ven aquí, te daré lo que mereces!_

 _¡Púdrete, mal nacido!_

-Vaya que eres popular, Taisho. –Murmura entre dientes mi compañera-

-Aquí es. –Indica Irasue, sacándose las gafas y la pañoleta que traía puesta.- Ahora, no podrás entrar, Sesshomaru. –Informa ya harta de los gritos que no han dejado de escucharse en minutos- Créeme que si te digo que entre menos estés involucrado, será mejor.

-Sandeces. –Rebato- Esto es asunto mío.

-No lo permitiré. –Coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y le aplica cierta presión- Confía en que lograré tener la información que requerimos o lo más cercano a ello.

-No sabes cómo es ese sujeto. –Advierto-

-Ni él sabe cómo soy.–Hace tronar sus dedos y cuello antes de entrar- Déjalo todo en manos de mami, cachorro testarudo. –Menciona con notoria ironía en su última frase-

-¿Cachorro? –Repite burlescamente mi colega, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria que elimina cualquier rastro de una sonrisa en su pálido rostro-

-Esa me las pagará.

.

.

.

¿Así que esta es la sala de castigos, eh? _Interesante._ Dos sillas y una mesa de metal pegada al piso, sin opciones de ser movida. Una jarra de goma, junto a dos vasos del mismo material que contienen agua. Realmente esperaba más de este lugar. No tengo demasiadas opciones para aplicar. Ahí está sentado ese sujeto, con una expresión facial nula, pero con unos ojos calculadores que observan todo a su alrededor.

 **Expresan odio.**

 _Rencor al mundo, y tal vez, a él mismo también._

-¿Quién eres? –No demora en preguntar, posicionando sus manos arriba de la mesa, haciendo que sus esposas metálicas suenen producto del choque de ambos objetos-

-¿Realmente importa? –Me siento en la silla sobrante que está ubicada frente a él, acomodándome en el respaldo y colocando ambos pies sobre la parte superior del tablero- Por cierto, lindas pulseras. –Mi tono de voz es plano e inexpresivo, muy parecido al de él, exceptuando el sarcasmo-

-Pues la cadena que las acompañan quedaría perfecta alrededor de tu cuello. -Responde con la misma ironía-

-¿Te has acostumbrado a ellas? –Prosigo este juego de intercambio de palabras. Posee un sentido del humor interesante-

-Nunca lo haría. –Con asco escupe esas tres sencillas palabras-

-Es una lástima, porque te acompañarán el resto de tu vida. –Sonrío abiertamente al momento en que su cara se desfigura por el desagrado-

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –Masayoshi pregunta sin rodeos, aburrido y molesto- No creo que solo vengas por mantener una conversación con fines sociales.

-De hecho estás en lo cierto, Higurashi. –Le doy la completa razón- Mi visita tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu hija menor fue secuestrada. –Hago una señal de disculpa, golpeando levemente mi frente por un olvido- Corrijo, la hija menor de tu hermano, pero que tú reconociste bajo una falsa. –Desde mi lugar puedo escuchar sus dientes rechinar de la molestia- Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿no? –Luego prosigo- Como dije antes, fue secuestrada hace unos días y… ¡adivina! Hemos dado con ciertas pistas que te involucran a ti.

-No tengo nada que ver en ello. –Se defiende al instante-

-¿Así? –Bajo los pies de la mesa y me acomodo en la silla en una pose recta- Pues, un conocido hoy nos ha dicho lo contrario. –El sujeto mueve la cabeza en forma de negación y suspira con indignación- Y es más, tenemos información de que el secuestrador es un viejo amigo tuyo. No negarás a Naraku, ¿verdad?

-Ya no saben qué inventar para intentar perjudicarme más de lo que ya han hecho. –Se defiende hipócritamente- Sin duda, los agentes de inteligencia son unos grandísimos hijos de perra.

-No más que un delincuente que no dudaría en acabar a su propia familia con tal de vengarse.

-No tengo nada que ver en ello. –Repite con prepotencia- Y aunque supiera, no les diría nada. Mucho menos a una mujer que se parece tanto al bastardo que me traicionó y me encerró aquí.

Me incorporo del asiento, alisando cuidadosamente la tela de mi pantalón y la de mi chaqueta negra. Camino lentamente hacia él, y no parece estar nervioso ante mi presencia como el anterior sujeto que interrogué hace unas cuantas horas. Espera y calcula cada movimiento.

-Te preguntaré una vez y espero que cooperes si sabes lo que te conviene. –Comienzo a hablar con una leve advertencia, manteniendo una fija mirada en él, la cual no duda en devolver. Noto como sus brazos se tensan, al igual que sus puños- ¿Dónde Naraku oculta a Rin?

-No puedes hacerme nada. –Sonríe ladinamente, con entera maldad- La ley me protege ante cualquier evento de abuso de poder.

-¿Así? –Le devuelvo la sonrisa, antes de darle un buen golpe para borrarle esa prepotente expresión. Cuando logro mi objetivo, se siente jodidamente bien- Yo soy la ley aquí, idiota. –Le aclaro el panorama, mientras hago tronar mis dedos, viendo cómo se incorpora de la silla y seca con el dorso de su mano el hilillo de sangre que comienza a escurrir desde el costado derecho de su lado inferior- ¡Y me dirás lo que quiero, lo quieras o no!

En un vano intento de defenderse, toma la jarra de goma que antes estaba en la mesa y me la avienta a la altura de la cara, la cual logro esquivar alzando mi brazo izquierdo gracias a mis reflejos. Tras un par de intercambio de golpes y de bloqueos por ambas partes, logro atrapar su cabeza y golpearlo con una de mis rodillas en repetidas ocasiones. Su nariz suena como un paquete de patatas fritas quebrándose. Cae al piso, arrastrándome con él en un momento de descuido, gracias a una llave aplicada con sus pies.

 _No está nada mal para ser un anciano._ Uno del cual no debo fiarme.

Se posiciona arriba de mi cuerpo, intentando asfixiarme con sus manos esposadas. La sangre que sale por su nariz rota gotea y choca contra mi rostro. Golpeo sus costillas, arrancándole más de un quejido de dolor, pero no es lo suficiente como para aflojar su agarre.

Retorciéndome debajo de él, logro afirmarme del cuello de su tenida anaranjada e impulsarme con los pies para dar una vuelta completa, que invierte la posición. Su espalda choca contra el frío piso y sus piernas contra la mesa fija.

Le propino uno par de golpes más para asegurarme de que sepa que no por ser mujer la tendrá fácil.

-¡Ahora me dirás lo que quiero, imbécil! –Hablo controlando mi agitación, sujetando su brazo en una posición específica-

-No te diré nada… -Responde con sus dientes manchados de sangre- Ella morirá y no podrán… ¡Ahhhh! –Libera un grito al momento en que le disloco el brazo izquierdo-

-No volveré a repetirlo. –Advierto por última vez, aplicando más presión- El cuerpo humano posee doscientos seis huesos, los cuales romperé uno por uno hasta que me digas lo que quiero. –Sus quejidos ahogados me alentaban a seguir adelante- Y recién vamos por el primero.

.

.

.

-Sesshomaru, deberíamos entrar ahí. –Sango se notaba más inquieta de lo normal, puesto que los gritos y ruidos dentro de esa sala no dejan de escucharse tras el paso de largos minutos- Esto no pinta para bien.

-Creo que la persona que menos requiere ayuda en este mundo es ella. –Me limito a contestar, ocultando la curiosidad naciente gracias a los gritos masculinos que podía identificar perfectamente. Me pregunto qué rayos le estará haciendo Irasue para que grite de ese modo. Tal vez algo no muy alejado a lo que estaría haciendo en su lugar-

-Sabes que no me refiero a ella. –Reprocha golpeando levemente mi hombro- No por nada se ganó el apodo de "la mujer de hierro".

-Entonces, déjala hacer su trabajo. No saldrá de allí hasta saber lo que desea.

-Lo que yo deseo es saber… -Se escucha una voz familiar tras nosotros, haciendo que ambos nos girásemos para verificar de quién se trataba- ¿qué rayos hacen acá, agentes Taisho y Taijiya?

-Superior Izumi. –Tragó en seco mi compañera, observándome nerviosa a la vez-

 _Estamos en serios problemas._

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Hola! ¿Qué tal la mujer de hierro? La madre de Sesshomaru puede ser muy persuasiva al momento de averiguar lo que quiere. Por otra parte, ¿Qué consecuencias les traerá a los tres agentes al ser descubiertos por su supervisor? Ya saben: impresiones, negativas, positivas, tomatazos, todo en comentarios (pero con el debido respeto). Siempre les leo, aunque me demore un poquitín.

Un punto aparte, el covid-19 ha llegado a la ciudad donde resido y hay algunos infectados, y a pesar de tomar todas las medidas sanitarias y de cuidado posible, no hay que tomar a la ligera este maldito virus. Intentaré avanzar lo más posible en la historia, para que no quede suspendida o se atrase más de lo debido.

Un abrazo gigante a todos mis lectores, y espero que estén bien junto a sus familias.

Atte: Roxana.


	24. Fragmentados

**_Capítulo 24: Fragmentados._**

Todo era un enorme caos. Sirenas resonaban por las calles de Fujisawa, tanto de contingencia policial como de ambulancias, las últimas trasladando a los pocos sobrevivientes de una gran masacre vivida minutos antes. _Sin duda, los paramédicos de aquellos vehículos de emergencia tendrían una noche muy agitada._ En una de esas ambulancias, los paramédicos intentaban reanimar a una mujer de cabellos azabaches, quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Ya casi no respiraba por propia cuenta, debiendo ser apoyada por una máscara de oxígeno para mantenerla con vida. _Y no solo a ella._

-Vamos, tienes que resistir. –Hablaba una mujer que sostenía la mano que estaba sobre la abultada barriga de la paciente, entregándole apoyo desde el momento en que su camilla fue subida al vehículo- Lucha. No te des por vencida, no ahora que ya todo acabó.

-Su ritmo cardiaco sigue disminuyendo, Dai. –Informó el otro paramédico a cargo del monitoreo, quien sudaba frío producto de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su turno de trabajo-

-Prepara el desfibrilador, Sasuke. –Ordenó Yamagushi retirando la mano de aquella mujer que poco a poco iba cediendo ante su destino escrito por otros- ¡No morirás! –Comenzó a rasgar las maltrechas ropas de Rin Higurashi, descubriéndole hábilmente el torso, al momento en que la máquina comenzaba a emitir un largo pitido. Cogió ambas paletas, restregándolas una contra la otra, para luego posicionarlas contra el pecho de Rin-

Las maniobras de reanimación comenzaron para hacer latir nuevamente su corazón. Una descarga tras otra, intentando traerla desde un lugar desconocido para los vivos, en donde no hay más que oscuridad. _Morir no era una opción_. Sin embargo, estaba cediendo gracias a lo vivido. A pesar de que su cuerpo convulsionaba contra la colchoneta de aquella camilla, su rostro estaba lastimado, pero muy sereno.

 _Estaba en una paz indescriptible luego de un terrible infierno._

-¡Máxima potencia! –Ordenó con voz demandante y más alzada de lo común aquella paramédico- ¡No puedes morir, no sin conocer a tu bebé!

.

.

.

 ** _06 horas antes._**

-¿Por qué no me matan de una vez?

La voz de Rin salió apenas en un murmullo. Su visión era difusa, no por la acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos, sino por el agotamiento físico y mental que sufría. Esa silueta de aquel personaje incógnito se mantuvo frente a ella varios minutos. No se acercaba ni se alejaba _._ Esa persona se quedó quieta, analizando lo que tenía en frente: una víctima indefensa ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Porque tenemos planes para ti. –Contestó monótonamente luego de unos segundos, tras un incómodo silencio-

 _Esa voz._ No era desconocida, solo sonaba diferente: apagada, llena de rencor y malicia. Cuando se acercó un poco más, Rin pudo enfocar mejor su vista e identificar perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Muerta no me sirves, Rin. –Agregó alzando su lastimado rostro con la punta de sus dedos cubiertos por unos finos guantes de seda italiana, los cuales Rin reconoció perfectamente-

 _No podía terminar de creérselo._ ¿Por qué de todas las personas que habitaban este mundo tenía que ser ella? **Su propia hermana.** _¿Realmente tanto era el odio hacia su persona? ¿Por qué…?_

-No preguntes el motivo por el cual apoyo todo lo que está ocurriendo. –Soltó su barbilla, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, dibujando en su pálido rostro una sonrisa sardónica- Son muchos los motivos y poco el tiempo que planeo estar aquí. –Caminó a paso lento alrededor de la silla en la que estaba atada, hablando pausadamente. Disfrutando el momento que de seguro quedaría grabado en su enferma cabeza- En el nido de ratas en que vivirás un largo tiempo. –Agregó susurrando contra su oído izquierdo- Ya sabes lo que dice papá: "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar", y tú, querida hermanita, aún no tocas fondo.

Al momento en que la mano de Mei se posó en su abultada barriga, el cuerpo de Rin no pudo evitar estremecerse. Ahora lograba entender el por qué no se movía de su sitio. Mei intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-Es curioso. –Mei se alejó nuevamente, como si el calor escaso del cuerpo de su hermana le quemara. Tal vez era la realidad lo que le ardía, ya que apretaba su puño con ahogada molestia- Pierdo un hijo, pero la vida me da una nueva oportunidad de formar una familia.

La piel de la menor de los Higurashi se erizó del miedo causado al oír palabras tan orates.

-He hablado con mi nuevo socio, Naraku. –Comenzó a relatar, mientras cogía una silla apartada, con la cual el mencionado solía sentarse frente a Rin por largas horas, para torturarla y luego tomar un descanso. Tomó asiento a una distancia casi prudente, en donde Rin estaba momentáneamente fuera de su mano- Es un interesante sujeto, cabe añadir.

-Enfermos. –Escupió aquella palabra con el mismo asco que le producía escucharla hablar-

-¿Enfermos? –Repitió ladeando su cabeza peli café, con expresión inocente en su pálido y ojeroso rostro, dándole un aire más tétrico que de costumbre- ¿Por qué? ¿Por desear venganza contra quienes nos dañaron? –Rin optó por mantenerse en silencio. No deseaba responder a esos cuestionamientos- Sesshomaru arruinó a Naraku en el pasado. –Explicó, adivinando la posición de su hermana- También hundió a mi padre, ya que no puedo decir "nuestro", ¿verdad? –Cuestionó con ironía- Y tú, "querida", me rompiste con tu traición. No solo me quitaste al hombre que amé, sino que llevas en tu vientre al fruto de esa infidelidad. Tanto de Sesshomaru, un esposo infiel, y de ti, una zorrita desleal a tu sangre.

Rin no podía creer lo bajo que Mei había caído. Se veía y se escuchaba tan desequilibrada. Esa no era la Mei que ella conocía. Si bien siempre fue caprichosa y con un carácter difícil, no era esa mujer llena de rencor y de amor tan enfermizo: tanto a Masayoshi como a Sesshomaru, quien nunca le correspondió.

 _Su alma, su esencia misma había sido fragmentada por el dolor y el odio._

 _Incluso, tal vez ya no tenía salvación._

-Me quitaste al hombre que amo. –Repitió, enfatizando aquella frase, mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de ira contenida- Pero, yo te quitaré algo que tú amas, y no es Sesshomaru en cuestión. –Tras agachar la mirada, no tardó en fijarla en un punto de su cuerpo inmóvil - Tu hijo será mío. Te lo puedo asegurar. –Anunció con una fría determinación-

-¡Estás loca! –Estalló, alzando la voz con renovadas fuerzas que emergieron desde su interior. Nadie tocaría a ese bebé mientras estuviese con vida- ¡No dejaré…!

-¿Lo impedirás? ¿Es en serio? –Carcajeó siniestramente sin moverse de su asiento, observando como Rin restregaba su cuerpo en la silla en que estaba cautiva- Un chasquido de dedos y Naraku sería capaz de realizarte una cesárea de emergencia sin que pudieses hacer nada, imbécil.

-Sesshomaru acabará con ustedes. –Habló apretando la mandíbula, controlando las ganas de llorar de frustración al no poder hacer nada. Sintiéndose una completa inútil- Y si no se ensaña con él, será contigo.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Su risa irónica se detuvo y dos de sus dedos se posaron en su barbilla, adoptando una pose de pensamiento- ¿Es el mismo que fue transferido al otro lado del país y que no sabía nada de tu secuestro? –Esperó una respuesta por parte de su manipulable hermana y luego prosiguió al ver las primeras señales de duda en ella- Obviamente supo que estabas en problemas, pero según lo que se ha sabido por las malas lenguas, es que él decidió seguir con su misión y dejarte sola. –Informó dejándola con un amargo sabor de boca- ¿Por qué crees que un tipo tan eficaz como él no ha dado con tu paradero?

-Mientes. –Rebatió sin terminar de creerle. Algo en ella le decía que Mei no era sincera. Esas palabras de amor que él redactó meses antes no podían ser en vano-

-Eres libre de creer o no, Rin. –Estaba siendo tan seria para decirlo, que comenzaba a convencerle de que no era solo una manipulación mental y sentimental- Solo piensa en algo. Pudo dejar la maldita misión antes de casarse conmigo, pero siguió adelante. Nada lo detuvo, ni siquiera el desliz que tuvieron. Tampoco sabe de tu estado de gravidez, así que… basado en esos puntos, ¿sigues pensando que eres más importante que su trabajito de agente encubierto? –Le dejó meditar y luego contestó a su propia interrogante- Sabes que no.

El corazón de Rin volvió a trisarse. La disputa entre mente y corazón no tardó en desatarse. Creerle a esa enferma desquiciada o aferrarse a las palabras que él le envió a través de su padre verdadero.

-Lo que si sabe, Rin… -Mei prosiguió inyectando veneno con aire calmo- es sobre mi estado de gravidez avanzada. Según los detalles médicos, tendría poco tiempo más que tú en semanas de gestación. –Se incorporó acomodando sus guantes. Aquellos que Masayoshi le regaló cuando egresó de la carrera universitaria que cursó y que pregonó a toda las amistades de la familia- Los partos prematuros son algo comunes, ¿no? –Le observó detenidamente, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento- Pues cuando nazca, se ordenará un examen de paternidad. ¡Y adivina qué! –Estrelló sus manos, provocando un sonoro eco que retumbó dentro de las paredes del lugar- Saldrá positivo. Y cuando tenga en mi poder esa muestra, tendré de los cojones a ese hombre. Lo haré sufrir cuando intente acercarse al niño y no pueda.

-Verá la forma de quitártelo. –Contestó sin intimidarse, dejando de lado el conflicto interno por su enamorado- Sesshomaru sabrá la verdad. Tarde o temprano, y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás.

-Puede ser. –Concordó con Rin livianamente, para luego impregnar con amenaza su tono de voz- Pero tú, no estarás para presenciarlo.

La puerta del lugar se abrió. Naraku apareció entre las sombras y Rin ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaría. Tras un intercambio de palabras entre ambos personajes contra una sola… todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

 **Penitenciaria de alta seguridad – Tokio.**

La situación que estaba presenciando no podía ser más patética ante los ojos del agente Taisho. **¿Cuál era el fin de demostrarle miedo a Izumi?** _Era su superior en jefe, sí._ Sin embargo, Sango transmitía completamente la inquietud y temor tras ser descubierta, tal como una niña pequeña. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada fuera del marco legal… _Bueno, Irasue no contaba._

El viejo de Izumi los observaba a través de sus anticuadas gafas, apretadas con su ceño fruncido producto del enojo que fluía en todo su patético ser. Tras no escuchar la respuesta tan esperada a su cuestionamiento, volvió a preguntar con su voz odiosa:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –Acomodó sus gafas intentando disimular la molestia creciente, lo que era prácticamente imposible ante un par de ojos ámbares que no se dejaban amedrentar tan fácil- No me obliguen a repetir nuevamente la pregunta, porque si he de ser sincero, no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para estupideces.

-Estamos en una visita de rutina, señor. –Sango contestó con toda la convicción que le fue posible. Si bien eran una entidad de ley, no estaban libres de seguir ciertos protocolos-

 _Formalidades y procedimientos que habían pasado por alto._

-¿Rutina? –Repitió ácidamente su superior- Rutina es estar siguiendo las pistas de un caso asignado, y por lo que sé, ustedes no tienen ninguno.

-Pues estamos en uno. –Interrumpió Sesshomaru sin intimidarse, harto de estar dando explicaciones por sus actos, y demostrando que no le interesaba tener serias consecuencias por ello-

-Eso ya lo veo. –Mencionó sardónicamente- No obstante, el que da las órdenes en esta central…soy yo. –Marcó su territorio como un animal herido en el orgullo- Y por lo que recuerdo, no te he asignado nada en Tokio, sino al otro lado del país. –Y no contento con restregar en la cara su posición, agregó- Mucho menos dejaría pasar tu falta si es por la 'mujercita' con la que te has visto involucrado en el caso anterior.

-Sandeces. –Casi escupió en su cara por lo que había salido de su insensata y venenosa boca- Además, su nombre es Rin, no 'mujercita'. –Repitió con el mismo tono desdeñoso que él utilizó en aquella palabra-

El cerebro de Sesshomaru trabajaba a mil por hora. Dentro de todas las probabilidades de encontrárselo en ese lugar, justo ese día y hora, era una a mil. _Había un punto, una pieza que no terminaba de calzarle en su rompecabezas._ Eso no terminaba de ía perfectamente que Izumi estaba monitoreando las demás centrales de inteligencia dentro de un perímetro limitado, lo que lo había dejado libre de su presencia durante unos cuantos días, y por lo que tenía entendido no regresaría pronto hasta cerciorarse que la seguridad estuviese en su máximo nivel tras lo ocurrido en el edificio en Tokio.

Basado en esos puntos, ¿cómo diablos estaba en un nido de ratas como ese? _¿Cómo se enteró que estaban allí?_ Sesshomaru observaba y analizaba como Izumi sermoneaba a Sango sobre su papel en todo ello, su falta de profesionalismo y otras tonterías más. Ojeó rápidamente su reloj de pulsera y otra pregunta surgió: _¿Cómo llegó al penitenciario con tanta rapidez?_ En realidad, no había pasado ni una hora desde que Irasue había entrado a esa sala con Masayoshi.

Fue demasiado rápido y las casualidades en este mundo son escasas. Eso le hacía tener dos posibilidades en mente: que alguien le notificó de su presencia en aquella penitenciaria. _Eiji Madarame o alguno de sus subordinados._ O tal vez, la segunda opción, es que él también vino a ver a uno de los tantos reclusos del recinto penal, en este caso Masayoshi Higurashi, porque vino directamente hasta el lugar donde lo estaba interrogando su hábil y persuasiva madre.

 **No había duda alguna.**

Algo turbio acontecía dentro de este lugar. Los gendarmes estaban rodeando el perímetro en varios puntos: desde las alturas (segundo y tercer nivel) y desde los pasillos que conectaban el lugar, observando fijamente todo lo que ocurría. Prestaba atención a las posiciones de descanso en discreción, sujetando sus armas, preparándose a disparar a la primera orden recibida.

La reprimenda de Izumi se extendió por momentos más, Sango tragaba en seco y optó por una posición firme para no demostrar flaqueza en su orgullo, y por otra parte, Sesshomaru devolviéndoles la mirada con el mismo desafío que le dedicaban esos sujetos inferiores. Estaba tentado a sacar su arma de servicio, cuando prestó atención a la pregunta de Izumi:

-¿Quién es el tercer agente involucrado en esto? –Ninguno contestó- ¿Les comió la lengua el gato? ¡Su superior ha hecho una pregunta y deben responder!

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió. Se dejó ver una presentable agente que terminó de acomodar su chaqueta negra. Se le notaba algo descompuesta a comparación a como había ingresado y como pocas veces se le había visto. Se notaba levemente agotada, sin ellos saber que había librado una pequeña batalla con fines productivos. La mujer de cabellos peli plateados, manteniendo una inexpresión en su níveo rostro, avanzó hacia el grupo de agentes. Tras ella, los agónicos lamentos del acusado comenzaron a escucharse.

 **Masayoshi gritaba de dolor y solicitando ayuda.**

Sesshomaru Taisho no deseaba imaginar lo que Irasue había hecho para que ese hombre gritase de esa forma, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. El sonido de su dolor era demasiado tentador.

 _Todo se paga, viejo bastardo_ , pensaba el hijo mayor del matrimonio Taisho. Podía dar por hecho que el sufrimiento que Masayoshi experimentaba sería en compensación al daño que le causó a Rin toda su vida, y aun así, daba por hecho que merecía más dolor y agonía.

 _Nunca sería suficiente._

-Irasue. –El superior en jefe cambió radicalmente su tono de voz, hasta el punto de dar la impresión de que no se esperaba verla aquí- ¿Qué has hecho allí dentro?

-Izumi. –Saludó la mujer de cabellos platinados, para luego responder con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba- Procedimiento de rutina, ya sabes.

-¿A quién le has hecho eso? –Apuntó al cuello de su blusa, la cual albergaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre que comenzaban a secarse-

-A nadie de importancia. –Contestó sin dar detalle, observándolo fijamente a través de sus profundos ojos tono ámbar- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? –Cuestionó acomodando nuevamente sus gafas, demostrando algo de incomodidad-

Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por él. Eso era deshonroso para un supuesto agente de inteligencia con un poderoso puesto gracias a su vasta experiencia en el campo. Cuanto deseaba increparlo y sonsacarle la verdad. _No obstante, debía ser cuidadoso._ Madre e hijo se dedicaron una mirada, intuyendo lo que el otro pensaba. Si bien eran personas de casi nula comunicación entre ellos, habían aprendido ciertos códigos en su lenguaje kinestésico o meramente visual para hacerle saber al otro su parecer.

Sesshomaru solo sabía dos cosas: había sospechas claras que Izumi estaba metido en algo raro, y que también Irasue había logrado recabar algo de información.

Tras recibir una orden directa, fueron obligados a retirarse del recinto penal, mientras el equipo médico del lugar socorría a un lastimado recluso que no dejaba de emitir agónicos quejidos. El alcaide Madarame, repudiaba tal procedimiento, amenazando directamente en informar y hacer las denuncias correspondientes contra los agentes involucrados, más silenció su hablar cuando Irasue mostró su teléfono, dejando ver las fotos reveladoras que había conseguido de algún modo.

Izumi intercambió miradas con aquel sujeto, demasiado cómplice para ser dos simples desconocidos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por tres pares de ojos, dos de tono ámbar y unos marrones. Sus sospechas no parecían ser infundadas después de todo.

-Taijiya. –Izumi se dirigió a Sango al estar fuera del recinto, siendo escoltados por los gendarmes en todo momento. Ese hombre ignoraba que los tres agentes habían llegado a ese sitio en dos automóviles diferentes y no juntos- Tú vas con Irasue en su vehículo. Sesshomaru, tú vienes conmigo.

Irasue iba a reclamar contra aquella imposición, pero Sesshomaru se adelantó. Acató sin decir palabra. Si él no se negaba, ella tampoco diría nada, después de todo, debía tener sus razones. _Nunca hacía algo sin una razón poderosa de por medio_. Ambos agentes subieron al vehículo gris que el superior en jefe conducía, y desaparecieron del lugar con rumbo a la central de inteligencia.

-¿Cree que fue buena idea dejarlos ir solos? –Preguntó con recato la joven que seguía los pasos de Irasue hacia el automóvil en que había venido por su cuenta-

-Sesshomaru sabe lo que hace. –Se delimitó a contestar con toda la parsimonia del mundo-

-¿Pudo averiguar algo por boca de Higurashi?

-No demasiado. –Chasqueó su boca en una evidente señal de molestia- Fue un hueso duro de roer. Sin embargo, la información fue ambigua. Puede estar en cualquier punto del Japón, en cualquier sitio que colinde con el mar. –Suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de beber el contenido de una cafetera entera-

-¿Con el mar? –Repitió sin poder creerlo, intentando a la vez crear algún plan para sacarle provecho a esa mínima información- ¿Nada más?

-Solo eso, y que es un maldito insensible. –La olla admirándose del tizne del sartén- La muerte de su hermano y esposa no parece importarle, además de gozar con solo imaginar el sufrimiento de Rin.

-¡Ya sé! –Sacó su teléfono celular, llamando a uno de sus colegas de equipo- Miroku, soy Sango. Necesito un favor. –Comenzó a hablar una vez que la voz respondió al otro lado de la línea- Sí, nos encontró. Va para allá junto con Sesshomaru. –Irasue podía darse cuenta que le estaban advirtiendo sobre Izumi y la búsqueda que dio frutos- Antes que lleguen allí, necesito que busques terrenos o propiedades en la costa, que estén abandonadas o en quiebra. Puntos accesibles en los puertos, algo que nos sea de utilidad. –Sango escuchaba lo que el hombre decía, y por la expresión facial que cruzaba en ella a momentos, parecía no estar muy convencido de hacerlo- Piensa como un maleante del nivel de Naraku y busca un sitio perfecto para tener secuestrado a alguien. Donde nadie pensaría en encontrarte y que sería perfecto para defenderte en caso de una emboscada. –Otro momento de silencio- Sé lo que puede ocurrir, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo. No ahora, ¿entiendes? –Irasue no pudo evitar notar cierta emoción en tan breves palabras, algo que le llamó tan solo un poco la atención- Avísame si tienes algo. En diez o quince minutos estaré allá. –Cortó-

-Andando, niña. –Se puso las gafas de sol, antes de subir a su vehículo, fingiendo que esa llamada nunca fue de su interés- Deseo ver qué ocurre allí y qué logra averiguar tu contacto.

.

.

.

Todo fue un sepulcral silencio hasta llegar a la central de inteligencia. Los empleados, al ver llegar a Izumi con Taisho, no pudieron evitar tragar en seco, pues sabían que algo no muy bueno acontecería a raíz de ello. _Echar agua al aceite ardiendo no daba un buen producto._ Sesshomaru, echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, cuestionando a su subordinado, Jaken, quien no le notificó el regreso de Izumi, y no aparecía para encontrarle como cada vez que estaba en el edificio.

 **Algo no cuadraba nuevamente**. Jaken era capaz de tolerar la golpiza de un ejército completo con tal de no apartarse del servicio hacia él, y no estaba por ninguna parte. _Definitivamente, algo ocurrió._

-A mi oficina. –Ordenó Izumi con voz seca, como si Taisho planeara escapar de él-

 _Jamás en la vida._

Al cerrar la puerta tras él, se dispuso a escuchar lo que fuera a exponer aquel vejestorio. Le vio despojarse de su saco y sentirse poderoso nuevamente al sentarse en su sillón de cuero y estar detrás de la placa que lo denominaba como jefe.

-No he llegado hasta este punto solo por tolerar a tipos como tú. –Comenzó a hablar sin apartarle la vista de encima- Es más, suelo apartarlos de mi camino rápidamente.

-Inténtalo. –Desafió Taisho sin dejarse amedrentar ante ese sutil intento intimidación- Pues tampoco he llegado a este punto por dejarme llevar por amenazas.

-Ya lo puedo notar. –Contestó apartando las manos del escritorio metálico, alertando los sentidos de Sesshomaru ante ese gesto- Eres la mala copia de tu madre en ese aspecto.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo.

-¡Ni tú hagas perder el tiempo de mi gente por culpa de tus intereses! –Señaló con renovada molestia- ¿Quién te crees para tomar decisiones en mi ausencia, imbécil? ¡Yo soy el jefe aquí! ¡Yo ordeno, ustedes acatan! Punto final y no hay más discusión referente a eso.

-Entonces esto es en referencia a una cosa de egos. –Dedujo rápidamente- Te disgusta en que un grupo determinado no dude en acatar instrucciones dadas por mi, ¿verdad? –Picó en el orgullo del agente que estaba frente a él- El poder de convencer masas no se basa en proclamar qué puedes hacer dentro de ese estado de magnificencia, sino trabajar en ello y saber cómo utilizarlo a tu favor y ver los resultados.

-Siempre supe que serías una maldita piedra en mi zapato, Taisho. –Escupió con verdadero odio- Debí deshacerme de ti en cuanto pude.

-Ya lo has hecho antes con otros, ¿no?

 **Silencio.**

Hay un viejo dicho que enuncia: El que calla, otorga. Eso era suficiente para interpretar la verdad. El teléfono sonó, Izumi alzó al aparató y dio el pase a que alguien hiciera ingreso a la oficina. Hizo aparición Irasue y Sango, escoltada por la secretaria del superior en jefe.

-Es bueno verlos reunidos. –Prosiguió hablando Izumi- Así me ahorrarán darle la noticia a cada uno de ustedes por separado. –Dedicándoles una dura mirada, informó- Están suspendidos de sus labores por tiempo indefinido, sin paga y serán sometidos a una investigación por los actos cometidos, en donde una comisión decidirá lo que ocurrirá con vosotros.

-¿Y quién te investigará a ti? –Soltó de pronto Irasue- Porque si a tu parecer nuestras manos están sucias, las tuyas están peor, y no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo. –Cortó al notar que reprocharía sus palabras-

-Es más que evidente que algo ocurre, Izumi. –Sesshomaru decidió no callarse, pues su carrera profesional no podía acabarse por el simple capricho de un ser inferior a él en muchos aspectos- Lo que me pregunto es: ¿ibas a deshacerte de algo en aquella prisión? Porque no fue mera casualidad encontrarnos allí.

-Sesshomaru está en lo cierto. –Concordó su madre sin sacarle la vista de encima al sujeto en cuestión- Al parecer, Madarame tiene contactos que no dudan en acudir en su ayuda. –Acusó sin pensárselo dos veces- ¿O llegaste por otros motivos? ¿Masayoshi, tal vez?

-¡Qué boberías estás diciendo, Irasue! –Se exaltó el hombre, ganando un color rojizo intenso en su rostro por la cólera-

-No te hagas el desentendido. –Taisho cortó sin demora a su indignado comentario- Un superior de la central de inteligencia no suele mantener un contacto con un alcaide de prisión, ni siquiera si es de alta seguridad.

-Además, no demoraste en llegar a ese recinto penitenciario. –Irasue prosiguió atacando, ya que notó con extrema rapidez los puntos que su hijo había supuesto- ¿Menos de una hora?

-Poco más de media hora en realidad. –Añadió Sango, quien salió de su mutismo, apoyándose en los argumentos señalados- Y puede que menos, ya que la entrada es un largo camino y pasar por los detectores y otros sitios le tomaría varios minutos.

 _Touché._

-¡No toleraré estúpidas insinuaciones! –Alzó la voz el hombre ya perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia- ¡Entreguen sus armas, identificaciones y largo de mi vista!

-Aquí las tienes. –Se despojó sin miramientos de lo solicitado y las arrojó de mala forma sobre el escritorio- Sabrás de mí nuevamente. Dalo por hecho.

.

.

.

 **Notas autora:** Junto con saludarles a distancia, espero que se encuentren bien mis pequeños y queridos lectores. Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios. Mi ánimo se ha disparado a mil, puesto que va a salir una continuación de Inuyasha en un tiempo más y estoy que vomito arcoiris y corazones solo por imaginar a nuestro adorado amo bonito de regreso (Ya saben que tiene gemelitas 7u7. No perdió el tiempo, he).

Ahora, regresando a la trama de historia, como bien saben, las ratas siempre han estado en este mundo, y nunca se mantienen en las alcantarillas por mucho tiempo. Esto es solo el comienzo...

Besos y abrazos para todos!


	25. Persecución

**_Advertencias: Violencia - Muerte de un personaje._**

 ** _Capítulo 25: Persecución._**

 **04 horas antes. / Bar Koba - Tokio.**

La música y el poder del rock resonaban en aquel concurrido antro. Las personas mantenían conversaciones animadas, reían o simplemente brindaban unos con otros. _Todo parecía ser una jornada de diversión para los asistentes._ El lugar comenzaba a repletarse de gente según transcurrían los minutos, ya que muchos ya habían cumplido sus horarios de trabajo y el karaoke pronto daría inicio. Por ese motivo, muchos se reunían en grupos para competir contra otras mesas y ganar jugosos premios a repartir, exceptuando a dos ex agentes que yacían sentados en un punto alejado de aquel bar, pero lo suficientemente bueno para mantener todo bajo su mira.

 _Simple, no deseaban ser molestados._

El hombre de cabellos plateados chequeó su teléfono móvil tras una breve vibración emitida por el aparato. Aflojando el nudo de su oscura corbata, se dedicó a leer con una expresión de aburrimiento aquel mensaje, no extrañándose con la simpleza con la que el emisor escribía:

 ** _"Accidente en Av. Central. Ten paciencia, ya casi llego. Pide dos tragos por mi."._**

 _Sesshomaru Taisho era todo menos paciente, a menos que la situación lo ameritara_.

-La madre que me parió. –Murmuró malhumorada su compañera Sango, al derramar torpemente un poco de bebida sobre su blusa, para luego beberse el resto del licor de un solo sorbo- Este día va de mal en peor.

-No te quejes y pide otro trago si lo deseas. –Se delimitó a contestar a su comentario, guardando el móvil en la chaqueta que portaba- O mejor aún. –Añadió con tono agrio a la vez que fijaba su mirada en ella- Regresa, besa y lame los pies de Izumi y di que te obligué a colaborar.

-Muy gracioso, Taisho. –Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sujetando su cabeza para suspirar con pesadez- Te dije que no te dejaría solo en esto y eso planeo hacer.

-Entonces no llores sobre la leche derramada. –Sentenció duramente- De otro modo, seré quien personalmente te arrastre hasta allá para que me dejes en paz.

-Bien. Ya capté el mensaje, amigo. –Puso los ojos en blanco, señal indiscutible de estar cabreada- ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir?

-Esperar no es opción.

-Pues deberás hacerlo. –Rebatió haciendo una señal con su mano al mesero para que se acercara a la mesa que ambos compartían- Miroku está tratando de recabar información con lo poco que tenemos.

-Tardará demasiado y por cada día que se cumpla…llegará una parte de Rin. –Habló Sesshomaru sintiendo un asco y frustración por encontrarse de brazos cruzados, algo que de algún modo u otro pudo disimular externamente-

-No subestimes a Miroku. –Cortó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y aquellos ojos ámbares pudieron deducir que no era producto del alcohol en su sistema- Es hábil y su fuerte es la tecnología y redes. De seguro encuentra algo que pueda conectarnos con nuestro objetivo.

-¿Lo hará aunque ya estés desvinculada? –Cuestionó- Ya escuchaste a ese imbécil. –Recordó con intención, mientras acercaba lentamente el vaso a sus labios- Todos aquellos que nos ayuden serán tratados como traidores y/o conspiradores a la institución y serán expulsados automáticamente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. No hace falta que me lo repitas, Taisho. –Respondió con convicción, viéndolo humedecer su garganta con elegancia- Aun así sé que no me defraudará. Y hablando de colegas que no fallan, ¿aún no sabes nada de Jaken? –Preguntó con cierta preocupación- Nadie sabe de él desde que salimos en dirección al penitenciario.

-Nada, pero no me preocupa. –Contestó Sesshomaru, para silenciar la conversación al momento en que hizo acto de presencia el mesero. Sango pidió otra ronda para ambos y luego que el joven se marchara, reanudó- Ya dará noticias de su paradero, tarde o temprano.

-¿Y sabes dónde fue tu madre?

-Al restaurante que tiene en Fujisawa. –Desvió la vista de su compañera parlanchina- De seguro también intentará averiguar algo con su gente, si es que ya no hicieron abandono de sus funciones bajo su mano.

-Dudo que haya ocurrido eso. –Desechó esa idea tajantemente, pues sabía del gran respeto y admiración que tenían hacia la experimentada y reconocida agente- Ese equipo le es fiel a tu madre.

-Nadie es lo suficientemente fiel si tienes un bastardo detrás de ti que puede arruinar tu carrera.

Acabó de beber el contenido restante en su vaso, fijándose en la entrada del bar en que se encontraban. En un momento, hizo ingreso al lugar una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, de contextura delgada y con un gorro de lana de tono beige al igual que su abrigo. Por un breve instante, su corazón se aceleró sin poderlo evitar, aunque logró regularizarlo ante tal engañoso espejismo. En cierta manera, esa mujer le recordó a Rin, pero su rostro no era igual. Ni sus ojos, ni su menuda nariz, ni siquiera el tono de sus labios. _Mucho menos su voz y risa coqueta que era notablemente forzada._

Esa desconocida le pareció de lo más vulgar.

 **Realmente su pequeña morena no tenía comparación.**

El mesero regresó dejando lo solicitado, perdiéndose de sus vistas en menos de un parpadear. Sango hablaba de algo que ciertamente ya no captaba la atención de Taisho. Sus ojos analíticos no podían apartarse de aquella entrada. Era como si algo le indicara que no debía apartar la vista de allí.

Pronto hizo ingreso al bar una pareja que no tardó en identificar. El chico que acababa de entrar no tardó en reconocer a Sesshomaru y dirigirse a su mesa en compañía de la mujer que no dejaba de observar con desconfianza el lugar. Estaba más delgada y un tanto ojerosa, en donde el brillo de sus ojos había disminuido. _Sin embargo, mantenía su belleza natural._ No saludó verbalmente a los ex agentes presentes, solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, lo que consideró apropiado debido a que aún estaba resentida por la ineficiencia de ellos en la muerte de su padre.

-¿Por qué diablos la has traído, idiota? –Cuestionó Sesshomaru a su hermano una vez que lo tuvo frente a él- La has expuesto y desobedeciste mis instrucciones.

-Fui yo la que insistí en venir, Sesshomaru. –Cortó rápidamente Kagome Higurashi con una mirada de pocos amigos- Así que agradecería el hecho que dejes de insultar a Inuyasha, porque si es por exponer a alguien… -Le analizó con desprecio a través de sus largas pestañas- tú te llevas el premio gordo, amigo.

 _Golpe bajo._

Inuyasha preguntó el motivo de la urgencia por verle en persona, intentando que el ambiente tenso se disipara. Si bien Kagome era solo una chica, no la subestimaba en el hecho de que podría intentar golpear a alguien. Lamentablemente, su hermano era el primero en la lista de candidatos que su novia descargaría todo su mal sentir. Sesshomaru, resumiendo varios detalles, explicó que los habían desvinculado tras tener sospechas y enfrentar a Izumi en la agencia. Como consecuencia, también privarían de la vigilancia 24/7 que Taisho había designado para Kagome y su madre tras el asesinato de Masahiko.

-¿Tienen alguna manera de comprobar las sospechas contra su superior? –Kagome se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento, hasta que consideró oportuno preguntar- ¿Qué pasará con Rin? ¿La central de inteligencia la dejará morir sin más? –Su mandíbula se tensó de solo imaginar el cobarde actuar de la agencia- ¿Se lavará las manos tras su muerte y aquí no ha pasado nada?

-No tenemos nada en cuanto a pruebas concretas que nos ayudarían en nuestra hipótesis. –Respondió Sango con toda formalidad- Y en cuanto a Rin… -Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la intervención de Sesshomaru-

-Seguiré en su búsqueda con o sin agencia de por medio. –Sentenció apretando su vaso de vidrio, a tal punto que parecía poder explotar en cualquier momento- Aunque sin ella será más tardado y peligroso. –Reconoció muy a su pesar-

-¿Alguna referencia que tengan acerca de su paradero?

-Según el último interrogatorio realizado, se detalló que puede estar oculta en cualquier lugar en donde colinde con el mar, Kagome. –Contestó la ex agente con real frustración-

-¡Entonces podría estar en cualquier lugar del país! –Estalló la morena controlando su tono de voz, cuidando no llamar la atención de los presentes en el bar- Además… ¿a quién se le ha interrogado y por qué no se notificó de ello? –Ese cuestionamiento iba directo a su cuñado, quien no muy animadamente respondió-

-Se interrogó en primera instancia a un sicario que fue reconocido como el que entregó el paquete detonante en la central, además de aceptar estar bajo las órdenes de Masayoshi. –Sesshomaru se detuvo al escuchar a Kagome lanzar un improperio bien ganado a ese repulsivo ser- Y en segunda instancia, al mismísimo Masayoshi. Después de un largo cuestionario, aceptó tener relación con Naraku. La única pista que entregó fue: está en un punto cercano al océano.

Sesshomaru Taisho prefirió omitir el hecho de que Naraku le enviaría una parte de Rin por cada día que se demorara en dar con su paradero. Eso terminaría de acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba a la recriminadora pelinegra, quien no dudaba en lanzar ácidos comentarios a la primera oportunidad. Aunque en cierto modo, no podía culparla completamente por su actuar.

 _Él bajó la guardia y erró como un inútil principiante, y al parecer lo seguía haciendo._

-Puede estar en cualquier puerto o muelle. –Dedujo Inuyasha quien no se había perdido detalle de lo que su hermano había relatado junto a su colega- O en cualquier embarcación marítima. –Agregó un poco más cohibido al notar las miradas de los tres espectadores que recaían en él-

-No creas que no lo hemos pensado, muchacho. –Comentó Sango viendo hacia la entrada del bar- Es por eso que… -Cortó de golpe la conversación- Sesshomaru, a tu izquierda.

 _Quién lo diría_. De todos los bares o antros de la ciudad, justamente tenía que aparecer Izumi, abriéndose paso entremedio de la muchedumbre animada, quienes cantaban alguna canción con un malísimo nivel de inglés. Todo apuntaba a que se dirigía a la sección VIP del antro, y que tras un breve intercambio de palabras con el guardia de seguridad, pudo ingresar al corredor que daba al segundo nivel del establecimiento, sin inconvenientes. Tenían poco tiempo para actuar. Debían averiguar, de algún modo u otro, qué hacía allí y con quién o quiénes se iba a reunir. Tras dar instrucciones y posiciones estratégicas, se dio marcha a un arriesgado plan.

Kagome, fue la encargada de iniciar la operación. La muchacha tras apretar levemente sus mejillas para darles algo de color, abrió su abrigo negro para dejar ver una blusa del mismo tono y de material semi transparente, además de sus vaqueros azules que se le ceñían a su delicada figura. Sin duda, podría captar favorablemente la atención de muchos en aquel sitio. No obstante, ella solo debía centrarse en un objetivo, quien custodiaba la entrada a la sección VIP.

Sosteniendo un vaso con algo de licor, acomodó su cabello mientras avanzaba hacia ese hombre, dándole un toque más atrevido a su apariencia. Al llegar frente a él, inició una inocente conversación, en donde preguntaba dónde estaba el tocador para damas. No tardó en recibir respuesta, pero en vez de ir al lugar indicado, buscó extender aquel intercambio de palabras con disimulada coquetería. Pronto tuvo su total atención, tal como la morena quería. Descuidó su puesto de trabajo al sentir los finos dedos de aquella pelinegra sobre su pecho, el cual yacía cubierto por una camiseta que remarcaba los músculos producto de buenas rutinas de ejercicios.

Tan animado era el ambiente que nadie notó como ella lo jalaba de la mano y lo guiaba en dirección al tocador de damas. Aquella coqueta morena dejó ver una intención secundaria y prometedoramente placentera para el guardia. No obstante, lo único que recibió fue un golpe de una ágil y mortal ex agente, el cual fue dirigido a la garganta para evitar que alertara a los demás sobre el ataque y un último garrotazo en la nuca para terminar de noquearlo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Con ayuda de un malhumorado Inuyasha, lo sentaron sobre un inodoro, oculto dentro de un cubículo del fondo de aquel baño. Atado de pies y manos, gracias a las pantimedias de Sango y amordazado gracias a un calcetín del menor de los Taisho.

-Como vuelvas a tocar otro tipo así, me enfadaré como no tienes ni idea, Kagome. –Advirtió Inuyasha, hablándole entre dientes a su novia, dejando ver lo mosqueado que le había dejado la actuación que no le había parecido para nada amateur-

Mientras la pareja se reubicaba como habían acordado, Sango iniciaba la segunda fase del plan. Con suerte tendrían algunos minutos a su favor, antes que el guardia despertase o alguna ebria con ganas de orinar lo encontrara. Subió al segundo nivel, y tras sentarse en un lugar óptimo, pudo ver a Izumi sentado de espaldas a ella, extendiendo un sobre a un completo desconocido. _O tal vez, no lo era._

Sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje de texto a su compañero de equipo, advirtiéndole de lo que era testigo. Sin esperar una respuesta, buscó la manera de acercarse sin que los dos sujetos se percataran de su presencia, y quien los custodiaba. La idea era escuchar algo de la conversación que ambos mantenían. No obstante, antes de lograrlo, una mano se detuvo en su hombro. Era otro guardia y al parecer de los que prometen echar por la borda los planes de los demás.

 _Demonios._

-Hey, tú. –Ordenó con voz dura el sujeto sin soltar el agarre- Enséñame tu pase de socio.

-¿Acaso me la pedirán dos veces en una tarde? ¿Qué clase de servicio es este, eh? –Cuestionó con simpatía y manteniendo la voz baja para no llamar la atención de sus objetivos- Además, te pido de buena manera que me sueltes, bonito. –Advirtió dibujando una inocente sonrisa en su delicado rostro femenino-

-Dije… -Apretó un poco más el hombro de Sango, intentando intimidarla y tal vez causarle algo de dolor innecesario- Tu credencial. –Alzó un poco la voz, haciendo que Izumi volteara a ver lo que ocurría- Ahora.

 _Carajo, ¿por qué todo me ha salido mal?,_ se cuestionó nuevamente la ex agente por décima vez en el día. Izumi se incorporó tan rápido como un resorte presionado de su asiento mencionando su nombre. Sango, al verse descubierta, reveló su expresión de que él había sido la gota rebasó el vaso de su paciencia:

-Y yo te dije que me soltaras por las buenas, idiota.

Rápidamente, le torció la muñeca al guardia que solo vino a arruinarle el plan. Al tenerlo inmovilizado, vio moviendo frente a ella: al lado de Izumi, un tipo tenía intenciones de sacar un arma de fuego. La mujer sin dejar de lado su agilidad, le lanzó una bandeja de plata directo a la cabeza, así impidiendo su propósito de abrir fuego. Tras un par de maniobras, el gorila que había llegado pidiéndole la credencial de socio, terminaba en el suelo y cubriéndose los testículos tras una patada recibida con fuerza desmedida.

 _Sango daba por hecho que nunca más querría pedirle un pase a una mujer en ese bar o en cualquier otro._

 **No obstante, no había terminado el caos.**

Si bien había sacado del camino a un hombre que podía abrir fuego contra ella, no pudo hacer nada contra el alcaide del penitenciario, quien no dudó en dispararle, sin importar que hubieran civiles huyendo de por medio.

-¡Mátala! –Ordenó Izumi antes de verla huir por las escaleras, escapando por muy poco ante los letales proyectiles, hiriendo a otros civiles a su paso- ¡Mierda! –Dijo sacando su propia arma-

-¡La perra huyó! –Pateó un vaso que en la pelea había caído al piso, dispuesto a seguir los pasos de la mujer, aunque una mano en su pecho lo impidió- ¿Qué?

-¿Te has deshecho de la evidencia que nos vincula? –Preguntó el superior en jefe de la central de inteligencia, recibiendo una silenciosa afirmación- Entonces yo me encargaré de los detalles. –Apuntó a su cabeza y no dudó en ultimar a su cómplice a quemarropa- Un placer hacer negocios contigo. –Mencionó a la vez que caía el cuerpo inerte de Eiji Madarame con un proyectil incrustado en el lóbulo frontal. Izumi no tardó en bajar las escaleras, con intención de darle alcance a su ex subordinada-

Los gritos de los civiles podían escucharse por todas partes. Salían de aquel local en diferentes direcciones, con el fin de alejarse lo más posible de aquel infierno. _La policía de seguro no tardaba en llegar._ Izumi no dejaba de maldecir su mala suerte. Esa ex subordinada, que antes tenía en la palma de su mano, se había vuelto una molestia constante en el culo. _Debió alejar a esa parejita en cuanto notó la influencia que Taisho ejercía en ella._ No tachaba la idea de que él estaba detrás de estúpido intento de espionaje.

Ocultando su arma de servicio, dio un vistazo a los alrededores y reconoció a una mujer de la misma contextura y vestimentas que Taijiya. Corría al lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba, acercándose a un vehículo gris que estaba estacionado un par de metros más allá para huir con destino desconocido.

Izumi se juraba a sí mismo que ella no llegaría muy lejos.

Chochando contra los cuerpos de la asustada muchedumbre, se dirigió dónde estaba aparcado su propio automóvil. Una vez dentro de este, no dudó en encender el motor y seguir a la prófuga que podía revelar su relación con Madarame. _No había llegado tan lejos en su carrera para que una inútil como Sango Taijiya lo arruinara._ Sería su fin y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Si era necesario derramar más sangre de la que ya había derramado en los últimos años, lo haría y sin sentir remordimientos. _Después de todo, su trabajo era cruel y sangriento._ No por nada escogió ese trabajo y ese estilo de vida.

Izumi aceleró tanto como pudo. La velocidad ya superaba los cien kilómetros por hora, y no bajaría por nada del mundo. Delante de él, el vehículo que manejaba Sango esquivaba ágilmente a los conductores que impedían su paso, lo que dificultaba la tarea de colisionarle por el costado y hacer que el vehículo derrapara para finalmente estrellarse. _Algo muy similar al accidente del matrimonio Taisho años antes, aunque con un final diferente._ Con un poco de suerte el estanque de gasolina se rompería y generaría una gran explosión que acabaría con la existencia de la entrometida.

Pronto llegaría al puente colgante de la ciudad de Tokio, llamado Rainbow. _¿Por qué esa mujer se dirigía la isla artificial de Odaiba?_ Bueno, él se interpondría en cualquier plan que ella idease.

Tan ensimismado estaba en aquella persecución que ignoró el hecho de que también le seguían de cerca. Casi pisándole los talones. A su vez, el hecho de que ya comenzaba a oscurecer también le jugaba en contra, aunque este lo veía como una gran ventaja en sus planes.

Ya estaba por alcanzarla cuando divisó a Sango detenerse y salir rápidamente del vehículo, saltando ágilmente una valla de contención de un antiguo parque de diversiones, el cual estaba inoperativo y vacío por estar en mantención hace un par de semanas. Meditó en una fracción de minuto en derribar aquella barrera, sin embargo, eso activaría una alarma y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para dar con la escurridiza fugitiva. Decidió que lo mejor era imitar su actuar, aunque iría más que preparado para su encuentro. No solo cogió municiones necesarias para su arma de servicio, sino que consideró apropiado llevar otra de repuesto, además de agregarles los silenciadores correspondientes.

Tras quitarse la chaqueta del traje que portaba, descendió del vehículo y echando un vistazo rápido, corroboró que no había nadie en los alrededores. Izumi, a pesar de estar cercano a los sesenta años, no tuvo dificultades en saltar la valla gracias a una innata habilidad física. No por nada había estado sometido a exigentes sesiones de entrenamiento durante toda su vida. _Eso solo le parecía un simple juego de niños._ Recorrió aquel terreno con cuidado, cubriendo su posición para no alertar a Sango o algún guardia en el área. Inspeccionó atracción por atracción, no teniendo resultados favorables _. ¡Simplemente no daba con ella!_

Al dirigirse a los puestos de comida y de juegos menores, un ruido leve captó su atención. Distinguió que se trataban pisadas en dirección al norte de su posición, muy pesadas para tratarse de un simple roedor. Vio una sombra correr a unos cuantos metros y abrió fuego en su dirección. _Había fallado._

Sin perder tiempo, siguió su paso, notando que huía en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna. _¿Qué clase de agente era que se dejaba acorralar de ese modo?_ Sonrío macabramente ante un surgente pensamiento. Nunca había matado a nadie en un lugar así.

Sería una nueva anécdota a su larga lista de crímenes.

Con lo que no contaba, era recibir un golpe la parte occipital de su cabeza con un objeto contundente. Alguien se había ocultado tras el puesto de comida rápida y aprovechó su descuido al tener intenciones de consumar su deseo de aniquilar a Sango Taijiya. Liberó un sonoro quejido sintiendo como el cuero cabelludo se cubría con su sangre. Tropezó con sus pies sobre el piso polvoriento y desnivelado, más no cayó. Apuntó a esa sombra que no podía divisar gracias a la vista borrosa. Disparó. Dos veces, pero volvió a errar. La sombra lo desarmó hábilmente, arrebatándole el arma e inutilizándola en cosa de segundos. Aun no podía ver a su oponente, pero notaba dos puntos ámbares que relucían como los ojos de una pantera. Le parecían tan familiares.

 **No.**

Aquello no podía ser verdad. _Era… ¿Inu no Taisho? ¿Cómo era posible?_ Él escuchó toda la persecución que sufrió en aquella carretera y cómo le ultimaron junto a su esposa, Izayoi años atrás. Además, ¡él fue a su jodido funeral!

-Quieto. –Ordenó aquel personaje cuando lo tuvo contra el piso, apuntándole con el objeto con que le había golpeado anteriormente. Tras un halo de luz que se colaba a través las nubes nocturnas, pudo finalmente ver su rostro. No era Inu, sino Sesshomaru. Estaba impasible, frío, pero con una mirada llena de ira y sed de sangre. Cualidades de un maldito asesino. Lo reconocía muy bien, porque él tenía la misma mirada.

Tendido contra el suelo no tardó en soltar una leve risa ahogada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo y creer que los muertos regresaban a saldar cuentas?

-Hay que saldar cuentas pendientes, bastardo.

Izumi sonrió divertido. Ya podía adivinar de qué trataría todo. Sin duda, el que se hubiese enamorado a tan tardía edad le había frito el cerebro y el sentido común. Era muy predecible. Jugaría con él hasta que fuese conveniente. Intentó incorporarse, pero la sensación de mareo fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Además, no se lo permitieron.

-¿Dónde tienen a Rin? –Preguntó el dueño de aquellos ojos ámbar, de una manera tan fría que pareció helarle la sangre por breves segundos- Y esta vez no quiero rodeos.

-No lo sé. Puede estar aquí, puede estar allá. –Respondió sádicamente, quitándose las gafas que comenzaban a molestarle a la vez que sonreía torcidamente- Pero, no te preocupes. Después de todo, la encontrarás cada día en una caja diferente, ¿o me equivoc…?

Un golpe en su mejilla borró la blanca sonrisa que antes tenía dibujada en el rostro. Sesshomaru Taisho le dio color. Rojo, rojo sangre. Izumi escupió a un costado y volvió a enfrentarse ante el joven que amenazaba silenciosamente contra su integridad.

-Golpea lo que quieras. –Siguió provocándole- Aun así no diré nada.

-Te haré trizas si agotas mi paciencia, Izumi. –Con su pie comenzó a aplastar el tórax del anciano, provocando que comenzara a toser por la falta de oxígeno-

-Perro que ladra no muerde, Sesshomaru. –Pronunció con dificultad bien disimulada- Hoy puedo comprobar que esa cualidad es de familia. –Vio con malicia como la ceja del peli plateado se arqueaba en señal de confusión por sus palabras-Tu padre era igual y mira como terminó.

-Él no tiene que ver en esto.

-Claro que sí, iluso. –Pronunció con dificultad, aunque no dejaba su labia venenosa de por medio- Una pena que terminase con el cráneo destrozado producto a punta de pistola.

-Silencio. –Siseó-

-¿Qué se siente perder todo lo que te ha importado? –Los dardos psicológicos estaban siendo lanzados en contra de su enemigo y captor- ¿Qué se siente saber que por más que busques a Naraku no podrás encontrarlo a tiempo para salvarla? ¿Conciliarás el sueño por las noches tras revivir cada episodio en que recibas partes de su cuerpo?

-¡Enfermo!

Sesshomaru propinó otro certero golpe contra su rostro, intentando callarle, pero eso solo le dio alas para seguir hablando, aun cuando el hilo de sangre brotaba por su boca.

-Oh, no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú. Tú, que fuiste el mejor de generación, digno merecedor de un puesto importante en la agencia de inteligencia; quien estuvo a un paso de tener mi propio puesto o el que tu quisieras debido a tu excelente curriculum y nivel de coeficiente intelectual; responde, gran y prodigioso agente: ¿qué se siente haber estado frente del responsable de la muerte de tu padre y nunca haberlo sospechado?

.

.

 **Notas autora:** Junto con saludarles a distancia, espero que se encuentren bien mis pequeños y queridos lectores. Iniciamos la recta final de esta historia, queda muy poco y aún hay muchas cosas por saber y concluir con nuestros personajes favoritos. Entre ellos está Izumi, ¿ese compa ya está muerto o no más no le han avisado? ¿Será verdad que él estuvo siempre detrás de la muerte de los padres de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha?

Un abrazo enorme para cada uno de ustedes, y recuerden: para lanzar tomates, lechugas podridas, teorías y demás, háganlo saber por comentarios. Siempre estoy pendiente de ellos!

 **Próximo capítulo: Una montaña rusa de emociones.**


End file.
